Vida de Lujo
by yumita
Summary: Ranma es un apuesto y famoso artista marcial. Cansado de sus fans que lo persiguen conscientes de su soltería, le ofrece a Akane Tendo finjir ser su amante para librarse de ello... ¿Qué problemas acarreará todo esto? ¡Cap.28: FINAL!
1. Encuentro inesperado

-**¡Es fabuloso!**-exclamó emocionada admirando los movimientos previamente precisados del par de artistas marciales que combatían en el escenario, y eran el centro visual de todos los espectadores presentes que únicamente alababan a un solo personaje.

"_Ranma, Ranma, Ranma…_"- repetían a coro, algunas con carteles con mensajes insinuantes y otros lucían camisetas con el rostro del artista marcial en el centro.

-**Ese tal Ranma Saotome es muy bueno**- comentó con indiferencia. En un momento el golpe impactó de lleno en el rostro del otro personaje y exclamó- **¡O bien ese tal Himako Tsugi es demasiado malo!**- colocó ambas manos en torno a su boca y gritó- **¡Buuuuuu!**

-**Me alegra que te haya gustado el evento al cuál tuve el agrado de invitarte, querida esposa, pero me temo que éstas reacciones tuyas llaman demasiado la atención ¿No podrías ser un poco menos escandalosa, cariño?**- sonrió Kuno sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo y avergonzado.

-**Ya no estamos en casa, ni hay gente conocida cerca, Kuno. No tienes por qué tratarme de esta manera**- contestó joven frunciendo el ceño- **Sabes que nuestro compromiso fue arreglado, sé que tú no sientes nada por mí ni yo por ti, así que por favor dejemos el teatrito y tu papel de buen esposo, que no te queda… 'cariño'**- dijo pronunciando la última palabra con burla.

-**Tú no sientes nada por mí, pero yo sí**- fue la respuesta del adinerado hombre- **Estamos sentados en primera fila, al menos puedes respetar este asiento de prestigio, ¡No tienes idea de lo costoso que fue!**

-**No me importa las comodidades que otorgues, no me interesa cuánto dinero has gastado. Sabes que tus millones no podrán comprar mi amor, así que deja de gastar dinero innecesario**- contestó seria, volviendo su vista al evento.

-**Tengo la oportunidad de malgastar cuántos se me dé la gana. Akane, ésta es gente adinerada, de clase, todas las personas sentadas en esta fila lo son. Soy reconocido internacionalmente por mis enormes sumas de dinero, por eso te pido que te comportes**- dijo guardando la compostura para no acabar gritándole a la mujer que con suma sencillez lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Akane no contestó y se limitó a continuar observando el interesante evento, sintiéndose molesta, pues ese hombre con el que se había casado por compromiso, disfrutaba refregándole en la cara el dinero que poseía y que al unir sagradamente sus vidas, también le correspondía ella. Por eso, siempre se esmeraba en gastar lo menos posible, Kuno era una de las pocas personas que se había ganado su desprecio que bien ocultaba debajo de aquella faceta de buena esposa que había creado por su padre.

-**¡Y el ganador predilecto de las féminas presentes, el luchador al que muchos admiran, el invicto, RANMA SAOTOMEEEEE!**

Todos y todas se pusieron de pie alabando al, nuevamente, ganador de la batalla. Aplaudiendo, alabando y lanzando frases insinuantes al triunfador que sonreía con arrogancia, recibiendo su copa.

-**Pobre…**- musitó Akane contemplando a quién había sido su contrincante, estaba tendido en el piso, visible y duramente lastimado siendo acudido por los paramédicos.

-**Igual que siempre. Sin ninguna sorpresa, siempre gana ese Saotome**- comentó Kuno, inyectando desprecio en sus palabras a la vez que aplaudía por deber.

-**¿No lo admiras como todos?**- preguntó Akane, mirándolo sorprendida- **Todos lo hacen, de hecho creí que era la única en el mundo que no alaba a ese hombre.**

-**Pues, te equivocas, querida, yo tampoco lo hago…**

Akane volvió a mirar al frente y al hacerlo descubrió un maravilloso par de ojos grisáceos que la contemplaban desde el centro del escenario. No pudo evitar sentirse cohibida por lo que la desvió segundos más tarde y la dirigió al hombre de expresión seria a su lado.

-**¿Vámonos, Kuno?**- preguntó a su esposo.

-**Sí, ya terminó**- sonrió aliviado.

La muchedumbre salía lentamente, pegados unos a otros y entre ellos una dulce mujer de apariencia adolescente que mascullaba por lo bajo su falta de reacción, tal vez si hubiesen salido antes imaginándose todo le costaría dejar el lugar no se encontrarían en el estado en que ella y su esposo se encontraban.

-**Por esto detesto esta clase de eventos**- le decía al hombre que la cogía de la mano.

-**Todo tiene su lado malo, querida.**

-**¡Miren es Ranma Saotome y en su limosina está dando autógrafos!**- gritó una voz femenina y de repente, a partir de ese anuncio, todo comenzó a circular más rápido. Los de atrás apuraban a los de más adelante, y en un momento dado las manos de Akane y Kuno se soltaron.

Demasiada gente y alboroto.

De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas para ella, tras recuperarse intentó encontrar a su esposo perdido, pero resultaba imposible. Ni siquiera en los conciertos que ella había asistido la conmoción era así.

-**¡Kuno!**- gritó.

-**Disculpe dama, pero obstruye el paso de mis admiradoras**- oyó una voz a su espalda, la misma que había oído tantas veces en reportajes y entrevistas en televisión.

Volteó encontrándose cara a cara con el ídolo de tantas personas. Ahí, sentado en la parte trasera de la limosina, con la ventana completamente abierta en dónde seguramente ofrecía los autógrafos y uno que otro beso con alguna admiradora. Se dio cuenta, avergonzada, que desde hace un buen rato le había estado dando la espalda y parte de su trasero en el rostro de aquel codiciado hombre, puesto que la limosina no era demasiado alta, lo cuál lamentó. Volteó a mirar hacia atrás y comprendió por los rostros furibundos de las personas, mayoritariamente, mujeres, que les estaba imposibilitando el acceso a su campeón ¿Tan concentrada estaba en la búsqueda visual de Kuno que había perdido consciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor?

Volvió por segunda vez sus ojos al bello rostro del hombre que la observaba con suma diversión, impresa en sus pupilas y en su sonrisa.

-**L… Lo siento**- se disculpó sonrojándose, pidiendo como en tantas otras ocasiones que la tierra la tragase, pero por lo visto ésta no la quería lo suficiente para concederle el pedido, por lo que dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de la dichosa limosina y toda la gente que la rodeaba cuando una fuerte mano masculina atrapó su brazo, deteniéndola.

-**Espere**- le oyó decir.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, maldiciendo su lentitud y volteó a verlo con una incómoda sonrisa.

-**¿Sí?**

-**¿Cuál es su nombre?**- preguntó mirándola fijamente denotando el interés que la joven había producido en él desde que la vio sentada en las butacas.

-**Yo…**

Las admiradoras se encargaron de romper el agarre, exigiendo un beso y un autógrafo por parte de su ídolo.

Ranma les sonrió incómodo al ver cómo la fémina se marchaba lentamente debido a la multitud. Abrió la puerta causando un agudo grito entre las mujeres al tener la posibilidad tener un contacto más físico y cercano con el personaje.

-**¿Qué hace, señor Saotome?**- oyó preguntar a su chofer.

-**No es asunto suyo…**- contestó con arrogancia, antes de desplazarse, ignorando los autógrafos, las frases insinuantes, empujando y haciéndose camino entre la multitud que apenas le dejaba respirar, eso sumado al alboroto auditivo que estaba comenzando a afectarle.

Sonrió al localizarla al igual que él, intentando desplazarse para salir cuanto antes de ahí. Comprendió la aflicción que podía leerse en las facciones de la mujer.

Dio un salto, sólo uno, demostrando una vez más su agilidad y rapidez, y se plantó fácilmente delante de la mujer que se escabulló minutos antes intentando inútilmente perderse de su campo visual.

-**Señorita, no responder a las preguntas es de mala educación**- sonrió disfrutando de la sorpresa que la fémina le expresaba.

De pronto toda la atención comenzó a centrarse en la pareja. Una mujer gritando cómo loca le exigía un autógrafo cómo tantas, provocando que establecer una conversación ahí se hiciese todo un reto para ambos.

-**Este no es el sitio**- murmuró tomando a la mujer en brazos que soltó un agudo grito ante su inesperada acción.

-**¡Suélteme!**- oyó claramente salir de sus labios.

-**Aún no**- sonrió con galantería, y comenzó a saltar sobre las cabezas de los presentes que observaban expectantes, mientras los periodistas fotografiaban la escena.

**-¡¿A dónde me lleva? ¡Está usted loco!**- gritó la mujer afirmándose firmemente del cuello del apuesto hombre que la cargaba, cada salto para ella era más alto que el anterior.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, evitando ver algo que la haga asustarse más que el simple hecho de saber que su destino se encontraba en las manos de un famoso artista marcial.

Tras unos pocos segundos, volvió a oír aquella voz que le hablaba desde muy cerca… Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del joven contemplándola con una sonrisa de medio lado endemoniadamente sexy, mirándola fijamente a los ojos como queriendo desnudar su alma y descubrió que la observaba de la misma manera con la que lo hacía desde el escenario.

-**¿En dónde me vino a dejar?**- preguntó bruscamente soltándose del agarre, dejando a un lado las emociones causadas por los gestos que aquel hombre le entregaba y sintiendo bajo sus pies el preciado suelo que le habían arrebatado.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se trataba del… ¿Baño? Sí, era el baño de damas del evento.

-**No quería ir demasiado lejos. Me doy cuenta de que no era tan… Livianita... Como se le veía**- sonrió contemplando su confusión.

-**¡¿Cómo dijo?**- gritó la mujer volteando a mirarlo, molesta y ofendida-** ¡Y usted es un secuestrador! ¿Sabe que puedo demandarlo por esto?**- descubrió para su pesar, una nueva sonrisa divertida en el rostro de aquel hombre, que reaccionando rápidamente, la tomó de los brazos y la pegó a la pared suavemente, pero el que sea así no lo hace menos rápido, por lo que apenas se dio cuenta ya estaba en acorralada por el famoso artista marcial, un lugar que a muchas le gustaría estar.

-**Adelante, hágalo si quiere, no le temo a la cárcel**- sonrió mirándola fijamente como queriendo indagar entre sus pensamientos, colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, sin despegar la vista de su rostro y sin permitir que ningún mínimo gesto por parte de ella pasase desapercibido para sus ojos.

-**¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí y me tiene de esta forma?**- cuestionó mirándolo molesta y agregó-** ¡No soy como sus tontas admiradoras que estarían encantadas de ser acorraladas por usted, así que si no me suelta ahora…!**

-**¿Qué?**- la interrumpió, retándola con la mirada- **¿Qué me va a hacer?**

-**Sabrá entonces que no sólo los hombres pueden ser estupendos peleadores**- sonrió confiada.

Ella también había recibido cuando pequeña clases de artes marciales con su padre y si ese atrevido hombre se intentaba aprovechar de ella, no dudaría en hacerle saber sus habilidades.

-**¿A si?**- sonrió encantado al oír la última frase que esperaba oír-** ¿Usted me lo demostrará?**

Akane desvió la mirada tragando dificultosamente, la presencia tan cercana del hombre la abrumaba y se dio cuenta, para su desgracia, que la seguridad que tenía en un inicio fue decayendo poco a poco hasta llegar a nada. Volvió a mirarlo nuevamente y vio que aún portaba aquella inquietante sonrisa.

-**Sí**- dijo simplemente, sin estar de todo segura de su respuesta.

-**Señorita, he de admitir que admiro su valentía al retarme de esta forma**- comenzó a decir sonriendo ampliamente- **Pero yo no peleo con mujeres y mucho menos con féminas como usted.**

-**¿Cómo yo?**- frunció el ceño, hablando débilmente, sintiéndose intimidada debido a la gravedad y la fluidez con la que el hombre se expresaba con ella.

-**Sí, como usted. Dejémonos ya de rodeos señorita, y respóndame la pregunta que le hice hace un rato.**

-**¡Le diré mi nombre si me deja salir de aquí!**- exclamó reuniendo el valor nuevamente, intentando escapar del artista marcial quién la sujetó con fuerza de los brazos nuevamente.

-**¡No la dejaré! ¡Antes tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo!**- fueron las palabras dichas con impotencia y sin cortesía alguna.

Akane sintió miedo… Por primera vez sintió miedo de alguien, aquellos ojos azules clavándose furiosamente sobre ella conseguían desestabilizarla.

-**¿D… De qué está hablándome?**- preguntó denotando nerviosismo y temor en su voz.

-**Nada malo**- contestó tranquilizándose- **Necesito que me ayude y usted es perfecta para hacerlo**- sonrió sintiéndose conmovido por el miedo que percibió en la joven.

-**¿El gran Ranma Saotome, el capeón, el ídolo, el invicto, necesita ayuda?**- sonrió juguetonamente con un cierto toque de burla en su traviesa mirada.

Ranma adoró aquella nueva faceta de ella, su sonrisa cargada de travesura y su mirada que escondía misteriosas intenciones.

-**Si la suelto, ¿Me promete no marcharse?**- cuestionó suavemente.

Akane lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos más, con desconfianza.

-**Por favor…**-insistió él.

-**Está bien**- contestó insegura, con la desconfianza brillando en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Ranma complacido por la respuesta, la fue soltando poco a poco y al ver que ella no hacía nada por marcharse, más tranquilo la soltó del todo.

-**Sinceramente creí que se iría**- confesó, con una satisfecha sonrisa.

-**Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas**- confirmó la joven, mirándolo algo ofendida por su falta de confianza, ganándose una sonrisa divertida por parte de él.

-**Verá, estoy cansado de que mis fans intenten algo más conmigo, no sé si me entiende…**- sonrió de medio lado y ella frunció el ceño.

-**¿A dónde nos lleva todo esto?**- preguntó con inocencia, increíblemente estaba empezando a disfrutar de su compañía muy a diferencia de escasos minutos atrás.

-**Mi manager, entre otros cercanos, me aconsejaron que fingiera tener un amante, de esa manera ellas no me perseguirían con la misma insistencia con la que lo hacen**- sonrió confiado de que obtendría la respuesta que quería.

-**¿Y usted quiere que yo…?**- su rostro empalideció súbitamente.

-**Así es, quiero que finja ser mi amante y compartirá todos los privilegios que serlo le otorga**- sonrió inquieto, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella en espera de una respuesta favorable.

_Continuará…_


	2. Una decisión y un comienzo

Repetía mentalmente la conocida dirección de la elegante y lujosa mansión Saotome, con excelente caligrafía escrita en el papel sumada a la indicación de que fuera esa misma noche al lugar.

_Flash back._

_-**¡Akane, al fin te encuentro!**- oyeron exclamar una voz masculina, ambos voltearon a la entrada y vieron a Kuno mirando confuso al famoso artista marcial junto a su esposa._

_Ranma sonrió y volvió su vista a la confundida y perpleja joven que al parecer, aún no se reponía de la sorpresa._

_-**Fue un placer charlar con usted, dama**- dijo cordialmente tomando las femeninas manos entre las suyas, depositando discretamente un pequeño papel extraído de quién sabe qué lugar._

_Una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa encantadora, bastaron para que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane se hiciese presente, ganándose la amplitud de la sonrisa de él._

_Separaron sus manos y Akane apretó con fuerza el papel que le fue entregado._

_Fin del flash back._

-**¿Fingir ser su amante?**- musitó frunciendo el ceño- **Qué ridiculez…**

La frase "_Compartir todos los privilegios que el serlo le otorga_" se repetía en su mente. Jamás fue ostentosa, jamás le interesó demasiado el dinero a diferencia de su padre que tanto le insistió en casarse con Kuno, y ahora… ¿No será que se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa con esa frase? Sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín al imaginarlo y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente a la vez que se incorporaba en su cama.

Si de algo estaba segura en ese momento, era que necesitaba la opinión de alguien más, alguien de confianza, alguien que la supiera escuchar atentamente para darle el mejor de los consejos.

* * *

-**¿Hablaste con Ranma Saotome?**- cuestionó Kasumi, incrédula.

-**Sí hermana, quiero aprovechar que tu esposo no está para pedirte un consejo**- dijo mirándola fijamente y la mayor comprendió la aflicción que habitaba en su hermana.

-**Mira Akane, según lo que me has contado esto es muy peligroso, además estás casada con Kuno, sé que no lo amas y que papá se equivocó tremendamente al obligarte a casarte, pero le debes respeto. Él te quiere mucho y siempre ha intentado complacerte en todo, sólo que tú no lo dejas.**

-**Kasumi, sabes que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa**- contestó con pesadez- **No compartimos habitación, cada noche cierro con llave mi puerta e intento pasar el menor tiempo con él.**

-**¿En dónde está ahora?**- frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-**Está en uno de sus negocios, supongo… Y para serte franca no me extrañaría que él tuviese una amante real**- sonrió con amargura.

-**Es peligroso, Akane, ¿Qué va a pasar con la reputación de Kuno? Todos se van a enterar.**

-**No me interesa en absoluto la reputación de él**- Calló durante unos segundos, meditando profundamente la situación antes de continuar- **Pero creo que si acepto me estaría prestando para sus juegos y el hombre más codiciado y caprichoso del mundo obtendría lo que quiere como siempre, mejor que se busque a otra**- concluyó segura de sus palabras.

-**Creo que en eso tienes razón, hermanita**- sonrió Kasumi con dulzura.

Se levantó del sofá. Se despidió de su hermana mayor y salió de la vivienda de ella en dirección a su hogar, decidida a que no aceptaría dicha propuesta, pues entendió finalmente que no sólo pondría en riesgo la reputación de Kuno sino su propia reputación y honor que valía más que cualquier cosa para ella, pues su padre le había inculcado desde pequeña que con ambos términos no se debe jugar.

Se había hecho de noche cuando llegó a la vivienda que compartía con su marido. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Kuno observando pálido la portada del periódico semanal. Parecía haber visto algo tremendamente impactante... dolorosamente impactante.

-**¿Kuno? ¿Te pasa algo?**- preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-**Akane…**- pronunció desviando la vista del periódico en dirección a la mujer que acababa de entrar… Su mujer.

-**¿Qué te pasa?**- volvió a preguntar.

Kuno se limitó a mostrarle la portada del periódico, sin quitar su temerosa expresión.

-**No puede ser…**- murmuró, entendiendo por fin lo que ocurría.

En la portada había una fotografía de Ranma cargándola en brazos como había ocurrido aquella misma nublada tarde de invierno. ¿Tan rápido imprimían las noticias esos malditos periódicos de cada domingo, que se publican por las noches las noticias ocurridas ese mismo día?

Akane se acercó y le arrebató el periódico para verlo más de cerca, el título decía: "Ranma Saotome y su romance" ¡¿Su romance? Y ahí lo comprendió todo… Claro, él sabía que los periodistas estaban presentes, sabían que capturarían la escena. Lo planeó todo desde un principio, desde que la vio ahí sentada en las butacas, el llevarla al baño de damas sólo formaba parte de su bien trazado plan y ahí terminaba todo, aquel hombre sólo la había utilizado para su propio beneficio como le había propuesto luego bajo su consentimiento.

-**Akane, ¿Me vas a explicar qué significa todo esto?**- oyó preguntar a Kuno que finalmente habló tras reponerse de la sorpresa inicial.

-**¡Qué te importa, Kuno!**- sonrió sarcástica, ocultando de esa forma la herida de todo lo acontecido y descubierto le produjo.

-**¡Soy tu espo….!**

No terminó la frase cuando recibió en pleno rostro el arrugado periódico y al quitarlo, vio que su mujer, de palabra, ya se había ido y el portazo que oyó desde el cuarto de ella, lo reafirmó.

-**¡Estúpido Saotome!**- gritó a la vez que sus saladas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Tomó un almohadón en forma de corazón que el odioso de su marido le había obsequiado cierto año en San Valentín y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo.

-**Soy una tonta…**- murmuró dejándose caer sobre su cama.

* * *

-**¡Soy un imbécil!**-gritó con rabia arrojando el periódico semanal por los suelos.

-**¿Le pasa algo joven Saotome?**- consultó la empleada acercándose curiosa a la sala de estar, alarmado al oír el grave tono de voz de su señor.

-**Nada Akai, ve a seguir con tus quehaceres**- ordenó paseando ambas manos entre sus cabellos de manera frustrada.

La joven mujer asintió con la cabeza y obedeció alejándose en dirección a la cocina.

Suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la enorme sala de estar con la que constituía su mansión.

-**Ahora va a pensar que la propuesta fue un juego**- murmuró reprimiendo la rabia contra los periodistas que se desbordaba por dentro.

Cuando vio a la joven mujer sentada en las butacas, le pareció especialmente hermosa, irradiando una personalidad de la que pocas mujeres poseen. Todo acerca de su cansancio en contra de sus molestas fans, de los consejos para conseguir a una fémina que fingiese ser su amante, era una mentira, una excusa que había inventado para llevarla a su mansión y tener la posibilidad de conocerla, no sólo aquella tarde en el baño de damas sino tomarse su tiempo, tenerla consigo durante meses. Lo quería conocer todo acerca de ella, pero la presencia de periodistas se había escapado de sus planes, consiguiendo desmoronarlos en menos de un día ¡¿Cómo pudo haber dejado escapar semejante detalle?

-**Maldita sea**- masculló con los dientes apretados.

Se levantó de golpe en dirección al enorme dojo del cuál era dueño. Sólo las artes marciales conseguían distraerlo un poco y ofrecerle la estabilidad perdida. Se quedaría ahí hasta altas horas de la noche.

* * *

-**Buenos días, Akane**- fue el frío saludo que le dedicó Kuno al verla llegar al comedor.

-**Buenos días**- recibió la acostumbrada respuesta.

Se sentó frente a él en la elegante mesa de fina madera.

-**Señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece para desayunar?**- sonrió la empleada doméstica, una señora de avanzada edad.

-**Arroz con verduras y un jugo de naranja estaría bien, gracias**- le sonrió con amabilidad, para luego concentrar nuevamente su atención en su marido, esperó a que la mujer entrara a la cocina para iniciar la conversación que se dispuso a establecer-** ¿Qué te pasa?**

-**¿Cómo que qué me pasa, Akane? En todos los periódicos apareces tú en los brazos de ese hombre, que por cierto creí que no admirabas**- sonrió con sarcasmo antes de comer el último bollo que le quedaba.

-**¡Déjate de boberías, Kuno! Sabes que no te amo no te debería importar lo que haga con mi vida**- contestó fríamente ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo?

Kuno sonrió con molestia antes de beber los últimos sorbos de agua que le quedaban en el vaso.

-**Yo sí te amo, Akane, y me duele que juegues de esa forma con mis sentimientos y mi honor ¡¿Sabes que ahora todo el mundo se está burlando de mí?**- la recriminó poniéndose de pie

-**¿Qué dices?** -sonrió con ironía- **No eres tan conocido...**

**-¡maldita sea! ¡deja de comportarte así! **-golpeó la mesa, sobresaltándola- ¡No te das cuenta de la humillación que me estás haciendo pasar?

-**Kuno, cálmate. Mi nombre no sale en ningún lugar del periódico. Mi cara casi ni se ve, y aún si la vieran no importaría. Tú nunca me llevas a esos lugares de "etiqueta" a los que vas con tus amigos, así que ¿qué tanto te preocupa?** -le responde conservando una serenidad que se volvía insoportable.

- **Iré a un viaje de negocios, volveré la próxima semana.**

-**¡¿La próxima semana?**- exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-**Sí, la próxima semana así que adiós… 'cariño'**- sonrió casi con amargura devolviéndole la palabra dicha con el mismo tono que su mujer había utilizado el día anterior.

Akane no dijo nada, oyó los pasos alejarse hasta la puerta principal, hubo escasos segundos de silencio en los que seguramente el hombre cogía la maleta y finalmente el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Suspiró con pesar, sintiéndose… ¿Culpable?

-**Aquí tiene señorita, ¿Desea algo más?**- sonrió la mujer dejándole al frente su desayuno sobre la mesa.

-**No, gracias…**- dijo con desgano, contemplando con una triste sonrisa la comida servida… De repente el hambre se había esfumado.

* * *

-**Lo siento, el señor Saotome no puede él también tiene una vida ¿Sabe?**- habló con autoridad antes de colgar el teléfono.

-**Gracias Ryoga**- dijo contemplando el dulce paisaje que le otorgaba el balcón de su habitación, mientras oía a su amigo y manager hablar por teléfono en el interior de ella.

-**De nada**- dijo acercándose hasta llegar a su lado y apoyarse al igual que él, en la baranda- **¿Me vas a decir qué te trae así?**

-**¿Acaso no has visto el periódico?**- cuestionó secamente.

-**Sí, pero no entiendo ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Otra de tus fans?**- se permitió sonreír, mirando a su amigo de la infancia por el rabillo del ojo.

-**No, increíblemente ésta mujer no siente ni la más mínima admiración hacia mí**- suspiró.

-**Qué raro, eso sí es nuevo… ¿entonces?**- lo miró confuso.

-**Ya no importa**- sonrió con sarcasmo- **Qué más da…**

Le dio la espalda al paisaje y entró nuevamente a su lujosa habitación.

-**¿Qué harás ahora, campeón? Recuerda que tienes otro combate la próxima semana**- le recordó siguiéndolo.

Ranma se giró quedando frente a él, mostrándole su semblante molesto.

-**Ryoga, quiero estar solo durante toda esta semana. Quiero reflexionar, pensar en la mierda de vida que tengo, y te prometo que estaré listo para ese día. No quiero que me des llamadas, no quiero visitas, ¿Me expliqué bien?**- habló serio.

-**Perfectamente**- pronunció.

-**Desde ahora**- sonrió con algo más de calma y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la cama de dos plazas con la que contaba.

-**Como tú quieras**- contestó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, caminó hasta la puerta y salió de ahí dejando al hombre solo en la comodidad de su lecho… Ajeno a la soledad que la fortuna y la fama le obsequiaron a cambio de cumplir su sueño.

-**¿Ya se va, señor Hibiki?**- consultó la empleada al verlo pasar.

-**¡Sí señora Akai, por cierto le recomiendo tomar unas vacaciones!**- le oyó gritar desde la puerta principal- **¡Adiós!**- y seguidamente el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-**Hablará enserio…**- murmuró alzando la vista al techo.

Apresuradamente se dirigió al cuarto de su jefe, llamó un par de veces hasta oír el esperado 'Adelante' y ella se asomó tímidamente.

-**Señor, esto… Quería preguntarle si puedo ir a ver a mi madre, hace tanto que no la veo.**

-**Váyase, ¿Cuándo volverá?**

Demasiado fácil. Si hubiera sabido que obtendría una respuesta positiva inmediata, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-**La próxima semana**- contestó dulcemente, emocionada por tener la oportunidad de ver a su progenitora después de tantos años.

-**Claro, claro... Vete**- dijo indiferente. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y un agudo grito proveniente de su empleada desde el otro lado.

Media hora más tarde oyó la puerta principal de su elegante morada cerrarse nuevamente perpetua, y ahí estaba él nuevamente, tendido sobre su lecho, envuelto en caras sábanas importadas, en un ambiente que sólo un príncipe sería merecedor, sin embargo el dolor en su alma persistía… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Lo tenía todo, dinero, estupendo físico, fama, admiradoras, pero ¿Por qué? Él aún así no alcanzaba la felicidad… Todo lo que poseía parecían pequeñas cosas comparadas a lo que su corazón le exigía, aquello que en secreto tanto anhelaba y tan secreto era, que ni él mismo era consciente…

-**¿Qué rayos me hace falta?**- murmuró en la soledad de su habitación.

* * *

-**¡Vaya hermanita, ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?**- exclamó Nabiki sin saludarla, entrando a su viviendo la cuál compartía con su marido oportunamente ausente.

-**¿Decirte qué?**- preguntó débilmente cerrando la puerta y se fijó que su hermana portaba en sus manos el periódico, suspiró pesadamente y dijo- **Nabiki, no quiero hablar de eso**- se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en él haciéndole un mudo gesto a su hermana para que hiciese lo mismo a su lado.

-**¡Tienes un romance con Ranma Saotome! ¡No sabes cuánto te admiro!**- sonrió forzadamente tomando asiento a su lado y finalizó la frase en su mente- "_… Y envidio_"

-**¡Yo no soy nada de nadie! Entre ese idiota y yo no pasa absolutamente nada, sólo me ayudó a llegar al baño, había mucha gente y…**

-**Y eres una pésima mentirosa, hermana**- la interrumpió negando con la cabeza de forma desaprobadora.

-**¡Te digo la verdad!**- frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos- **¿Sólo viniste a eso?**

-**¡Oh vamos, Akane! ¿Qué no confías en mí?**- sonrió alzando la ceja izquierda.

-**No.**

-**Vamos, cuéntame... ¡Oh ya sé! Le pediste consejos a Kasumi ¿Verdad? ¡Akane, sabes que ella nació para ser monga! Si le sigues pidiendo consejos a ella te convertirás en una vieja anticuada y ningún hombre se va a acercar a** **ti**- advirtió dejando ver que no se iría del lugar sin antes escuchar lo que había ido a escuchar.

Akane suspiró con exagerada frustración y comenzó a relatarle lo acontecido el día anterior, exactamente lo que le había comentado a Kasumi sólo que no con tantos detalles.

-**… Y eso fue lo que pasó**- finalizó casi en un susurro- **Sólo me utilizó, jugó conmigo, todo estaba planeado previamente.**

-**Hermana, yo creo que tienes que ir a hablar con él**- dijo seriamente- **Y no lo digo porque sea un artista marcial famoso, ni mucho menos, pero creo sinceramente que necesitan aclarar las cosas.**

-**¿Para qué?**- sonrió con amargura- **¿Para qué se ría en mi cara? ¡No gracias!**

-**Akane, desahógate, anda, ve a su mansión y grítale todos los insultos que quieras**- propuso.

-**¡¿Te volviste loca? Es Ranma Saotome, no cualquier hombre…**

-**Eso es porque tú lo quieres así. Trátalo como cualquiera, así no se quedará con ganas de hacerle eso ni a ti ni a ninguna otra**- dijo con decisión, cerrando con fuerza su puño derecho y alzándolo.

-**¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón Nabiki, es hora de que ese tonto engreído, sepa quién es Akane Tendo**- dijo con la determinación que desde pequeña la caracterizó.

_Continuará…_

_Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos ^-^ Ojalá les haya gustado. Este es un fic con el que realmente, y ahora sí que sí, estoy muy emocionada. Así que, por favor, no me bajen los ánimos no mandando comentarios xD... de verdad u.u_

_¡Chao! :D_


	3. Nos volvemos a encontrar

No sabía con exactitud cómo es que su hermana podía ser tan increíblemente manipuladora, aquella faceta de simpática que solía mostrar al mundo no era más que una fachada creada con el único fin de conseguir sus propósitos. Se dio cuenta ahí, ya sentada en uno de los duros e incómodos asientos del autobús, que una vez más había tropezado con la misma piedra, la había convencido con tan sólo una simple frase e inocentemente accedió a desahogarse con el famoso y detestado, sólo por ella, artista marcial.

Suspiró intentando calmar sus nervios, ya no había nada que hacer, ya estaba ahí. Se calmó un poco al pensar que tal vez, ahora que lo pensaba más profundamente, no era tan mala la idea. Ese hombre caprichoso la había manipulado, utilizándola para su propio beneficio sin tomar en consideración su opinión en lo más mínimo, parecía que sólo había buscado con la vista a la mujer del aspecto más inocente, por no llamar tonta, y al parecer había conseguido a la candidata perfecta para dicho puesto. El sólo pensarlo provocaba que la sangre le hirviera y las ganas de repudiar al causante en su propia cara, la carcomieran por dentro.

Contemplaba con desgano las viviendas y lugares pasear frente a sus ojos, diferentes colores y ambientes… Cuando se dio cuenta que el aspecto de las viviendas cambiaba radicalmente, a más lujosas, supo que no estaba muy lejos de su destino.

-**Aquí por favor**- le sonrió amablemente al chofer deteniéndose cerca de él, afirmándose del fierro cercano.

El hombre detuvo el transporte y abrió las puertas de par de par.

-**Gracias…**- musitó y bajó los dos escalones que la separaban de la vereda.

Suspiró observando cómo el transporte público se alejaba de ella, perdiéndose entre los colores de otros automóviles y seguidamente de su vista.

Volvió a mirar al frente y extrajo de su bolsillo el pequeño papel.

Sonrió nerviosa al saber que estaba en la calle correcta, ahora sólo quedaba encontrar la vivienda de mayor tamaño.

Caminaba esquivando a los transeúntes que caminaban en dirección contraria, su nerviosismo y a ratos enfado al pensar en el motivo de su presencia en territorios desconocidos, pasaba desapercibido para ellos, al parecer estaban demasiado ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos como para fijarse en la condición, tanto física como sicológica, de sus semejantes.

Al pasar frente a las vitrinas, ella contemplaba su reflejo pasajero sin detenerse. Al menos su querida hermana la había ayudado a "_Aparentar encontrarse a la altura del idiota_". La había maquillado y vestido con un traje que utilizaba por primera vez después de mucho tiempo guardado en el armario, específicamente en el interior de una caja entre los recuerdos de su boda carente de la felicidad con la que debería estar constituida. No, porque su boda sólo es un amargo recuerdo repleto de ironía.

-**Aquí debe ser**- musitó contemplando la mansión frente a ella.

Guardó el papel otra vez en su bolsillo y comenzó a subir los dos escalones para detenerse frente a la enorme puerta de fina madera. Alzó su mano temblorosa, la cerró dejando apenas el dedo índice estirado y presionó el timbre.

Segundos que para ella fueron eternos… Las conversaciones ajenas, el típico y melodioso cantar de las aves, todo pasó a un segundo plano para ella… Su centro visual era aquella puerta y su mente buscaba los posibles insultos, las palabras adecuadas, el timbre perfecto y la mirada fulminante, instrumentos necesarios para encararlo.

La puerta se abrió, alzó el rostro y todo ejercicio mental se desmoronó en cuestión de segundos… Aquella mirada penetrante clavada en ella y aquel gesto de evidente sorpresa, curiosamente ese gesto lo hacía ver aún más guapo. Sí, sólo eso había en su mente en el momento en que ese endemoniado personaje se plantó frente a ella vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos, una camisa de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, sus pectorales se traslucían a la perfección debido a la ligera transparencia de la prenda, la condenada gota de sudor que corría por su frente y su respiración agitada. En ese momento, reafirmó mentalmente la mala suerte con la que cargaba…

Y tan ensimismada estaba en su contemplación y sus pensamientos, que no notó aquellos ojos grisáceos recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Ella vestía una falda rosa que le llegaba hasta algo más abajo de la mitad de los muslos dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus redondeadas piernas, su camiseta hacía juego con la falda, no era demasiado pronunciada, pero sí bastante ceñida a su cintura, resaltando maravillosamente las femeninas curvas con cuáles fue dotada. Sus labios juguetonamente ocultos bajo el brillo del labial, la leve sombra haciéndose notar sobre sus párpados justamente arriba sus largas y coquetas pestañas delicadamente encrespadas, la línea negra marcada debajo de sus ojos y ese leve rubor sobre sus mejillas, confundiéndolo y llevándolo a plantearse mentalmente: "_¿Ese rubor es artificial o está avergonzada?_"

En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, descubriéndose mutuamente en el "discreto" análisis.

Las palabras atoradas en sus gargantas no hacían empeño algún por manifestarse y la tensión hacía de las suyas en el ambiente.

_Continuará… _

_Ya lo sé, BASTANTE corto, pero teniendo en cuenta que es mi segundo capítulo en un día...... ^-^_

_Por favor mándenme sus comentarios :) ¡Saludos a **Ioakane19**, **Akane Maxwell**, **Nia06 **y** KohanaSaotome**!_


	4. Una propuesta ¿inocente?

-**Creí que nunca más la volvería a ver**- dijo gravemente, mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de ella, rompiendo finalmente el incómodo y tenso ambiente que se formó entre ambos.

-**No vine a visitarlo**- contestó después de un rato desviando la mirada, sintiéndose ridícula, avergonzada y ligeramente intimidada por la imponente figura, lo miró retomando el valor perdido momentáneamente y frunció el ceño para mirarlo con la dureza debida- **Es un imbécil, ¿Lo sabía? Cree que por ser rico y famoso todas las cosas le deben salir bien y al parecer eligió a la estúpida perfecta para que se preste a sus juegos**- cerró con fuerza sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca, ninguna mujer le había hablado en ese tono, mirarlo de esa forma y juzgando su conducta…

-**¡¡¿Cómo puede sonreír?!! ¡¿Acaso se burla de mí?!**- estalló en cólera ante su inmedida reacción.

-**No es eso**- contestó negando con la cabeza, pero sin borrar la sonrisa divertida que decoraba favorablemente su rostro- **Es sólo que no acostumbro recibir ese tipo de palabras, es por eso que siento su manera de tratarme tan… Refrescante**- amplío su sonrisa al ver el gesto incrédulo de la hermosa joven- **¿Quiere pasar?**

Si antes estaba enfadada, en ese entonces hervía en rabia. Quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio, quería gritarle miles de insultos como se había propuesto hacer desde un principio, pero lo último que quería era parecer impulsiva delante de ese hombre "_de clase_" así que sonrió resignada, consolándose mentalmente con la típica frase de "peor es nada", y para sorpresa de su acompañante lo abofeteó con dureza rompiendo por completo sus esquemas.

La primera vez que una mujer le hablaba en ese tono, que osaba a insultarlo, y ahora la primera que osaba a golpearlo, ¡A ÉL! Al gran Ranma Saotome, personaje en cuyas batallas se luce y no permite que golpe alguno impacte en su cuerpo, sin embargo y para su vergüenza, una mujer lo conseguía sin complicaciones… Definitivamente aquella fémina era única en su especie. La miró con la mano posada sobre la mejilla agredida y esbozó una sonrisa para el desagrado y sorpresa de ella, esa mujer definitivamente debía ser suya porque él siempre obtenía todo lo que quería y ésta no iba a ser la excepción. Quería conocerla, había despertado en él su interés ¡Ella había sido la culpable! Debía conocer sobre su vida, su manera de ser, sus gustos, no quería que ningún mínimo detalle se escapase.

-**¡¿Por qué diablos está sonriendo?!**- se permitió exclamarle con la ira corriendo por sus venas- **¡¡Si sigue sonriendo tan tontamente como lo está haciendo le daré una patada en 'aquella zona' que lo dejará estéril de por vida, ¿Me oyó?!!**- reconocía que la palabra 'tontamente' era una gran mentira, pues su sonrisa era sencillamente encantadora, pero como es de suponer, dicha confesión jamás saldría de los labios de ella aunque le pagaran. Le demostraría, lo que es más, le reafirmaría que ella no era como las otras que se prestan para sus juegos y decaen ante sus encantos.

Ranma amplió su sonrisa y agarró a la joven del brazo, halándola al interior de la vivienda cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

-**¡¿Qué está haciendo?!**- gritó con rabia soltándose con fuerza del agarre que había disminuido su intensidad.

-**¿Quiere calmarse? No le voy a hacer daño. Sé que me equivoqué, la presencia de los periodistas pasó desapercibido para mí, se lo juro. Mi verdadera intención era que usted fingiera ser mi amante, cosa que aún sigue en pie. Al parecer las ridículas de mis fans no se conforman con una fotografía**- dijo con fingida pesadez, mirándola desde su posición recargado sobre la puerta.

-**No estoy dispuesta a hacerlo**- dijo con firmeza. No volvería a caer en las manos de ese hombre.

-**¿Qué quiere?**- Akane lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él prosiguió- **¿Quiere algo a cambio? Pídame lo que sea con tal de que acepte.**

La joven lo miró con desconfianza.- **¿Me está hablando enserio? ¿No está jugando conmigo?**

Ranma frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía para sus adentros, observaba con gran deleite cómo finalmente todo resultaba como él deseaba… Aquella mujer de apariencia adolescente era un excelente ejemplar que no debía dejar escapar por nada del mundo, él siempre conseguía lo mejor, siempre había sido así y aseguraba que aquella preciosa fémina, en pocos días, dependería de él.

-**No quiero nada, no crea que puede comprarme**- sonó ofendida y miró a su alrededor, cuando aquel hombre la había hecho entrar forzadamente no se había dado el tiempo de observar el lugar y ahora que lo hacía… Todo le parecía de ensueño, cuadros elegantes, una enorme televisión pantalla plana, mesas de madera fina con elegantes adornos, copas de torneo ganadas que se lucían orgullosas detrás de una vitrina, la mesa de comedor con bordes de oro y en su centro unas copas de cristal rodeaban un elegante florero con letras chinas impresas y en su interior ramo de rosas irradiando su natural belleza… Finalmente, como diría cualquiera ¡¡Una vida de lujo!!

-**Créame, dentro de poco vendrán los periodistas seguidos de mis odiosas fans, pueden llegar en cualquier momento y si usted no está aquí dudo mucho que puedan creer que existe algo entre nosotros…**- dijo suavemente, disfrazando sus intenciones en un melodioso tono de voz, pero ella era demasiado inocente como para notarlo.

-**¿Qué insinúa?**-preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Ranma reafirmó la idea que tenía de aquella extraña dama, ella podía parecer una mujer por fuera, una hermosa mujer poseyente de un exótico cuerpo que bien sabía se escondía tímido debajo de sus ropas, sin embargo por dentro era aún una niña por lo visto inexperta en el campo amoroso, pues no captaba las indirectas o bien fingía no hacerlo para disfrutar más de la frases dichas de manera directa y concisa.

-**Que se quede aquí conmigo, juro no hacer nada que usted no me permita ¿Qué le parece? Será sólo el tiempo que guste**- su voz sonó casi suplicante.

Akane percibió la sinceridad en aquella mirada azulada. Se hablaba que él era un hombre de clase, proveniente de una familia adinerada como quién dice '_nacido en cuna de oro_' muy a diferencia de ella, pues tan baja era la situación económica de su familia que fue forzada a un matrimonio con grandes sumas de dinero de por medio, por lo que dudaba que se atreviera a aprovecharse de ella y aunque así ocurriera, ella se encargaría de demostrarle que Akane Tendo no es como el resto de las mujeres que formaron alguna vez parte de su vida.

Recordó su honor, su reputación… ¿Qué pensarían todos de ella? Bueno, sea lo que sea ya debe estar en la mente de muchos. Con aquella condenada fotografía en la portada de todos los periódicos, difícil era que los chismes y pensamientos impuros no se hiciesen presentes a ésas alturas. Además, muchos sabían que ella no amaba a su marido, pues nunca se esforzó en esconderlo, su desprecio y rechazo hacia el hombre era latente… Miró al famoso y codiciado artista marcial frente a ella, bello como ningún otro, con un físico ejemplar, rico y estaba interesado en ella… ¿En ella? Sí, en ella, una mujer corriente, nacida, literalmente hablando, en cuna de cartón, casada con un hombre influyente sin amarlo, no se consideraba bella es más siempre se ha sentido inferior a todas las mujeres con las que se ha topado en su vida, mujeres exuberantes y voluptuosas, féminas que sí eran merecedoras de Ranma Saotome, perfecto en todo sentido… Guapo y adinerado… Toda esta meditación mental tardaba demasiado y el hombre impaciente volvió a hablar.

-**No le pido más… Para mí sería todo un honor que usted aceptara, le prometo que aquí no le faltara nada y sé que no se arrepentirá.**

Confundida, preguntó lo que su meditación la llevó a plantearse y por supuesto ella no se quedaría con la duda, así que se aventuró a preguntar tímidamente.

-**¿Por qué yo?**

El semblante de Ranma se suavizó ante dicha pregunta. No la esperaba. Aquella mujer era sencillamente todo un misterio y se repitió una vez más que esa mujer debía ser suya.

-**Porque es perfecta**- comenzó a decir con una tono suave que bordeaba lo dulce- **Usted es hermosa, inteligente y con un carácter como pocas. No quiero a una mujer hueca aquí bajo mi techo, estoy cansado de las que lo único que hacen es consentirme y tratarme bien, yo quiero a una mujer de verdad y la tengo parada frente a mí, indecisa… Y eso para ser sincero, me atemoriza, pues nunca he sido rechazado ni pretendo serlo, es por eso que un rechazo viniendo de usted sería doloroso ya que me da a entender que no soy merecedor de una mujer de verdad, sólo de las mujeres de plástico que tanto abundan en estos días**- confesó sincero.

**-¿No es una estrategia? Porque si piensa que con eso me arrodillaré a sus pies está muy, pero muy equivocado**- dijo mirándolo desconfiada cruzándose de brazos.

Soltó una carcajada ¡Era definitivamente la criatura más dulce que sus ojos habían tenido el placer de ver! Tenía su toque de inocencia e ingenuidad, pero a ratos sacaba a relucir sus suposiciones, manifestando sus ideas y pensamientos de manera sorprendente.

-**¿De qué se ríe?**- preguntó gravemente, sintiéndose molesta por su manera de reaccionar. Parecía divertirse a costa suya, mientras más hablaba más lo divertía ¡No importaba cuantos insultos le gritase ni cuanto lo golpeara! Él siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-**Le juro que no me reía de usted**- dijo reprimiendo las carcajadas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus labios- **Siento mucho si se sintió ofendida, es sólo que… **- la miró fijamente y agregó con una pequeña sonrisa- **Usted es estupenda.**

Las frases eran una fantástica combinación con su grave tono de voz e inevitablemente cayó en las redes de ambos instrumentos de seducción y el traidor sonrojo apareció súbitamente en sus mejillas demostrándolo, ganándose una satisfecha sonrisa por parte de él.

-**¿Cuál es su respuesta?**- preguntó, de la respuesta dependía sus próximos estados anímicos.

Un golpe fuerte en su puerta y un alboroto podía oírse claramente desde afuera. Ella frunció el ceño. Él sonrió con malicia agradeciendo la habitualmente inoportuna vista de todos los días.

-**Asómese**- sugirió.

La joven intrigada se acercó a la ventana y corrió levemente las cortinas que le obstruían la vista. Camarógrafos y periodistas prácticamente chocaban con las paredes impulsados por los de atrás, cubrían todo el frente acompañados de fanáticas que clamaban eufóricas la presencia de su ídolo.

-**Siempre vienen, se ponen de acuerdo con mis fans para llegar a una hora en particular. Es por eso que siempre hay periodistas cerca de aquí, por si salgo hacen de paparazis y hoy seguramente te vieron llegar y seguro quieren alguna entrevista o algo parecido**- dijo esperando que su respuesta no le desagradara a la joven y sea la causante de su negativa en la proposición, y agregó con indiferencia-** Las fans están por estar.**

-**Vaya…**- murmuró cerrando la cortina para mirar al joven- **Tu vida debe ser emocionante.**

-**Akane, es el momento perfecto. Puedo abrir y decir que es una amiga, si se niega a aceptar mi propuesta, pero si la acepta, me ayudaría mucho y tal vez esas fanáticas locas ya no me fastidien tanto**- dijo con suavidad y sutileza. Era consciente de que la cortesía y buenas palabras eran una clave importante a la hora de persuadir a una mujer.

-**¿Cómo supo mi nombre?**- preguntó después de un rato, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-**El hombre que ayer nos interrumpió en el baño la llamó así, por cierto tiene un bonito nombre**- sonrió con galantería.

Aquella frase dicha con todo el encanto que sus palabras requerían, le provocaron nostalgia lejos de alegría, porque hay recuerdos que duran de por vida y éste era un claro ejemplo de ello… Su madre le había escogido ese nombre especialmente para ella.

Los golpes en la puerta comenzaron a sonar con más fuerza al igual que el alboroto del exterior.

Sintió la mano masculina abrazarla de la cintura sacándola de sus pensamientos, mirándola con dulzura expresada en sus irises, preguntó.

-**¿Estás lista?**- se sentía aliviado, pues ella había aceptado el gesto sin protestar y dicha acción era una pequeña anticipación a su próximo veredicto. Al menos una buena señal había sido manifestada.

Sólo atinó a asentir.

De pie frente a la puerta, él estiró su brazo para abrirla dando paso a la conmoción que se vivía en el exterior.

Las cámaras enfocaron a la pareja y otras primordialmente a la joven que era abrazada por el galán artista marcial, despertando la envidia en las admiradoras presentes que sólo entre saltos podían presenciar la escena.

-**Buenas tardes, señor Saotome**- dijo un reportista hablando apresuradamente- **¿Nos puede decir quién es esta jovencita que ha venido a visitarlo? Tenemos imágenes exclusivas que usted mismo la hizo entrar hace algunos minutos, y no sólo eso sino que también ha aparecido en sus brazos en la portada de todos los periódicos, ¿Qué puede decirnos al respecto?**- puso el micrófono frente a la boca del joven ídolo quién se limitó a acentuar el agarre que tenía en su compañera antes de hablar.

-**Que les diga ella.**

Inmediatamente todas las cámaras enfocaron al bello rostro de la mujer y la luz enceguecedora de los flash en las cámaras fotográficas, comenzó a ponerla 'ligeramente' nerviosa.

-**¿Qué relación tiene usted con el campeón internacional Ranma Saotome?**- preguntó con el mismo tono apresurado que lo caracterizaba, acto seguido posó el micrófono frente a sus labios.

-**Yo… Yo… Tengo pánico escénico…**- murmuró empalideciendo.

La oscuridad se posó de forma egoísta delante de sus ojos, negándole así la visión de una penetrante mirada y el delicioso sabor de unos labios ajenos posarse sobre los suyos, sensación que ella no fue consciente de recibir.

_Continuará..._


	5. Una esperanza a raíz de una respuesta

Aquella mujer tendida sobre su cama, durmiendo plácidamente en el cómodo colchón y cubierta por finas sábanas, era objeto de sus pensamientos y visión. Ciertamente llevaba rato admirándola, para ser exactos hace media hora la había depositado sobre su cama, y él a su lado se encargaba de velar su dulce dormir.

"_Preciosa_" Era el único concepto con el que la definiría, aquella hermosa fémina plagada de dulzura y encanto, tan diferente a todas esas mujeres de mundo que si bien eran bellas, _sólo por las costosas cirugías_, irradiaban lujuria y frivolidad, sin embargo ella no… Ella era aún una niña por dentro y conseguía despertar en él su instinto protector aún siendo una desconocida, pero teniendo en mente la idea de que pronto dejará de serlo.

Llevó su mano a la suave mejilla de ella notándola ligeramente cálida y la oyó murmurar algo ininteligible, producto de sus sueños. Sonrió y paseó su mano por los azulados cabellos de ella, otro murmurar y dejó de hacerlo, con decisión extinguió todo contacto físico que pudiese existir entre él y la joven, limitándose a permanecer tendido a su lado. Debía dejarla descansar.

¿Quién diría que su adorada compañera sufriera de pánico escénico? Sonrió divertido al recordarlo, ¡Y con la personalidad con la que lo encaraba! Definitivamente había muchas cosas de ella que faltaban por descubrir.

Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, intentado recordar con precisión el dulce sabor que tenían sus labios… Y es que le fue imposible castigarse negándose esos suculentos y carnosos labios que se le ofrecían inconscientemente en ese momento. Aún la abrazaba cuando ella perdió la consciencia y al voltear a verla se encontró frente a frente con su bello rostro ¡Bendito sea! No lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo… Se olvidó de todo y la pregunta formulada segundos antes a su actual compañera se había respondido por sí sola. Y ahora todo Japón debía estar comentando su amorío con la joven Tendo, suponiendo que en pocos días no tardaría en hacerse público internacionalmente porque claro, él era famoso y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él ¡¡Valía oro para los periodistas!! Y eso momento le era bastante conveniente.

Por otra parte, también estaba él…

_Flash back._

_-__**¡Akane, al fin te encuentro!**__- oyeron exclamar una voz masculina, ambos voltearon a la entrada y vieron a Kuno mirando confuso al famoso artista marcial junto a su esposa._

_Ranma sonrió y volvió su vista a la confundida y perpleja joven que al parecer, aún no se reponía de la sorpresa._

_-__**Fue un placer charlar con usted, dama**__- dijo cordialmente tomando las femeninas manos entre las suyas, depositando discretamente un pequeño papel extraído de quién sabe qué lugar._

_Fin del flash back._

¿Quién era él?

Abrió sus ojos enfocando el techo. Existían demasiadas posibilidades.

El gemido y Ranma volteó a mirarla, ella giró su rostro dejándolo frente al del joven y abrió con lentitud sus ojos otorgándose el deleite de admirar ese hermoso par de ojos grisáceos que la contemplaban en ese maravilloso rostro digno de un ángel aunque él estaba muy lejos de esa definición.

Los últimos acontecimientos llegaron a su mente. La conversación, la propuesta, los periodistas y la maldita oscuridad.

-**¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué me pasó?**- preguntó alarmada incorporándose, clavando su vista en el único ser que la acompañaba en el lujoso cuarto.

-**Se desmayó, me hubiera dicho que padecía de pánico escénico**- contestó incorporándose también, admirándola con burla en sus ojos y sonrisa que afortunadamente pasó desapercibido para su receptora.

-**¿Qué pasó con esos periodistas?**

-**Se han ido.**

-**¿Les ha dicho algo? ¿Contestó la pregunta que me hizo ese periodista?**- preguntó reflejando preocupación.

Esto sería complicado, demasiado. ¿Cómo le diría que había cometido el atrevimiento de besarla estando ella inconsciente? De seguro se marcharía de su lado para siempre. Había demostrado que no le interesaba la fama ni la fortuna en lo más mínimo, eran una de las tantas cosas que hasta ese entonces consiguieron cautivarlo secretamente.

-**¿Promete no enfadarse?**

Una pregunta había contestado la anterior.

-**Ya veo…**- dijo sin muestra alguna de enfado. No se había movido, ella había permanecido a su lado ¿Eso significaba que…?- **Acepto fingir ser su amante, pero ¡Sólo fingir!**- accedió clamando lo último con una advertencia en la mirada, dejando en claro los límites que él no debería cruzar.

Una sonrisa satisfecha acudió a su rostro.

Aquello sólo era el comienzo de una larga historia. Debía comenzar a medir sus palabras y sus acciones si no quería perder lo único que realmente poseía valor.

_Continuará…_

_Corto, pero necesario ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! _


	6. ¿Habré hecho bien?

Ranma accedió a salir de su habitación permitiendo a la joven la soledad que pedía.

-**¿Qué pensaría mi padre cuando se entere de esto?**- musitó para sí, y se sonrió con amargura- **Bueno aunque me haya intercambiado por una casa de lujo entregándome en matrimonio a un hombre que sabía que aborrecía... quizás ni siquiera le importe. -**finalizó suspirando con cierto deje de tristeza de la que es presa siempre que piensa en su padre.

Las suaves sábanas que la envolvían, por alguna razón la impulsaban a cuestionarse sobre sus acciones, tal vez porque el dueño del cuerpo que éstas cubren cada noche tiende a hacer este tipo de análisis. Su hermana mayor siempre le decía que las personas dueñas de un objeto dejan su marca y esencia en ello.

Observó a su alrededor, tal y como lo pensó, una habitación lujosa. Lámpara elegante, armario de madera fina, pero curiosamente, ninguna foto familiar.

Repasó mentalmente el instante en que recorrió con la vista la inmensa y elegante sala de estar, lugar que por cierto era el único que conocía además de la habitación del atractivo joven, y concluyó finalmente que no recordaba una sola fotografía familiar, ni siquiera una en la saliera él entre amigos y lo que es más no recordaba haber visto alguna fotografía. Sólo cuadros de artistas reconocidos.

Se levantó de la cama en dónde había estado, dejando su calidez se encaminó a la puerta.

Tres pasillos, uno a la izquierda, otro a la derecha y finalmente uno recto, todos acababan en una escalera que la conduciría al mismo lugar.

Sonrió complacida, siempre había soñado con vivir en una mansión de impresionantes dimensiones.

Se decidió por recto. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, y cuando iba a comenzar a bajar las escaleras, vio al apuesto joven al pie de ellas, sonriéndole y ella inconscientemente le otorgaba la oportunidad de admirar una vez más su belleza.

-**Te iba a ir a buscar, ya es hora de cenar.**

Akane comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuidando de que su falda no mostrara más de lo debido.

Al bajar el último escalón se plantó frente al joven con actuada molestia.

-**¿Quién le ha dado permiso a usted para que me tutee?**

-**¿En dónde ha visto usted a una pareja de amantes que lo haga?**

-**Le recuerdo que…**

-**Ya lo sé, Akane**- la interrumpió serio- **Pero es mejor acostumbrarnos, viviremos bajo el mismo techo y cuando hablemos frente a la prensa deberemos tutearnos.**

Suspiró levemente desviando la vista y evadiendo de esta forma la penetrante mirada de aquel hombre.

-**No es necesario que hables si no quieres**- comenzó a decir, suponiendo el por qué del repentino desgano por parte de ella.

-**No me las voy a dar de muda, Saotome**- frunció ligeramente el ceño, ganándose otra nueva sonrisa por parte de su supuesto amante.

-**Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti para agradecerte el que hayas aceptado**- dijo tomándola de la mano.

Akane se dejó guiar por aquel hombre que la conducía por pasillos nunca antes recorridos, mostrándole nuevos adornos y llamativas estatuillas que se hallaban a los lados.

Llegaron hasta una puerta decorada con pequeños trozos de vidrio opaco.

El joven se detuvo y le sonrió a la nerviosa chica.

-**Adelante.**

Estiró su brazo y cogió la perilla, miró al joven a su lado quién sonreía igual de nervioso que ella ¿Qué tramaba? Empujó la puerta hacia delante.

Una mesa de oscura madera, dos cómodos asientos, un candelabro con una blanca vela encendida que le otorgaba generosa un delicioso aspecto romántico y acogedor al lugar, una botella de vino, pavo, arroz y filete en ambos platos servidos. Todo predispuesto y augurando una placentera e inolvidable cena.

-**Sorpresa**- susurró al oído de la joven, ejerciendo en ella un deleitante escalofrío que no escapó del control de aquel hombre atento a ella.

-**Ranma, ¿Tú hiciste todo esto por… mí?**- preguntó incrédula, sin despegar la vista de la denominada 'sorpresa', y sí que fue una sorpresa, una muy grata y conmovedora.

-**Sí, es mi manera de agradecerte. Sé que ahora no somos nada realmente, pero de verdad me gustaría conocerte… Más de cerca**- continuó con ese endemoniado susurro increíblemente sensual que chocaba contra su oído.

Tragó con dificultad, le costaba creer lo que acontecía a su alrededor, precisamente lo último que esperaba de ese hombre al que consideraba tan engreído y caprichoso. Ni siquiera Kuno que decía amarla con fervor, le había preparado semejante espectáculo.

Ranma sonrió levemente. En definitiva aquella era una mujer que sencillamente no captaba las indirectas.

La joven entró lentamente, disfrutando de toda la sensación que el sentirse querida le dedicaba.

Llegó a la mesa, pero la mano del artista marcial fue más rápida y con una galante sonrisa, deslizó el asiento hacia atrás.

Sonrió agradecida y se sentó. Todo era nuevo, la sensación, el ambiente y por supuesto no existía en el mundo mejor compañía que el hombre que tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-**Quiero que nos llevemos bien, Akane** - dijo dulcemente, consiguiendo que el corazón de ella se encogiera al oír semejantes palabras dichas en el tono en que lo hacía.

-**Y… yo también**- dijo denotando el nerviosismo que se apoderaba cruelmente de ella- **Ranma… No debiste…**- dijo entrecortado, tomando el palillo entre sus dedos.

-**Claro que sí, desde ahora hasta cuando tú decidas serás mi invitada especial**- sonrió de medio lado y cogió la costosa botella de vino, hizo un gesto con la mano preguntándole mudamente si era de su gusto y ella sonrió asintiéndole, vertió un poco de vino dentro de su copa y él hizo lo mismo con la que le correspondía-** ¿Brindemos?**- sonrió.

Akane respondió alzando su copa y él imitó el gesto complacido.

-**Porque mi estadía aquí sea agradable y no terminemos peleados**- sonrió divertida.

-**¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan negativa?**- protestó frunciendo el ceño, aparentando molestia-** ¡Porque nos convirtamos en buenos amigos!**- exclamó y finalizó la frase en su mente- "…_Y amantes_"

-**¡Salud!**- clamaron al unísono ejerciendo el agudo sonido de los cristales al impactar ligeramente entre sí, sonriéndose en complicidad, separaron sus compas y bebieron de su contenido.

-**Y dime, Akane… ¿Eres de aquí?**- preguntó curioso, mirándola de manera inquisitiva dejando su copa sobre la mesa al igual que ella.

-**Sí, mi familia ha estado viviendo aquí desde siempre**- contestó y en ese instante recordó algo importante que imperdonablemente había olvidado por completo, consiguiendo alarmala visiblemente-** Ranma…**- tragó con dificultad- **Hay algo importante que quiero que sepas.**

-**Dime…**

Respiró profundamente antes de preguntar con la suavidad debida.

-**¿Recuerdas al hombre que nos interrumpió aquella vez en el baño?**

La misma pregunta que tenía en mente formular ahora se le ofrecía en bandeja. Un mal presentimiento acudió a él, demasiada seriedad y calma en su voz no eran una buena señal.

Asintió, nunca antes se le hubiese pasado por la mente la respuesta que estaba por oír.

Akane lo miró fijamente, y contestó sabiendo que no podía seguir posponiendo aquella tensa y preocupante situación.

-**Él es mi marido.**

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro, a pasos agigantados, intentando inútilmente reprimir su rabia e impotencia que se escapaban por cada uno de sus poros, manifestándose en su ceño exageradamente fruncido y en su mirada que parecía devastar todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance.

Él no solía reaccionar de esa manera, si una virtud podía asegurar que poseía era la manera de reprimir las sorpresas desagradables, siempre daba con las palabras correctas, pero supuso que nunca en su vida había recibido semejante balde de agua fría en pleno rostro. No la dejó explicarse, ignoró por completo todo intento por hablarle y salió de ahí, huyó como un verdadero cobarde guiándose por ese maldito instinto de evitar saberse lastimado, en momentos como aquel recordaba el por qué de su manera soberbia de ser, aquel personaje engreído carente de sentimientos que una vez creó para no resultar herido. Ya había ocurrido muchas veces, ya estaba cansado de ser la víctima del condenado sufrimiento propio de la vida.

Oyó golpes a su puerta y seguidamente la melodiosa voz del otro lado.

-**Ranma, tenemos que hablar. Recuerda que tú y yo no somos amantes, ¡Sólo fingimos! No entiendo por qué reaccionaste de esa manera.**

Era más que evidente, hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta que él se había creado ilusiones con ella.

-**¡No sé por qué te digo esto, pero yo no lo amo!**

Aquella frase había colado hondamente en su corazón. Frunció el ceño intentando dar con el motivo ¿Por qué se había casado sin amor? Un matrimonio es algo importante y más para la vida de una mujer.

Suspiró con frustración y abrió la puerta del despacho, encontrando a la joven plantada frente a él con una extraña expresión en su rostro, típico de una niña arrepentida.

-**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**- preguntó entre dientes, aunque era más un reclamo que una pregunta.

-**Tan poco importante es para mí que lo olvidé**- dijo avergonzada, mirándolo sin entender su reacción- **¿Por qué te importa tanto? Nosotros no somos amantes, sólo fingimos**- repitió.

Apretó sus labios, conteniendo la rabia que sólo esa desconocida le inyectaba fácilmente ¿Es que acaso no entendía que él quería algo más que una amistad con ella?

-**Me importa porque no quiero tener problemas**- dijo gravemente, reprimiendo el deseo inhóspito de gritarle con rudeza, decidió caminar dándole la espalda y adentrándose en la habitación.

-**Él está en un viaje de negocios que durará una semana. Él sabe que no lo amo**- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-**¿Por qué te casaste entonces?**- preguntó girando su cuerpo para mirarla.

Ella bajó la cabeza, parecía avergonzada, parecía evitar confesarle la verdad. Vio su fragilidad, lo débil que se mostraba en esos momentos.

Caminó hasta ella, sin dejar de mirarla, se cruzó de brazos notando los hombros de ella temblar delatando su estado.

-**¿Por qué?**- volvió a preguntar con la misma brusquedad.

Ella alzó el rostro encarándolo, mostrándole las finas lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas contrastando sus preciosos ojos castaños que le miraban en una particular mezcla de rabia y tristeza que se conseguía vislumbrar.

-**¡Porque no todas las familias tienen el mismo dinero que tú!**- exclamó desahogándose- **Porque hay personas esforzadas, pero eso no es suficiente. El mundo gira en torno al dinero siempre ha sido así y lamentablemente no todos tenemos el privilegio de nacer en una familia adinerada ¡¿Ahora comprendes? Tú y yo pertenecemos a clases sociales muy diferentes… Mi familia estaba decayendo en la pobreza y mi padre no tuvo una mejor idea que casarme con él**- sollozó, retirando bruscamente las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos envolverla en un confortable abrazo. Posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, aún sintiéndola temblar. Akane cerró los ojos despidiendo otras saldas y cálidas lágrimas fruto del sentimiento que inundaba su corazón, posó su rostro sobre su pecho consiguiendo oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-**¿Estás nervioso? ¿Por qué late así?**- preguntó con su voz enronquecida.

-**¿Tú por qué crees?**- sonrió levemente, suponiendo a qué se refería.

Sonaba ridículo, estúpidamente ridículo. En innumerables ocasiones había tenido a una mujer entre sus brazos, bajo sus sábanas, féminas de esculturales cuerpos que despertaban envidia, pero él nunca se había sentido de esa manera, experimentando el nerviosismo y el miedo de arruinar el conmovedor momento formado, el miedo a perderla y a que la gloria finalizace. Porque el simple hecho de tener a aquella hermosa mujer tan cerca, entre sus brazos, era todo un privilegio.

-**¿Sabes? No eres tan malo como yo pensaba**- musitó levantado el rostro para deleitarse una vez más capturando las atractivas facciones con las que fue dotado.

Sus ojos vidriosos transmitiéndole tristeza, la pequeña sonrisa que curveaba sus delicados labios y la peculiar dulzura que la envolvía e irradiaba una inigualable belleza, consiguieron conmoverlo como nadie nunca ha hecho. Deslizó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la suave mejilla de ella, sintiéndola, transmitiéndole una muda tranquilidad en el simple hecho, la joven cerró sus ojos ante la delicada caricia.

-**Me alegro que así sea**- susurró quedo.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos siendo lo primero que capturan, unos claros ojos grisáceos que la admiran en absoluta calma.

Llevó su mano al rebelde mechón que sobresalía de sus demás cabellos y lo llevó delicadamente, en un dulce gesto, a detrás de su oreja.

-**¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enfades?**- preguntó temeroso. Conocía de su desarrollada "virtud" para arruinar los bellos momentos, tornándolos desagradables con una increíble facilidad poco apreciada.

-**Está bien…**- contestó.

-**Él te ama a ti ¿No?**- dijo mirándola dudoso.

Akane suspiró con frustración desviando la mirada. Detestaba hablar sobre el acontecimiento tan vacío y egoísta, un claro ejemplo de la avaricia y ambición del hombre. Ella se había convertido en el escalón hacia la fortuna para su familia, fue por ellos, porque para ella el dinero y los lujos pasaban a un segundo plano en su vida, pues siempre se ha dicho que era feliz a pesar de no obtener semejante objeto que muchos desean a montones.

-**Dice que sí**- contestó con indiferencia plasmada en su voz.

-**Y si tú no lo amas, y él a ti si… Supongo que ustedes ya….**

Así que a eso se refería. Ya le resultaba demasiado poco lo que había dicho, claro porque faltaba el último toque para exteriorizar su incertidumbre en un posible motivo de un estallido de furia.

Levantó sus parpados hasta dónde sus ojos le permitían, y contempló con asombro al hombre frente a ella, cuyos brazos por cierto aún rodeaban posesivamente su cintura.

Se sonrojó al límite.

-**¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás lo permití! ¡Yo no me entregaría a un hombre sin amarlo!**- gritó soltándose del agarre.

'_No me entregaría a un hombre sin amarlo_' curiosa frase difícil de escuchar en estos días, pero que indudablemente consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa de sus labios.

-**Recuerda lo que me dijiste aquella tarde en el baño**- dijo contemplando la mirada furiosa clavarse en él- **Tú siempre cumples tus promesas.**

Lo había prometido y presenció cómo sus propias palabras se volteaban de repente en su contra.

Respiró hondamente, apretando con fuerza sus puños intentando establecer la tranquilidad perdida. En todo caso… ¡¿Qué le importaba él si lo había hecho o no con su "esposo"?

Tras calmarse un poco ante la atenta mirada de él quién la contemplaba con suma diversión, la voz femenina volvió a dejarse escuchar, ésta vez denotando suavidad y paciencia aunque dejando notar que reprimía su voz para no elevarla más lo debido.

-**¿Aún quieres que finjamos ser amantes?**

-**Sí, tú no lo amas, no hay por qué preocuparse**- sonrió relajado, ganado como recompensa una nueva sonrisa por parte de ella.

* * *

-**¿Problemas con su mujer?**

-**Le dio un duro golpe a mi honor y orgullo, Sasuke, ¡Ahora todos saben que MI ESPOSA estuvo en los brazos de ese estúpido de Saotome!**- exclamó descargando su rabia e impotencia.

Ahí, sentado tras un enorme escritorio lleno de carpetas y papeles encima, se encontraba él, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas y su mirada denotando el mismo odio reprimido desde el instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre la portada del periódico.

La luna se manifestaba en todo su esplendor, atravesando el vidrio de la enorme ventana, siendo éste el único encargado de iluminar la oficina, todo lo que el magnífico y admirado satélite no alcanzaba a maravillar con su blanca y suave luz, se encontraba sumido en una tétrica oscuridad plagada de misterio.

-**¿E… Entonces qué pretende hacer, señor Tatewaki?**- quiso saber demostrando el temor que ejercía en él la seriedad que rodeaba a su única compañía.

-**Akane es para mí y no permitiré que ella me convierta en la burla de todos**- comenzó a decir gravemente- **Creo que ya es hora de demostrarle a esa ingrata mujer que yo soy mejor que ese Saotome**- dijo las últimas palabras con desprecio.

-**¿Y c… cómo hará eso?**

-**En una semana…**- llevó su mirada a la de su fiel sirviente, causando en él un desagradable escalofrío al ver el oscuro mirar que le era dirigido- **Cuando vuelva a Japón le demostraré que yo también soy un experto en las artes marciales y te juro por mi vida, Sasuke, que ese imbécil se va a arrepentir de cargar en brazos a mi esposa, además nada me garantiza que ella está en estos momentos en casa, dónde debe estar y sin compañía.**

-**¿Un duelo? Pe… Pero, usted no practi…**

-**¿Se te olvidan acaso las clases que recibí de mi padre cuando era niño?**- sonrió de medio lado, acentuando la maldad reflejada- **Siempre fui el mejor de todos y es hora de que Saotome se entere que de Kuno Tatewaki NADIE se burla.**

* * *

Bufó molesto, y es que finalmente estaba comprendiendo la frase que su padre siempre repetía acompañado de un suspiro '_No entiendo a las mujeres_' cuando escapaba de alguna conversación con su madre, cuando él era niño.

Estaba bien que se trataba de fingir, pero ¡Nada le costaba compartir su lecho con ella! Cualquier mujer estaría más que encantada a acceder a su petición, pero él tuvo que escoger a la más peculiar y diferente.

Sonrió ligeramente y repitió en un susurro.- **Peculiar y diferente.**

Dos términos dirigidos a una única mujer que afortunadamente vivía bajo su techo hasta una desconocida fecha.

Suspiró una vez más, defraudado comenzó a desvestirse a la vez que su mente maquinaba la manera más simple de llegar a la curiosa jovencita.

* * *

Ella cerró la puerta con una sonrisa genuina por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¡Ése hombre quería dormir con ella! ¿Por quién la tomaba? Le causó demasiada gracia la monumental imaginación de aquel hombre.

La habitación que a regañadientes le había sido entregada era bastante acogedora. Una blanda y suave cama, un escritorio y un armario, lo justo y necesario. Realmente la mansión tenía bastantes habitaciones y en la mayoría vacías, vio también una puerta blanca, frunció ligeramente el ceño y curiosa se dirigió a ella, al abrirla descubrió un pequeño baño personal. Sonrió para sí. Definitivamente la habitación era muchísimo mejor que la que Kuno le había "obsequiado".

Akane dejó caer su maleta sobre la cama, pues hace un rato habían ido a su casa para que ella recogiera sus pertenencias. Extrajo su pijama y su cepillo de dientes, y se introdujo en el baño con una eufórica sonrisa lucida en su rostro.

* * *

El joven se hallaba recostado sobre su cama, bajo sus sábanas y curiosamente el dulce aroma de la fémina había quedado impregnado en ellas. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación que el sólo hecho de imaginar a aquella mujer cerca, le entregaba.

Poco a poco se quedando profundamente dormido, entregándose a los generosos brazos de Morfeo. A diferencia de cierta personita que continuaba despierta en una habitación cercana a la suya.

-"_¿Habré hecho bien?_"- se repetía, pregunta que quedaba suspendida en su mente carente de una respuesta concisa.

_Continuará…_

_Ojalá les haya gustado, no sé si lo habían notado, pero intenté hacerlo un poco más largo que los demás :) Aviso que a partir del lunes los capítulos irán tardando más, yo diría que con suerte conseguiré subir uno por semana u.u En fin, espero que éstos capítulos que últimamente se van entregando seguidito disfruten leyéndolos tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolos. _

_Un saludo a **BABY SONY** muchísimas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado y claro que me gustaría recibir a menudo tus opiniones ^-^ y con respecto a los capitulos, estoy intentando escribir lo más que puedo en éstos últimos días que me quedan de vacaciones.._

_**Nia06**: ¿Se nota? xD ¡Pues, sipirilin! últimamente he estado bastante inspirada y aqui te dejé la confesión de Akane y la reacción de Ranma, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y por el contrario no te haya defraudado :S ¡Espero tu comentario y que me lo des a saber!_

_**Akane Maxwell**: ¡Qué bueno que te guste lo que escribo! y qué envidia ni que nada, disfruta a tu musa cuando llegue y sácale provecho cuando puedas ;)__ pero no esperes tanto que se te puede iiiiir y es que la inspiración cuando llega una no se puede dar ese lujo, y menos cuando se hace de rogar! ^-^ Ojalá que te siga gustando la historia ¡Un beso!_

_**Ranmakane**: Gracias :) Escribeme tu comentario (si puedes), me gustaría saber si te sigue gustando ^-^ ¡Agradecería inmensamente tu sinceridad!_

_¡Sugerencias son aceptadas! Adiós y muchísimas gracias por leer :D_


	7. Nuestro primer día

La tristeza estaba plasmada en su rostro. Contemplaba a través del vidrio el dulce satélite nocturno que se presentaba en toda su plenitud, maravillándolo con su belleza y siendo el único espectador de su abatimiento.

Sentado en la miserable silla de ruedas que se había convertido en su objeto más odiado, pero cuya dependencia es irremediable.

-**¿Qué hice mal…?**- musitó, pero la soledad le contestó con su característico silencio, tan propio de ella, es por eso que era conocida por ser una excelente compañera y confidente. No importa que le digas, el más ruin y despiadado malhechor podría confesarle el peor de sus crímenes, un ser agonizando le podría proclamar su larga lista de pecados cometidos, y sin embargo la muy dulce y silenciosa, no juzgaría y guardaría el secreto por la eternidad aunque no se lo pidieses.

Era consciente de sus errores, pero aún así se negaba a asumirlo. Se hallaba sumido en lo que siempre había detestado y a lo que desde joven siempre temió. Envejecer solo… Completamente solo. La vida le entregaba generosa una oportunidad para meditar sobre su vida, provocando el salir de sus lágrimas al invocar ciertos recuerdos de su juventud y al dedicarle un lugarcito de su deteriorada memoria a los que alguna vez formaron parte de su vida, que no tardaría en acabar, pues moriría de tristeza.

Increíblemente, él mismo había elegido la soledad.

Sí, desde el momento en que obligó entre amenazas a su hija menor a hacer frente a un matrimonio forzado, y es que en el fondo de su corazón era consciente que la conducía por el camino de la desdicha, pues ella nunca lo amó. Todo por la ambición. Le pidió a Kuno una casa para él y ahí estaba, meses de que ninguna de sus hijas lo visitara, pero inconsciente de su presencia en sus jóvenes memorias, creyéndose olvidado. Porque ellas aún no lo perdonaban, pero aún así seguía existiendo el respeto y el cariño. Él era un mal padre porque él había fallado. Pensó que el dinero lo era todo en la vida de un hombre ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

* * *

Levantó pesadamente sus párpados y bostezó somnolienta. Se incorporó restregándose pausadamente el ojo izquierdo y escudriñó con gesto pacífico la habitación en la que se encontraba, porque definitivamente no era la misma en la que cada mañana solía despertar.

Los acontecimientos del día anterior acudieron bondadosamente a su memoria, ayudando a que su confusión dejara de serlo.

Levantó las sábanas que la cubrían y salió de la blanda cama. Se dirigió a su maleta que había sido depositada en el suelo la noche anterior, la levantó y la dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Sacó de un bolsillo externo, el celular que no se había dado el tiempo de ver, pues la noche anterior había recogido apresurada sus pertenencias, y después de eso el útil aparato se extinguió de su memoria.

-**Kasumi me ha llamado veinticinco veces**- susurró e inmediatamente presionó los números precisos y se llevó el dichoso aparato a su oreja izquierda.

-**¿Sí?**- contestó inmediatamente.

-**K… Kasumi soy yo, Akane.**

-**¡Hermana! Intenté tanto comunicarme contigo ¿En dónde has estado?**- sonaba alarmada y denotaba inconsciente que no había pasado con precisión una noche placentera.

-**Lo siento, es que lo tenía en vibrador y…**

-**¡Te llame a tu casa también! ¿En dónde estás? **- la interrumpió.

Cerró sus ojos con pesar. Ahora ¡¿cómo le diría que al hombre al que en un principio visitó por un mero desahogo de ira, era ahora su "amante"? Se sintió absurda, seguramente pensarían que él la sedujo, que ella no pudo con el encanto de Saotome...

**-Lo siento, yo... es que estoy en casa de una amiga**- no tenía cómo defenderse.

-**¿Y por eso no contestabas? ¿Qué te costaba llamar?**

-**Lo siento, Kasumi.**- contesta sintiéndose culpable.

**-Bueno... **-la oye suspirar** - Es agradable saber que estás a salvo, ¡No sabes lo preocupada que he estado! Espero que no le causes muchas molestias a tu amiga, entonces, y recuerda avisar a Kuno, ¿Qué pasaría si llama a casa y resulta que no te encuentra?**

Apretó los labios y le contestó un: **No te preocupes por eso, Kasumi.**

**-Vaya... - **se atreve a decir**- no puedo creer el poco respeto que le tienes a tu marido, ¡y él que te quiere tanto!**

De vuelta con lo mismo...

-**Sabes que no lo amo**- apretó con fuerza su celular- **ya te tengo que cortar. No te preocupes, hermana, estaré bien**- y cortó la llamada.

Depositó el aparato sobre el escritorio y extrajo de su maleta una bata color amarillo. El invierno se dejaba notar y no estaba dispuesta a pescar un resfriado.

Al salir oyó un lejano sonido incapaz de descifrar con exactitud a qué se debía. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, antes de caminar por el pasillo y comenzar a bajar las escaleras, pausadamente.

Siguió las ondas sonoras y a medida se acercaba, se hacía más identificable. Parecían… ¿Ladrillos quebrándose?

Salió al jardín y encontró un enorme lugar apartado de la mansión. Era de madera bañada en barniz, la puerta corrediza estaba cerrada y encima en un letrero se leía '_Dojo_'

Convencida de que el único ser viviente a aparte de ella que vivía en ese lugar, debía estar ahí dentro entrenándose. Decidió alejarse, pero en el momento que le dio la espalda al lugar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente causando el girar rápido de ella.

¡Perfecto! ¡Espléndido! Ahora tenía que batallar con sus condenados impulsos, maldiciendo el sonido que la guió a ese lugar contempló el impecable físico de Kempoísta desprovisto de camisa ¡Maldición, la imagen era increíblemente mejor que el día anterior cuando él le abrió la puerta! Indiscutiblemente mejor, la vida es tremendamente cruel concluyó y se cuestionó mentalmente: _¿Qué diablos te hice a kami-sama para que me tuvieras tan poco cariño?_

-**Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?**- dijo clavando sus ojos en ella, al parecer ignorando el leve detalle de su perfecto torso y trabajados pectorales a la vista.

-**N… No**- musitó desviando la mirada, reprochándose a sí misma el calor que irremediablemente salió a relucir en sus mejillas.

¡Cómo disfrutó de la situación! Su total vergüenza era un delicioso manjar para él. Adoraba ser el causante de su furioso sonrojo y de su visible incomodidad, y él, aunque fingiera ignorarlo, conocía bien la razón, reafirmándose por milésima vez la inocencia de la jovencita.

-**Y… Yo… debo irme…**- dijo finalmente, queriendo escapar de la situación, pues era un deber castigador el no lanzarse a los brazos de ese atractivo espécimen.

-**Claro, la primera puerta a la derecha es la cocina. Toma lo que quieras**- sonrió ampliamente- **Estás en tu casa. Yo iré a darme un baño**- anunció de paso con fingida seriedad.

Akane se limitó a asentir y dándole la espalda entró a la vivienda apresuradamente, bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de él.

* * *

Aún no se reponía de su vergüenza cuando encontró la amplia cocina, es que la suerte desde hace tiempo que le muestra su peor cara, pero ésta vez definitivamente exageró. Se llevó sus manos a sus mejillas notándolas cálidas. Suspiró intentando olvidar el "_mal_" rato vivido y comenzó a abrir curiosamente las puertas de los diferentes y elegantes muebles que había en la cocina de dimensiones nunca antes vistas.

Después de _dos minutos y quince segundos_ halló lo que buscaba con tanto esmero ¡Algo que no requiriera preparación manual! Abrió la bolsa de papas fritas y comió de ahí. La cocina debía ser demasiado costosa como para arriesgarse a incendiarla, y ese atractivo joven no volvería invitarla ni para pasar una agradable tarde de verano.

Arrojó el envoltorio al basurero de ¿Plata? Así parecía, de todas formas no importaba demasiado.

Se dirigió al pasillo que recorrió guiada por los ruidos provenientes del dojo, al menos sabía que era una manera factible de llegar a la habitación que le fue entregada. En su camino, abrió toda puerta que se presentaba, después de todo debía conocer el lugar en dónde se hospedaba ¿no?, halló un cuarto de juegos, otro en el que se exhibían orgullosos todos los trofeos obtenidos, y finalmente encontró la sala de estar y con ella la puerta principal. Sólo ese amplio y elegante cuarto recordaba del día anterior, además del extraño lugar en dónde Ranma le preparó dulcemente aquella cena que terminó en desastre.

Frunció sus labios, admirando por segunda vez el lugar y reafirmando lo antes concluido: _Ni una sola fotografía familiar_.

-**Qué extraño**- se dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, inspeccionando más minuciosamente con la vista la envidiada sala de estar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la vida de aquel hombre era todo un misterio para ella.

-**¿Qué cosa?**- preguntó una grave voz masculina a su espalda, sorprendiéndola.

Akane se giró rápidamente, quedando frente a frente con el protagonista de sus pensamientos. Y nuevamente su atractivo la cohibió, vestía casual, pero su condenado cabello mojado debido al baño, provocaba que las suertudas gotas recorrieran seductoramente su blanca piel.

-**No hay ninguna fotografía tuya o de tu familia**- dijo tras reponerse, sin pensar soltando las palabras atoradas en su garganta desde el día anterior.

La mirada del susodicho cambió radicalmente y su sonrisa se desvaneció como por obra de magia. Comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, y dijo con rudeza.

-**Eso forma parte de mi vida privada Akane, no deberías inmiscuirte en los asuntos que no te corresponden.**

¡Eso era todo! La noche anterior ese hombre le había hecho saber su interés en ella, que deseaba saberlo todo de su persona, pero resultaba que ahora, ella no podía saber nada de él ¡Bonita la cosa!

Dispuesta a marcharse, la mano masculina agarró su muñeca con firmeza.

-**¡Espera!**

Recibió como respuesta un espeluznante mirar al verla girar violentamente soltándose bruscamente del agarre.

-**Lo siento**- pronunció antes de que se marchara- **No debí reaccionar así, pero mi vida familiar nunca fue muy… **-suspiró con pesar, observando el semblante de ella relajarse- **Agradable.**

Segundos de intenso silencio, ambos personajes cayeron en un mutismo de donde al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a salir, hasta que ella reaccionó y habló con molestia impresa en sus palabras.

-**Entiendo, pero aún así hay maneras de decir las cosas**- frunció el ceño, acompañando el grave tono de voz utilizado en la frase.

-**Lo siento**- repitió acercándose a ella, entregándole una nueva oportunidad de tenerse mutuamente, frente a frente.

Recorrió con su vista los senderos que dividían el angelical rostro, sus mejillas, sus carnosos labios, sus ojos castaños clavados en él y se dio cuenta que cada mínimo gesto por su parte era firmemente visualizado por su compañera y que sus acciones eran vigiladas.

Deseaba besarla, pero supuso por el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, que dicha acción sería todo un reto, y si lo intentaba corría el riesgo de despertar su furia y desprecio, por lo tanto decidió retroceder.

-**Iré a darme un baño**- anunció antes de salir del lugar como planeaba hacer recientemente.

* * *

¡Al fin sentía lo que era un jacuzzi! El cuarto de baño era bastante grande, como todo en la vivienda. Había una ducha, una bañera y un jacuzzi, depende del estado en que ande utilizaba tal y tal objeto de uso diario, pero ella, que nunca había sentido la indiscutible delicia de lo que era un baño de tal categoría, lo probó, y la sensación por no decirlo menos, fue bastante satisfactoria.

-**Esto es maravilloso…**- susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios y pensó- "_Definitivamente el día en que me marche extrañaré todo esto_"

Su mente de manera inconsciente comenzó a pensar en su situación actual.

¿Qué haría cualquier mujer viviendo bajo el mismo techo de un hombre famoso y atractivo como Ranma? ¡Puf! La pregunta de por sí era bastante tonta, pero ella no se calificaba como '_cualquiera_'. Cuando su madre aún vivía le inculcó que una mujer debe darse a respetar.

Después de un rato entregándose a lo que sólo el dinero ofrece, levantó sus manos y las miró arrugadas por el efecto del agua. Salió de ahí, se secó el cuerpo y se vistió en el lugar, pues no estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí con una toalla, que Ranma pasara justamente por ahí y la viera sólo cubierta por insignificante objeto, además con la mala suerte que cargaba sobre sus hombros, la probabilidad de que ello ocurriera era bastante alta.

* * *

-**¿Así que eso te dijo?**- preguntó con una mueca divertida al oír la explicación su hermana mayor por el teléfono.

-**Sí, afortunadamente nada le pasó**- oyó del otro lado.

-**Te dije que no te preocuparas tanto**- pronunció sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro ¡Todo le causaba demasiada gracia!

-**Tienes razón, ya no me puedo seguir preocupando por Akane como cuando iba en la preparatoria**- dijo casi sintiéndose culpable por la poca confianza.

-**Es cierto.**

-**Bueno, debo irme, está Tofú en casa y debo aprovechar el tiempo que pasa aquí.**

-**¡Aprovéchalo hermana!**- exclamó enérgica, claramente aquella frase escondía otra bastante lujuriosa.

-**Adiós, hermanita**- se despidió sin entender el segundo sentido.

-**Adiós**- sonrió antes de colgar el auricular.

¡Así que su hermanita se había convertido en toda una actriz! Sabía que el día anterior su hermana había acudido a la mansión Saotome y no había vuelto desde ese entonces, lo que le era una señal inequívoca que su inocente hermana había caído indiscutiblemente en los encantos de ese hombre ¿Quién sabe qué le estará haciendo en ese momento? Su sonrisa se tornó pícara al imaginarlo, seguida de una sonora carcajada.

* * *

-**Ranma… **-pronunció demasiado bajo para ser escuchada.

-**Ranma…**- alzó un poco la voz, pero tal vez no lo suficiente para el concentrado joven que pelaba una zanahoria.

-**¡Ranma!**

La verdura resbaló de sus manos y el cuchillo siguió de largo provocando un tajo en su dedo índice, fruto del inesperado proclamar de su nombre.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- preguntó volteando a mirarla, soltando el utensilio.

Akane caminó apresuradamente hasta él, sin despegar la vista del pequeño tajo de dónde comenzaba a emanar un espeso rojo.

-**Lo siento, no fue mi intención**- habló tomando su mano para examinar más de cerca el insignificante corte.

-**Tampoco es que me vaya a desangrar, no ha sido tanto**- ciertamente esa chica era un caso, pero el hecho de que tuviera su mano cogida y su preocupación a flote, le agradó- **¿Para qué me llamabas?**

La joven dejó cuidadosamente la mano de él a un lado y bajó la cabeza escondiendo su vergüenza por motivo de sus próximas palabras.

-**Yo… Quería saber si…**

-**¿Ayudarme a cocinar?**- la interrumpió, sin entender qué era lo que dificultaba tanto a la joven.

-**Es que yo no… yo no sé cocinar**- levantó tímidamente la vista, buscando su claro mirar ya dichas las últimas palabras.

¿Una mujer que a sus veintitantos años no supiese cocinar? ¡Vaya, ésta mujer estaba llena de sorpresas!

-**No es tan grave**- sonrió intentando hacer la vergüenza de ella algo más amena.

-**Sí lo es**- frunció el ceño desaprobadora.

-**¿Quieres que te enseñe?**- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-**Me gustaría ayudarte con el almuerzo, pero no sé si Kuno sería tan gentil de prestarme el dinero para la reparación de la cocina**- comentó paseando su vista por el lugar.

-**¿Kuno?**

-**Mi espo…. El hombre del que te hablé ayer**- volvió su vista a los ojos azules.

¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo? ¡Maldito enlace!

-**No te preocupes, yo me haría responsable por los daños.**

He ahí donde el dinero muestra su mejor cara y él sacaba a relucir su privilegio bajo frases amables.

-**No… Pero estaría encantada con ayudarte a los quehaceres domésticos.**

-**No es necesario…**- negó con la cabeza.

-**¡Sí que lo es!**

Demostrándole su fuerte carácter forjado con los años, dio a entender que no estaba dispuesta a ser sólo "una visita especial" en aquella enorme mansión. Sentirse inútil era una desagradable sensación que Akane Tendo no estaba dispuesta a vivir.

-**¡Claro! Ahora que mi empleada se tomó unas vacaciones, me hará falta**- sonrió mostrándole su perfecta dentadura, seguramente optando por el camino de rosas evadiendo la furia que no demoraba en desatar su agradable compañía- **Todo está en ese cuarto**- dijo apuntando una puerta que se hallaba en la cocina, misteriosa.

-**Gracias**- sonrió complacida de haber conseguido su propósito y se dirigió al lugar señalado.

_Una hora y cincuenta minutos más tarde…_

¿Quién dijo que encargarse del aseo de una mansión sería sencillo? Al menos cincuenta habitaciones, cuarenta pasillos. Si algo podía rescatar de su labor era que al menos conocía todos y cada uno de los cuartos del inmenso lugar, por lo tanto no se sorprendería descubrir un pasadizo secreto como en películas de misterio.

Permitió darse un breve respiro, dejando la escoba apoyarse con la pared, el plumero en su mano izquierda y el húmedo paño rosa en su derecha.

Respiraba agitadamente, semejante labor diaria debía sacar a relucir músculos en pocos días ¡Era un excelente ejercicio!

"_Hay que recomendárselo a Nabiki_" se dijo mentalmente al recordar lo obsesionada que era su querida y manipuladora hermana cuando a peso se refiere.

-**¿Agotada?**- oyó la voz masculina. No era necesario dirigirle la mirada para saber de quién se trataba, por lo que habló en un tono alto, tal y como si lo proclamara:

-**¡Saotome, es usted un afortunado!**

Arqueó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado acompañando el gesto ¿A qué se refería con eso? El verla así, tal jadeante lo impulsó a comentar la impertinente frase.

-**¡Qué cansada estás! Veo que tu estado físico es deplorable.**

Una mirada cargada de reproche fue su muda respuesta, ¡y era una suerte que no poseyera el poder de leer mentes!

-**Si quieres podría entrenarte y así el trabajo no se te hará tan pesado**- se apresuró a sugerir, esa chica era de temer.

'_El trabajo no se te hará tan pesado_' ¡Qué gran idea! Haría cualquier cosa con tal de no recibir semejante agotamiento diario.

-**¿Cómo harás eso?**

-**En el dojo, no te enseñaré artes marciales, sólo pequeñas técnicas para mejorar tu penoso estado físico.**

Una nueva mirada con una advertencia clavada.

-**Que no está tan mal**- sonrió nervioso- **Oye, venía a avisarte que el almuerzo está listo.**

-**¡Vaya! Saber que tal cocina el gran artista marcial será todo un lujo**- se permitió sonreír traviesamente, antes de tomar la escoba y emprender rumbo a las escaleras, bajo la atenta mirada de él... Atenta, así como decir atenta, sólo en cierta parte de su cuerpo, pues sus ojos se deslizaron "_por voluentad propia_" a cierta parte de su anatomía, una zona de perversión que sólo se puede capturar con la vista cuando se le da la espalda.

* * *

-**¡Está delicioso! ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar así?**

Satisfecho observaba cómo es que su supuesta amante degustaba con empatía de la comida, antes de beber un sorvo de jugo de naranja natural.

-**Cuando vives solo es lo primero que debes aprender.**

Una frase triste aunque dicha con una sonrisa, mostrando lo poco que le afectaban sus palabras. Ella comprendió inmediatamente aquello y depositó el vaso de fino cristal sobre la mesa.

-**Entiendo que tú no me contar, pero creo que si vivimos bajo el mismo techo tengo que saber aunque sea un poco de tu vida.**

La sencillez con la que surgieron las palabras no se comparaba con la dificultad que le era hablar acerca su vida.

-**Mi padre es de Japón, es decir, de aquí, y mi madre de Argentina.**

-**¡¿Tan lejos?**- le mostró un gracioso gesto de sorpresa espontáneo- **¿Y no sabes español?**

-**No, yo nací aquí y nunca he viajado a ese lugar. Mi padre me entrenó cuando era pequeño para convertirme en el mejor de las artes marciales.**

-**¿En dónde están ahora?**- preguntó con suavidad, consciente del alto nivel de peligro que acompañaban sus palabras.

-**Yo no soy cómo tú crees que soy**- clavó sus ojos en ella, expresándole lo difícil que le era- **Yo… No quiero hablar de eso**- dio por finalizada la conversación levantándose de su cómodo asiento- **Te espero en el dojo.**

Los ojos castaños de ella observaron la figura de él perderse al cruzar la puerta.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Miró la comida de él sin terminar y suspiró con algo de culpabilidad. Se quedó ahí durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta de las palabras oídas.

-**¿Dijo 'te espero en el dojo'?**

¡Claro! Las clases para mejorar su 'deplorable' estado físico, que por supuesto viniendo del gran Ranma Saotome sería todo un privilegio recibir, pero en el caso de que se quitara la camisa y le impusiera clases de esa manera que sólo conseguiría distraerla, lo más conveniente era la negación.

* * *

-**¡Hola, Kuno! ¿Me echas de menos?**- le habló con voz melosa.

-**Nabiki**- pronunció con molestia, ¡Cómo detestaba tratar con esa mujer!

-**Te tengo nuevas, querido, y estoy segura que no serán de su agrado.**

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- oyó del otro lado con interés- **¿Pasa algo con Akane?**

-**¡¿Qué si pasa?**- soltó una carcajada- **¡Todo pasa, querido, TODO!**

-**¿A qué diablos te refieres?**- dijo tensándose.

-**Akane se fue a vivir con su amante**- sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos- **Ya sabes con quién ¡Es una suertuda!**- agregó con valentía.

Segundos de silencio por parte de su receptor le indicaban que la noticia lo había afectado lo suficiente para dejarlo en estado de Shock.

-**¿Kuno?**- lo llamó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-**Na.. Nabiki ¿Estás segura?**- habló con voz alarmada.

-**Así es, amor**- aseguró.

-**¡Maldita sea!**- oyó desgarrador seguido de un PIP-PIP-PIP…

-**Idiota**- murmuró colgando el auricular, ¡El muy imbécil había osado a cortarle! Pero se deleitó convencida de que a su pequeña hermana se le acabaría la suerte. En el jardín de niños, en la preparatoria ¡Todos morían por ella! ¿Y por Nabiki? Su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar los tiempos en que todo chico que le gustase estuviera enamorado de su hermana, ¡Y por si fuera poco ahora un famoso la invitaba a su mansión! Pero no cualquier famoso y es que la vida no puede ser más injusta ¡Se trataba del famoso más codiciado de Japón!

Se recostó sobre su cama, cerró sus ojos sintiendo un escalofrío placentero al imaginar lo sobresaliente que sería el hombre bajo sus sábanas. Sip, para ella sería una larga y húmeda tarde…

* * *

-**¡Esto es absurdo!**- clamó sabiéndose menos preciada.

-**Akane, tienes muy poca agilidad, sólo mírate.**

¡Genial! Si seguía hablando de esa manera no dudaría en demostrarle a golpes el alto potencial que poseía.

-**Para tú información yo cuando pequeña practicaba artes marciales**- replicó.

-**¿Desde cuándo lo dejaste? Porque obviamente que ya no lo haces**- se burló sonriendo, sin embargo el gesto que desapareció al ver la temible manifestación gestual que le era dedicada "tan cariñosamente".

Perdió la cuenta…

-**Aún así tengo fuerza**- se defendió como pudo.

-**Sí, eso lo sé**- asumió al recordar la dura bofetada obtenida el día anterior-** Pero por mucha fuerza que tengas, tu estado físico continua siendo deplorable.**

¡Él y su bocota! ¿Es que no podía cerrarla nunca? No, porque era la viva herencia de su padre.

-**¿Y sólo tengo que caminar por esta tabla?**- preguntó cambiando el tema, pero consolándose mentalmente que ya obtendría su venganza por todas las burlas recibidas- "_¡Tonto Saotome!_"- pensó.

-**Sí, sólo eso. Ayuda al equilibrio**.

-**¡Qué fácil!**- exclamó con una sonrisa confiada.

Un paso… Dos pasos… Tres pasos… ¿Y cuatro?…

-"**¡Tonta tabla!**"- pensó con rabia, sabiéndose en el piso y con la tabla sobre ella, ganándose una carcajada por parte de él que murió al recibir una espeluznante mirada por parte de ella-** ¡Ahora sí ya me harte!**

Se levantó del piso ignorando el leve dolor en su rodilla, con la tabla en mano y la mirada clavada, rabiosamente, en el rostro de aquel hombre que la observaba con genuina inocencia, sin anticiparse a sus acciones.

* * *

Cegado por la ira y la impotencia de no tener el amor que tanto anhelaba, contemplaba su oficina completamente destrozada, los adornos, la elegante vitrina en dónde se exhibían los mejores licores, los cuadros y el monumental desorden de papeles, todo esparcido en el suelo.

Unos llamados a su puerta y la odiosa voz de su fiel sirviente se oyó del otro lado.

-**¡Señor, tengo aquí unos documentos que me gustaría que viera!**

El cielo nublado en Londres, le daba al día ese toque sombrío necesario para completar los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de Tatewaki.

-**¿Señor?**- volvió a llamar.

Otro golpe a la pared y otro nuevo agujero se lucía dando a la oficina la impresión de ser decorada con un gusto un tanto peculiar.

Entró lentamente, sus negros ojos recorrieron el lugar, sorprendido y aterrorizado, y su boca se abrió hasta donde su formación le permitía.

-**¿Qué pasó aquí…?**- musitó.

-**¡Akane se fue a vivir con su amante!**- gritó con rabia, sintiendo la desagradable ira recorrer sus venas.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, presenciando las consecuencias del estallido de furia en contra de una inocente oficina.

-**¿Qué piensa hacer entonces?**- preguntó, no alejándose de la puerta en caso de que el peligroso hombre deseara atentar contra su condición física.

-**¡Cuando llegue a Japón se va a enterar!**- exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro a la vez que… ¿Sollozaba?

-**¿Señor, está bien?**

Una negativa y muda respuesta.

Apoyó su espalda en la pared, dejando a su cuerpo caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado, con las manos aún cubriendo parcialmente su rostro e identidad.

-**No la quiero perder, Sasuke… **- dijo con un tono inusual y apagado debido a sus manos que no se retiraban de su rostro-** Vete, quiero estar solo.**

Las intenciones de consolarlo se desvanecieron en el instante.

La puerta se cerró y otra vez él era el único ocupante del lugar.

El miedo de perderla era latente, sin embargo para uno era imposible recuperar algo que por más que lo deseara, jamás fue suyo.

Retiró las manos de su rostro, mostrándole al desastre su rostro masculino envuelto en la tristeza y desesperación _¿Por qué el universo se esmeraba en su desdicha? ¿Por qué no podía amar y ser correspondido? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento de culpa que aún seguía presente al tener el recuerdo vivo de la noche en que hizo suya a la hermana de su esposa? ¿Por qué demonios era incapaz de quitarse ese sentimiento de su corazón?_ Amar era sinónimo de sufrimiento, y dicha frase sólo Kuno Tatewaki estaba autorizado para afirmarlo con toda precisión y razón.

No descansaría hasta que aquella preciosa y difícil jovencita fuera suya en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque el destino los quería juntos, ¡¿Por qué diablos ella no quería entenderlo? ¡¿Por qué no lo amaba? Su mente comenzó a pensar la pregunta recientemente planteada con más detenimiento… ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿La había ofendido? ¡Lo único que había hecho era casarse con ella consciente de que no era su voluntad! Y es más, debería agradecerle, gracias a él su familia había salido de la pobreza ¡Hasta le había comprado una casa a cada una de sus hermanas y a su padre! Ingrata… Eso es lo que era… Una ingrata, pero buscaría la manera de tenerla a su lado. Sí, así es, porque Kuno Tatewaki no se rinde ante nadie y menos ante un amor.

* * *

-**Lo siento…**- murmuró arrepentida por undécima vez, posando sobre la frente de él una bolsa de hielo.

Ahora sí tenía razones para llamarla impulsiva.

-**Eres algo ruda ¿Sabías?**- fue la delicada respuesta.

-**Tú empezaste**- se defendió.

Él tendido sobre su cama, ella a su lado encargándose de sus cuidados.

-**Oye, ¿Te diste cuenta?**- sonrió él.

-**¿De qué?**

-**No vinieron los periodistas hoy**- contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha- **Ahora todos deben estar comentando nuestra relación.**

El claro mirar de él se dirigió a los expresivos ojos castaños y cuya dueña se hallaba sumida en el mutismo, sus labios apretados y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- preguntó preocupado. Recibió como respuesta la mirada de ella con un toque de tristeza.

-**Nada**- oyó murmurar.

-**¿Te digo una cosa?**- sonrió dulcemente-** Me agrada tu presencia, cuando te marches te echaré de menos.**

Entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió de medio lado, definitivamente se había equivocado en el concepto que tenía del joven.

-**Eres muy tierno**- dijo en un dulce tono, antes de entregarle la placentera sensación de un tierno beso sobre su mejilla- **Estaré en mi cuarto cualquier cosa sólo llámame**- anunció antes de retirarse apresuradamente, avergonzada por su impulsiva reacción… Por ambas impulsivas reacciones.

Un escalofrío. Llevó su mano a la mejilla cariñosamente besada y esbozó una sonrisa de esperanza.

_Continuará…_

_Último capítulo seguido. Espero que les haya gustado y cumplido sus espectativas._

_Akanekagome: Para serte franca me dio algo de miedo eso último "de momento te felicito por lo que llevas" No sé, como que me dio la impresión de 'te felicito por lo que llevas no más, porque puede que después la arruines y pierdas mi felicitación' xD ¡Muchas gracias por haberte dado el tiempo de leer y escribirme! Espero que te siga gustado:)_

_Akane Maxwell: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y sí, yo soy igual u.u dejando botadas las anteriores ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! :)_

_Ranmakane: ¡Gracias *-*! Qué bonito saber que cuento con una admiradora en el fic ¡Qué dulce!:) Ainss... No tiene idea de la pena que me da dejar el fic de lunes a viernes o más u.u De todas formas intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible ;)_

_Nia06: Ay sí, pues que ni lo menciones, Kuno tampoco me agrada :S ¡Yo prefiero a Ranma!¡JEJE! ^-^ ¡Muchas gracias por eso del colegio! Sí ojalá que tenga una buena semana, pero el hecho de levantarme temprano y todo eso no es muy agradable que digamos u.u_

_Agradecería comentarios, me gustaría saber la sincera opinión de todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia ^-^ Y con respecto a las demás, las seguiré, pero ahora quiero hacer el milagro de tener por fin una historia terminada y estoy muy entusiasmada con ésta, y debo aprovechar eso, además el otro día las estaba leyendo y me di cuenta que cometí varios errores que me llevaron a la dificultad de no darle un final._

_Deséenme suerte mañana en mi primer dia de clase u.u ¡Un beso!_


	8. Mi héroe

La humanidad era y seguirá siendo un misterio. Bello era el obsequio del cielo seguido de un colorido arcoíris, bella era la naturaleza que quizás sin merecerla nos fue entregada, bello era el cielo nocturno con sus propios y diminutos puntos destellantes que contrastaban con la negrura de la noche, pero lo que tenía en frente le daba a meditar lo impresionante que era el poder de aquel ser poderoso que existe únicamente por fe. Era lo maravilloso del universo, la belleza externa para deleitar la vista un momento, pero sin olvidar la personalidad que completaba aquella belleza tornándose la persona perfecta para el hombre indicado.

-**¿Qué haces?**- se dignó a preguntar después de observarla descaradamente durante una hora y media.

-**No puedo dormir**- dijo secamente, recostada en la cómoda hamaca del jardín.

-**Son las cuatro de la mañana, éstas no son horas para estar despierta**- sonó a regaño, pero bien que lo disimuló con una sonrisa, añadiendo mentalmente- _"...y mucho menos así vestida"_

-**Tuve una pesadilla…**

El tono de voz tan débil, su gesto neutro, sus labios apretados, sus mejillas pálidas y sus ojos irritados.

Tal era su abatimiento que el hecho de vestir un corto short, una camiseta sin mangas cuya talla era más pequeña que la que su forma exigía por lo que dicha prenda se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando de esta manera sus deliciosas curvas, sin embargo el hecho pasaba por completo desapercibido para ella, aunque para cierto joven dicho "detalle" no había sido así, es más hasta agradecía la inconsciente e insensata visión que entregaba, cabe mencionar que aquella noche, a pesar de ser invierno, era bastante calurosa.

Se acercó intentando concentrarse únicamente en el rostro angelical de ella, se hincó a su lado colocando su rostro a la altura y estableció una conversación que pensó necesaria.

-**¿Qué soñaste?**- preguntó conmovido por su extraña y dulce forma de ser, una que sólo ella conseguía adoptar, transformándose en un personaje único a sus ojos.

Lo miró por primera vez desde que había sido interrumpida en su letargo, aquella cautivante mirada que irradiaba… ¿preocupación?... Estaba firmemente clavada en ella, por lo que cada gesto era claramente visualizado, advirtiéndose mentalmente que debía tener cuidado con sus expresiones gestuales. Se mantuvo en silencio, indagando en su mirada, escudriñando su rostro… Y al parecer semejante análisis cubierto de indiscreción, se convirtió en la manera más sencilla animar a su compañera de tal manera que su diversión quedara asegurada, con una sonrisa traviesa añadió gusto a sus palabras y preguntó:

-**¿Por qué me miras tanto?**-estaba convencido de que a pesar de lo irritado de sus ojos, éstos seguían igual de hermosos y expresando aquella bondadosa y tierna inocencia infantil que la caracterizaba.

Ella deslizó su vista al cielo nocturno que intentaba inútilmente transmitirle la tranquilidad que irradiaba con sólo ser observado, no obstante dicha tranquilidad no era suficiente para calmar el dolor de su corazón y el lado negativo de poseer memoria, perdiéndose en la dulzura que emanaba.

-**¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Sólo fingimos ser amantes**- dijo gravemente, como si no mereciera su preocupación y mucho menos de su cariño.

-**Porque sí**- contestó con simpleza.

-**Esa no es una respuesta**- replicó.

-**Para mí sí**- contestó tiñendo sus palabras de obstinación.

El silencio comenzó a hacer de las suyas.

La mente le recordaba con dolorosa sinceridad el poco conocimiento que poseía de la joven, entregándole con maldad el amargo sabor de sentirse rechazado por primera vez, pues ella sacando a relucir el bichito de la actuación le manifestaba mudamente que no sentía ni el más mínimo interés hacia su persona, ni a su físico como las féminas 'normales' demostrarían, sin embargo y para su desgracia, la abatida mujer frente a él no calzaba en dicha clasificación.

-**¿Cómo sigue el chichón que te dejé en la cabeza?**- habló regresándolo a la realidad, descubriendo en su rostro una encantadora sonrisilla traviesa con su mirada aún clavada egoístamente en el envidiado cielo que recibía su mirar, pareciendo olvidar momentáneamente, pero sólo momentáneamente, lo causante de semejante estado que la envolvía.

-**Sigue igual, pero ya no duele tanto, por cierto eres bastante fuerte**- fue la respuesta dicha con gracia y con la intención de alegrarla más, consiguiendo su propósito al recibir la amplitud de su sonrisa, sin embargo aquella enorme tristeza seguía impregnada en su mirada, que se negaba a enfocarlo _aún._ Él sonrió al ver que podría utilizar semejante gesto a su favor en lugar de interpretarlo como un desaire.

-**Akane… ¿Me consideras atractivo?**

¡Semejante pregunta la era inconcebible! Con un gesto deformado víctima del desconcierto y la sorpresa, volteó a mirarlo, descubriendo en él una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada desbordante de muchas emociones juntas.

-**¡¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡No te pienso responder semejante barbaridad!**- se defendió protegiéndose en su coraza y mal genio que el susodicho bien podría considerar como encantador ¡Es más, hasta divertido y estimulante!

Segundos de silencio en dónde su sonrisa de medio lado se negaba a ser desvanecida, ella por su parte volvió su vista al cielo nocturno, _que parecía presenciar curioso la escena_, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ligeramente infladas, en una infantil mueca de molestia.

Divertido a más no poder, acercó su rostro al de ella con sigilo, sin que ella se percatara de tan peligroso movimiento, y un inesperado susurro llegó a sus oídos, desestabilizándola.

-**Tú no me miras porque piensas que soy encantador, es lógico, todas lo consideran así y tú no me miras porque tienes miedo de ser incapaz de resistirte**- su cálido aliento impactando contra su oído, muy seductoramente. Se reprochó a sí misma por su falta de reacción y esperar a que la frase terminase en lugar de callarlo.

-**¡Eres un imbécil!**- la típica reacción no se hizo esperar, alejó de un empujón el cuerpo masculino peligrosamente cerca, y lo encaró descubriendo lo divertido que estaba él a costa suya- **¡Eres un engreído, Saotome! ¡Por supuesto que no es así! ¡Yo no soy como esas mujerzuelas que caen como idiotas a tus pies!**- estalló en furia, pero concentrando sus energías en retener el deseo de golpearlo con ganas.

Él guardó silencio, sonriendo satisfecho, su misión estaba cumplida.

Akane miró al cielo acompañándolo en su silencio, dedicándole a su misteriosa formación un gesto carente de emociones a la vez que su mente repasaba los últimos acontecimientos, aquel hombre la había hecho sonreír y enfadar en un momento de nostálgicos recuerdos productos de una pesadilla actualmente olvidada, desapareciendo con maestría el oscuro sentimiento.

Esbozó una sonrisa, finalmente había entendido sus 'extrañas' acciones.

Giró el rostro en dónde debía estar el cuerpo masculino, pero éste brillaba por su ausencia.

-**Baka…**- murmuró, ése hombre se había aprovechado de su 'repaso mental' para marcharse, pero dejando como un auténtico héroe las huellas de su agradecida acción demostrada en una renacida y genuina sonrisa.

_Continuará..._

_Perdonen por lo corto T.T pero fue lo único que pude escribir en mi tiempecito libre, lo que sí el próximo tardará más, y ahora si que sí, porque será más largo... Bueno, de todas maneras espero que a pesar de su poca extensión, sea de su agrado y que me escriban sus comentarios para que me animen xD_

_**Ranmakane**: ¡Muchas gracias! :) adoro recibir tus comentarios, siempre alentadores** ¡Muchísimas gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda es un gesto muy dulce el tuyo! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! ^-^ Espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado ;) Y por cierto, ¿De dónde eres? No sé, me causa curiosidad xD_

_**Akane Maxwell**: Es verdad, pero Nabiki siempre me ha parecido una persona muy misteriosa con un toque algo cruel en el anime, así que hoy quise sacarlo a relucir ¡Gracias por eso de las clases! :) ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente, querida!_

_**litasaotome**: Qué bueno que te hayas echo un tiempecito para escribirme, gracias por interesarte en mi historia :) Sin embargo aquellos tiempos en dónde subía dos capitulos por día a veces, y diarios, quedaron tristemente atrás... Lo siento, por mí estaría escribiendo siempre, pero las obligación mandan T-T ¡De todas maneras intentaré subirlos lo más pronto que pueda! :) ¡Gracias!_

_**karu-hi**: Qué risa tu comentario, tienes una forma muy chistosa de escribir xD Siii Kuno tampoco me agrada, ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Saludos!_

_**nia06**: Con la tabla por donde Ranma le dijo que pasara, en sus "clases" :D. Y con respecto a mis otras historias.. ya lo sé, cuando digo algo lo cumplo, pero pido tiempo, nada más... ahora si me muero antes ahí ya no puedo hacer nada u.u_

_Por cierto, estos tres días no han sido para nada livianitos u.u, pero siempre tendré un tiempecito y rogaré para que me presten el aparato, y continuarlo._

_¡Noooos vemoooos! en el próximo capítulo ;) ¡Un abrazote a todos los que leen esta historia, y a los que no... No! ^-^ No si también xD Aunque no creo que lo lean... El colegio me está afectando -_


	9. Sentimientos encontrados

¿Un dulce recuerdo o un producto de su alocado subconsciente?

Giró sobre la cama, dio otra vuelta, y otra más en dirección contraria, aquella mañana sencillamente había despertado muy temprano, el calor de la noche no se comparaba al frío matutino ¡Éste clima sí que era caprichoso!

Se acurrucó abrazándose a sí misma, cubierta por las cálidas sábanas que la mantenían en exquisita tibieza y el vivo recuerdo seguía presente en su memoria.

-"_Seguro fue un sueño, Ranma sólo me utiliza para beneficio propio ¿Qué le importa a él lo que haya soñado o lo que me aflija?_"- sonrió con amargura a sus pensamientos, pues mantenía firmemente la idea que el hecho de estar envuelta en aquellas finísimas sábanas era por el don de la bondad que le fue entregado y el maleficio de no ser capaz de negarse a un favor.

Dejando atrás la calidez propia que sólo consiguen obsequiar las sábanas en una mañana fría, se dispuso a brindarse un relajante baño y olvidar la escena que había clasificado como 'un sueño solamente', se vestiría y debido a que eran las ocho de la mañana que con un toque fresco y húmedo impregnado en el ambiente, le otorgaba la oportunidad de retomar ciertos hábitos que por descuido o simple pereza había abandonado, pues como bien le recordó su supuesto amante 'su estado físico era deplorable'.

Ingresó al cuarto de aseo, se desnudó y contempló su figura frente al espejo, una cintura estrecha, piel blanca y suave, una belleza digna de ser admirada, pero era visible que había abandonado la costumbre del ejercicio físico. Era consciente de que no duraría ni cinco minutos corriendo sin la mera tentación de detenerse a descansar, pero ella no debía sucumbir ante ésta. Estaba decidida.

-

Sonrió divertido. La caligrafía de la muchacha era excelente al igual que su ortografía, pero su contenido consiguió alterar los sentidos del joven ¡¡Cómo era posible que vivir con ella fuese tan increíblemente divertido!!

Le había escuchado y su comentario había conseguido su cometido, ahora podía asegurar que sus palabras no le eran tan indiferentes como pensaba.

Arrojó la arrugada nota al basurero de la cocina, su mente le comenzó a jugar sucio imponiéndole imágenes de la susodicha corriendo y respirando agitadamente, hasta que se tropieza y comienza a llorar con desesperación por el cansancio que la envolvía cruel, pataleando, moviendo pies y manos, golpeando el suelo, como una auténtica niñita caprichosa a quién le negaron un deseo.

Una carcajada brotó producto de su monumental imaginación, y con una sonrisa divertida se encaminó al dojo como cada mañana hacía.

"_La televisión pantalla plana con 500 canales y la sala de juegos son innecesarios teniendo a una niña como ella aquí_"- concluyó mentalmente, ¡Aquella mujer de alma infantil simplemente le encantaba!

-

_Media hora más tarde..._

Una gota de sudor corría por su frente siniestra, ¡Maldita la hora en que pensó que lo lograría!

Mientras corría había memorizado cada vivienda y cada calle, el territorio de 'gente de alcurnia' le era por completo desconocido, a lo lejos había divisado un parque y su meta era correr hasta ese lugar sin detenerse, y como toda Tendo, cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja lo consige a cualquier costo, pero jamás pensó que el costo sería tan alto… En realidad sí, aunque ingenuamente creyó ser capaz de conseguirlo.

Al menos había corrido en dirección recta, por lo que volver no significaría un sinónimo de extravío, lo que sí uno de cansancio y maldiciones dirigidas a su cuerpo incapaz.

Sentada al pie de un árbol, intentaba recuperar su respiración perdida y el ritmo cardiaco normal, cuando volviera definitivamente tendría que ocupar el jacuzzi como recompensa, con dicho pensamiento se permitió sonreír levemente.

Tal y como dijo su supuesto amante, su estado físico dejaba mucho que desear.

Sudada y cansada, sus piernas parecían rogarle algo de compasión y un descanso eterno.

-**¡¡Vaya, para ser la 'novia' del gran Saotome eres un ser bastante penoso!!**- oyó proclamar una voz femenina repleta de burla, y si bien tenía razón en mofarse, no se lo dejaría pasar.

Inmediatamente desvió su vista a la mujer de pie que estaba a su lado, con un traje deportivo, en excelente forma, muy a diferencia de ella…

Instintivamente se levantó del pasto en dónde descansaba e ignorando las replicas de sus agotadas extremidades, la encaró frente a frente, parecía tener su edad, pero la belleza con la que la superaba saltaba a la vista. Aquella sí era una mujer digna del respeto y el cariño de Saotome.

-**¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así? Si no quieres tener problemas te sugiero que te largues ahora**- reprimió el elevo de su voz, clavando sus ojos castaños en los azules de ella que irradiaban el brillo de la vida.

Recibió como respuesta una sonrisa de superioridad. Una mirada que la recorrió de arriba a abajo de forma despectiva, y para colocarle la guinda al pastel, una típica pose de supermodelo.

Definitivamente la joven mujer que tenía en frente sabía de su llamativa belleza y era claro que a ella no la consideraba de su altura.

-**No sé qué encontró un hombre tan fogoso como Saotome en ti… ¿Segura que no le pagaste por ser otra de sus tantas amantes?**

El tono de voz que acompañaba sus palabras y el menosprecio con el que la miraba, ciertamente eran suficiente para hacer sentir inferior a cualquiera, pero a ella no, porque no en vano el apellido Tendo acompañaba orgullosamente su nombre.

Iba a hablar, cuando de repente, repasando mentalmente las palabras procesadas, se percató de un "insignificante" detalle… ¡¡¿Fogoso?!! ¡¿Aquella mujer se había acostado con Ranma?! ¡¡¿Otra de sus tantas amantes?!!

-**Para tu información yo soy una mujer decente, no tengo que comprar la atención de un hombre para obtenerla porque no me hace falta**- el enojo que la envolvía en un principio desapareció.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr con renovadas fuerzas en cualquier dirección. No importaba. Tal vez extraviarse no era tan mala idea.

No debería importarle, es más debió haberlo supuesto. Es guapo, rico y famoso, tres cualidades que hacen de un hombre el ser perfecto y codiciado, y era claro que él no se conformaría con ser sólo admirado de lejos por hermosas féminas de belleza incomparable, después de todo era un hombre y como tal, debía sacar provecho de las virtudes que la naturaleza y su talento le entregaron.

Sin embargo, no sabía por qué, pero dolía… Dolía más de lo que podía imaginar…

Todo era un enigma, un misterio o quizás todo era demasiado claro como para ser tomado en cuenta…

¿En qué momento comenzó a llorar?

No había personas en la calle en mañanas tan frías, lo cual agradecía… Miró a su entorno, viviendas que jamás había visto, calles que nunca antes había explorado, y las dichosas lágrimas signo de debilidad, acaparaban sus mejillas.

No le importaba.

Alzó la vista al cielo, nubes negras se vislumbraban a lo alto augurando una posible tormenta.

¿Cómo volver?

Miró hacia atrás, no se molestó en mirar las casas por dónde transitó para llegar a dónde estaba.

Las gotas no tardaron en precipitarse contra el suelo, empeorando la situación.

Un relámpago se oyó, los mismos que la atemorizaban desde niña… Era casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

-

Dos o tres horas desde que había iniciado la tormenta y ella… Aún no volvía.

Había dejado de entrenar desde que ésta había iniciado, se había bañado esperando oírla llegar, se había vestido, desayunado y ahora se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana esperándola a ella, contemplando aquellas gruesas gotas caer frías del cielo, y eso que la noche había sido calurosa, he ahí la explicación científica.

¿Será que se había ido? No, sus pertenencias estaban dónde debían de estar ¿Estaba visitando a alguna amiga o pariente? Si estaba en lo cierto, ya podía decidirse entre molestarse o alegrarse porque nada malo le haya pasado… La tormenta se hacía más intensa cada vez, alterando su preocupación.

Se levantó del asiento, ¡¡Dos o tres horas era demasiado!! Cogió su chaqueta, un paraguas y emprendió la búsqueda. Ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

Nuevamente sacando a relucir el talento innato que corría por sus venas, saltaba de tejado en tejado, gritando con fuerza su nombre, paseando su vista por las calles a su paso, y otro relámpago más se oía, un trueno ejerciendo un sonido que estremecía hasta las entrañas de la tierra.

A lo lejos se divisaba un puente.

-"_Debe estar debajo de él_"- dedujo mentalmente, pues era el lugar perfecto para escabullirse del obsequio del cielo.

Se detuvo a algunos pasos del lugar, de dónde divisaba a la mujer que idéntica a una niña se estremecía ante cada sonido fuerte, ante cada alumbramiento de algún relámpago, demostrando su miedo sin sospechar que era observada. Abrazaba sus piernas, a menudo escondía su cabeza en el espacio entre sus rodillas y su pecho, sus ropas mojadas al igual que su cabello repartido en tiesos mechones antes húmedos, pero que la fuerza a ratos brutal del viento, había conseguido secarlo… un poco.

Se acercó rápidamente interrumpiéndose en su contemplación y reprochándose a sí mismo, pues no era el momento para admirar la belleza propia de aquella fémina constantemente rabiosa.

-**¡Akane!**- exclamó llegando a su lado.

Ella lo miró inmediatamente, asustada, sus ojos brillosos delataban su miedo, pero aún en medio de aquella sensación de inseguridad, se permitió sonreír al saberse finalmente rescatada.

En ese momento, al igual que en su "sueño", él era una vez más su héroe.

-**Ranma...**- murmuró débilmente.

El joven se despojó de su chaqueta y se la colocó a ella sobre sus hombros.

Acto seguido y sin más preámbulo, la cargó en brazos, ella ni siquiera rechistó, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos por ello no tomó en consideración hacerse de rogar un poco antes de aceptar la prenda.

-**¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Tan lejos**- dijo él, mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado, tal y como hizo con ella la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras, cierta tarde invierno.

No contestó. En su lugar suspiró disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba del hombre que la cargaba, no quería pensar ni recordar, sólo disfrutar de la dulce y cálida sensación que le era entregada, espantando de esta forma el frío avasallador.

Se conformó con no recibir contestación, ya obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba.

*

Se había dormido en sus brazos, cuando llegó ella yacía sumida profundamente en el propio mundo de su desconocido subconsciente. La depositó en un sofá frente a la chimenea y la cubrió con unas sábanas.

Acarició su mejilla que continuaba fría.

¿Cómo saber reaccionar si la sensación en sí era nueva? Ciertamente, Ranma Saotome era un completo ignorante en lo que se refiere al campo sentimental, por ello la preocupación hacia un ser al cuál consideraba "una chica muy guapa" no le cabía en la cabeza.

Levantó sus párpados, pestañó un par de veces y observó la luminosidad del fuego que pasaba a segundo plano, pues el atractivo rostro masculino debía ser el centro de su visión.

-**¿Ranma?**- murmuró confundida, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, con la voz ronca.

Ahí lo supo, una enfermedad se veía venir siniestra.

-**¿Estás bien?**

Su cuerpo se negó a incorporarse. Se estaba increíblemente bien ahí y disfrutaba de la calidez que con ayuda de las sábanas y el fuego de la chimenea, se había creado.

-**Sí…**- asintió.

Su voz no era normal.

-**Qué mal… Ya te enfermaste**- frunció los labios y el ceño, en señal de fingido fastidio, y por supuesto que dicha muestra fue interpretada negativamente por la jovencita.

-**Está bien, está bien, si quieres me largo y me cuido mejor en mi casa. No es necesario que me atiendas, después de todo eso no estaba en el "contrato"**

Suspiró pesadamente, sorprendido por su forma tan especial de interpretar las frases.

-**Yo cuidaré de ti**- pronunció suavemente. Por nada del mundo permitiría que la fierecilla se le escapase, ¿Qué le garantiza que volverá?

La sorpresa absoluta estaba plasmada en su rostro. Sus cejas alzadas y su boquita abierta, eran la muestra más clara de desconcierto.

-**No me mires así**- sonrió agradecido de recibir aquella nueva expresión-** Cuando pequeño cuidaba de mi hermanita y ahora cuidaré de ti.**

-**¿Tienes una hermana?**- cuestionó, pestañando tres veces mientras decía la pregunta.

-**Sí, pero ella murió de cáncer a los catorce años**- contestó quedo, sin esconder el sentimiento de profunda tristeza que el pasado hecho le inculcó.

-**Vaya… Lo siento**- musitó arrepentida de la impertinente incógnita realizada.

Sonrió galante, borrando el recuerdo que inconscientemente acudió a su memoria.

Dicha sonrisa que, por alguna razón, la puso "ligeramente" nerviosa, le recordó la desagradable discusión sostenida con aquella desconocida en el parque.

-**¿Tienes hambre?**- preguntó él distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

-**No. Aún puedo usar mis piernas**- contestó con voz seca, incorporándose.

-**Te enfermarás, pasaste mucho tiempo allá afuera**- le recordó apuntando a la ventana, en dónde la incesante lluvia continuaba arruinando el panorama.

-**¿Y qué? Me siento perfecto.**

Se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de él y salió del cuarto en dónde juró nunca antes había estado. Era pequeño y sólo había un sofá y una chimenea, ideal para una tarde fría o alguna noche de insomnio, con deseos de filosofar un momento acerca de los misterios que oculta la vida.

Repasó mentalmente cada palabra, cada gesto, buscando y buscando la explicación a su mal reaccionar ¿Acaso la había ofendido? Finalmente llegó a la conclusión más "acertada":

-"_Seguramente está en 'aquellos días'_"- pensó respirando hondamente- "_Si está de mal humor cuando no está con 'aquello' a ver cómo es cuándo sí lo está_"- acompañó a su frase interna.

Meditó un momento y se estremeció ante los posibles malos ratos que se vería en la obligación de soportar, al menos hasta que la fiesta hormonal se relaje un poco.

Ella se hallaba sumamente concentrada observando el programa de televisión acerca de la vida y obra de Pablo Neruda, tanto que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia masculina que se acercaba.

-**Esto… ¿Akane?**

Pegó un respingo al oír la voz grave tan cerca, pero se abstuvo de mirarlo.

-**Estoy viendo televisión ¿Qué no ves? Estoy ocupada**- dijo secamente.

Ranma se sentó a su lado en el sofá de cuero de la sala de estar. La miró de reojo, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de ello, pues no apartó ni por un segundo la vista del reportaje.

-**Creí que comerías algo. No has almorzado**- le recordó.

La molestia llenaba el espacio vacío de su estómago.

-**No tengo hambre**- contestó.

-**No te creo ¿Segura que no quieres ir conmigo a comer a algún lado?**- sugirió con una sonrisa.

-**Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, además ¿Por qué a mí? Me imagino que tienes a muchas otras mujeres a las cuales invitar.**

Una frase dicha con suavidad fingida y con veneno inyectado.

Ranma frunció el ceño al escucharla, por lo visto la razón que había encontrado estaba muy lejos de la que en realidad era.

-**¿De dónde sacaste eso?**

-**No importa**- apagó el televisor y se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, pero él reaccionó oportunamente y la agarró de la muñeca deteniéndola con firmeza, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada devastadora por parte de ella-** ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¡Suéltame!!**

Intentó soltarse, pero ciertamente Saotome no era un hombre que se daba fácilmente por vencido, por lo que agarró ágilmente su otra muñeca con la misma firmeza.

-**¡¡¿Me vas a decir qué diablos te ocurre?!!**- gritó clavando furiosamente sus ojos en los de ella.

La intimidó, pero por mucho que así hubiera sido, esto no serviría para retener sus palabras.

-**¡¡No!! ¡¡Tú y yo no somos nada, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!!**- gritó, pero su voz quebró a la mitad de la oración tornándose ronca.

-**¡¡Sí, tienes!!**- replicó con fuerza-** Si tiene que ver conmigo, me las tienes que dar ¡¡No puedes tratarme como a ti se te dé la gana sin explicación!! ¡He hecho todo lo posible porque te sientas cómoda, por satisfacer sus necesidades y tú me tratas de ésta manera! DIME QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA**- exigió afirmándola con más fuerza, reafirmando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-**¡¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé!!**- gritó sintiendo para su desgracia, que el abatimiento comenzaba a hacerse notar y se reprochó a sí misma.

Le iba a gritar, le iba recriminar la acción a la que consideraba infantil, pero sus adorados ojos castaños que yacían llorosos observándolos, casi avergonzados, lo detuvieron.

La soltó, pero sin darle tiempo de escapar, la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura. Inyectando la dosis justa de presión y dulzura, oyéndola sollozar y temblar levemente.

-**¿Qué pasa?**- volvió a susurrar con calma, apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho.

-**Nada…**-musitó con la voz enronquecida, para luego agregar sintiéndose avergonzada y ridícula- **No sé lo que es.**

Se soltó de su agarre y él comprendió que su gesto no resultó como él esperaba.

-**Sólo quiero estar sola en mi cuarto, no me molestes, sólo quiero reflexionar un poco**- dichas estas palabras, le permitió marcharse hasta desaparecer por la puerta.

Suspiró con pesar, preguntándose mentalmente: _¿Qué hice mal?_

_Continuará…_

_¡¡Hola!! Ven que no tardé mucho xD Es que aún no estoy en periodo de exámenes, pero tarde un día más que la última vez :) Me gustaría tardar más para darle más "supenso" a la historia, pero apenas me siento frente al aparato, no puedo evitar continuárla._

_Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a **Seraphy** por el correo que me envió, ella como muchos quizás ya notaron la dificultad que tengo para continuar mis demás historias, pero las continuaré._

_Otro saludo especial también a **Enaka**, (Qué no creo que lo lea, pero igual) Por su respuesta en el correo :) y gracias._

_**nia06**: ¡Siempre fiel a la página! ^-^ Aquí te dejé otro, espero que te haya gustado :) ¡gracias, la suerte que nunca sobra y menos para mí que tengo una suerte que... ni te imaginas! xD_

_**karu-hi**: A mí también me encanta leer, pero sólo cosas que me gustan porque esos libros que hacen leer en el colegio u.u No. Ahora me están haciendo leer "MOVY DICK, LA BALLENA BLANCA" y no me gustó (respeto por supuesto las opiniones de los que sí les gusta) Pero bien, ignorando eso último xD, espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo ¡Un abrazo!_

_**litasaotome**: Muchas gracias** Se siente bien recibir comentarios como el tuyo ¡Cuánta razón tienes, querida! Parece que el mundo se basa cada vez más en lo rígido y las diversiones a medida que vamos creciendo nos son más lejanas... afortunadamente no estoy en periodo de exámenes, por lo que estudiar un rato para que me presten el aparato es aún un "privilegio" que me es permitido ^^, pero lamentablemente no siempre será así ¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo!! Y ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo._

_**Akane Maxwell**: Sí, Ranma es un encanto ** ¡Qué lástima que sea ficticio ¬¬! xD ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga pareciendo así la historia._

_**ranmakane**: ¿De Perú? ¡Qué bien! Antes eramos vecinas de países xD ya no... ahora estamos bastante lejos u.u. Siii, la personalidad y ciertas reacciones es necesario a veces conservarlas xD Gracias por tu apoyo y nuevamente por ofrecerme tu ayuda** _

_**BABY SONY**: Tal vez haya de eso que pides más tarde, por ahora están en pleno progreso en su relación y conociendo la personalidad con la que describí a Akane, no creo que se deje tan fácilmente y mucho menos ahora. No te preocupes ^^ yo entiendo, el trabajo es lo primero, lo que sí espero recibir tu comentario no importa cuando para saber qué tal te está pareciendo, ¡Adiós y_ _muchas gracias por leer!_

_***NoRiizZ***: ¡Gracias! A mí también me cae mal Nabiki¬¬ Odio a la gente como ella, pero bueno... será. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!_

_**AkaneKagome**: Gracias :) y no te preocupes por eso del comentario anterior xD sólo fue un parecer. He de confesar que me encanta recibir tus comentarios, el otro día, creo que la semana pasada, leía una historia tuya y por lo mismo es todo un honor saber que tú sigues la mía. Ranma es adorable y repito... ¡Es una pena que sea ficticio! Espero que te haya gustado y ya sabes, si algo no te gustó no dudes en hacermelo saber :)_

_Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios constructivos, etc... ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!! Y por cierto... Estaba pensando en escribir una canción en el próximo capítulo, pero sólo la canción, por supuesto que colocando el nombre del cantante y todo eso...¿Se puede?_


	10. Encontrando tu verdadero 'yo'

¡Qué aburrimiento! Sentado en el sofá, observaba un programa, y la nuevamente diferencia entre observar y mirar se hacía notar, pues su mente estaba muy lejos de centrarse en el divertido aparato.

La lluvia había cesado desde hacía un buen rato, pero el cielo seguía mostrando a la humanidad sus tonos oscuros augurando un posible regreso del magistral llanto divino.

¡Hasta hubiera deseado la presencia de los periodistas que antes tanto le fastidiaba! Aunque bien sabía que estaban muy cerca, al pendiente de cada movimiento. Él como buen artista marcial que era, se dio cuenta, aquellos paparazi juraban que pasaban desapercibido, pero su nivel de astucia era demasiado mediocre para el artista marcial.

Bufó, toda la tarde y la chica aún continuaba en su denominada 'reflexión' y él queriéndose ahorrar problema, había decidido no molestarla. No había comido en todo el día, pero ¡Qué rayos! Comer sin ella no tenía sentido, prefirió esperar a la cena cuya hora no tardaba en llegar, pero la jovencita seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Tal vez se quedaría sin cena.

Había entrenado, se había bañado y como se había mencionado, estaba sentado en el sofá, reprimiendo las ganas de irrumpir en el cuarto de la joven y aclarar las turbulentas ideas que seguramente aquella cabecita loca había creado.

Seguía sin saber qué había pasado, pero ya obtendría sus merecidas respuestas.

Una hora… y otra más… Él seguía en la misma posición, pero al menos ya era hora de preparar la cena ¡maldita la hora en que le dio sus vacaciones a la empleada! Y hablando de tareas domésticas… recordó que la jovencita no había realizado el trabajo que prometió hacer en la mansión cada día, pero qué más da… Algo de polvo no le hace daño a nadie, excepto a los alérgicos, pero afortunadamente él no lo era.

Se levantó decidido, apagó el televisor, se dirigió a las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo que lo separaba de aquella puerta que escondía la bendita figura.

Se plantó frente a él y tras animarse, se decidió por golpear.

-**¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!**- se oyó del interior el estruendo.

Se reafirmó lo antes concluido:_ Las mujeres son un mar de misterios ocultos y por lo demás algo extrañas._

La última vez que vio a la chica ésta se había marchado abatidamente triste, y ahora la molestia parecía carcomerla por dentro como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquello ocurrió ¡¿Qué cambios anímicos eran esos?! ¿Todas eran así o sólo ella? No, definitivamente sólo ella porque él jamás había conocido en su vida mujer que adoptara un mal trato con él.

-**¿Ya terminaste tu 'reflexión'?**- dijo con sarcasmo lo que podría pasar perfectamente por una burla.

-**¡¡¡Cállate imbécil, no te quiero cerca!!!**- el estruendo fue mayor que el primero-** ¡¿Por qué no mejor vas a molestar a alguna de las tontas que te siguen?! ¡¡Esas sí te aguantan!!**

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero el seguro lo detuvo. Sonrió con maldad, aún no se ha fabricado el seguro que pueda con el gran Saotome.

-**¡¡¡¿¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa??!!!**- chilló al verlo entrar bruscamente, sacando provecho de la brutal e increíble fuerza que siempre lo ha acompañado.

-**¡¡Lo mismo te pregunto a ti!!**- sonrió sarcástico, pero sólo terminando la frase notó el claro signo de llanto que decoraba desfavorablemente el rostro femenino. Aquellos preciosos ojos castaños yacían ligeramente enrojecidos debido a las recientes lágrimas que despidió, pero sin reparar en la apariencia, éstos lo observaban con fijeza y enfado.

-**¡¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!!**- exclamó levantándose de la cama en dónde había estado "reflexionando" durante gran parte del sombrío día.

Él agachó la cabeza unos segundos, como pensando en sus próximas palabras, aunque sea alguna vez en su vida pensaría lo que diría para no, _como se dice vulgarmente_, meter la pata.

Frustrado la encaró notándola a una prudente distancia.

-**Sólo quiero saber lo que te ocurre…**- habló en un tono suave y manipulado.

-**Ya te dije que no me ocurre nada. Lo único que te pedí fue que no me molestaras, cosa que estás haciendo en éste preciso instante**- dijo secamente, no midiendo sus palabras.

-**¡A eso me refiero! Ayer estábamos bien, a excepción del duro golpe que me diste en la cabeza, creo que no nos llevamos tan mal y sin embargo desde lo que ocurrió esta tarde no paras de atacarme, de evadirme, ¡te encerraste aquí todo el día! Quiero saber lo que te pasa, quiero ayudarte…**- se alteró a ratos en la oración, pero sus últimas palabras fueron dichas en un susurro muy quedo, que no llegó los oídos de la joven.

Desvió la vista cruzándose de brazos, ahorrándose admitir la realidad impregnada en la frase de él.

Suspiró con pesar y comenzó a hablar con verdad.

-**Esta tarde cuando estaba en el parque, una chica se me acercó, parecía de mi edad**- empezó a relatar, consciente de la atención que se le prestaba-** ella me dijo que había sido tu amante y por esa razón no pude evitar sentirme 'poca cosa' al lado de ella, me miró como si fuera una más del montón y yo no soy así, es como si todos al mirarme pensaran 'he ahí otra tonta que cayó ante el gran Saotome'**

Distorsionó un poco las cosas, distorsionó las palabras recibidas al igual que sus sentimientos, escondiendo bajo aquella mentira vil los denominados 'celos' que tanto se negaba a asumir.

Suspiró con pesar y frustración.

-**Lo siento…**

Inmediatamente aquellos ojos oscuros se dirigieron a la presencia masculina que con cabeza gacha ¿se disculpaba? Hasta le daba un ligero, pero dulce toque de timidez conmovedora.

-**¿Lo sientes?**- confundida, desconcertada y conmovida.

-**Sí, en el fondo sabía que algún te enterarías de mi vida antes de verte ahí sentada en las butacas en el escenario, pero todo eso lo hacía para….**- levantó el rostro pudiendo así observar su expresión- **sentirme menos solo.**

Frunció el ceño para el pesar de él, pero ¡¿A quién engañaba?! Ya se lo esperaba.

-**Hablas como si hubiese pasado tanto tiempo y apenas es mi segundo día aquí y han pasado tres o cuatro días desde que eso del escenario ocurrió, además ¿De qué me estás hablando?**- sonrió amargamente- **¡¡Tú solo!! ¡Tienes a miles de fans, siempre que te veía en televisión salías rodeado de gente y se te veía feliz!**- rió con ironía levemente al terminar la frase.

-**Qué poco sabes…**- murmuró frunciendo el ceño, ahora era su turno- **Akane, los fans no significan nada importante para mí, ni la fama tampoco, no significa nada si te prohíbe tener a gente real contigo, gente que te quiere por lo que eres en lugar de lo que puedes ofrecerles, en el momento en que eres famoso tener una vida normal es imposible, te prohíbe tener a amigos y no me refiero a esos patanes que sólo están cuando ganas un premio o un hay un evento importante al cuál quieren ser invitados.**

¿Ranma Saotome un hombre solitario? El dolor que acompañaba su frase y expresión era evidente, y pensar que llegó a envidiarlo. Los objetos, el dinero y la fama pasaban a un segundo plano para él, sólo en ese entonces comprendió lo triste que era su vida, _por raro que parezca_, pues carecía de cosas mucho más importantes que los tres términos mencionados juntos, como la placentera sensación de recibir un sentimiento puro y verdadero, sin rastro de ambición o interés, por supupuesto ésto era algo que el codiciado Saotome jamás obtendría, por mucho dinero que poseyese aunque... uno nunca sabe cuando las cosas pueden tornarse_ paralelas_ y hasta irónicas.

Sonrió levemente conmovida por su profunda confesión.

-**Vaya… No sé qué decirte.**

Él caminó hasta ella, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que no retrocedía a medida él avanzaba. Se plantó frente a la figura femenina y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla, entregándole una agradable sensación mezclado con nerviosismo.

-**¿Por qué hiciste eso?**- preguntó en voz baja, mirando a los ojos grisáceos que se clavaron en los de ella finalizado el acto.

Él se lamió los labios, jamás creyó que besar aquella cálida mejilla sería tan dulcemente exquisito.

-**Porque quise y también quiero que me cuentes cualquier cosa que te moleste, yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, pero no me trates como lo hiciste hoy ¿De acuerdo?**- propuso decidido.

Sonrió ampliamente ésta vez, y risueña asintió con la cabeza.

-**Eres un buen chico, Saotome**- habló con suavidad, ganándose de ésta forma una encantadora sonrisa por parte de él.

Al menos por ésta vez, agradecía sus actos impulsivos.

Continuará...

_¡¡He vuelto!! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí^-^... Las verdad hoy no tuve un muy buen día y estaba algo bajoneada, así que pensé que tal vez escribir me distrayera un poco ¡Recomiendo escribir en días tristes! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí voy con las respuestas:_

_**Nia06**: ¡Hola! :) seep, era Ukyo, me parece que ella es la ideal para ser la amante cruel del muchacho. Te anticipo que ella aparecerá más adelante, y como siempre no trayendo nada bueno ¡Espero que te siga gustando! _

_**Silvia**: ¡ooh! Qué emoción, Ranmakane es en verdad muy dulce ^-^ ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado! :) Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y ojalá éste capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Ranmakane**: ¡Muchas gracias por lo que haces, es muy bonito! Espero no decepcionar a aquellas personas, de verdad eres muy tierna ** Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado y no te haya parecido demasiado simple como a mí me lo pareció._

_**AkaneKagome**: ¿Cómo puedes agradecerme por leer tus historias si soy yo quién se deleita con tu escritura? Jeje admito que cuando me pongo celosa de una persona también me pongo grosera u.u ¡¡¿Te gustó?!!** ¡Qué bueno porque no estaba muy segura de la escena de la lluvia! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y ya sabes que si tienes alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva, no dudes en hacérmela saber :)_

_**Akane Maxwell**: ¡Qué feminista xD! Pero tienes razón ^-^ ¡Grasias! Amo a Ranma **_

_**BABY SONY**: ¡Hola! xD De acuerdo, ya llegará tu ansiado capítulo. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer, de verdad es un halago no merecido ¡Un abrazote!_

_**ioakane19**: ¡Qué emoción! Creo que es la primera vez que me escribes ¿Verdad? Bueno, si es así muchas gracias por animarte a dejarme un comentario y si no también xD ¡Ya verás cómo se va desarrollando la relación entre la parejita que termina perdidamente enamorada el uno del otro!_

_Muchas gracias por leer. Se aceptan sugerencias :)_


	11. Determinación y una propuesta

Truenos y relámpagos acompañaban el sin fin de gotas que no tenía para cuando acabar, definitivamente aquella sería una ruidosa y larga, larga noche.

Ahí, recostada en el lecho que le fue prestado, bajo las sábanas con cuya suavidad que poco tardó en acostumbrarse y que cada noche le brindaban una placentera calidez eran las mismas que con la fuerza que siempre la ha definido las estrujaba, mientras sin querer gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaban, pero lejos de deberse a emoción o felicidad éstos reflejaban el profundo miedo del que era presa.

Era toda una mujer, eso aparentaba y ella se clasificaba como tal, pero ¿Es normal sentir miedo a las tormentas y a sus ruidos atroces?

-"_¿Qué hago? Si me quedo aquí…_"- su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el escalofriante sonido de un relámpago al impactar contra la tierra, cerró sus ojos con fuerza asomando nuevas lágrimas y terminó la frase que había iniciado mentalmente- "_… no conseguiré dormir nunca_"

El ir confianzudamente a la habitación de Ranma no debía ser una opción, sin embargo y para su desgracia, era el único ser viviente además de ella en el lugar. Aunque debía reconocer que la pasaba estupendamente en su compañía, al menos así fue cuando cenaron y si bien la conversación entablada fue trivial, se sintió cómoda en su presencia, como pocas veces se había sentido con un varón.

Otro estruendo más fue el empujón a su decisión.

Se incorporó tragando dificultosamente.

-"_Esto pone en riesgo mi moral_"- pensó suspirando, pero consciente de que no tenía otra opción se secó sus mejillas húmedas y se refregó sus ojos irritados.

Se levantó de la cómoda cama, a tientas se dirigió al interruptor y al encender la luz ésta causó en su visión el conocido efecto que ejerce en una persona que se hallaba entre penumbras y oscuridad desde hacía rato. Peinó un poco su cabello algo revuelto con las manos, buscó su bata amarilla y observó por la ventana abierta la molesta lluvia incesante.

Siempre había adorado aquella muestra que el cielo otorgaba comúnmente en invierno, el aroma a tierra mojada que ésta desprendía y que embriagaba el aire al finalizar la lluvia, el arcoíris conocido por su belleza y natural encanto otorgaba su propia obra de arte por el que estaba constituido.

Otro trueno más se manifestó, recordándole el lado negativo que tanto detestaba de las tormentas.

Suspiró apartando aquellos pensamientos naturalistas climáticos de su mente, se colocó la bata que hasta ese entonces sostenía entre sus manos, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación llena de inseguridad.

Esperó un poco apoyada sobre la puerta a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad que reinaba en todo el resto de la mansión.

Afortunadamente el territorio no se le hacía tan desconocido como el primer día, por lo que encontrar la habitación del muchacho, aunque a tientas, no fue gran dificultad.

Se asomó tímidamente, y gracias a su visión que se había acostumbrado a lo negro de la oscuridad, que sólo era irrumpida por algunos relámpagos que alumbraban momentáneamente la habitación, pudo ver la silueta masculina que yacía bajo las sábanas, ignorando aquellos sonidos que tanto deseaba pasar por alto, durmiendo placida y profundamente como ella anhelaba.

Caminó pausadamente hasta su elegante cama, respirando hondo como dándose a sí misma los ánimos que necesitaba.

El cuerpo se encontraba en la orilla de la cama construida específicamente para dos ocupantes.

Se hincó al lado de ella y contempló, aún entre la oscuridad, el bello rostro masculino que le parecía tan irreal.

Sonrió levemente, lo único lamentaba era encontrarse con sus párpados cerrados, obstruyéndole el acceso a su penetrante y azulina mirada desbordada de sentimientos.

Otro ruido fuerte que pareció estremecer la tierra, junto con aquella blanca luz iluminó por completo la habitación algunos segundos.

El miedo volvía a hacerse notar en sus facciones y sus ojos castaños se humedecieron, acongojados y avergonzados, pero sobretodo temerosos, comenzaron a derramar las finas lágrimas que su dueña hubiese querido evitar.

-**Ranma…**- murmuró.

No obtuvo respuesta. Otro trueno y…

-**¡¡¡¡Ranma!!!!**- habló elevando su tono de voz a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-**¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?**- lo oyó preguntar alterado.

Supuso que el colchón se había mecido levemente debido a los movimientos del único cuerpo que sostenía.

Sintió su corazón encogerse. Ahí, arrodillada al lado de la cama, se hallaba la protagonista de su sueño interrumpido, con sus ojos cerrados ejerciendo presión. Oyó un sollozo y pudo distinguir en la blancura de su piel, lo humedecidas que estaban sus mejillas.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrando aquella mirada que tanto deseaba encontrar, pero que estaba clavada en ella intentando dar con la respuesta a su presencia y a su notorio estado.

Aún en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban, mostrando más que lágrimas un sentimiento que no debía de habitar en una mujer, sin embargo aquella visión le hacía ver encantadora, conmovedoramente encantadora, bañada de dulzura infantil y belleza natural que por ella no era valorada.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- murmuró.

Bajó la mirada. Sintiéndose ridícula y avergonzada.

-**¿No puedes dormir?**- la voz masculinamente grave llegó a sus oídos.

Ahora no sólo se sentía ridícula y avergonzada, sino que también nerviosa e intimidada, sencillamente no hacía falta verlo para estarlo, su sola presencia y el grave sonido de su voz bastaba para aturdir a cualquier mujer.

-**Yo…**-murmuró tras unos segundos de silencio- **Le temo a las tormentas**- confesó débilmente, sin molestarse en esconder su vergüenza y la preocupación a su reacción ante el hecho, pues la idea de que el joven Kempoísta se riera de ella no le agradaba en absoluto.

Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Aquella jovencita definitivamente era única en su especie, dejarla escapar era imperdonable y debía ser sancionado con un duro castigo como aquellos que se imponían en los tiempos antiguos.

-**¿Quieres pasar aquí la noche? Hay suficiente espacio, prometo comportarme**- dijo con delicadeza y con manipulada seguridad, aunque en su interior le preocupaba el hecho de que su ofrecimiento pudiese llegar a ofender a la joven.

Segundos de silencio parecían eternos.

Al ver la indecisión en la chica, él creyó conveniente agregar:

-**Vamos… Yo también cumplo mis promesas.**

Una pequeña sonrisa le fue dedicada, la oscuridad pasaba a un segundo plano, pues cada facción era perfectamente visualizada por el otro.

Un relámpago volvió a iluminar la habitación para luego desaparecer tan súbitamente como había llegado.

-**Es… Está bien**- accedió.

Él sonrió arrastrando su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario del de la chica, ofreciéndole el espacio prometido.

Una pequeña carcajada se escapó traviesa de sus labios al ver que el susodicho había llegado finalmente al otro extremo del confortable lecho.

-**¿Ves? No pienso hacer nada. Soy un hombre de palabra**- dijo solemnemente, decorando la frase con orgullo y una sonrisa derivada del mismo.

Ella se rió levemente.

-**Vamos, acuéstate, no te voy a comer ni nada parecido**- la animó.

La joven se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose tímidamente con las sábanas.

-**¿No molesto?**- preguntó girando su rostro para ver al joven que por cierto, no se había movido ni un poco de la orilla en dónde se encontraba para reafirmar la seguridad de su compañera.

-**Claro que no**- contestó seguro de sus palabras, pero escondiendo la mitad de la frase que se pronunció mentalmente- "_…Es más es un placer tenerte aquí_"

-**Desde pequeña les temo, creo que nunca aprenderé**- sonrió levemente desviando la vista a las sábanas que la cubrían, evitándose el posible mal rato de ver una expresión burlona, sin embargo si hubiese confiado algo más en él y hubiese sostenido su mirada en el perfecto rostro, se hubiera percatado que en él sólo se dibujó una sonrisa conmovida repleta de ternura.

-**¿Y qué hacías entonces?**- consultó curioso.

-**Iba al cuarto de mi hermana mayor, pero cuando me casé me compré un oso de peluche gigante al que cada noche de tormenta abrazaba**- confesó sonrojándose, no obstante debido a la oscuridad, semejante color rosado alojado en sus mejillas pasó por completo desapercibido.

-**¿Y tu marido?**- preguntó inquisitivamente, intentando esconder la molestia que sentía ante este hecho que ni pizca le causaba de gracia.

-**No duermo con él**- contestó algo molesta ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle a ese hombre?

¡¡Tanta felicidad no le cabía en el pecho!! Reprimió una sonrisa.

-**Ya veo…**- se limitó a decir.

Un oportuno trueno hizo su aparición causando la impulsiva acción de pegarse al cuerpo que esté más a su alcance, en este caso…

El calor se subió a cuatro mejillas.

-**Yo… Lo… Lo siento…**- trató de disculparse e intentó apartarse del cuerpo al cuál se aferraba como última salvación, sin embargo 'algo' se lo impedía. Un brazo rodeó su cintura-** ¿Q… Qué haces?**

-**Descuida**- dijo con una sonrisa confiada- **¿No crees que si no lo hago sería igual a que te hubieses quedado en tu cama? repito, prometo no hacerte nada más.**

No contestó, simplemente suspiró permitiéndole aquella 'osadía' de la que ella misma sacaba provecho, disfrutando de su calor y su aroma característico, hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormida, ya era inmune a aquellos componentes de la naturaleza, pues ahora él estaba con ella, entregándole la protección que tanto necesitaba.

-

¡¡La mejor noche que había vivido!! Definitivamente aquella belleza que reposaba sobre su pecho no le permitía descanso. Durante toda la noche su mayor atracción fue observar a la preciosa fémina dormir, llegando mentalmente a la conclusión que el mero hecho de cerrar sus ojos y sumarse a las tantas personas que como ellas se entregaron a aquel misterioso mundo, le hacía ver espléndida, llena de calma, tan sumida en sus sueños, la mujercita tenía el poder de conmoverlo como pocas personas habían conseguido hacer, pero su belleza lo aturdía y lo conducía a plantearse que cómo es que había prometido 'sólo dormir' con ella, cosa que por lo demás jamás había hecho con mujer alguna.

La lluvia había hecho del ambiente una agradable y fresca sensación, el pavimento húmedo y las gotas que resbalaban divertidas sobre las hojas de los árboles.

La sintió removerse un poco. Pésima acción teniendo en cuenta que el escultural cuerpo que se escondía bajo aquel pijama de dos piezas que se había puesto la noche anterior, estaba prácticamente pegado al de él, brindándole el privilegio de sentir cada una de sus curvas y anatomía.

Pánico, eso fue lo que lo inundó en el momento que los ojos de ella comenzaron a abrirse, por el miedo a lo que diría al estar tan juntos aunque no fuese su culpa, cerró sus ojos optando por hacerse el inocente dormido.

¡Exquisita sensación! La almohada estaba más cómoda de lo normal ¿O eran ideas de ella? Despertar tan cómoda y con tanta tibieza debía ser un crimen... Abrió sus ojos del todo y ¡tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse abrazada al cuerpo masculino!

Se apartó inmediatamente de él incorporándose, se sonrojó invocando los últimos recuerdos. Reconoció finalmente que el hecho de despertar abrazada a ese cuerpo varonil había sido culpa del miedo que la inundó la noche anterior.

Se calmó un poco y volvió a posar su cabeza sobre la blandura de la almohada, sin despegar la vista del bello rostro masculino que aparentaba dormir en calma, lo observó sin perderse detalle, su pecho alzarse al compás de su tranquila respiración, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas curiosamente sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos, carnosos y tentadores, la incitaban a cometer el pecado de la infidelidad a quién recordaba seguía siendo, desgraciadamente, su esposo.

-**Eres tan… Guapo**- dijo sin sospechar sobre la perfecta actuación que dominaba el muchacho, quién oía cada una de sus palabras reprimiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción-** Realmente me equivoque contigo, Saotome, creo que la mujer que finalmente escojas para compartir definitivamente tu vida será muy afortunada…** -continuó con suma fluidez- **Aunque dudo que lo hagas, tu vida "sentimental" se reduce a tener amantes, pero si no fuese así… y si no estuviese casada…serías mi compañero perfecto.**

Acto seguido, se levantó con lentitud y sigilo para no "despertar" al joven que "piadosamente" le permitió dormir a su lado.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse con suavidad, abrió sus ojos formando por fin la sonrisa que tanto trabajo le estaba costaba guardar.

Se incorporó de golpe, y apretó su puño derecho para subirlo a la altura del cuello a la vez que su mirada se tornaba decidida y su sonrisa se reducía a la mitad.

-**Eso quieres, Akane… Pues eso tendrás.**

*

-**¡¡Maldita zorra!!**- estalló aventando la popular revista contra la pared- **¡¡¿Es que todo le sale bien a esa perra?!!**

El ejemplar cayó al piso con la portada hacia arriba, en ella la fotografía de Ranma con una desvanecida Akane en sus brazos, ambos en aparente intimidad y gozando en un beso en la entrada de la conocida mansión del artista marcial.

La envidia la corroía como vil veneno. Su mirada antes en calma observaba con frustración el ejemplar que esa mañana Kasumi le fue a entregar, por supuesto que ella sacando a relucir sus dotes teatrales, supo engañar a su hermana con una sonrisa fingida y frases como '_Akane no está enamorada de Kuno, hay que dejarla que viva su juventud y no amarrarla a un hombre que no ama_'

Se acercó al enorme espejo con bordes de oro que su cuñado y ex-amante se vio en la obligación de comprar, pagando así su silencio acerca del contacto físico que existió entre ellos.

Se contempló a sí misma. Tenía una fantástica figura, su cabello castaño y corto le daba un aspecto casi adolescente, sus pechos que nada tenía que envidiar a reconocidas modelos, su rostro al que consideraba careciente de defectos, ¡rayos! Era bella, muchos lo decían, pero a pesar de eso, parecía que ningún hombre la tomaba enserio… ¿Qué era? ¿Su forma de ser? Era lista, astuta ¡y hasta coqueta! No obstante, carecía de un hombre.

Sonrió de medio lado con amargura ¡y pensar que siempre consideró a su hermana menor una poca cosa! Sabía pensó que la sobrepasaba en belleza, que el temperamento y el fuerte carácter no conseguían encantar a un hombre, sin embargo ella parecía inmune a este mal, pues por muy desagradable y arisca que sea siempre conseguía despertar interés… ¿Y ella? Su sonrisa aumentó su tamaño junto a la amargura, asumiendo dolorosamente que todos los hombres se acercaban a ella con el propósito de sacar provecho de su útil forma de ser, que para descubrir si a la chica de la que están enamorados piensa en otro, que la vigile, para conseguir bonitos obsequios femeninos, para pedir consejos sobre féminas, para investigar sobre sus gustos, pero claramente, todo esto a cambio de una alta suma de dinero que sólo los engreídos y adinerados son capaces de pagar, y los que no, pues simplemente se alejan de ella con el rencor de no saberse ayudados y el desprecio hacia su desarrollado sentido por el que se le otorgo el apodo "La ama del dinero".

-**No me pienso quedar sola mientras Akane hace de las suyas**- musitó con rabia, acompañando a sus palabras con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Salió de la habitación, llegó al comedor, buscó entre cajones una hoja y un papel, y se dispuso a escribir.

*

Su mirada lo seguía de un lado para otro con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. El delantal blanco femenino que le pertenecía a la empleada, que según le comentó estaba de vacaciones, sentaba bastante extraño en un cuerpo masculino ¡¡Y más si es en el del gran artista marcial!!

-**Ya te dije que yo me comprometí a hacer el aseo como paga por estar aquí ¿Por qué haces esto?**- dijo desde su posición sentada en el cómodo sofá en la sala, en dónde se le obligó a descansar.

-**Porque quiero ¿De acuerdo?**- detuvo su tarea para mirarla, descubriendo en su rostro la diversión absoluta y se miró a sí mismo- **¿Me veo tan mal?**

Aquel fue el detonante para que ella soltara una carcajada que reprimía desde hace un buen rato.

-**No, no es eso**- dijo tras calmarse ante la extraña mirada de él- **Está bien, si es eso, pero es que…**- soltó una carcajada y terminó la idea- **Te ves gracioso.**

Algo molesto continuó con su tarea de mecer la escoba de un lado a otro con brusquedad.

-**¿Sabes? Se nota que no eres bueno en esto**- habló de repente.

Él la volvió a mirar encontrándola sumamente divertida a costa suya.

-**¿Se puede saber por qué, señorita sabelotodo?**- frunció el ceño, y ella negó con la cabeza.

-**No me llames así**- se detuvo a mirarlo y sonrió con gracia- **Es que de esa forma sólo levantas el polvo, y por cierto… nunca terminarás, debes echar el polvo a la pala, si barres como loco de un lado a otro no acabarás nunca**- finalizó con una bonita sonrisa.

-**¿A ver y sería usted tan amable de enseñarme?**- cuestionó sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido, aún sabiendo que sacaría provecho de la situación.

Ella se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta él.

-**No acostumbro hacer este tipo de cosas**- se defendió.

-**Se nota**- se burló divertida quitándole la escoba- **Observa…**

Los tiesos cabellos de la escoba tocaron el piso, ella comenzó a barrer con suavidad, caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la pala y soltó una mano del mango para posarla en el de la pala, sujetándola, con la otra condujo el polvo con suma destreza que le brindaba la experiencia hasta su destino.

-**¿Ves? Así de sencillo**- dio unos golpes con la escoba en el piso, sonriendo sabiéndose victoriosa, al menos por ésta vez agradecía haber limpiado cada sábado la casa en dónde vivía con sus hermanas antes del desdichado matrimonio.

Los ojos azules recorrieron el piso buscando algo más de polvo, al no encontrarlo se dirigió a la pala y para sorpresa de la chica, esparció la suciedad a dónde provenía, es decir, de vuelta al piso.

-**¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!**- exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-**Ahora quiero hacerlo yo**- sonrió de medio lado.

-**Todavía quedan muchas habitaciones por limpiar**- replicó y murmuró resentida- **envidioso.**

Ignorando las palabras de la chica apretó con fuerza el mango de la escoba y comenzó a mecerla frenéticamente, como si de una lucha con el polvo se tratara.

Su corazón se aceleró al sentir las suaves manos femeninas posarse sobre las suyas, y aquel cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

-**Se hace lenta y sutilmente**- oyó decir melodiosamente.

Sus manos se dejaron guiar por las maestras que la conducían en un suave meneo del objeto que se sostenía ¿Quién pensaría que el simple hecho de barrer se transformaría de repente en un arte? Nunca pensó que limpiar era sinónimo de semejante situación.

Desvió la vista para enfocar el rostro femenino, distrayendo su atención de la labor, pudiendo ver que ella se hallaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba. Nervioso, optó por el camino sencillo.

-**Yo… Yo sigo**- habló aceleradamente, apartándose de ella.

Akane frunció ligeramente el ceño ante su reacción.

-**Bueno… Cómo quieras.**

-**Claro, claro. Sube a tu cuarto y descansa ¿Quieres? .. hoy te llevaré el almuerzo a tu habitación**- dijo con fingida tranquilidad e indiferencia.

-**¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?**- confundida y desconcertada por sus atenciones.

Primero había entrenado un rato para después prepararle el desayuno, eso sin contar que no le permitió lavar los servicios utilizados, luego vino la discusión por quién hacía el aseo que por cierto él gano con el argumento de 'yo soy el dueño, yo mando'… ¿Y ahora esto?

-**Sólo que eres mi invitada, estás aquí por hacerme un favor y quiero que te sientas cómoda**- habló trayéndola abruptamente a un presente en que él la sujetaba por la muñeca, conduciéndola a su habitación.

-**¡¿Por qué haces esto?!**- exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-**Ya te lo dije, quiero que te sientas cómoda**- repitió, llegó y abrió la puerta del cuarto- **Descansa**- la besó dulcemente en la frente de manera casi paternal y acto seguido se marchó apresuradamente, desapareciendo de su campo visual a medida descendía cada escalón.

-**¿Qué rayos le pasa?**- musitó cruzándose de brazos, sin suavizar su gesto.

*

-**Estoy muy preocupada por Akane**- decía Kasumi dibujando en su rostro un doloroso gesto- **He sabido que Saotome es un mujeriego y no quiero que mi hermanita sufra.**

-**Ni yo, la conozco desde pequeña y le he tomado gran cariño**- oyó la voz de su marido del otro lado, apenas podía distinguir su voz de las demás-** Mi amor, me dijiste que Akane se estaba alojando en casa de una amiga, no entiendo lo que te preocupa.**

-**En la revista salía ese hombre y mi hermana, pues…**- se sonrojó y completó- **besándose. No quiero desconfiar de mi hermana, pero cuando ella fue a reclamarle por lo que le hizo, pasó algo más y temo que se haya hecho ilusiones, ya sabes cómo es Akane.**

-**¿Por qué no hablas con ella, cariño?**- le oyó preguntar, aunque la real incógnita implícita era _'¿Qué haces aquí hablando conmigo y no con ella, cariño?_'

-**Ya no atiende su celular**- contestó con desgano.

-**¿Y si en lugar de eso vas a la mansión Saotome? ¡Nabiki puede acompañarte! Tal vez ese hombre las reciba y les dé algo de información acerca de la relación que mantiene con Akane.**

-**Es un famoso... No creo que nos reciba**- sonrió ella con incredulidad.

Tras unos segundos de incomodidad por parte de él, dijo:

-**Amor, me gustaría seguir hablando, pero debo trabajar.**

-**Está bien, haz todo lo que tengas que hacer**- respondió con una triste sonrisa- **Te amo.**

-**y yo a ti, adiós**- se despidió con pesar.

-**Adiós**- susurró antes de colgar el auricular.

Unos segundos permaneció con su mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar, pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida desde que la había unido en sagrado matrimonio con la del hombre que proclamaba su amor ¿Por qué debía estar sola? Comprendía que el trabajo era primordial, pero ¿Era necesario distanciarlos tanto?

Suspiró tristemente y sonrió reuniendo el valor que se requería para levantarse cada mañana, con la intención de ignorar la soledad reprimida que sentía al despertar sola, el saber que no lo vería en todo el día porque sus pacientes siempre eran prioridad, pero simplemente, la dulce y siempre atenta Kasumi estaba comenzando a cansarse de pasar a un segundo plano en la vida de su esposo.

Apretó sus puños y sin borrar aquella falsa sonrisa alojada en su rostro, retomó las labores domésticas que había dejado, sosteniendo la idea de que tal vez visitar la mansión Saotome junto a Nabiki para saber de su hermana menor, no era una mala idea.

-"_Tal vez mañana por la noche_"- pensó, segura que su hermana no se negaría a tal propuesta.

*

Degustaba aquel dulce sabor con sumo deleite.

-**¿Y bien?**- quiso saber ansioso, observándola sentado en la silla de escritorio.

-**¡¡Está exquisito!!**- exclamó sonriente y comenzó a comer lo que faltaba con rapidez, ansiosa de continuar degustando el delicioso manjar que parecía ser un obsequio de los dioses, olvidando momentáneamente la presencia masculina que la contemplaba satisfecho.

-**Me alegra que te haya gustado**- pronunció, pero desistió de entablar alguna conversación asumiendo que no se le prestaría atención.

Depositó los palillos sobre el plato vacío y colocó sus manos a cada extremo de la bandeja.

-**¿Me vas a tener aquí postrada en una cama todo el día?**- preguntó volteando a mirarlo con fingida dureza-** No entiendo por qué tu afán porque me sienta "cómoda", porque más que eso parece que intentaras hacerme sentir inútil.**

-**Lo siento, pero ya te dije, quiero que te sientas como en tu casa eso es todo**- frunció levemente el ceño y agregó-** Es mi forma de agradecerte el que estés aquí.**

-**¿Bromeas?**- rió gravemente y sonrió- **Tienes jacuzzi, soy yo quién tiene que agradecer.**

Sonrió de medio y se puso de pie, para retinar de sobre las piernas de ella, la bandeja.

-**¿Se te ofrece algo más?**

-**Me tratas como si me fuese a morir**- replicó frunciendo el ceño, ¿a dónde quería llegar con su comportamiento?

-**Esa es la idea**- contestó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-**¿Qué pretendes?**- se atrevió a preguntar alzando su tono de voz.

-**¡Ya no me preguntes eso!**- exclamó sin mirarla, posando su mano sobre la perilla-** Sólo quiero que te sientas cómoda**- pronunció antes de salir.

Conducía sus pasos a la cocina en dónde pretendía dejar la bandeja y lo que sostenía, cuando de repente su celular irrumpió su tranquilidad provocándole un sobresalto.

Pasó la bandeja a la mano izquierda, deteniéndose, y su otra mano la llevó a su bolsillo derecho, palpó un segundo y al no hallar bulto, condujo su mano al izquierdo, sonrió extrayendo de él su pequeño y útil celular plateado último modelo.

-**¿Si?**- recibió la llamada.

-**Ranma, sé que me dijiste que no te molestara, pero necesitaba hacerlo**- oyó la voz de Ryoga.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- cuestionó con pesadez, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-**Esta noche se realizara en el restaurante Fiechu una celebración por la premier de la película de Shampoo Kuonji, a la cuál faltaste**- le recordó.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ¡¡Lo había olvidado por completo!! En todo caso podía decir como excusa que su manager no se lo recordó en el momento en el que se marchó de su mansión cierta mañana.

-**Lo olvidé…**- confesó suspirando pesadamente.

-**Al menos no puedes faltar ésta noche a la celebración, es decir, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por tu QUERIDA AMIGA**-no escatimó en recalcar las últimas palabras sólo para recordarle una íntima relación que surgió entre la reconocida actriz y él hace un tiempo.

Volteó hacia atrás y divisó a una prudente distancia, la puerta del cuarto de su acompañante.

-**Aunque, creo que todo esto te va a convenir**- prosiguió hablando- **Me enteré por las revistas y la prensa sobre tu relación con esa chiquilla, me imagino que la llevarás… ¿no?**

-**No creo que sea lo más adecuado…**- contestó inseguro.

Conocía aquel mundo que apestaba siempre a hipocresía, impecables modales, amplio vocabulario y lo infaltable… Sonreír aunque sea lo último que te pida el corazón. Sin embargo, Akane no era el tipo de persona que encajaba en dicho universo, al que en lo posible, preferiría no enseñarle.

-**¿Qué pasa? ¡No me digas que es una guasa! en tal caso mejor no la lleves, recuerda que debes conservar tu imagen y tu reputación, mejor evitar que tu compañera te avergüence**- oyó comentar con gracia.

-**No es eso**- defendió con dureza-** Pero…**

-**Recuerda que te puedo conseguir a una mujer hermosísima y educada que no dudará en ir contigo. No hay problema**- lo interrumpió.

¿Eso no era acaso menospreciar? No… No lo haría. Prefería asistir a la dichosa fiesta con una mujer de verdad, en lugar de una de plástico como solían ser aquellas que brincaban por ser su compañera en semejante evento.

-**No, iré con Akane**- contestó seguro.

-**¿Akane? Lindo nombre… Recuerdo que en la infan...**

-**Ya, ya, Ryoga, no es el momento de recordar, tengo cosas que hacer, luego hablamos**- lo interrumpió demandante.

-**Está bien, entonces te veo ésta noche a las diez en el Fiechu**- se despidió.

-**¡Adiós!**- exclamó antes de finalizar la inesperada llamada.

*

-**Si irá, Shampoo, no te preocupes**- le sonrió galán, presionando un botón de su pequeño celular negro.

Los enormes y hechizantes ojos brillaron como muda respuesta a lo oído.

-**¡No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso!**- exclamó juntando ambas palmas en un aplauso y entrelazar sus dedos- **¿Vendrá con 'aquella'?**- preguntó pronunciando la última palabra con el desprecio que sentía hacía la susodicha desconocida.

-**Sí, pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte, conozco a Ranma y percibí cierta inseguridad, así que me imagino que la chica no tiene idea de etiqueta**- sonrió él con seguridad, sentado en el cómodo sofá importado.

-**Es verdad hermana, ésta chica es un total desastre, creo que ya te comenté que ayer me la encontré en el parque ¡Tienes todas las de ganar!**- apoyó lo dicho, haciendo que su querida hermana mayor sonriera complacida.

-**Ranma tiene que ser mío Ukyo, una pobretona cualquiera no me lo va a quitar-** dichas éstas palabras con suma seguridad y decisión, fijó su vista en el muchacho- **Ryoga, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Sólo acércate a ella, finge que te agrada y llévatela a otro lado mientras yo me quedo con Ranma, y quién sabe-**amplió su sonrisa y deslizó su mirada hacia el rostro de su hermana-** Quizás terminemos recordando 'viejos tiempos'**

Ukyo sonrió con algo de envidia a la vez que un inseguro Ryoga que fingía neutralidad asentía con la cabeza.

*

-**No tenías que hacer todo esto**- dijo viendo cómo su supuesto amante terminaba de secar los últimos utensilios de cocina utilizados.

Ranma guardó los objetos en su lugar y se secó sus manos húmedas, contestando:

-**Ya lo sé, pero quería hacerlo**.

Su mirada azulina se dirigió a la castaña, transmitiéndole inconscientemente, su nerviosismo y ansiedad a la intuitiva mujer.

-**¿Te pasa algo?**- preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, comenzando a caminar en dirección a él.

Tragó ásperamente, sin despegar la vista del angelical rostro femenino.

-**Sí…**- contestó simplemente con un monosílabo.

-**¿Y… Qué es?**- cuestionó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cruzándose de brazos, plantándose frente a él.

-**Tengo una invitación que hacerte**- respondió, reconociendo que sostener su mirada con la de ella le estaba costando.

-**¿De qué se trata?**- sonrió, percibiendo la tensión y el nerviosismo que lo rodeaba.

-**Supongo que habrás oído alguna vez de…**- se lamió los labios, terminando por evadir su mirada desviando la de él al techo- **Shampoo Kuonji, ¿verdad?**

Algo desconcertada al principio, contestó formando una sonrisa.

-**¡Sí, claro que sí!**- exclamó emocionada- **¡Es la actriz, ¿no?! He visto absolutamente todas las películas en dónde sale ella, excepto la última, pero… No entiendo eso a qué viene al caso**- sonrió extrañada.

-**Esta noche estoy invitado a la fiesta que se realizará en honor a la premier precisamente de su última película y… Debo llevar pareja**- la miró fijamente tragando con dificultad, y preguntó- **¿Quieres ir conmigo?**

Continuará…

_¡Qué rápido! ¿no? xD Pues, sí, me apresuré a escribir éste capítulo porque algo me dice que ésta semana me será más pesada, lo suficiente para alejarme un poco de este aparato. Intenté hacerlo largo en recomensa del anterior que fue demasiado corto._

_Siento mucho no poder responder los comentarios de **Nia06, karu-hi, ranmakane y BABY SONY**, que generosamente me escribieron, cosa que agradezco un montón. Prometo responder comentarios en el próximo capítulo, sucede que ahora tengo cosillas que hacer, entre ellas estudiar y preparar alguna que otra cosa que me pidieron, ¡Lo siento mucho! _

_¡Gracias por seguirme y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Por favor escríbanme sus comentarios para saber qué tal está pareciendo ^-^_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Una noche especial I

El calor subió a sus mejillas súbitamente, decorándolas de un bonito tono carmesí.

Sorprendida y desconcertada, sostuvo la penetrante mirada que le era dirigida, mientras su dueño esperaba una respuesta con suma paciencia.

¡¡Claro que supo valorar lo que valientemente le proponía!! Él conocía el mundo de dónde ella provenía, quizás porque él, en algún momento de su vida, también permaneció a aquel universo tan alterno al que se había acostumbrado.

Sonrió levemente al pensar que su cónyuge nunca la invitaba a festejos que estén relacionados con etiqueta y buenos modales, sin embargo Ranma, que conocía lo poco que se manejaba en ese campo, la invitaba de todas formas, como si realmente valiese la pena la vergüenza que arrastraba la posibilidad de un veredicto positivo.

-**¿De verdad quieres que vaya?**- entrecerró sus ojos, observando minuciosamente cada mínima expresión en el atractivo rostro masculino- **Me conoces, soy una persona muy corriente que no está acostumbrada a los lujos, es más, aún no dejo de sorprenderme de que tengas un basurero de plata**- habló divertida, su mirada coqueta denotaba un admirado brillo.

-**Si te invito es porque quiero hacerlo**- fue la contestación dicha en el mismo tono- **Quiero que seas mi compañera, yo me encargaré de que no te sientas intimidada…**- acabó diciendo las palabras con ternura, que podía expresarse en su claro mirar.

Abrió su boca para responder, pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarla, se abstuvo de entregar la respuesta sólo para deleitarse con la expectación y el ligero nerviosismo que comenzaba a exteriorizarse en el Kempoísta.

-**No te preocupes, y claro que acepto**- dijo al fin.

En un acto impulsivo, la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. Ella, sorprendida, correspondió al abrazo, tras unos segundos de permanecer así, sin querer las palpitaciones de sus corazones empezaron a acelerarse.

-**Gracias Akane, te prometo que no te arrepentirás**- dijo él en una sonrisa, separándose, para su pesar, del menudo cuerpo femenino.

-**Eso espero**- contestó ella, devolviéndole una sonrisa con el natural encanto con el que las solía entregar.

'_¿Cómo lo hace?_' se preguntó él mentalmente, sin romper el divino contacto visual con aquella fémina que inconsciente era de todo lo que ejercía en él.

-**Debemos ir a comprar entonces tu vestido**- sentenció.

-**¿Un vestido?**- frunció el ceño levemente, la última vez que usó un vestido fue para su graduación y de eso ocho años ya.

-**Sí, un vestido, debes estar a la altura de 'ellas', son muy habladoras y es mejor cuidarse de sus chismes**- advirtió.

-**¿Ellas?**- repitió confundida- **¿Quiénes?**

-**Parientes de Shampoo, amistades, también irán unas cuantas cantantes famosas y otras celebridades**- explicó.

Sí, ya había escuchado ella que las mujeres de la alta alcurnia solían ser algo envidiosas y hablar más de la cuenta.

-**Entiendo**- sonrió de medio lado con cierta resignación-** Pero no quiero que me acompañes.**

-**¿Por qué no?**

-**Porque no**- fue su simple respuesta-** ¿Me puedes llevar a la casa de mi hermana? Su esposo seguramente no está y quiero que sea ella quién me ayude con el vestido y demás.**

La miró contrariado, y ella al percibirlo, agregó:

-**Vamos Ranma, ¿Qué pasa? ¿hay algún problema con eso?**

Tosió un par de veces antes de hablar con calma.

-**No es eso es que… pues, los paparazzi rodean la mansión así que tendré que llevarte en mi limosina**- tras decir esto revisó entre sus bolsillos- **Ten…**- le ofreció unos cuántos billetes de alto valor.

-**¿Por qué?**- frunció el ceño.

-**Quiero que te compres el vestido con éste dinero, ¡Y ni siquiera te atrevas a rechazarlo si no quieres ser avergonzada por 'esas'!**

Suspiró razonando, ciertamente no poseía el dinero para comprar el vestido adecuado, Kuno sí lo tenía, pero el siempre cuidadoso y protector de su marido tenía guardado todo su dinero en una caja fuerte, impidiéndole su uso.

-**Está bien…**-accedió de mala gana, él sonrió al ser su dinero aceptado.

*

-**¡¡¡Esto es grandioso!!!**- exclamó Akane, sonriendo, adoraba sentir el viento impactar contra su rostro, la frescura que el mero hecho le proporcionaba.

Volvió a mirar al apuesto hombre sentado al otro extremo del asiento, es decir en la otra ventana, se mostraba serio, hasta preocupado.

-**¿Te pasa algo? Llevas callado desde hace un buen rato.**

-**Nos están siguiendo**- advirtió, deslizando su vista a la fémina que confundida, sacó su cabeza por la ventana mirando hacia atrás- **El auto rojo, el que va justo detrás**- volvió a hablar, aclarando sus dudas cuyas respuestas fueron reafirmadas en el momento en que una cámara emergió misteriosa de la ventana del copiloto, capturando así su imagen pillándola desprevenida, volvió a sentarse en el cómodo asiento en la postura que se maldecía haber dejado.

-**Es verdad**- dijo nerviosa, mirándolo aún sorprendida-** Por cierto, si los dos estamos aquí… ¿Quién rayos conduce?**

-**Es una limosina automática**- contestó formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante la sorpresa de la chica.

-**¿Y eso es seguro?**- preguntó desconfiada.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

El elegante transporte que pocos tenían el lujo de presumir, se detiene.

-**¿No vas a bajarte a conocer a mi hermana?**

-**No, lo siento, pero no es conveniente que los paparazzi me vean**- pronunció con una sonrisa- **Paso por ti a las nueve y media, ¿de acuerdo?**

Lo miró procurando grabar la imagen del rostro masculino en lo más profundo de su memoria, antes de decir un sencillo y poco apreciado '_Adiós_'.

"_A las nueve y media, aún tengo bastante tiempo_" sonrió sabiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo, observando la lujosa limosina en la que se transportó, alejarse, seguido del misterioso autito rojo. Rió levemente al pensar que posiblemente sus ocupantes ni siquiera sospechaban que han sido descubiertos desde hacía rato, y que considerando el fuerte carácter que constituía la personalidad del artista marcial, de seguro recibirían su merecido.

Presionó el timbre y tras unos pocos segundos, la imagen de su hermana se presentó ante ella, con un vestido amarillo que era cubierto por delantal floreado, con su cabello castaño amarrado con una cinta y cayendo despreocupadamente sobre uno de sus hombros y una sonrisa amable, lucía su hermana mayor, que al verla lanzó un agudo y corto gritito de emoción pura.

-**¡¡Akane!! ¡Qué bien que estás aquí!**- exclamó, antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

-**¡Kasumi!**- fue su respuesta, denotando la misma felicidad.

-**Adelante, pasa…**- invitó haciéndose a un lado, terminado el gesto.

-**Gracias**- pronunció, y miró inquisitivamente a su hermana cerrar la puerta- **¿Y Toffú?**

Ella se volteó, ya sin sonrisa, contestó.- **Trabajando.**

Sintió algo de lástima por su hermana e intentó, una vez más, que se desahogue, la conocía y juraría que la frustración que arrastraba dentro de ella, era más que la que podía esconder, tal era su tristeza que hasta aquella sonrisa que creyó imborrable, brillaba por su ausencia.

-**Kasumi…**

No costaba trabajo hacerla sonreír, lo que costaba era que lo hiciera con genuinidad.

-**Estoy bien, Akane, no te preocupes**- dijo comenzando a andar a la sala, seguida de su visita- **¿Qué pasó con tu amiga? ¿Acaso pelearon?**

Se detuvo empalideciendo de golpe ¡Qué tonta! ¡¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado?! Se golpeó por inercia la frente y unos pasos más adelante, su hermana se giró para mirarla con expresión confundida.

-**¿Por qué paraste de golpe? ¿Se te olvidó algo allá?**

La más joven negó con la cabeza.

-**¿Entonces?**- inquirió preocupada- **Estás blanca, Akane, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

-**Resulta que…**- la volvió a mirar algo más segura que antes-** Una amiga está de cumpleaños y nos ha pedido asistir de forma elegante, ya sabes, un vestido como los que se usaban antes…**- terminó sonriendo nerviosa, esperando que su mentira haya sido creída.

-**¡Oh! No te preocupes, yo misma te acompañaré a comprar un bonito vestido.**

Suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo la ingenuidad de la mayor.

*

-**Tiene correspondencia, señor Tatewaki**- anunció Sasuke, asomándose a la oficina que temporalmente ocupaba el mencionado.

-**Ven a entregármela**- ordenó con voz seca y de forma sombría.

"_Cuándo será el día en que el joven Tatewaki vuelva a ser el de antes, desde la llamada de la joven Nabiki que está así_" lamentó mentalmente el hombre de corta estatura, caminando hasta el escritorio, se detuvo al llegar frente a él y posar su temeroso mirar en el hombre que solía intimidarlo- **Aquí tiene.**

Kuno recibió la misiva y ceñudo dirigió su vista a su sirviente más fiel.

-**Retírate**- ordenó.

A juzgar por su seriedad y falta de tacto, lo más recomendable era obedecer en silencio, y así lo hizo, brindándole de nuevo la soledad de la oficina.

Los desordenados papeles que yacían desordenados sobre la madera, fueron ignorados, reemplazados por la misteriosa carta que se le acababa de entregar.

Revisó su desconocido proceder y sorprendido leyó que provenía de Japón, pero no decía el nombre de la persona que la envió.

Ilusionado pensó que quizás se tratara de su esposa, abrió el sobre con rapidez, extrajo de él el papel doblado en cuatro y se dispuso a recrear la vista en aquellas letras japonesas impresas en él.

"**_Querido Kuno:_**

**_He de confesarte lo mucho que me duele escribir esta carta, pero creo que te mereces saber la verdad, me parece injusto todo lo que mi hermana está haciendo a tus espaldas._**

**_En el sobre viene una fotografía, espero que esto te aclare un poco las cosas y que por fin entiendas que Akane no nació para ti._**

**_Te ama,_**

**_Nabiki_**"

Con un sabor amargo posó bruscamente el papel sobre el escritorio, sumándolo al resto, y al revisar el sobre, encontró efectivamente la fotografía mencionada por su antigua amante en la misiva.

¡¡Aquel engendro había osado a besar los labios que se le otorgaron sólo en la iglesia!!

-**Definitivamente…**- habló sombríamente tranquilo, guardando la misiva y la fotografía en el sobre- **cuando vuelva a Japón, se va a enterar de quién soy yo.**

*

-**¡¡Al fin una salidita a una discoteca!!**- exclamó Nabiki con el auricular pegado a su oreja- **Claro, himary, nos vemos ésta noche, adiós**- y finalizó la llamada.

Posó su cabeza sobre la almohada de su cama y sonrió levemente.

-**Ya debió haberlo leído**- dedujo en un susurro apenas audible Nabiki, que astutamente, había enviado la carta por la correspondencia privada que Kuno construyó para que las cartas le llegaran con suma rapidez, _una idea que le surgió cierta noche de desvelo_, y ello era una gran ventaja para la mediana de las Tendo, considerando la situación y la necesidad que corroía por sus venas de hundir a su hermana menor.

Se levantó de la comodidad del objeto y comenzó a extraer todas sus prendas del armario.

Frunció los labios, todas sus ropas eran conocidas por sus relaciones y ¡hasta le parecían anticuadas!

-**Bien, no hay otro remedio… ¡Tendré que ir al centro comercial!**- sentenció alzando los brazos mirando al techo-**¡Esto es fantástico!**- sonrió antes de proclamar- **¡¡Gracias kamisama, al fin tengo una excusa!!**

*

-**Qué extraño…**- fue su comentario tras el reciente suceso.

-**Quizás me confundieron con una cantante o algo, una nunca sabe**- rió nerviosa.

-**¿Que diez personas se acerquen a ti a pedirte a un autógrafo? Debes ser idéntica**- contestó antes de lamer el helado de barquillo que se habían detenido a comprar hacía un rato.

No había rastro de sarcasmo o ironía, sólo una propia y pura inocencia, muy difícil de hallar en una mujer de veintiocho años de edad.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, permitiéndose el gusto de probar la exquisita y fría mezcolanza marrón del que estaba compuesto su helado de chocolate.

La mayor se apartó de su hermana, y anduvo en dirección a unos vestidos que se lucían enganchados en los mostradores.

-**¡¡Mira, Akane!! ¿¿No es precioso éste??**

Arrugó la nariz tras mirar, específicamente, el vestido que a su hermana tanto entusiasmo le brindaba.

Un vestido rosa, largo hasta los tobillos, de mangas largas y la cubría hasta el cuello ¡¡Se asfixiaría de calor!! Además, carecía de decoraciones y de 'elegancia'.

-**No me gusta**- dijo acercándose, mirando a su hermana con algo de culpabilidad-** Es demasiado… **-calló un momento para observar con mayor atención la detestada prenda, y pronunció- **Rosa.**

Kasumi volvió su mirar al vestido que indicaba, y sonrió asumiendo su descuido.

-**Cierto, ya eres grande para que vistas así ¿no?**

La joven sonrió de medio lado, transformando con su mente la actualidad, rebobinando los sucesos a dónde ella era apenas una pequeña niña de ocho años y quizás en un intercambio de personalidades, su hermana representaría la de su madre, la que en su niñez fue su mejor amiga y compañera de compras, y en su adolescencia, la causante de tanto sufrimiento al ser su muerte un hecho accidental que se pudo haber evitado.

-**¡¡Akane!!**- exclamó su hermana, sacudiendo frente a sus ojos un elegante y no excesivamente ostentoso vestido rojo, de escote ligeramente pronunciado y decorado con lo que ella dedujo '_piedrecillas brillantes_'-** ¿Está bien éste?**

Pestañó un par de veces y cogió el vestido entre sus manos.

-**Es bonito, ¿Cuánto costará?**- se cuestionó y buscó por la parte del cuello, en dónde generalmente se hallan las etiquetas y los precios.

-**¡Oh, Dios mío!**- exclamó la mayor que a un lado de su hermana, repasó por segunda vez los números que anunciaban su alto costo- **¡Akane, esto cuesta carísimo!**- miró a la joven y se extrañó al verla sonreír- **¿Estás bien?...**- tras no obtener respuesta, prosiguió comprensiva- **Debemos buscar uno que esté a nuestro alcance, hermanita.**

-**Me alcanza y me sobra, Kasumi, ¡Quiero éste!**- sonrió entusiasmada, ¡Era el vestido perfecto! No era demasiado provocador, ni demasiado ostentoso, pero sí elegante y además muy, MUY costoso.

-**¡¿Te volviste loca, Akane?! Kuno no te dio la clave de su caja fuerte.. ¿o sí?**- quiso saber, mirando a su hermanita de forma inquisitiva.

-**No, pero algo me dejó antes de irse**- tercera mentira en un día y dirigidas a su misma pariente.

-**¿algo?**- repitió sonriente levemente, sin sospechar ni un poco de la falsedad que decoraban las palabras de su hermana- **Te dejó bastante dinero**- corrigió y agregó-** ese hombre te quiere mucho, es una lástima que tú no lo quieras igual…**- suspiró pesadamente.

-**Sí, una lástima…**- dijo sarcástica, y sonriendo pronunció-** Iré a probármelo, tú espera aquí y si ves algo más bonito, no importa su costo, lo tomas igual, ¿de acuerdo?**

Apresurada se alejó de su hermana y terminó por perderse de la vista de Kasumi entre tanta gente.

Suspiró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y prosiguió con su labor de buscar prendas del gusto de su hermana pequeña, tal y como la madre de ambas, hacía en antaño.

-**Woo…**- se permitió decir ante su reflejo en el espejo del probador individual.

Le era ceñido a su cintura, las '_piedrecillas brillantes_' contrastaban con la blancura de su piel, le llegaba hasta algo más arriba de las rodillas dejando al descubierto parte de sus redondeadas piernas, parecía que la prenda fue elaborada especialmente para su uso ¡Ni ella misma se reconocía!

*

Adoloridos, terriblemente golpeados se hallaban en lastimosa condición dos paparazzi dueños de un conocido auto rojo.

-**¡¡Y eso es para que aprendan a respetar la privacidad de las demás personas!!**- gritó Ranma Saotome después de estar ya un buen rato soportando sus hostigosas preguntas y los transeúntes que curiosos se habían sumado a la pareja- **No responderé preguntas, ¡¡Estoy cansado!!**- estalló entrando a la famosa y prestigiosa tienda en la que sólo vendían ropas elegantes, especiales para eventos importantes, pero en algunas prendas el costo sobrepasaba el millón de yens.

-**De seguro tiene un mal día**- musitó una señora.

-**Sí, eso debe ser, hay que entenderlo**- fue la respuesta que recibió.

Percibía cómo todas las miradas se posaban en él, cómo a medida avanzaba por el amplio pasillo y caminaba por entre las prendas que colgaban de un gancho, las personas se detenían y lo quedaban mirando extasiadas, expresando sorpresa y emoción, pero las dueñas de dichas muecas eran lo suficientemente tímidas como para atreverse a dirigirle la palabra.

"_Esto es incómodo_" sentenció mentalmente, cogiendo una de las prendas para mirarla con interés.

-**¡Señor Saotome, usted de nuevo, hace tanto que no se pasa por aquí!**- exclamó la presumida y extravagante dueña que se presentaba deslumbrante.

-**Lo sé**- sonrió tímidamente- **Ésta noche es muy especial, es…**

-**La festejo por la premier de la nueva película "_Amor en tiempos de crisis_" ¿Me equivoco?**- sonrió ella mostrándole su perfecta dentadura.

-**No…**- frunció el ceño y se aventuró a preguntar- **¿Cómo lo supo?**

-**Lo dieron esta mañana en las noticias**- informó incrédula-** Me sorprende que no esté enterado... ¡Bueno, pero qué tonta soy! Claro, usted debe estar muy ocupado entrenando**- acabó sonriéndole con coquetería.

Se extrañó que aquella mujer de cuarenta y tantos años estuviese interesado en él cuando lo duplicaba en edad, sin embargo no era un 'gran descubrimiento', aquellos pestañeos repetitivos, aquellas sonrisas cautivantes, aquel rubor que emergía de sus mejillas en su presencia.

-**Debo seguir buscando…**- dijo intentando esquivar aquella mujer a la que comenzaba a clasificar como extraña, volvió su vista a la prenda.

-**Es… Está bien**- dijo con la decepción impresa en su voz- **Espero que encuentre lo que busca.**

Aliviado, observó la fina figura de la mujer alejarse de él.

*

Buscaba con la vista la dulce apariencia de su hermana, que entre tanta gente, poco podía hacer por hallarla. Desde que había salido de los probadores, parecía que el número de personas en el lugar había aumentado.

-**¡¡Kasumi!!**- la llamó, angustiada al saberse perdida ¡No pensaba marcharse sin su hermana, ya suficiente le había mentido como para abandonarla!

-**¿Estás perdida?**- dijo una conocida voz a su espalda.

Giró sobre sus pies y frente a ella, su hermana disfrazada de salvación, le sonreía portando un par de bolsas en cada mano.

-**¡Nabiki! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!**- exclamó la jovencita, al menos no estaba sola- **¿Has visto a Kasumi? Llevo un rato buscándola y…**

-**¿Tú de compras?**- la interrumpió sonriendo de medio lado, desviando la vista al rojo vestido que la más joven sostenía en sus manos.

-**Sí… El cumpleaños de una amiga**- mintió, pero Nabiki poco podía compararse con Kasumi, tanta inocencia e ingenuidad se alejaban mucho de la astucia y sagacidad de su pariente.

Nerviosa, recibiendo una inquisitiva mirada por parte de la chica, habló:

-**¿Y tú qué haces aquí?**

-**Saldré ésta noche a una discoteca con unas amigas… ¿Y tú?**- volvió a mirar la prenda- **¿A dónde vas con eso? No creí que fuese tu estilo…**

Apretó con más fuerza el vestido.

-**Lo sé, pero a veces es bueno probar cosas nuevas**- se defendió.

Recibió una sonrisa que predecía algo maligno.

-**¿Segura que no tiene nada que ver con tu amante?**

¡¡Nabiki lo sabía!! Y poco podía esconderse, la única que quedaba al margen de dicha información era Kasumi que poco le interesaba la farándula y la televisión nunca fue el mayor de sus vicios.

-**¿Puedes no decirle nada a Kasumi?**- propuso alarmada.

La sonrisa en su querida hermana pareció aumentar su tamaño, sumamente divertida.

-**Claro, no hay problema… sólo quiero que me respondas con la verdad**- insistió.

¡Ja! Como si no la conociera, su hermana del medio era una de las personas más peligrosas y manipuladoras que se han cruzado en su vida, una prueba más que contundente era el títere en que se había convertido para que la chica fuera a la mansión Saotome con el fingido propósito de insultarlo por la osadía que había cometido con ella… ¡Absurda excusa! Nabiki conocía a dónde la llevaba semejante enredo ¡Y ni siquiera le advirtió!

-**Te digo la verdad…**- se mantuvo seria- **Iré al cumpleaños de una amiga.**

-**¿Con un vestido así?**- arrugó la nariz, desconfiada- **Akane, a ti nunca te han gustado los vestidos…**

-**Ella quería una fiesta elegante, ¡No hace nada malo darle el gusto a las amigas de vez en cuando!**- sonrió alzando los hombros, fingiendo demencia.

-**¡¡Akane!!**- exclamó Kasumi, irrumpiendo en la conversación con tres vestidos en cada mano, distraídamente no había notado la presencia de la hermana que faltaba- **¡Al fin te encontré!**- en ese momento se percató- **¡¡Nabiki!! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

-**De compras**- sonrió con falsedad, detestando por primera vez a su hermana mayor, enseñándole las bolsas-** Me voy, tengo una salida ésta noche y debo estar sicológicamente preparada ¡¡Nos vemos!!**- se despidió.

_Continuará..._

_Sé que no fue un gran capítulo, sé que no tuvo mucho de especial, pero aún así espero que haya sido de su agrado :) Ya saben, sugerencias son bien recibidas, por lo demás me encantaría recibir tu comentario para saber sus diferentes opiniones, tengan en cuenta que el capítulo lo empecé apenas hoy y lo terminé, pues... hoy xD ¡Soy una flecha! ^-^ Bien, aquí voy con las respuestas:_

_**ioakane19**: Gracias por escribirme :) Los capítulos anteriores intenté mostrar momentos "románticos" y "dulces" entre la pareja y me alegra que haya obtenido los resultados que esperaba ^-^ ¡Espero recibir tu comentario acerca de éste! ¡Nos leemos! ;)_

_**karu-hi**: xDPor lo menos pensó en algo el chico, además ambas sabemos el carácter de Akane y bien el pobre chico pudo resultar con más de alguna lesión u.u Jojooo :) ¿Te gustó éste capi? _

_**sele-thebest**: No te preocupes, con éste no voy a decepcionar :) Qué bueno que te haya gustado y que te hayas animado a leer un fanfic en progreso, a ver si te animas a leer otros, descubrirás que hay historias muy buenas, ¡Espero recibir tu comentario! ¡Un abrazote! ^-^_

_**ranmakane**: Leí tu comentario en el otro fanfic y no entiendo por qué me comentaste dos veces... mm... ¡¡Muchas gracias, como siempre, por tu apoyo!! :) Espero seguir contando contigo hasta los últimos capítulos de ésta historia, ¡Nos leemos, querida!_

_**silvia**: No te preocupes, escríbeme lo que tengas tiempo y ganas :) ¡Un beso y espero ansiosa tu comentario acerca del capítulo!_

_**BABY SONY**: No hay novela, ni libro, sin antagonista u.u Sí, sé que es fome que la relación se vea irrumpida, pero así deben ser las cosas. Seguramente así pasará en el capítulo del festejo, Ranma como siempre hablando de más u.u... ¡en fin! Espero el jueves para recibir tu comentario, ¡un beso!_

_**AkaneKagome**: Sí, los avances en la relación de la pareja se están dando de a poco, pero concuerdo en que ya es tiempo de avances un tanto más... importantes ;) jojooo!! Espero que te haya gustado ^-^ _

_**Nia06**: El próximo capítulo verás lo que pasa en la fiesta :) Mientras tanto, supenso, jojooo xD! _

_Sugerencias y opiniones, son bien recibidas. ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!_

_^-^_


	13. Una noche especial II

Caminaban de regreso, una al lado de la otra, ambas satisfechas por la compra realizada.

Akane miraba a sus pies avanzar, y sujetó con más fuerza el mango de la bolsa que promocionaba el centro comercial. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó tímida en su rostro sabiéndose aún avergonzada de su ignorancia.

_Flash back._

_-**¿Perdón? ¿Puedo saber el por qué de su ALTO costo?**- no se molestó en esconder su indignación al precio de lo que le parecía ser un sencillo vestido cuya única decoración eran unas '**piedrecillas brillantes**' que a simple vista, poco tenían de especiales._

_-**Por esto**- contestó la vendedora, indicando indiferente a las '**piedrecillas brillantes**'._

_Confusa, frunció el ceño molesta al pensar que la muchacha pretendía tomarle el pelo ¡Ja! Como si no supiera lo que eran unas piedras transparentes que brillan a la luz divina del astro rey._

_-**¿Qué tienen de especiales esas piedras?**- cuestionó recibiendo la bolsa en dónde la joven vendedora había guardado su nueva prenda._

_Sorprendida a que le hicieran semejante cuestionamiento, pues las personas que solían comprar prendas como aquella, son gente de alcurnia y por ello conocedoras de todo lo que puede clasificarse como 'valioso'._

_Sonrió con ligereza y compresión, cosa que la hizo hervir la sangre ¡La miraba tal y como si fuera una de esas personas con síndrome de Down!_

_-**Son diamantes**- contestó la vendedora._

_Hubiera dado lo que sea por patearse ahí mismo, he ahí el mal de siempre querer saberlo todo ¡mejor hubiera callado y evitado encontrarse en semejante situación!_

_-**Ya lo sabía**- fue su tonta respuesta que inmediatamente se recriminó de dar- **Vámonos, Kasumi..**- le sonrió a su hermana de pie a su lado, que se limitaba a oír la 'vergonzosa' contestación a la pregunta de su hermana._

_-**Adiós y muchas gracias**- sonrió con suma amabilidad a la vendedora que, con una mirada divertida, asentía con la cabeza._

_Fin del flash back._

-**¿Quieres ya olvidarte de eso, Akane?**- cuestionó su hermana, percibiendo el desequilibrio emocional que enfrentaba la joven.

-**No puedo evitarlo…**- contestó casi inaudiblemente, más para sí misma que para su receptora- "_No sé qué diablos haré esta noche para no quedar en ridículo frente a todas esas personas importantes… Sólo espero no manchar la imagen de Ranma_"- pensó, y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, agregó mentalmente- "_¡Ni siquiera supe diferencias un trocito de diamante con una piedra común!_"

-**Akane, de verdad, olvídate de eso, no te amargues la vida por algo que no tiene mayor importancia**- ¡qué oportuna era Kasumi! Abrió sus ojos y la miró sonriente, llegando a la conclusión que como siempre la razón abundaba en las sabias palabras de su hermana.

"_Lo dejo todo en manos de Kamisama_" pensó, antes de decir.- **Tienes razón, Kasumi.**

*

La noche había caído en Japón desde hace unas horas…

Se sonrió a sí misma sabiéndose bella. Una falda cortísima, una camiseta 'algo' ajustada y un exagerado maquillaje bastaron para que el calificativo de 'bella' quedara pequeño en ella.

El sonido del timbre que anunciaba la esperada llegada llegó a sus oídos como dulce música.

-**¡Bonita ropa!**- exclamó una de sus mejores amigas al verla.

-**Lo sé, la compré hoy mismo**- sonrió mirando a sus dos acompañantes- **¿Vamos?**

-**¡Claro!**- exclamaron las dos al unísono, antes de dejar la vivienda de la joven Tendo.

El trío de mujeres compartían la firme idea de que aquella noche sería un evento inolvidable, ¡Estaban decididas a divertirse como nunca!

*

De verdad que había sido un día pesado. Luego de todas las expresiones que él, como toda una celebridad, supo apreciar, vinieron los gritos, los autógrafos, el acoso, ejerciendo en él lo último que anhelaba: El retraso.

Resopló y deslizó su vista al reloj que daba lugar a la importante visualización del tiempo.

-**Las nueve**- murmuró, y apresurado corrió hasta el cuarto de baño.

Las cálidas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo, y su mente era acaparada por la presencia de cierta mujer a la que prometió recoger a las nueve y media, ¡Era la única a la que le concedería dichoso la oportunidad de estar con él en situaciones más… intimas! Sí, esa era la palabra, ¿por qué de repente lo que debía ser 'una simple atracción' se estaba convirtiendo en algo más… fuerte? No será que...

Sonrió para sí, antes de decirse a sí mismo las siguientes palabras:

-**Debo dejar de pensar tonterías, yo no me puedo enamorar.**

Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha ¡El tiempo es oro y más cuando te encuentras retrasado, y aún más cuando se refiere a algo que puede hacer peligrar tu relación con alguien, y aún mucho más si por ese denominado 'alguien' sientes lo que te confirmas a ti mismo como una 'simple atracción'! Así es, uno cree lo que quiere creer y lo que no es bienvenido, se desecha.

*

-**¡¡Te ves espléndida!!**- exclamó sonriendo, y prosiguió- **Eres la viva imagen de nuestra madre, Akane…**

Giró su cuerpo, volviendo a la contemplación de él envuelto en la fina tela de un costoso traje, en el reflejo del espejo.

-**Mamá era mucho más hermosa**- pronunció entrecerrando sus ojos y se permitió invocar ciertos recuerdos inolvidables de su memoria.

_Flash back._

_Corría con todas las fuerzas que su pequeña formación le podía entregar, sus piernas estaban llegando al límite, ignorando el líquido espeso que corría por su pierna izquierda._

_-**¡Mamá!**- ahogó un lamento, ¡le dolía! Tenía que haberla escuchado cuando le dijo que no se subiera a los árboles porque se podía caer, y dicho y hecho, como si se tratara de un oscuro presagio, sucedió- **¡¡Mamá!!**- volvió a gritar, ésta vez con algo más de claridad._

_Podía divisar a lo lejos la expresión preocupada alojada en el rostro de su querida madre, que apresurada corría hasta ella acortando con facilidad y rapidez, la distancia que las separaba._

_-**¡¿Qué te pasó?!**- exclamó agachándose para quedar a la pequeña altura de su hija menor, que contaba con apenas cuatro años de edad._

_El vestido celeste, dejaba al descubierto la prueba del golpe._

_-**Me caí del árbol**- contestó haciendo un gracioso y a la vez triste puchero, a la vez que las cálidas lágrimas recorrían en pocos segundos las mejillas que constituían el rostro de la infante._

_-**Al que te dije que no te subieras**- habló con reproche, y ceñuda dirigió la vista a la herida, y concluyó devolviéndola a los ojos castaños que había heredado de ella-** Eres muy fuerte.**_

_-**¿Por qué dices eso, si estoy llorando? ¿Qué no ves mis lágrimas, mami?**- cuestionó algo confundida la pequeña, indicando a su rostro, específicamente a sus mencionadas lágrimas._

_-**Una persona puede llorar y ser fuerte**- fueron las sabias palabras dichas por la mujer que mayor admiración le ha proporcionado- **Tú eres fuerte porque aún herida corriste hasta acá, y no te quedaste al pie del árbol llorando como cualquier niñita hubiese hecho.**_

_Sonrió aún entre lágrimas, ¡¡Aquellas palabras la hicieron tremendamente feliz!! Tanto como para volver a correr al árbol y subirse de nuevo, ignorando su herida en la rodilla y reafirmando las palabras que su madre acababa de proclamar orgullosa._

_Fin delo flash back._

-**Era hermosa y tú también lo eres**- fue la respuesta que recibió tras el cumplido a la difunta mujer que les dio a ambas la vida.

Amplió su sonrisa mirando a los ojos de su hermana por medio del espejo.

-**No es necesario que me mientas**- dijo divertida.

El timbre se oyó por segunda vez en el día.

-**¡¡Debe ser él!!**- exclamó Akane, antes de suspirar repetidas veces para controlar el nerviosismo que nació en ella apenas oyó el dichoso sonido anunciante.

-**Tranquila, Akane, sólo procura que sea Ranma el que te lleve a la casa de tu amiga con seguridad ¡Esas limosinas automáticas no me convencen!**

Soltó una carcajada, antes de oír un:

-**Iré a abrirle, mientras tanto tú colócate lo que estimes necesario.**

Y luego el frío sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, advirtiéndole de su soledad en la habitación.

-**Tranquila, tranquila, es sólo una fiesta de gente importante a la que tú…**- comenzó su monólogo, mirando a sus ojos castaños e imaginando que su reflejo era su gemela perdida cuyo destino se trazó con el mismo pincel con el que fue trazado el de ella- **por esas casualidades de la vida fuiste invitada, sólo eso...**-suspiró pesadamente, y agregó-** Espero no avergonzar a Ranma.**

*

Sonrió con generosa amabilidad.

-**… Ya sabe cómo somos nosotras las mujeres, ¡siempre demoramos tanto cuando nos alistamos!**- rió levemente, tragándose un "_Con su número de citas, usted debe tener experiencia_" ya que su educación no permitía expresar semejantes palabras.

-**Entiendo**- contestó sentado en el sofá de cuero sintético, en la humilde sala de estar con muebles costeados con el módico sueldo de un hombre que se desempañaba en la medicina.

-**¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**- cuestionó la mujer, de forma curiosa, como probando sus reacciones o al menos así lo percibió él.

-**Claro, claro, adelante…**- animó él, fijando sus ojos azules en los castaños, que si de color se trataba eran idénticos a los de Akane, pero lo que expresaban era por lo demás bastante diferente, y el brillo encantador que habitaba en la mirada de "su" cautivante joven, brillaba por su ausencia en aquella que estaba clavado en él.

-**¿Qué hay entre usted y mi hermana?**

¡¡Ahora sabía de dónde había heredado su queridísima "amante" la curiosidad que no se molestaba en ocultar!! Eso sin contar, aquello de formular preguntas desestabilizadoras.

-**¿Qué no ve las noticias?**- He ahí el mal de no pensar antes de hablar, pero en el momento en que recibió una mirada cargada de reproche ya era tarde.

-**No, la televisión me es un objeto inútil y la farándula no es algo que consiga llamar mi atención**- fría respuesta.

Los pasos se oían acercarse, distrayéndolo de cualquier contestación que pudo dar e intercambiándolo por el nerviosismo que requería la situación.

Dirigió sus ojos a la entrada, viendo el femenino cuerpo de la afortunada mujercita irrumpir en la sala.

'Fantástica' fue el único termino que tuvo lugar en su mente en el momento en que capturó visualmente el angelical rostro de ella, su largo cabello azulado que ondulaba en llamativos remolinos que caían sobre sus hombros y espalda, el escote que apenas mostraba el inicio de sus senos, pero que aún así inspiraban excitación al pensar que lo que el dichoso vestido escondía se trataba de un auténtico 'misterio', a simple vista pudo observar que aquello que decoraba el vestido no eran más que finos diamantes, su piel blanca y de apariencia suave, su rostro precisamente maquillado realzando la belleza de la que fue dotada… ¡Preciosa indudablemente!

Vestido formalmente, el oscuro de su terno resaltaba su claro mirar, su bello rostro ¡diablos! ¿desde cuándo un traje aumentaba con creses la belleza que parecía ser insuperable? ¡Bendita sea la belleza con la que kamisama dotó a los bienaventurados de corazón puro! Unos más que otros, claro está, pero éste era sencillamente un exquisito ejemplar.

¿En qué momento comenzaron a deleitarse mutuamente, mirándose de arriba abajo de manera tan descarada e ignorando por completo la presencia de Kasumi?

-**Te ves… Hermosa**- dijo tras reaccionar, poniéndose de pie.

Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose cohibida ante su presencia ¡Que gloriosa sea, cabe mencionar!

-**Gra… Gracias, tú te ves…**- calló y empezó a buscar en su mente el término exacto que clasificase la apariencia del adinerado muchacho**-… Increíble**- Sí, dio en el blanco.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de la pareja.

-**Siento interrumpirlos, pero creo que ya es hora de que se vayan**- advirtió la mayor.

El brazo le fue ofrecido y ella, sonrojándose, se abrazó a él tímidamente.

-**Adiós y muchas gracias, hermana.**

-**Que la pases bien**- fueron las frases correspondientes, antes de que la pareja saliese de la sala.

*

Las ondas sonoras eran fuertes y hasta molestas, a tal límite que entablar una conversación para cualquiera era imposible, pero resulta que el concepto no era conocido por la joven de corto cabello castaño, que orgullosa arrastraba el apellido Tendo.

-**¡¡¡Eres guapísimo!!!**- elogió.

Él se acercó a su oído en una intimidad confidente y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-**Tú eres la más hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer, linda.**

Sonrió complacida, abrazada de aquel hombre de aspecto decente que apenas había conocido hace escasos minutos y que encantado sucumbía a sus caricias y cercanía.

Antes de que él pudiese alejar su rostro, ella tomó la belleza entre sus manos y lo acercó hacia el suyo con rapidez, besándolo en los labios, y por supuesto que el susodicho desconocido no tardó en abrir su boca, permitiéndose el lujo de entrelazar sus lenguas en el húmedo gesto que compartían, a la vez que los brazos masculinos rodeaban la estrecha cintura.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero si no dependieran de él, hubieran durado posiblemente toda la noche sin romper la placentera cercanía.

-**¡¡¿Estás borracho?!!**- gritó la joven a todo pulmón con una sonrisilla traviesa en sus labios, degustando el amargo sabor del alcohol que el beso le dio la oportunidad de saber.

Sonrió y acercó, otra vez, su rostro al oído de su presa.

-**¿Tú acaso no lo estás?**- una pregunta innecesariamente formulada.

Abrazó al ejemplar masculino del cuello, imitando el gesto que él antes hiciera con ella, para susurrarle al oído de forma lenta y hasta sensual, las palabras que contestaron a su pregunta.

-**Admito que rompí orgullosamente mi record**- rió levemente y agregó la cantidad-** he bebido quince copas.**

*

-**Admito que estoy algo nerviosa**- confesó mirando por la ventana cerrada. La idea de repetir la situación del auto rojo de aquella tarde no le daba una pizca de gracia.

-**No lo estés, eso a veces juega en contra**- dijo él, sonriéndole a la mujer que giró a verlo sólo para ofrecerle el infantil gesto de sacarle su lengua, gesto que halló adorable.

-**Eso lo dices porque estás acostumbrado a vivir de forma 'elegante', en cambio yo…**- entrecerró sus ojos, desviando la mirada al vidrio de la ventana-**… No puedo decir lo mismo, con decirte que esta tarde ni siquiera supe diferenciar un diamante de una piedra brillante.**

Reprimió una carcajada, agradeciendo que la susodicha haya dirigido previamente su vista a la ventana.

-**A… a cualquiera le pasa**- habló conservando la sonrisa.

-**No**- respondió y giró nuevamente su rostro al de él y éste al notar su movimiento borró la sonrisa- **¿Alguna vez has hecho el ridículo?**

Torció los labios, su mente comenzó a buscar entre sus recuerdos alguno desfavorable y desgraciadamente… lo encontró.

_Flash back._

_-**¡¡Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre!!**- proclamó orgullo, Genma._

_-**¡Ooh es sorprendente!**- exclamó un adolescente de quince años- **¡¡Ese niño tiene mi edad y está subido a esa cuerda!!**_

_Otros niños de diferentes edades se unieron a la sorpresa._

_A las afueras de un pueblo de China, los niños habitantes en él, observaban al adolescente de pie sobre la cuerda estirada y amarrada en un extremo de un árbol, y otro, separados por un abismo siniestro._

_-**¡Se va a caer!**- predijo poco optimista uno de los que presenciaba la escena._

_Estaba nervioso, eso estaba de más mencionarlo. Estaba siendo observado por un montón de niños, y lo que era más importante, la presencia de su padre, el mismo que tanto proclamaba lo orgulloso que estaba de él, el mismo al que no podía decepcionar._

_Tragó dificultosamente estirando sus brazos a cada lado._

_"**Me siento como un mono de circo**" pensó con cierta molestia._

_**-¡¡Vamos Ranma, tú puedes!!**- gritó su padre para mayor remate._

_Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó._

_Puso un pie delante del otro, uno después del otro, procurando centrarse únicamente en sus pies, pero deslizar la vista a los espectadores le fue inevitable._

_Pésimo error._

_Cayó hacia delante, golpeando su rostro con la cuerda firmemente estirada, proporcionando en él un dolor indudable._

_Su cuerpo se inclinó inevitablemente a un lado, y antes de caer, reaccionó afirmándose con ambas manos de la cuerda._

_-**¡¡Oh no!! ¿Ven? ¡Yo lo dije! ¡Se va a caer!**- exclamó uno._

_-**¡Vaya, y era tan guapo, qué lástima!**- oyó una voz femenina entre tanto tumulto._

_-**¡Vamos, Ranma! Tú puedes**- éste fue su padre, como siempre prefiriendo que él mismo hiciera las cosas en lugar de ayudarlo._

_Otra vez sus ojos poseían vida propia y como por inercia se dirigieron al oscuro abismo que descansaba en lo más profundo._

_-**¡¡Nooo!!**- gritó, sintiendo miedo como no admitiría que alguna vez experimentó- **¡¡Me caeré, papá, ayúdame!!**- comenzó a mover sus piernas de un lado a otro._

_Ganándose de esta forma unas tantas carcajadas en un intercambio peligroso con el miedo._

_Fin del flash back._

-**… No que yo recuerde**- mintió con naturalidad y algo de palidez que ella pasó por alto.

-**A mí siempre me pasa**- volvió su vista a la ventana- **Soy demasiado torpe y temo avergonzarte, eso me tiene nerviosa...**- confesó.

Sorprendido admiró la nueva faceta que su chiquilla le mostraba.

-**No tienes que estarlo, yo me encargaré de que no pases vergüenza y que por el contrario, sea para ti una noche placentera**- pronunció con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella no respondió, sólo fingió no haberlo escuchado, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo para dirigirle una mísera sonrisa, pues sabía que al hacerlo tendría el incontrolable impulso de lanzarse a los musculosos brazos de ese hombre y besarlo con ansias, pero en lugar de darse ese 'pequeño' placer, prefirió guardar silencio, ignorando la mueca de decepción que se alojó en el atractivo rostro de su compañero.

Tras un rato silencioso, la limosina se detuvo anunciando su llegada.

-**Quédate aquí, yo te abriré la puerta**- dijo apresuradamente antes de bajar por su lado.

"_Típico de famoso, siempre dándoselas de caballero_" le fue inevitable pensar.

La puerta fue abierta segundos después de que el cuerpo masculino dejara la limosina.

La mano de él le fue ofrecida con intenciones de ayudarla a bajarse.

Inmediatamente percibió las cámaras que yacían de fondo, los cientos de ojos que se posaron sobre ellos después de admirar envidiosos la flamante limosina en la que fueron conducidos.

Aceptó su gesto y se bajó de la limosina, cautivando a algunos con su belleza que sobrepasaba por montones a la del vestido con decoraciones valiosas.

Cerró la puerta y le ofreció su brazo, ella se agarró a él sonriéndole coqueta, ejerciendo el papel al que jugaban de "la pareja feliz", y él apreció este hecho sonriéndole devuelta.

El cielo infinito y nocturno deleitaba a todo aquel que levantase su vista con sus brillantes puntitos blanco y la mitad de una luna indecisa, que tímida se negaba a mostrarse en todo su esplendor.

Caminaron por una elegante alfombra roja que los conducía a la entrada del lugar que previamente fue cercado por las personas encargadas de impedir que algún 'desconocido' pasase inadvertido para introducirse en el evento catalogado como 'privado', por supuesto que todo esto a cambio de las altas sumas de dinero que Shampoo Kuonji prometió.

-**¡¡Una fotografía para primera plana!!**- gritó un hombre, que como tantos llevaba fotografiando a la pareja desde hacía rato-** ¡¡Un abrazo!!**- exigió.

La pareja se sonrió entre sí y abrazados le dedicaron la misma sonrisa a la cámara que los enfocaba.

-**Debe ser extraordinario ser Ranma Saotome**- musitó la mujer avanzando junto a quién todos pensaban era su 'amante'

-**No lo creas**- contestó con deje de amargura que la mujer percibió al instante.

"_Ciertamente una nunca está conforme con la vida que lleva_" concluyó mentalmente, acercándose cada vez más a su destino y agregó a su nota mental "_Llego a un restaurante carísimo y ni siquiera ha ido a un hotel_"

Las vueltas de la vida eran sencillamente misteriosas y sorprendentes por demás.

-**¿Estás lista?**

La joven asintió con la cabeza, ya preparada para un encuentro con algo completamente desconocido. Nerviosa, volteó a mirar el rostro de su compañero, tan sereno como ella debiera de estar. Se reprochó al pensar que él, tal vez, estaría en las mismas circunstancias que ella, pero ¡qué rayos! Él era toda una celebridad, más bien era ella quién pertenecía a una clase inferior.

Se aferró con más fuerza al musculoso brazo que por cortesía le fue ofrecido.

... y la puerta se abrió.

-**¡¡Ranma!!**- fue el grito eufórico de una hermosa actriz que lucía sensacional en un vestido violeta, que mostraba muchísimo más de la cuenta.

Akane frunció el ceño ante semejante recibimiento para Ranma por parte de la actriz, a quien reconoció de inmediato nada más oír dichoso timbre de voz.

Prácticamente se frotaba sobre el cuerpo varonil, sonriéndole gustosa, ¡¡feliz de tenerlo finalmente con ella!! Aquello saltaba a la vista.

¿Qué relación habrán tenido en un pasado?

-**Shampoo, siento mucho haber faltado a la premier de tu película**- dijo apartando el femenino cuerpo de encima, sin olvidar la presencia de su espléndida susodicha a quién con orgullo proclamaba como su amante.

-**No te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí**- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dirigió su mirada a la mujercita que, resultando ligeramente cohibida, presenciaba a su lado.

-**Ella es Akane, mi compañera.**

Los peculiares ojos observaron por primera vez el juvenil rostro de su secreta enemiga.

-**¡Akane, lindo nombre! Buenas noches, espero que te diviertas mucho**- sonrió con fingida amabilidad.

-**Muchas gracias**- contestó verdaderamente sorprendida, creyó que ella al ser una celebridad, tal vez sintiera hacia su persona aires de superioridad.

-**Por favor, tomar asiento en aquella mesa**- indicó con disimulado una mesa vacía con un cartel encima en dónde se leía con claridad 'Reservada' con letras mayúsculas- **yo en un momento estaré con ustedes, debo atender al resto de los invitados**- dijo volviendo su vista al atractivo protagonista de sus sueños.

-**Claro, Shampoo, te esperamos ahí**- habló con bondad.

Sin esperar la aprobación por parte de la jovencita, cuyo vestido provocó una reprimida mueca de disgusto que perfectamente supo disimular bajo aquella sonrisa que no demoraba en desvanecerse, caminó dándoles la espalda hasta perderse entre el resto de celebridades que parecían inmunes al mal que ataca a los de su categoría, pues se miran entre sí como si nada, tal y como si fuesen 'conocidas' personas corrientes, que por esas casualidades de la vida, se topan en la misma fiesta ¡Qué coincidencia!..

Intentó en lo posible no dibujar en su rostro mueca alguna de impresión y emoción, ya que no todos los días se encuentra en una fiesta llena de actores y cantantes, que en más de alguna consiguieron captar su atención y completa admiración en exitosas películas, y le entregaron la gentil satisfacción de oír sus melodiosas voces, respectivamente.

-**Contrólate**- le susurró al oído, en ese instante supo que había fallado.

Caminaban en dirección a la mesa que les fue indicada.

"_Será una larga noche_" pensaron al unísono.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, y él utilizando un moderado tono de voz, que le permitía el sutil y suave tono de la melodía, preguntó:

-**¿Qué te está pareciendo todo hasta ahora?**- cuestionó.

-**Diferente a todo lo que he visto antes.**

-**Te entiendo, al principio yo también me sentí así**- confesó.

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en el juvenil rostro de Akane.

Miró los dulces que estaban en el centro de la mesa, ahí, de un exquisito sabor según aparentaban y tentándola por una mordida.

-**Adelante, come, después de todo están para eso**- dijo su pareja, sonriéndole divertido ¡a veces su 'fierecilla' se tornaba demasiado obvia!

Avergonzada, dirigió su vista a los ojos azules que se clavaron en ella, en una risueña mirada.

Dirigió su mano a la elegante cesta, y extrajo lo que parecía ser un delicioso manjar. Se lo llevó a la boca, ante la atenta mirada de él y le dio finalmente la ansiada mordida.

Un amargo sabor… ¿brocoli? No, no era eso, era… La sonrisa en el hombre aumentó de tamaño ¡burlándose de ella! Al parecer su rostro cambió de color, podía sentirlo. Una carcajada por parte de él consiguió que tragase de una buena vez aquella asquerosa menjunje que se había formado en su cavidad bucal.

-**¡¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?!**- exclamó, quizás demasiado fuerte, pero logrando que la sonrisa en el atractivo rostro desapareciera y su dueño hiciera con las manos un gesto para que bajase el volumen de su voz, pues al igual que ella, había percibido algunos cuantos pares de ojos que, curiosos, se habían posado sobre ellos.

-**El… páncreas de una vaca**- contestó algo temeroso ¡y era comprensible! ¡¡Cómo le había permitido comer semejante cosa!! A ella que siempre fue protectora de los animales, y que siempre detestó la muerte de ellos por una causa egoísta, ya que fácilmente se podía comer frutas y verduras sin la necesidad de arrebatarle la vida a un ser.

-**¡¡¿Qué?!!**- ¡al demonio con los buenos modales! Se levantó en un acto impulsivo de su asiento y agarró con rapidez inconcebible por la camisa al codiciado hombre frente a ella.

-**Akane…**- murmuró tembloroso ante aquel semblante serio con su ceño fruncido, pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba.

En ese instante, la jovencita, observó a lo que era ajena, todas las miradas se habían posado sobre ella y seguramente más de alguna cámara la enfocaba.

Volvió sus ojos a los azules, y sonrió cínicamente.

-**Te… Te… ¿Amo?**- poco convincente, pero aún así consiguió distraer la atención de los curiosos.

Retomó su asiento, avergonzada, lo que no disminuía su molestia.

-**Akane, tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones**- le reprochó él arreglándose la camisa que gracias a la fuerza ejercida por lo que parecían unas delicadas manos femeninas.

-**Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que no me lo advirtieras**- habló en un tono algo más moderado, pero aún así la molestia se hacía presente en cada palabra- **Sabes que odio la matanza de los animales, ¡soy casi vegetariana!**

-**No lo sabía, pero gracias por decírmelo**- su contestación tampoco sonó desprovista de molestia.

-**Lo siento, es por esto que Kuno nunca me invita a este tipo de eventos**- bajó la mirada, él frunció el ceño ante la mención de su "querido" esposo- **soy un desastre lo sé, pero es algo que no consigo evitar.**

Él sonrió de medio lado, suavizando el gesto y entrecerró sus ojos.

-**Descuida, ese tonto es obvio que no sabe valorarte.**

Alzó la vista, sorprendida y una idea cruzó su mente: "_Me gustaría que fueses tú mi esposo_", pero inmediatamente se encargó de reprocharse por semejante e impuro pensamiento que no debería habitar en la mente de una señorita entregada a la fidelidad, la misma que prometió ante el dichoso altar testigo de tan glorioso y a la vez, triste, acontecimiento.

-**Buenas noches**- se sumó una nueva voz a la conversación.

Los ojos azules se dirigieron al personaje que de forma impertinente había arruinado una posible respuesta favorecedora, sin embargo los insultos escondidos en frases elegantes se fueron al traste al ver de quién se trataba ¡¡Ahí estaba su mejor amigo y manager!! en un terno negro y vestido de forma elegante.

-**¡¡Ryoga!!**- exclamó, levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa para estrechar su mano con la de su amigo.

-**¡Ranma, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?!**- habló él con la misma euforia.

Los ojos azules de su receptor se dirigieron a la jovencita que intrigada, observaba la escena desde su posición, sentada en la silla.

-**Akane**- la llamó con una sonrisa, gesto que le dio a entender que la presentaría y que debía levantarse como él había hecho.

-**¿Akane?**- repitió frunciendo el ceño, capturando visualmente el rostro de la doncella que, ya levantada, lo observaba con la misma curiosidad.

-**¿Ryoga?**- cuestionó ella, sonriendo ¡lo había reconocido!

Embelesado continuó admirando el bello rostro envuelto en genuina inocencia que creyó nunca más volver a ver.

-**Tanto tiempo sin… verte**- musitó, más para sí que para sus dos receptores.

-**Creí que nunca más volvería a encontrarme contigo, Hibiki**- amplió su sonrisa y guiada por la emoción de quién encuentra a un compañero al que no ve desde hace ocho años, lo abrazó con fuerza consiguiendo un furioso sonrojo en él y un ceño fruncido acompañado de una mirada llena de molestia por parte de su "amante" ignorado.

_Continuará…_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a** Ranmakane** con mucho, mucho cariño ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!_

_Ya veía que dejaba este capítulo para el próximo fin de semana. No se extrañen si el otro viernes o sábado no llega actualización xD pero es que ya saben, los deberes son primero ¡y ahora sí que no miento! _

_Parece que se me está acabando la inspiración xD ya era hora no?? era demasiado maravilloso.. mm.. pero espero que sus comentarios me animen^-^_

_Aquí voy con las respuestas:_

_**Nia06**: ¡Gracias por tus buenas vibras! Aquí te dejo otro nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado ^^_

_**karu-hi**: Jajaaa Ojalá que no ^^ ¿te gustó este capítulo?_

_**Ranmakane**: ¡¡Te lo dedico!! No importa eso de los comentarios, sólo me llamó la atención. Espero que no haya perdido la "chispa" como tú la llamas :) y que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Otra vez, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo._

_**AkaneKagome**: Gracias, tu comentario es muy importante. Y eso de 'salirse de control' mmm... me temo que algo de eso habrá en el próximo capítulo, pero te prometo que intentaré, en lo posible xD, no ser tan dura con la pareja ¡Espero tu comentario sobre este capítulo! ^^_

_**sele-thebest**: xD Aquí hay otro capítulo y espero que también haya sido de tu agrado. Y sí, es que cuando tienes este aparato a tiempo límitado, pues... se hace algo complicado escribir un día una parte y seguirlo otro día, porque sólo se me presta los viernes y los sábados ^^ así que prefiero subirlos lo antes posible :) xDsé que no interesa, pero igual quería mencionarlo... no tengo otra opción. Bueno, espero otra vez que te haya gustado ¡un abrazote!_

_**Anami**: ¡Qué bonito leer nuevos nombres en mis comentarios! ** Muchísimas gracias por animarte a escribirme ^^ y gracias por lo que escribiste, intento hacer lo mejor posible y que les guste lo que escribo :) por eso leer comentarios como el tuyo es tan gratificante, ¿te gustó este nuevo capítulo? PD: No pude colocar las 'x' de tu nombre porque se me borraban._

_**ioakane19**: ¡Hola! Uyyy.. ojalá que te haya gustado ^^_

_**BABY SONY**: Vaya... parece que estoy inculcando un odio hacía Nabiki u.u xD¡Mejor! Lo que es a mí siempre me a caído mal u.u ¡espero tu comentario del jueves! ^^_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y ya saben.. sugerencias son bien recibidas._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	14. Una noche especial III

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, que sus ojos de un segundo a otro derramarían lágrimas de júbilo, ¡cuánto la extrañaba! Años de buscarla, años de desearla, años de saberse un perdedor a causa de la debilidad y timidez que siempre le jugaron en contra, impidiéndole declarar sus sentimientos a 'la mujer que llenó de color su opacada existencia', y esa noche, aparecía como si nada frente a él, luciendo bella ¡como ninguna otra! En un elegante vestido rojo que representaba a un sensual demonio que le hacía sucumbir ante sus encantos discretos y a admitir internamente lo poco que le sirvieron sus años de desdicha.

Oh ¡Si de algo estaba seguro era que el tiempo no había transcurrido en vano! El cuerpo de la adolescente que conoció en antaño, era ya el de una mujer… una bella mujer que conservaba aún su graciosa esencia juvenil.

Ryoga Hibiki, hombre de lucha, un hombre que nada se le regaló en la vida, pues todo lo que tiene se lo ha ganado, se cuestiona: _'¿Por qué…?'_

La vida y sus gloriosos misterios que se escapan del control humano.

Bastaba con prender la televisión, leer las revistas de farándula, pero no… No lo hizo y si lo hubiera hecho seguro no estaría en dónde estaba. Su cobardía se anteponía a su felicidad, sí, porque su felicidad estaba cerca de ella, ahí en dónde estaba… porque sólo envuelto en aquellos brazos y hundido de aquella fragancia femenil, alcanzaba la verdadera felicidad.

-**¡Creí que nunca más volvería a verte, Hibiki! ¡y menos aquí!**- exclamó la jovencita separándose de quién consideró siempre su mejor amigo.

-**Para mí también ha sido toda una sorpresa…**-silenció unos instantes, antes de murmurar un quedo- **Achan…**

Ella le sonrió ¡cuánto extrañaba ese gesto que sólo viniendo de esa dulce criatura conseguía ponerle nervioso! Y a tal grado que el sonrojo poco tardó en hacerse presente en las mejillas del muchacho.

-**No has cambiado en absoluto**- soltó una risilla traviesa y después arrugó graciosamente su nariz.

_'¿Será que Kamisama por fin me recompensa por mis años de no tenerla cerca?'_ se cuestiona anonadado por el encantador gesto. El encontrarla casualmente, tenía mayor valor que el premio gordo de la lotería.

-**¿Achan?**- repitió el joven ignorado, clavando sus furiosas pupilas en su sonrojado mejor amigo-_ 'le gusta, se le nota a leguas'_- pensó sonriendo de medio lado con ligera amargura.

La pareja volteó a posar sus ojos en la celebridad de turbio mirar, que indignado, presenciaba el 'conmovedor' encuentro.

-**¡¿Eres amigo de Ranma?!**- sonrió la sorprendida jovencita volviendo a retomar su plática con Ryoga, en sus castaños ojos podía verse el brillo agradable de una situación satisfactoria- **¡Vaya Hibiki… ¿quién lo diría?! ¡Tú en una fiesta de estas, y con lo tímido que eras en la preparatoria!**

Demostrando el poco cambio obtenido con el transcurso del tiempo, el sonrojo aumentó de tono y sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron, instintivamente, al suelo.

-**Akane, procura no subir tu tono de voz y controlar tu vocabulario**- habló Ranma sin esconder su molestia. Akane lo miró con molestia, para centrar luego su atención en el introvertido muchacho.

El saber que de seguro mucha gente había presenciado el abrazo que su "amante" le regaló a Ryoga, ¡y el haberlo presenciado él mismo! Lo inquietaba. Pudo percibir la calidez y el cariño entregado en el gesto, que únicamente debía ser él el afortunado de recibir ¡ningún otro! Y por supuesto que la 'familiaridad' con la que hablaban, el que prácticamente olvidaran su existencia y que por si fuera poco se hayan conocido en la preparatoria ¡no eran motivos para hacerlo brincar en un pie! ¡Quién sabe qué relación habrán tenido…!

Ya devuelto de su trance, se da cuenta con exasperación que la 'parejita' ha retomado su conversación en tiempo record o… ¿tanto había demorado en su 'meditación'?

-**… Vaya, siempre pensé que ahí estaba su futuro. A Yuka siempre le encantó la medicina**- sonreía gustosa, 'a él' le sonreía gustosa.

-**Lo sé, creo que le está yendo bastante bien o al menos así me comentó Sayuri la última vez que…**

¡¡No podía más!! No soportaba las sonrisas mutuas, sus habladurías que en nada le concernían a él. Una experiencia que hace mucho no sentía se apropiaba de su cuerpo: El sentirse echado a un lado. Pero no en vano se hacía llamar Ranma Saotome.

-**¡Akane, cariño…!**- clamó con una sonrisa de medio lado, agarrando con firmeza el brazo de quién se suponía era su mejor compañía en noches solitarias-** ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?**- clavó su furibunda mirada en su mejor amigo, dándole a entender el estorbo que lo consideraba.

-**¿Qué ocurre…?**- su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire careciendo de atención, pues Hibiki y Saotome sostenían sus miradas en una muda batalla.

Ryoga fue el primero en reaccionar esclareciendo su garganta, pero sin desviar sus ojos de las amenazantes irises azules.

-**…Por mí no hay problema, yo puedo ir a…**

-**¡Claro que no!**- interrumpió Ranma con una sonrisa, saboreando el exquisito sabor de la victoria-** Tú espéranos aquí**- volvió su vista a la mujer que retenía por el brazo y que presenciaba molesta la escena e intentaba, silenciosa, desprenderse del agarre.

'**Ranma no es necesario que me hales, yo puedo caminar sola**'; mascullaba la jovencita, alejándose cada vez más de él, en compañía del hombre que en una ocasión le salvó la vida.

Ryoga sonrió con amargura, viendo a la pareja perderse entre otras celebridades susurró las siguientes palabras:

-**Claro… por algo eres tú el gran Ranma Saotome ¿verdad?**

* * *

Al poner un pie sobre el suelo del hogar que compartía con su esposa, supo que algo no marchaba bien. Demasiada quietud y frialdad plagada en el ambiente.

No hubo abrazo y mucho menos el beso de bienvenida que su atenta esposa siempre le entregaba cuando volvía de una ajetreada jornada laboral.

Todo era oscuridad… todo era silencio.

Encendió la luz y con maletín en mano, se dispuso a vagar silencioso, buscando sólo visualmente la hermosa figura de su joven mujer.

En la planta baja: NADA.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras y el nerviosismo lo carcomía por dentro, la ansiedad de ver a su adorado ser eran superiores a él.

La puerta entre abierta de la habitación que él compartía con su esposa, causó el llegar de sollozos femeninos a sus oídos, sollozos desgarradores salidos desde lo más profundo del alma en una auténtica muestra de escape a su agonía.

-**… ¿Kasumi?**- pronunció abriendo la puerta del cuarto inmerso en una total oscuridad.

Unos sonidos del colchón aseguraban que el cuerpo que sobre él descansaba estaba en movimiento, seguramente incorporándose.

Encendió la luz y poseyó inmediatamente la sensación de su corazón encogerse, pues ahí, sobre la cama yacía el cuerpo femenino de su esposa, que sentada retiraba con suavidad los últimos rescoldos de un largo rato de intenso llanto.

Dejó caer su maletín, y preguntó lo inevitable:

-**¿Mi amor, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?**- avanzó unos pasos a la cama, sin despegar sus ojos de aquel cuerpo que una noche poseyó, pero que en esos instantes poco podía recordar de aquella noche plagada de emociones desbordadas.

-**¡¡¿Que qué pasa?!!**- estalló levantándose del colchón que sostenía su peso. Sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse para su pesar, pero esto no la detendría- **Tú no debiste casarte conmigo… ¡Te debiste casar con tu trabajo! Que tus pacientes acá, que tus pacientes allá… ¡¡¡tus malditos pacientes siempre están antes que yo!!! ¡¡No quiero envejecer dentro de estas cuatro paredes!!! Yo…**- se sonrojó y no precisamente por vergüenza o timidez, las lágrimas hacían del bello rostro una deprimente imagen, bajó su tono de voz a uno suave, casi inaudible- **te amo, pero me cansé de vivir así…**

Sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, que una parte de él se iba dichas estas palabras y sin embargo no podía culparla… Asumía su error y ahora lo pagaba, sólo que no esperaba que el precio fuera tan alto.

-**Lo siento…**- fue su pasible respuesta que dio pie a una pregunta decidida.

Kasumi se aclaró la garganta, se retiró las lágrimas del rostro y con fingida seguridad, habló:

-**¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tú trabajo… o yo?**

* * *

-**¡Qué curioso… siempre en el baño de damas!**- sonrió con amargura, cerrando con pestillo la blanca puerta detrás de él.

-**¡¡¿¿Me puedes decir por qué diablos me trajiste hasta aquí??!!**- gritó expresando su frustración y dejando escapar por fin las palabras que venía reteniendo en todo el recorrido-** ¡¡¿Crees acaso que no se dieron cuenta de que entraste al baño de mujeres conmigo?!!**

Aquella hermosa mujercita se plantó frente a él con suma seguridad, enfrentándolo como ninguna, ayudaba al encender de su creciente furia... ¡Oh era su turno de hacerla enfadar! ¿No había disfrutado 'coqueteándole' a Ryoga?

Llegó la hora de ajustar ciertas cuentas…

Sonrió con maldad, y ajeno a la ira que carcomía a la jovencita, la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-**…¡¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!!**- estalló intentando zafarse de los musculosos brazos que la aprisionaban, pero como era de esperarse, la fuerza masculina de un artista marcial supera con creces a la suya- **¡¡Quiero que me sueltes, que volvamos a allá con Ryoga y que no me vuelvas a tratar como a otra de tus tantas amantes!! Es más, deberías agradecer el que haya conservado la compostura ahí dentro, y si sigues tratándome de esa manera ¡¡No dudaré en avergonzarte frente a todos!!**- exclamó escondiendo el temor que le proporcionaba la turbia mirada que su captor le dedicaba.

El famoso artista marcial sonrió con sarcasmo, y dijo:

-**Adelante, hazlo… no me importa, si te traje hasta aquí fue por algo y no te dejaré hasta que me aclares lo que quiero saber**- su tono de voz era grave, reprimiéndola para no acabar consumiendo las ganas que tenía de gritarle y recriminarla por sus sonrisas y cómoda familiaridad acompañada de "_la oculta coquetería_" que le dedicaba al susodicho que no era él, la misma que reclamaba para sí.

Sentía que el temor crecía en ella, su tono de voz conseguía aturdirla ligeramente.

¿Qué demonios era todo esto? ¿La nueva faceta del joven? Se estremeció…

¿Por qué la abrazaba de aquella forma tan… 'posesiva'? ¿Por qué la juzgándola con la mirada? …¿Por qué se sentía tan a gusto entre sus brazos?

-**¿Qué te ocurre, Ranma?**- cuestionó más tranquila, con un tono moderado, pero esto no bastó para que el joven suavizara el gesto.

Él acentuó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura envuelta en fina tela. La cercanía entre ambos para Akane era abrumadora, turbadora e inquietante, pero él parecía no notarlo, es más… su cercanía poco parecía importarle.

-**Respóndeme algo y quiero que lo hagas con la verdad…**- la molestia seguía presente, y ella continuaba sin saber el por qué- **Te gustó ¿verdad?**- nuevamente su sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el bello rostro masculino.

La observó fruncir el ceño en una confundida expresión, de cuán inocente mujer se le acusa injustamente de un delito.

-**¿De qué hablas?**- preguntó conservando la seguridad en su voz, que debido a la cercanía del masculino ser, disminuía conforme transcurrían los segundos.

Bufó con molestia ladeando sus ojos al techo cubierto de reluciente cerámica, como el suelo y las paredes, ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Volvió su punzante mirada a la castaña, y pasando por alto el nerviosismo, el temor y la confusión habitantes en su dulce acompañante, aclaró con sorna:

-**De Ryoga… ¿de quién más? Te gusta ¿no es así?**- volvió a acentuar el agarre sobre el femenino cuerpo, en una muestra muda de resentimiento ante la que estaba tardando en reaccionar frente a semejantes y absurdas palabras, él prosiguió ante la mudez de su compañera- **¿Qué sucede, Akane? …No me digas que creíste que no lo notaría… o es que ustedes…**- las lagunas azules parecieron oscurecerse súbitamente**-… ¿tuvieron 'algo' en esa preparatoria?**

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de ese elegante y apuesto hombre que despreocupado se daba el lujo de no medir sus palabras.

-**¡¡Suéltame, imbécil!!**- gritó con la decepción que llenaba su corazón.

Él aún sin soltarla iba a dejar escapar su contestación ante dicho atrevimiento, pero femeninas voces se oyeron acercándose alterando sus sentidos.

-**Akane, cállate**- murmuró él, intercambiando la furia por el temor a saberse descubierto en el baño de damas.

-**No puedo creer que pienses así de mí**- pronunció ella con sus bellos ojos cristalinos, que posados sobre los suyos, le transmitían la tristeza que se alojaba en ella.

No había tiempo de enternecerse.

Inmediatamente cubrió con su mano la boca femenina, callando una frase que saldría de ella. Levantándola del suelo la cogió en brazos ante el incrédulo gesto de quién es ajena al por qué de las acciones, pero antes de que pudiera 'patalear' para volver a su preciado suelo, su captor rápidamente retiró el pestillo y con la rapidez característica de él, entró en uno de los lujosos excusados individuales.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse. Sólo entonces ella comprendió la notable preocupación de su compañero, podría gemir, hasta un 'mmm' bastaría e igualmente sospecharían de presencias ajenas, pero ni fuerzas tenía para librarse de aquel bien formado cuerpo que la retenía en sus brazos. La tristeza y la decepción dirigidas por quién la consideraba lo suficiente extrovertida, para creer de ella una auténtica zorra.

-**…Lo sé querida, el vestido de la señora Himashi era un desastre ¡no sé cómo pudo ponerse semejante atrocidad! Parece que lo sacó de la basura.**

-**¡Da pena, linda!** –tras un rato de misteriosos sonidos, oyeron- **Cambiando de tema, ¿qué color crees que me asienta más? Este o… este**- seguramente le mostraba los colores a elegir.

-**El rosa**- fue la respuesta.

Una humedad cálida llegó a la mano con la que cubría la boca de la muchacha.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban con total libertad sobre las mejillas de ella, y otra nueva lágrima cayó efímera en su mano que experiencia tenía de recorrer senderos de la anatomía femenina; los ojos llorosos de ella mostraban la tristeza de la que él fue culpable, y ahora la culpabilidad arremetía contra él.

Demasiada cercanía, más de la que debería haber.

Ambos corazones latían a un ritmo vertiginoso.

El bello rostro de él se hacía cada vez más borroso, por lo que una vez más, se vio obligada a cerrar sus ojos buscando la claridad que requería.

Él mientras tanto, parecía inmutable a la ternura que le expresaba la fémina que cargaba con dulzura en sus brazos, la hermosura de sus ojos castaños se empañaban con constancia y saber que él era culpable ejercía en él el deprimente sentimiento que ofrece a sentirse miserable.

Desvió sus ojos a los labios femeninos, delicadamente pintados, carnosos e influyentes…

¡Moría por besarla ahí! Pero no era el momento.

Podía sentirlo, el corazón del muchacho latía muy rápido ¿Será acaso por ella?

Sus ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas para centrarse en el apuesto hombre que la cargaba, en aquel segundo encuentro en un baño de damas.

Las dos féminas continuaban mientras tanto con su incesante parloteo… Que las uñas, que el maquillaje y de vez en cuando lanzaban alguna negativa opinión de cierto traje o persona.

Descubrió la boca de la jovencita, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, pues comprendió que no diría nada que pudiese delatarlos y arruinar su reputación.

En ese instante el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse les aseguró a ambos que estaban a salvo.

-**Akane, yo…**- murmuró él, avanzando, nada más un centímetro, su rostro al de ella y sin despegar su mirada de la castaña que por alguna razón, conseguía anonadarlo a momentos por su indiscutible belleza.

¿Será que por fin poseería el daleite de probar sus labios? Avanzó otro poco más...

-**Quiero que... **-susurró, pero maldito el instante en que fue interrumpido.

-**Bájame**-habló rompiendo la '_magia del momento_'.

Con seguridad y el ceño fruncido se removió con violencia en los fuertes brazos masculinos, consiguiendo que éste le devolviera la oportunidad de pisar cerámica firme, pero antes de que pudiera salir de ese metro cuadrado que representaba el excusado individual, sintió la mano firme de él sujetar su muñeca y aquel formado cuerpo arremeter contra su figura, causando el leve chocar de su espalda en la puerta cerrada y otra vez, la presión, el nerviosismo y el calor que únicamente la cercanía es capaz de entregar.

* * *

-**¿Cómo dices?**- alterada exclamó, reprimiendo su voz para no elevarla más de lo aconsejado.

-**Lo que oíste: Ranma se llevó a Akane para hablar en privado**- repitió él sereno y pasivo, sentado en la silla que antes ocupaba la joven, sostenía su mejilla con la mano derecha apoyando su codo sobre la elegante mesa en una inequívoca pose de aburrimiento.

-**Te pedí que entretuvieras a Akane, ¡No debiste permitir que los dos se fueran solos quién sabe a dónde!**- seguía reprimiendo el volumen de su voz, sentándose con el ceño fruncido frente a su detestado 'amigo'.

-**Aligera ese ceño, te pueden ver y ya sabes el lema de la sonrisa, además eso te hace salir arrugas**- sonrió levemente, mirando a su amiga con desinterés.

-**¿Me quieres decir qué demonios te ocurre?**- cuestionó sin hacer caso en lo más mínimo a su advertencia-** Te ves más distraído de lo normal.**

Ryoga aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa, siendo la pasajera felicidad lo que gobernaba en su rostro.

-**Es Akane…**- entrecerró sus ojos recreando en su mente el bello rostro de la jovencita- **Akane es la chica de la preparatoria, la que busqué por mucho tiempo, de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado…**- confesó sin pudor alguno.

Alzó ambas cejas sorprendida, pestañando repetidas veces con sumo desconcierto.

* * *

-**¡No me gusta!**- exclamaba- **¡sólo es un amigo a quién de verdad estimo, y ¿por qué rayos debería explicarte a ti mi relación con Ryoga?!-** frunció el ceño olvidándose de las lágrimas.

-**Porque él es mi amigo y se supone que tú mi amante. No permitiré que esta noche pase entre ustedes algo más de lo permitido porque muchos los verán, y no quedaré yo como el pobre tipo despechado que le ven la cara de imbécil mientras SU amante juega a coquetear con su mejor amigo**- explicó serenamente, escudriñando el rostro femenino y la molestia impresa en él, ¡¡cómo disfrutaba de su cercanía!! ¡Cómo disfrutaba el tenerla a su merced!

Acorralada entre la puerta y un ejemplar masculino, cuyos brazos reposaban a cada laso de su cuerpo impidiéndole que cualquier movimiento por parte de ella se saliese de su control.

-**¡Es que eres un imbécil, Ranma!**- exclamó la 'chiquilla', verdaderamente molesta- **¡¿De verdad me crees capaz de coquetear con un amigo al que no veo desde hace ocho años?! ¡¡pues, estás muy equivocado Saotome, porque te repito, yo no soy como las demás!!**- intentó hacer otro forcejeo por salir de ahí, pero el cuerpo, que demasiado cerca estaba del suyo, se lo impedía y salir era imposible, sólo restaba implorar que la escena cómoda e inquietante a la vez, terminase.

Él silenció unos segundos, suavizó su rostro frente a las palabras, y hasta sonrió levemente para sorpresa de ella.

-**Lo siento, es sólo que… me puse "algo" celoso y me cuesta mucho controlarme cuando me pongo así**- confesó con serenidad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos sólo para asegurarle que no mentía, que jamás pensaría que ella era como las 'demás', puesto que ello sería un insulto imperdonable..

Sintió cómo su corazón aumentaba su ritmo, cómo todo su calor corporal subía a sus mejillas conforme la adrenalina hacía de las suyas en su interior.

-**¿Ce… celoso?**- consultó entrecortado, gratamente sorprendida.

-**Sí, celoso**- repitió él en un confidencial susurro.

Los brazos de él dejaron de hacer guardia, dirigiéndose al cuerpo femenino envolvieron con clara sutileza la estrecha cintura en un abrazo posesivo.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El atractivo rostro disminuía con lentitud la distancia.

Nerviosos y ansiosos de unir sus labios.

Él acentuó el abrazo.

Ella posó sus manos sobre el pecho de su adorado compañero, alzando ligeramente su rostro.

Un último aliento, y un exquisito roce fue el comienzo de un dulce y anhelado gesto.

_Continuará…_

_Este capítulo fue un reto, entre todas lo que tengo que estudiar me propuse publicar hoy este capítulo^^ Es un placer escribir para todas aquellas personas que me leen y que aprecian lo que hago, aprovecho de enviar un saludazo muy especial a las que me escriben, lo que por cierto, agradezco mucho._

_Estoy segurisísima que después me voy a arrepentir de subir el capítulo hoy, sucede que me esmero por entregarles la continuación lo más rapido posible, pero resulta que la 'gran noche' se me hará demasiado larga, me refiero a que temo entregar demasiados capítulos referentes a la cena, así que espero que alcance el final de la 'noche especial' en el próximo capítulo, y subirlo el viernes o el otro sábado, como me he acostumbrado a hacer a pesar de todo, repito otra vez lo mucho que me gusta escribir y quiero que sepan que lo hago con muchísimo cariño^^_

_Comienzo con las respuestas:_

_**Nia06**: ¡Muchísimas gracias otra vez! Cuento con que me dirás la verdad sobre tu opinión y por supuesto tus sugerencias. Espero de corazón que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ^^ ¡Un abrazote!_

_**infinitydream96**: La personalidad de Akane es algo que me esmero en conservar y me alegro que te haya gustado^^ ¡¡Vaya, pero cómo concuerdo contigo!! Qué envidia esa chica¬¬... xDjijii gracias por escribirme, y espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión._

_**ranmakane**: xDSi... lo de los diamantes, digamos que fue mi pequeña revancha por ser la afortunada de poseer el corazón de mi amado** xD¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Bueno... No sé muy bien a qué te refieres con la 'chispa', pero si dices que es positivo espero seguir conservándola xD ¡Un abrazo!_

_**sele-thebest**: ¿¿Como no tomarte en cuenta con lo que agradezco los reviews que me escriben?? ¡y de veras que lo agradezco de corazón! Gracias por darte un tiempecito de escribir y espero que la historia te siga gustando^^ _

_**Akane Maxwell**: :( Buuuu con que no tengas internet... agradezco mucho que aún así me leas y me escribas^^ ¿¿Te gustó este nuevo capítulo?? Uyy... ojalá que sí _

_**AkaneKagome**: ¡¡¡Cuánto me alegra el que te haya gustado!!!^^ Mmm.. sí, lo de Ryoga y Akane era que algo tenía que hacer para que le dieran los ataques de celos al pobre de Ranma, a ver si así se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y espero que ese beso lo ayude ¡uyyy... envidio a Akane!... pues, bien, qué se le va a hacer u.u :)¿sugerencias, comentarios? ^^¡un abrazo!!!_

_¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima entrega! :) _


	15. Una noche especial IV

El ambiente se hacía cada vez más confortante y la cercanía proporcionaba en ambos una ola de calor que no se merecía ser apagada, al menos, no en las dichosas condiciones que dicta a la frase '_¡al fin! Lo maravilloso de vivir_' que acudió a la mente masculina.

Podía sentir la presión que insistía en juntar su cuerpo con el de él, experimentar un sinfín de emociones contradictorias y su cuerpo insistía en continuar con lo iniciado, ¡dejarse llevar por el exquisito momento que compartían!

Abrazó por el cuello al joven, y él, aprovechándose un poco de la situación que tanto ansiaba compartir con ella, dirigió su mano a uno de sus senos en un acto impulsivo e insensato, que conlleva al siguiente cuestionamiento: _'¿Seguir o no seguir?'_; podía llevar a la decepción o a la infinita entretención de un acto voluntario e inolvidable… Un acto que únicamente habitaba en la mente masculina del Kempoísta, como un juego maligno que se esmeraba en torturarlo.

-**Detente**- pronunció Akane girando su rostro y evadiendo, de esta manera, los cálidos labios que se le ofrecían.

Saotome frunció el ceño apartando su mano de dónde estaba, porque comprendió que fue ese el motivo por el cual su 'fierecilla' había tomado un nuevo rumbo, uno que obviamente él no aprobaba y que destruía con maldad sus expectativas.

Ella volvió a mirar al frente, encarando al hombre que antes había rechazado, y respondiendo a la muda interrogante habló con firmeza:

-**No está bien, allá afuera nos esperan, no es el momento ni el lugar para este tipo de arrebatos, además prometiste sólo fingir en todo esto**- después, tal y como si fuera una proclamación de autoconvencimiento, agregó-** ¡¡no existe ningún sentimiento que nos una!!**- clamó negando lo que, secretamente, comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

'_¿Arrebato? ¿Sentimiento?_', se repitió en la mente el joven Saotome sin suavizar el gesto.

Ninguna mujer lo había rechazado, ninguna había negado sus besos, pero ella giraba su rostro en un acto hiriente, brindándole de paso una sensación desagradable que no recordaba experimentar. Con la intención de abandonar el pesar que se alojó en su corazón, comenzó a buscar las frases concisas para contrarrestar las palabras oídas, pero su caprichosa mente se empeñaba en dar respuesta a su intriga, en liberar la presión que daba pie a una respuesta que podía entregarle tanto dolor como alivio… por lo que, con escondido temor, pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-**Te dejaré ir con una condición**- habló él clavando sus ojos en los de su presa, intimidándola, aumentando exageradamente los nervios en ella e impidiéndole la normalidad a su acelerado corazón.

Sabiéndose aún apartada de su libertad por los fuertes brazos que la envolvían de la cintura y que ni intención tenían de abandonarla haciéndola sentir maravillosamente protegida.

'_Estoy peor que una colegiala_'; se reprochó mentalmente Akane. Parecía al borde del desfallecimiento y agregó otra nota mental: '_Es tan… guapo_', reconoció perdida en el profundo mirar de su compañero.

Ranma al no obtener respuesta, creyó conveniente proseguir.

-**… Que me cuentes sobre…**- susurró quedo, poniendo a la altura ambos rostros para quedar frente a frente con aquella criatura de apariencia deliciosa; sin poder evitarlo, acercó leve, sólo levemente, su rostro al de la fémina, y ella por su parte podía sentir con exasperación el cálido aliento chocar contra su boca, otorgándole una agradable y desmerecida sensación-**… la clase de relación que existió entre Ryoga y tú en la preparatoria.**

Su intriga poco le agradó a la 'fierecilla', ciertamente la idea que le informaba sobre los celos crecientes en el joven Saotome era de sumo favorecimiento, ya que le indicaban que al menos podía jactarse de un sentimiento positivo dirigido a ella…

-**¡¡¿Qué te importa?!!**- exclamó; sí, le agradaba, pero eso no era sinónimo de permitir al joven indagar entre sus recuerdos y mucho menos que se incumbiera en su vida 'personal'.

Gruñó y se apartó del cuerpo femenino al que amenazaba con agredir, puesto que la ira no se hizo de esperar y educadamente le corroía con fuerza.

-**Si quieres vete, anda con Ryoga que el muy idiota debe seguir dónde lo dejamos**- pronunció con gravedad, y ceñudo la miraba.

En otras circunstancias perfectamente reclamaría por el insulto dirigido a su amigo ausente, pero al percibir la furia transmitida en los ojos que comenzaban a tornarse oscuros, se inclinó por el lado de la sensatez y, silenciosa, abrió la puerta del espacio reducido.

Avanzó unos pasos con la cabeza gacha y se detuvo mientras su mente buscaba casi con exasperación alguna frase que justificara el "arrebato" y una solución para los molestos celos.

Tras encontrar lo que consideró las palabras exactas, alzó el rostro y habló aún sin voltear a ver a Saotome.

-**Siento mucho lo que pasó, sé que yo también fui culpable, sólo quiero que no te formes una falsa idea, yo... reconozco que estoy confundida, no sé lo que quiero y…**- se sonrojó, entrecerrando sus ojos sabiéndose avergonzada**-… no sé lo que siento por ti, sólo sé que es algo nuevo… necesito de tu comprensión, mientras tanto te propongo únicamente una sana amistad, ¿Qué dices?**- sonrió con genuinidad y giró su cuerpo a dónde debía encontrarse su receptor-**… ¡¿Ranma?!**

El hombre se había esfumado y en su lugar dejado la sutil fragancia que lo acompaña. La misma que tan cerca sentía minutos atrás.

-**¡¿Ranma?!**- volvió a llamar.

Por instinto, deslizó sus ojos a la única ventana del cuarto que curiosamente yacía abierta.

Suspiró con pesadez sospechando lo más evidente, y tras unos instantes inmersa en el silencio, caminó hasta el enorme espejo con bordes de oro que yacía sobre los diez elegantes lavabos, en los que un jabón de dulce olor tenía su lugar.

Contempló su reflejo: su vestido levemente arrugado, su cabello levemente revuelto… y ella misma, levemente sorprendida y avergonzada por el íntimo momento que compartió con su supuesto amado.

Paseó sus manos, intentando estirar un poco la prenda. Ordenó los rulos que su hermana, bondadosamente, se había prestado para su elaboración.

El sonrojo se volvía a hacer presente en su rostro, y una satisfacción la invadió por completo.

'_¿Qué me está pasando?_'; se cuestiona mentalmente la individua, formando una pequeña e inocente sonrisa.

* * *

Ranma le entregaba agradecido un cheque a una de las tantas personas que aseguraba la privacidad que la exitosa actriz exigía.

-**Recuerda, a NADIE**- decía acentuando la última palabra, comprando la discreción del hombre cuyos ojos parecieron brillar al leer la cantidad de ceros existentes en el papel.

-**A nadie**- reafirmó recibiendo gustoso el jugoso cheque ofrecido.

Al menos contaba con que aquel hombre, influenciado bajo los efectos codiciosos del dinero, no diría nada sobre su presencia en el cuarto prohibido por dónde le vio salir.

Entrecerró sus ojos y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, emprendiendo rumbo a la entrada del lujoso restaurante, asumiendo sólo mentalmente que el hecho era sólo y únicamente por la supuesta amante cautiva que se encontraba en su interior: _Debía cuidar lo que le pertenecía_.

Compenetrado en sus pensamientos, una melodiosa voz llegó a sus oídos generosa.

-**¡Ranma!**- oyó a lo lejos.

Atendiendo al llamado, giró su cuerpo y se entretuvo con la imagen de Shampoo caminando apresurada hasta él ya que semejante vestido que insinuante marcaba su figura, no le permitía el movimiento que deseaba.

-**¿Shampoo?**- musitó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, aguardando paciente a la llegada de la bella mujer.

Kuonji por su parte, disfrutaba de poseer el conocimiento necesario para un próximo acercamiento. Desde que su conversación con Hibiki había finalizado, abandonó el restaurante y permaneció vigilando las afueras del íntimo cuarto de exclusividad femenina, ¡¡y tanto era que lo conocía!! Sabía que no saldría del lugar por la puerta principal, como también conocía su incapacidad de "proceder a cometer íntimos actos" en espacios reducidos, por lo que su amante no sería consumada, además de ser éste un lugar inadecuado para semejantes manifestaciones ¡¡y 'su' hombre era todo un caballero que respetaba los territorios ajenos!!

-**¿Qué haces aquí?**- se consultaron mutuamente, quedando frente a frente.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada frente a la coincidencia de palabras.

-**Bueno, yo…**- dijeron al unísono.

Shampoo, con una sonrisa divertida, cubrió con su mano los labios del hombre y contestó:

-**Salí a tomar aire fresco, el ambiente del restaurante me estaba agobiando**- mintió sacando a relucir el don de la actuación que heredó de su difunto padre- **¿Tú qué haces aquí?**

¡Oh! Vaya que sí sabía el motivo de su presencia, el cual lejos de agradarle causó en ella una total desaprobación y desagrado.

-**Lo mismo que tú**- sonrió de medio lado, mintiéndole en un puro acto de misericordia, puesto que él bien conocía los sentimientos que la exuberante mujer le dedicaba.

-**Ah… ¿Y tu nueva amante en dónde está?**- cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos, y añadió- **Ranma, yo conozco a esa clase de mujeres así que yo que tú la cuidaría..**

Ahora su amiga le presentaba aquellos insólitos argumentos que manchaban la moral de su "amante", y él no permitiría que semejante aberración volviera a escaparse de los carnosos labios de quién fue su compañera cierta noche de invierno, hace algunos años.

-**Te pediría que te ahorraras lo de 'nueva amante'**- dijo en un tono severo e intimidante, que su 'adorada' actriz no pasó por alto-** Y ella no es la clase de mujer a la que te refieres, así que te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar mal de Akane ¡¿Entendiste?!**- exigía respeto, sólo eso.

Golpeada sicológicamente por aquel tono y aquellas palabras dichas con el mismo desprecio con el que la mirada. Apenas pudo agitar su cabeza positivamente, puesto que como siempre las palabras del artista calaron a lo más profundo de su maldadoso corazón.

* * *

Pudo divisar a Ryoga que entusiasmado platicaba con una mujer, que sentada, le entregaba la visión de su larga y cuidada cabellera castaña.

'_Parecen buenos amigos'_; pensó la joven al instante, con una pequeña sonrisa; _'¿O será que mi queridísimo amigo Ryoga tiene a una enamorada'?_, el cuestionamiento le resultó increíblemente divertido. La personalidad retraída que constituía al muchacho era dulce, infinitamente dulce, y la idea de que alguna fémina hubiera cautivado su tímido corazón, proporcionaba en ella la dicha de conocer que por fin su querido ex-compañero no estaba tan solo como ella pensaba.

Apresuró su paso, y una sonrisa reapareció en el rostro masculino que pareció brillar al divisar a la dueña de su corazón, entre la gente.

-**…Y me vas a contar de quién estás enamorado o no**- insistía la joven de sonrisa ladeada y aspecto envidiable para cualquier mujer.

-**Es que no me lo vas a creer y seguro me regañarás cuando te enteres** - sonrió divertido, sin despegar los ojos de la damita que, lo más apresurada que podía, se acercaba.

-**¿Por qué lo haría, querido?**- cuestionó alzando la ceja izquierda-** ¿Y a quién miras tanto?**- giró su rostro a lo que los ojos de Hibiki se negaban a abandonar.

-**¡Buenas no…!**- la entusiasta frase se vio rota por la presencia que reconoció de inmediato- **¡¿Tú?!**

Ukyo giró su rostro al frente y escandalizada suponiendo a qué se refería Hibiki con 'me regañarás cuando te enteres', exclamó: **¡¿Ella?! **

Ryoga miró confundido a la recién llegada:

-**¿Akane, tú… la conoces?**- el que Ukyo conociese a Akane no era extraño, pero el que 'su' dulce Akane haya tenido algún contacto con Ukyo ¡debía ser una casualidad, y al parecer una bastante desagradable considerando la indignación naciente en Tendo!

-**¡Claro que la conozco!**- fue la respuesta recibida- **Es la chica de ayer en el parque**- añadió con un leve resentimiento en su voz, y bufó con exasperación- **¿Me podrías decir quién es ella?**

-**Kuonji Ukyo**- se adelantó la joven de largos cabellos castaños, que con sorna añadió- **Hermana de Shampoo.**

La aludida alzó ambas cejas sorprendida ¡Cómo era posible semejante coincidencia… cómo era posible que la vida le tuviera tan poco cariño!

La mujer que el día anterior se burló como quiso de su deplorable estado, la misma que le dio a entender que había sido otra de las tantas amantes de Saotome, resultó ser un personaje importante en la historia… vestida elegante, insinuantemente elegante, con un vestido celeste que otorgaba una vista plena a su blanca espalda, un escote exagerado, ¡una belleza inconfundible! Y otra vez el bichito de la inferioridad hacía de las suyas…

-**Aquí tienes, Akane, siéntate con nosotros**- sonrió Ryoga, siempre atento y servicial, le traía el asiento que faltaba para ella y lo había colocado a su lado.

-**Gracias**- musitó casi inaudible, y tomó asiento en dónde su antiguo compañero le indicaba.

-**Y querida…**- habló Ukyo, sonriéndole a la otra fémina de la mesa- **¿Dónde está Ranma?**

-**No lo sé… se suponía que estaría aquí**- dijo en un manipulado tono amable que apenas sostuvo.

Finalmente se presentó la oportunidad perfecta.

-**¡¿No sabes en dónde está?! Vaya… pero, ¡qué clase de mujer eres! Debes cuidar a tu hombre, y más si se trata de Ranma Saotome**- sabía muy bien lo que decía, la realidad estaba siendo manipulada por dos personajes que comparten la misma sangre.

Con terror percibe la rabia que le ocasionaron semejantes palabras, ¿será acaso que en este preciso instante su deseado "amante" está compartiendo íntimos instantes con un mujer que no es ella? No, eso no debía de importarle, es más debía serle indiferente porque todo lo que sucede no significa más que una buena acción, pero ¿por qué rayos sentía esa necesidad, esa ira, en resumen, esos celos que la envolvían con más fuerza? Convirtiéndose su anterior cólera mudo en un vaivén de tristeza al pensar que tal vez, el maravilloso e íntimo encuentro con Saotome en el excusado individual fue tan sólo un maligno hecho que Saotome tenía planeado, así como ocurre con las 'anteriores' tal vez Ranma únicamente jugaba con sus sentimientos y su verdadera intención era utilizar su cuerpo para fines egoístas, y después arrojarla al olvido.

Kuonji sabiéndose victoriosa ante la falta de respuesta, dirigió sus ojos a Hibiki que desgraciado comprendía la situación adivinando el por qué del desmoronado humor de la doncellita a la que amaba; tal vez él, sabía más que la propia Akane lo que pasaba en su corazón.

Ranma Saotome representaba con orgullo sus deseos personificados, era él el poseedor del cuerpo de la fémina que reclamaba internamente para sí, era él el campeón de las artes marciales, el admirado, el codiciado, el admirado… ¡miles de mujeres hermosas morirían por obtener una pizca de su atención!, pero no, él tenía que fijarse en la mujer de la que Ryoga Hibiki estaba enamorado ¡justamente en ella!... y llegó finalmente a la conclusión: '_La vida no puede ser más cruel_'.

Carraspeó en un desesperado intento de capturar la atención de Ryoga, éste apesadumbrado la atendió dirigiendo con lentitud su vista a la de ella, al parecer el 'plan' había sido olvidado y para eso estaba ella, para refrescarle la memoria.

Hizo un gesto, indicando con sus labios a la mujer a su lado que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto olvidado del exclusivo salón.

Primero confusión, luego sorpresa y finalmente un leve asentir de cabeza. Renacía el entusiasmo, al menos haría todo lo posible por tener a la dueña de su corazón con él ¡Saotome ésta vez no saldría victorioso!

-**Akane… **- pronunció con sutileza, sonriéndole a la joven que a su lado yacía compenetrada en sus pensamientos y sospechas-** ¡Akane!-** la volvió a llamar, ésta vez con el volumen algo más elevado.

La muchacha desconcertada, miró con despiste al joven, como si ya poco le importara lo que continuara en aquella noche plagada de emociones; primero el encuentro con su antiguo compañero de preparatoria, después el exquisito momento compartido con Ranma en el baño de damas ¡eso sin contar los celos que le dio a entender que sentía!, los celos que ella misma había creado al ver lo gustoso que estaba con el abrazo de recibimiento que le otorgó Shampoo, luego el desafortunado y reciente encuentro con la chiquilla Kuonji, y después la teoría acerca de las verdaderas intenciones del Kempoísta.... a las cuales temía.

-**¿Te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta conmigo? Ya sabes,… recordar viejos tiempos, hace mucho que no nos veíamos**- dijo Hibiki al obtener ya la atención visual que requería.

-**Sí, Akane, anda… no pretenderás quedarte aquí a esperar a Ranma, probablemente no lo veas en toda la noche.**

Esa frase sobraba, y ella se permitió fruncirle el ceño a la jovencita de arrogante sonrisa y coqueto mirar. Después enfocó el rostro de Ryoga.

-**Está bien**- sonrió con amabilidad.

El hombre cogió la copa que tenía desde hacía rato y bebió su último contenido de vino.

-**Yo los espero aquí**- añadió Ukyo.

-**Gracias, y si ves a Ranma nos avisas.**

Akane se levantó de su asiento seguida de Ryoga. No sabía si salir con Hibiki sería la mejor idea, pero era infinitamente mejor que permanecer sentada, dedicando sus pensamientos a un hombre que posiblemente deseara de ella sólo su cuerpo.

-**¿Nos vamos?**- sonrió galán.

Sin contestar verbalmente, recibió el brazo que él le ofrecía y juntos se encaminaron a la puerta principal, haciéndose paso entre la 'gente de alcurnia' que conocía a la perfección sus identidades.

* * *

-**.. Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Shampoo**- musitaba a la vez que envolvía con sus brazos a la maldadosa criatura que derramando lágrimas cargadas de falsedad, le decía:

-**No tenías que hablarme en ese tono, está bien si quieres más a esa Akane que a mí, pero no tenías por qué ser tan grosero conmigo**- ella conocía muy bien sus tácticas, sabía cómo manipular al piadoso hombre a su antojo, conocía todas y cada una de sus facetas a las que amaba, y poseía el disimulado poder de predecir el futuro, puesto que ella lo manipulaba con constancia.

-**Lo siento, pero debes entender que me molesta tu manera de hablar de ella. Sólo te pido respeto, nada más**- contestó, acentuando el abrazo en quién consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, la que más estimaba.

La fresca brisa nocturna, el cielo estrellado y su satélite natural mostrando su forma completa.

-**¿Ya sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti?**- cuestionó la joven, sin intenciones de romper la unión.

-**Eres mi mejor amiga, y sabes que lo último que quiero es que sufras por mi culpa**- contestó él, ajeno al dolor que ocasionó en su compañera las primeras cuatro palabras.

Un breve suspiro se escapó de sus labios, en un intento de apaciguar su pena con su cabeza descansando en el perfecto torso del joven.

-**Lo sé… sólo quiero pedirte un último favor **- dijo, apartándose un poco de los pectorales del joven, alzando ligeramente su rostro para centrar su visión en los preciados ojos azules de su receptor.

-**¿Qué favor es ése?**- cuestionó, aunque conociendo a su antigua amante podría asegurar que la petición estaría firmemente ligada a un 'algo' con nombre y apellido.

-**Un beso en la boca me haría muy, muy feliz**- contestó la mujer de sonrisa maliciosa, ladeando sus ojos disimuladamente a la pareja que se acercaba conversando entusiasta y que le aseguraba con lustre elegancia el cumplimiento de Hibiki en el trazado plan, que por supuesto también le convenía a él.

-**No sé si sea lo más adecuado**- habló Saotome, paseando su vista por su entorno -_sin mirar hacia atrás_- en busca de alguien que pudiese ser espectador y entregarle preciada información a su 'amante cautiva', lo cual sería un hecho lamentable considerando el 'avance' que existió entre ambos en el baño de damas.

-**Vamos, Ranma, hazlo por mí, un último beso, mi regalo, mi recompensa por no haber asistido a la premier, sólo quiero… sentirte cerca**- acabó con un susurro, cogió el bello rostro de su amigo y con una rapidez furtiva besó sus labios con devoción.

-**… ya lo sé, y recuerdas ese día en el laboratorio en que…**- su voz quebró ante lo que tenía enfrente, una visión inequívoca de un amante infiel que gustoso capturaba con su lengua una ajena aprovechando de la ausencia de la estúpida ingenua ausente… aunque no tan ausente como él pensaba, por supuesto.

-**Akane**- le llamó su amigo, pero ella seguía sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían con desilusión y pesar- **¿Estás bien?**

-**Quiero que me lleves de aquí, Ryoga… quiero irme a casa**- retrocedió unos pasos, sin despegar la vista de la pareja que entregaba a su visión nuevos movimientos; él la abrazaba de la cintura, ella del cuello, ambos se besaban con ternura y devoción otorgándole una visión devastadora.

Ryoga ofuscado y dolido por el reaccionar de la chiquilla, se inclinó por la acción que consideró más acertada: Estrechar la belleza femenina contra sí, entregándole la protección, el consuelo que pedía inmersa en el silencio…… y ella, correspondió el gesto agradeció la ayuda que le fue tendida haciéndola reaccionar y conllevarla a plantearse:

-**No sé qué me pasa**- confesó en un susurro.

-**Descuida, sea lo que sea…**- habló él, acentuando el agarre- **no será superior a ti. Recuerda que eres muy fuerte, Achan.**

¡Sentía cómo volvía a degustar el exquisito sabor de sus besos! Se sentía en las nubes entre sus brazos, podía sentir el enredo de sus lenguas y podía asegurar que a él no lo estaban cuidando como lo tenían acostumbrado ¡¡lo que la llenaba de infinita felicidad!!

Entrando en razón, colocó ambas manos en los antebrazos de la jovencita, sujetándolos con fuerza la apartó de sí rompiendo el fogoso contacto que comenzaba a dañar seriamente a su cuerpo de tal manera que lo terminaría convirtiendo en un ser hambriento de sexo, aquella necesidad animal que venía reteniendo desde que cierta 'amiguita suya' convive con él.

-**¿Qué pasa, Ranma? ¿acaso no te gustó?**- sonrió con malicia, lo había sentido y conocía la positiva respuesta.

-**No es eso**- aclaró- **Es sólo que no quiero que te formes falsas ideas, este beso fue una despedida y no se volverá a repetir.**

-**¿Y por qué no si ambos queremos…?**- cuestionó acercando su rostro al de él, pero éste la cogió por los hombros deteniéndola.

-**Yo quiero estar con Akane y con nadie más. Espero que me entiendas, Shampoo**- habló él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos transmitiéndole la sinceridad de sus palabras.

La actriz sonrió con tristeza, y contestó:

-**Como quieras, pero que sepas que a pesar de todo, el sentimiento que engendraste en mí no se extinguirá**- advirtió en un tono suave y calmo.

Ranma comprendió el significado implícito de la oración, el trasfondo de aquella mirada a la que consideraba dulce y la plena tristeza que podía expresarse en sus facciones.

-**Ya entremos, deben estar esperándonos**- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-**Seguro, pero yo prefiero quedarme aquí afuera un rato más**- informó dirigiendo su vista al espectacular cielo nocturno apartándose del Kempoísta- **Hace una noche maravillosa**- fue el disimulado motivo.

En silencio, Saotome emprendió rumbo a la entrada del restaurante permitiendo a la adinerada mujer acallar sus pensamientos y exteriorizarlos bajo el obsequio de una noche exquisita.

Abrió la puerta, y divisó la mesa en dónde se había abandonado a Ryoga algunas horas antes, pero él no estaba, su 'deseada amante' tampoco, únicamente yacían Ukyo y un desconocido con el que conservaba una junta amena.

Apresurado y ansioso por conocer el lugar en dónde la pareja se halla ¡No le cabía en la cabeza que Akane -_quién orgullosa puede jactarse de ser su amante_- pudiese reposar en los brazos de Hibiki! Tampoco concebía la idea de que Akane estuviese quizás entregándole lo que a él se le negó, y que por 'derecho' debía disfrutar!!....

-**Ukyo**- la llamó capturando su atención e irrumpiendo su conversación.

-**¡Ranma!**- clamó la jovencita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y el hombre que la acompañaba lejos de enfadarse por la inesperada interrupción, exclamó:

-**¡Señor Saotome! Es usted mi ídolo, y la última batalla ooooh....**- habló rodeando sus ojos- **¡pensé que mataría a ese pobre hombre!**

-**Sí, si**- sonrió el artista marcial incómodo, y después volvió a dirigir su atención a su amiga- **Ukyo ¿En dónde están Akane y Ryoga?**- cuestionó sin esconder la urgencia en su voz.

-**Se fueron**- contestó con indiferencia.

Creyó que su corazón se detendría, su pulso se comenzó a acelerar.

-**¿Có… Cómo…?**- cuestionó con dificultad, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-**Eso…. Que se fueron. Akane quiso irse a casa y Ryoga gentilmente la llevó**- explicó con suma tranquilidad.

_Continuará…_

_¡¡¡¡¡Qué pasen bonito los últimos días que quedan de semana santa!!!!! Qué Dios los ilumine y lleve por el buen camino a los de mente retorcida xD!! Otra vez estube a punto de negarles esta actualización semanal, pues verán... la mayoría de este capítulo fue escrito hoy día, la GRAN mayoría, porque un individuo¬¬ me borró lo mucho que había avanzado ayer y apenas pude rescatar un poco, pero yo estaba empeñada en subir hoy el capítulo, sola y únicamente para desearles a todos en estos últimos días símbolo de la resurrección de Jesús que la pasen muy bien!!! y si algunos son ateos, pues... ¡¡que también la pasen bien!! xD y también lo quise subir para no romper la costumbre que he creado^^_

_Espero que les haya gustado y ahora comienzo con las respuestas:_

_**Nia06**: Ayyy pues sí.... Kasumi no salió en este capítulo, pero en el próximo se dará el veredicto de 'tú trabajo o yo' y espero que Tofú se decida por lo que de verdad vale la pena: El amor**.... Lo siento, lo siento, es que estas fechas me ponen sentimental. ¡¡Gracias por lo de las clases!! Me encantan tus buenas vibras, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?_

_**Akami**: ¡Hola! ^^ ammm.. pues, verás.. xD para ser exactos fueron 2 los términos que no entendí: 'rulea' y 'sacado'. Acabo de meterme en tu perfil y vi que eres de Argentina, no puedo creer que siendo de paises vecinos sepa tan poco de sus términos, pero bueno u.u... nadie nace aprendiendo :D ¡¡A mí también me encanta Ranma celoso!! Ese es el atractivo del personaje** Espero que el capítulo te halla gustado a pesar de lo de Shampoo y su malévolo plan._

_**infinitydream9**6: ¡¡Gracias por tu comentario!! Siento decepcionarte, pero no podía permitir que eso continuase, es decir, yo creo que ya todos sabemos que va a pasar, pero ese no era el momento propicio, bueno... dejando eso de lado, ¿te ha gustado?^^_

_**sele-thebest**: Qué felicidad que te haya gustado. Tengo planes para el personaje de Ranma y me siento satisfecha de que te haya gustado lo que le doy hasta ahora, me refiero a su personalidad que tan alejada está de lo que todas conocemos en el anime ¡¡Espero que te siga gustando!!^^ Nos leemos._

_**BABY SONY**: No te preocupes, yo entiendo^^ agradezco que de todas formas me hayas escrito y sobretodo leído. ¡Qué razón tienes! de verdad que si no existiesen esos dramas no existiría historia, así que es bueno darle algo de 'tintín' al fic :) ¡¡Ooooh... :( diantres! cuídate de tu enfermedad y hazle caso al doctor ¡descansa!_

_**ioakane19**: Vaya... parece que los celos un ánime O.o ¡¡¡qué BUENOOOO!!:)... que te haya gustado xD ¡Un abrazo y me dices tu opinión de esta nueva actualización! y muchas gracias por escribir^^_

_**AkaneKagome**: Jojoooo!!:D qué malvada soy! No tienes que agradecer el que suba capítulos rápidos, porque yo disfruto mucho más escribiéndolos ¡y mucho mucho más si los aprecian! Ryoga siempre consige enternecer a la gente, es que nada puede más que el encanto Hibiki xD!!! Lo de Ranma me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, estoy intentando entregar nuevas facetas de este bellísimo personaje y me agrada que esté gustando^^ y con respecto a la adrenalina ¡¡wooo, pero cómo te comprendo!!xD ¡qué gusto que te haya gustado! y ahora dime... ¿éste capítulo cumplió con tus expectativas?_

_**Ranmakane200**: ¡Qué bien que te hayas animado! Quice omitir tu comentario anterior para plasmarlo todo aquí porque sería algo absurdo responderte dos vecesxD Antes que nada, tu historia me gusta mucho, pero no te escribiré mucho de esto porque ya todo lo he escrito en el comentario que te envié. ^^ Gracias por explicarme lo de la chispa, lo tendré presente y me alegro tenerla... ¿me comentas?**_

_Sugerencias son bien recibidas ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima! :)_


	16. Pensamientos diversos

Consumida por la intranquilidad y el desconsuelo yacía la joven, que tendida sobre la cama aprovechaba la ausencia de su marido y de la empleada doméstica para exteriorizar lo que albergaba.

La tristeza se desenvolvía mediante las lágrimas que caprichosas recorrían sus mejillas hasta fragmentarse en la almohada, convirtiéndose en un mísero circulo insignificante de humedad que se secaría en cuestión de segundos, lágrimas cargadas de un sentimiento y un por qué….

La blanca luz de la luna se diferenciaba de la oscuridad reinante en todo el resto de la habitación, que en silencio acompañaban los sollozos provenientes de la dama.

-**…. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?**- se cuestiona entre lágrimas.

Condujo sus manos a sus mejillas y secó los rescoldos de humedad, pero luego, escapándose de su propio control, otras nuevas emergen de sus ojos castaños en un llanto que no cuestiona, que sólo fluye por necesidad.

La escena se seguía repitiendo en su cabeza, gozando torturándola, ÉL gozaba torturándola….

Dramatizar, de eso se trataba, la idea era 'dramatizar' frente a la gente, actuar como una profesional porque para ello fue escogida y para ello se prestó y esa noche pagaba las consecuencias a su bondad…. Sin embargo, hacía ella momentos extras al parecer, porque volvía a tomar su papel de amante y sin espectador.

Quizás fue culpa de ella, por no saber imponerse a sí misma los límites, quizás el papel de amante quedó impregnado en su piel y corazón impulsándola a la irónica idea de saberse la amante de Saotome realmente.

Un predecible suspiro se escapó curioso de sus labios, se permitió cerrar sus irritados ojos y en un intento de tranquilizar su desequilibrio emocional busca el consuelo en otra alegórica fantasía.

* * *

Apreciaba cómo cada trago se hacía más amargo, los minutos transcurrían y su queridísimo amigo aún no volvía como lo intuía, ya que las noches para él eran infinitas y era demasiado temprano aún como para que el sueño lo atrapara….. Lo enfurecía la impaciencia, y su mente insistía en recrear crueles escenas en dónde los únicos protagonistas son su supuesta compañera y su manager.

Sonrió con amargura, intentando apaciguar la molestia circundante en él.

Las carcajadas llegaron a sus oídos anunciándole que debía imitarlos, después de todo él estaba sumamente "concentrado" en la amena conversación entablada sobre la mesa.

Saotome se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, puesto que ajeno era a lo que tanta gracia causaba.

Paseó su vista por las alegres expresiones; _"Toda gente importante… y entre ellos yo"_, la sonrisa se esfumó el pensarlo, pues la idea de comparar a las bellas mujeres que poco hablaban y que de vez en cuando le guiñaban un ojo en presencia de sus actuales parejas mientras éstos miraban a otro lado, lo arrastraba devuelta a su mente a invocar la cariñosa imagen de Akane ¡¡Un abismo era lo que las separaba!! Un oscuro abismo…. Esas mujeres de vanidad, poco cerebro y abultados senos, eran la nada al lado de la 'escogida', y nuevamente se cuestionaba la misma interrogante que venía atormentándolo desde hacía rato: _"¿Dónde demonios está?"_

-**¡Ranma! Así que aquí estás**- oyó a su lado y para su desgracia la voz le era bastante conocida.

-**Shampoo**- pronunció entre dientes, apretando con fuerza la copa vacía que sostenía: No evitaba culparla, tal vez si ella no le hubiera intercedido, hubiera alcanzado a Akane y quedarse junto a ella por el resto de la velada.

-**Oí que Akane se fue con Ryoga**- habló en un tono triste disimulado-** Pero aquí estoy yo para hacerte compañía**- dijo más bajo, sin olvidar las presencias del resto. En un gesto simpática sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos, exclamando- **¡¡Como amigos claro!!**- rió levemente sin despegar sus ojos del bello rostro.

Aclaró su garganta y después habló ladeando su vista a alguna de las entusiastas facciones ajenas, evitando la hipnotizante mirada y la belleza inconfundible de la fémina.

-**Gracias Shampoo, pero estoy bien. Akane habrá tenido sus razones para querer irse, y dudo que exista algún tipo de relación entre ella y Ryoga más allá de una mera amistad así que no es necesaria tu lástima**- explicó calmo, aunque la dureza podía vislumbrarse sin mucha dificultad.

Shampoo prefirió tragarse las palabras que diría, puesto que todas las frases mencionaban alguna grosería o bien ciertas 'cosillas' sobre la relación entre Ryoga y Akane, tales como el amor del hombre por la pequeña y mencionarle sobre una supuesta relación inventada, pues ella, como buena actriz que era, no podía darse el lujo de fallar, por ello comprendió con resignación que aquel no era el momento de dialogar.

Ranma seguía aparentando atención a la conversación sobre cierta batalla con cierto oponente cuyo nombre había olvidado, pero muchos alababan su buen uso de técnica, su magistral final y a él poco le importaba sus opiniones, él sólo quería saber en dónde rayos se hallaba su dulce doncella y Hibiki.

_'¿Y si se está aprovechando de ella?'_ desechó de forma inmediata esa idea de su cabeza; era imposible, conocía a ese chico como la palma de su mano y conocía de su timidez exagerada.

¡¡La desesperación de no saber le estaba costando la cordura!!.... ooh, pero alguien pagaría por ese mal momento que pasaba.

Decidido se levantó, pidió disculpas justificando que debía marcharse.

-**¡No te vayas!**- clamó Shampoo.

No contestó, únicamente le sonrió en modo de brusca cortesía, se despidió como es debido y marchó con su ira a otro lugar: Ya había escogido a su víctima e iba tras ella.

* * *

Estaba ya en su lujoso departamento, admirando el bello firmamento... y es que Ryoga era sin duda un hombre de profundos sentimientos de los pocos conocen su existencia, demasiado pocos.

La amargura llenaba en totalidad su rostro; sus facciones indicaban su descontento por lo que se clasificaría como algo 'irremediable'.

Percibía la amistad de su cálido mirar, las sutiles sonrisas que irradiaban una profunda tristeza que se esmeraba en ocultar, pero ¡¡rayos!! Su hermosa jovencita olvidaba un detalle: Hibiki la conocía. Y tal era su conocimiento sobre ella que podía asumir con suma certeza la tristeza que la dama cargaba dentro gracias a "sus deseos personificados" que llevaba un nombre y apellido de un hombre admirado.

Le sorprendía que a pesar de los años la personalidad de Tendo no se haya evaporado e intercambio por otra desconocida, pues los ocho años transcurridos únicamente dejaban su marcada huella en su cuerpo…. Le dolía en el alma saber que ella sufría y que no contaba quizás con la suficiente confianza para confesarle el por qué, no importaba si aquello lo llevara al sufrimiento tras una confesión de amor no dedicada precisamente a él, aunque debía asumir que las ganas de acabar con Saotome serían insostenibles, ya que por él su amada sufre, le hubiera gustado oírla… al menos para jactarse internamente de que su relación seguía siendo igual, que únicamente faltaba el 'empujoncito' para que aquella amistad que el percibía se transformara en un amor puro y repleto de felicidad.

Suspiró con impaciencia, y le cuestiona al cielo nocturno: _'¿Por qué ella no está aquí conmigo?'_

Ella había querido ir a su casa, no a la de Saotome lo que le atisbaba una pizca de esperanza, pero tampoco quiso ir a la suya para desahogarse de su frustración y otorgarle felicidad con un acercamiento, ella le dijo clara y directamente su decisión de estar sola, y con bondad le regaló una sonrisa gentil.

_'¿Seré importante para ella?'_ le vuelve a cuestionar, pero el silencio es lo único que recibe.

Vuelve a suspirar, y una voz se suma apagando a la de su conciencia.

-**¿Admirando las estrellas… Hibiki?**- oyó a su espalda una voz masculina y ronca, lo que le anunciaba su molestia.

_Continuará…_

_Lo siento mucho T-T perdón que sea tan extremadamente corto, pero últimamente no me alcanza el tiempo… sostener mi costumbre se me está haciendo pesado. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mucho que estudiar y muy poco tiempo, me encantaría actualizar a diario, pero no se me permite semejante lujo y no quiero que esto se transforme en una prioridad. Ustedes pensarán: ¿Por qué no mejor demora y nos entrega un capítulo más largo que valga la pena?, pues respondo, la obsesión de subir un capítulo todos los fines de semana xD tonto, pero ¿y qué?_

_Gracias a los que me envían generosamente sus comentarios, pero por ahora no podré contestarlos T-T Lo siento de nuevo… Espero que el próximo sí valga la pena._

_¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron este humildísimo capítulo!_


	17. Problemas

* * *

Una mirada desafiante fue lo que recibió a modo de contestación, y Saotome supo apreciar el gesto.

-**¿Qué pasa, Hibiki? ¿Molesto?**- sonrió de medio lado con amargura expresada en cada una de sus facciones-** ¿Acaso crees que no sé de tus intenciones?**- cuestionó con manipulada neutralidad, sagaz comenzaría con las palabras y permitía a Hibiki escoger el final: Todo dependía de sus respuestas.

-**¿De qué me estás hablando, Ranma?**- consultó roncamente, estrangulándolo con el pensamiento al intuir las posibles lágrimas que su doncella pudiese estar derramando en ese momento gracias al cretino que tenía a escasos metros de distancia.

Cierto era que había cooperado para manipular la situación y sacar provecho de ello, pero ¿fue él acaso quién obligó a Ranma a prestarse al deleite, a probar los carnosos labios de la bella actriz?

-**¿Así que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando?**- de manera inconsciente las palabras de su manager dictaban su doloroso futuro, el mero hecho de que ese hombre se hiciese el ciego frente a sus acciones, el tonto a la hora de enfrentar le revolvía el estómago y el inhóspito deseo de emprender a golpes a aquel ser le eran irrefrenables..... se permitió sonreír vagamente y añadir- **¿Te parece poco el llevarte a mi compañera de ahí sin yo saberlo? Creo que eres lo suficientemente decente como para no aprovecharte de las situaciones.**

-**No soy como tú**- se atrevió a decir sin medir sus palabras.

Estaba implícito, Ranma lo estaba acusando y lo escondía en frases pacíficas, él lo acusaba con sólo mirarlo y le exigía mudamente un por qué, escuchar que pasó entre él y su dulce amante era lo que desesperadamente deseaba oír; comprendió que el motivo de la molestia surgente en el artista marcial se debía a una potente dosis de celos, le adviertía con la mirada, ¡¡reclama lo que le pertenece!!

-**¿Por qué te llevaste a Akane?**- cuestionó muy generoso pasando por alto la osadía, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta iba directo al grano.

-**Ella quería irse y al parecer tú estabas demasiado ocupado como para encargarte de ella**.

-**Sé claro**- exigió vehemente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-**Tú desapareciste un largo rato y eras su compañía, aunque en realidad….**- entrecerró los ojos y terminó la oración- **resulté ser yo, porque tú al parecer estabas muy entretenido en 'quién sabe dónde' con 'quién sabe quién'.**

-**¡¡¡¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos estúpidos!!!!**- se adelantó y cogió al indefenso hombre de la camisa con brusquedad- **¿En dónde está Akane?**- cuestionó impaciente, intimidándolo.

-**En su casa ¿En dónde más?**- contestó con fingida neutralidad, la misma que intentaba mostrar en sus facciones escondiendo el vergonzoso temor que poseía por el invicto artista marcial.

-**¿En su casa?**- repitió con los dientes apretados, sus ojos claros se estaban tornando peligrosamente oscuros y Hibiki conocía a la perfección éste gesto inconsciente- **¿No te dijo por qué?**

-**No, pero estaba molesta contigo, deberías conversar con ella**- contestó bajo los efectos del miedo.

Recobrando el mínimo de misericordia, soltó a su manager de la camisa y sin mirarlo saltó del balcón al vacío, dejando a Ryoga Hibiki con su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho: conocía el fuerte carácter de Ranma y que cuando la furia se desataba en él era inclusive capaz de matar sin piedad o al menos...... sólo si poseía 'algo' de cariño dirigido al individuo, lo dejaría en un profundo coma con incierto despertar.

* * *

Había llegado hace escasos instantes a su mansión, y es que aún le quedaba algo de razón ¡¡Eran más de las tres de la madrugada!! Lo propicio era ir a la lujosa- _aunque no tanto como la de él_- residencia Tatewaki.

-**Tatewaki**- masculló entre dientes, el sólo recordarlo le revolvía el estómago, lo recordaba… ¡claro que hacía!! El hombre que la acompañaba cierta vez en una batalla de exhibición, la misma tarde en que posó por primera vez sus ojos en Akane, la misma tarde en que le propuso ser su amante falsa.

Estaba cansado, pero aún así su mente se empeñaba en dedicarle pensamientos a la chica ingrata.

Se despojó de su ropa elegante y de marca fina, lo que le hizo recordar lo preocupada que estaba su 'fierecilla' por el atuendo que usaría....

El elegante pantalón en el suelo, sobre la camisa blanca que se había separado de su piel, su chaqueta yace en otro lado arrojada, la corbata.... ¿y la corbata? El desorden le recordó lo opuesta que era Akane ¡nada más bastaba con ver su cuarto!.... un segundo..... su cuarto.

Con sólo el pantalón que usaba para dormir, salió corriendo de la recámara.

Entró de golpe, desesperado, ansioso, y sonrió esperanzado. Al menos todo seguía en dónde debía: sobre el escritorio yacían los perfumes de ella y algunos libritos.

Curiosidad era el término exacto.

Hurgó entre sus pertenencias, su ropa..... ¡Todo olía a ella! Cada prenda...... cada objeto... Una deliciosa sensación.

Entre los atuendos, encontró algo que capturó de forma inmediata su atención: Un álbum de fotografías.

¿Qué hacía un álbum de fotografías entre ropas? Sonrió reafirmando lo sabido, Akane era única en todo aspecto, pero el hecho de que haya estado tan fondeado despertó en él más curiosidad de la necesaria.

Lo abrió y lo que vio a continuación lo dejó maravillado, las primeras fotografías eran de una pequeña niña de redonda carita infantil y debajo de ella salía escrito _'yo a mis dos años'_ con una letra clara, siendo ésta escrita con sumo cuidado y cariño.

Enternecido, continuó con su inspección. Notó cómo a medida avanzaba, las fotografías mostraban el crecimiento en la joven: Cuando entró a primaria, algunas fotografías en las que salía ella junto a su familia, tras entender el valor que poseía, se saltó algunas páginas y encontró lo que buscaba. Fotografías de secundaria.

La graduación.... Ella con sus amigas...... Dos páginas, tres páginas...... Y cuando ya estaba por rendirse ¡lo encuentra! Ella con su buen amigo Ryoga, ambos solos y abrazados, mostrando a la cámara la mejor de sus sonrisas y debajo de ésta nada salía escrito a diferencia de todas las demás.

Cerró con fuerza el álbum y lo fondeó en dónde estaba.

Lo único que vio le dejó un malévolo sabor amargo, lo único que consiguió de su búsqueda fue una imagen "conmovedora" de ella muy a gusto abrazada con Hibiki, pero nada más...... Nada del nombre de su relación, ninguna imagen que la delatara, los abrazos se dan entre amigos y..... también entre parejas.

Ya acostado bajo finas sábanas, continuaba con la intriga dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero ahora la situación era más grave.....

'_¿Me habrá visto con Shampoo?'_.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que oyó fueron los característicos sonidos de la lluvia chocar contra su ventana en una condenada muestra de la naturaleza ¡¡¡otra de las tantas molestas muestras de afecto que Kamisama tiene con la gente que la noche anterior se acostó "algo" más tarde de lo normal!!!

Gruñó levemente y se incorporó, al instante percibió que no era el mismo lecho en dónde caprichosamente se había acostumbrado a despertar, todo esto le hizo recordar de golpe lo acontecido.... por ello suspira con inmerecida tristeza.

-**No vale la pena**- musita, y esforzadamente esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Se levantó del cómodo objeto y caminó hasta el calendario que pegado en su puerta mostraba la fecha.

-**Faltan tres días para que Kuno vuelva**- habló con pesadez ¡cuánto detestaba el matrimonio al que estaba ligada!

En ese instante y por esas coincidencias de la vida, la puerta se abrió y la empleada doméstica abre los ojos de la sorpresa y lleva su mano al pecho al verla.

-**¡Válgame Dios….!**- exclama, y tras reponerse hace una breve reverencia- **Lo siento tanto señora, de haber sabido que había regresado jamás hubiera abierto de esa manera tan irrespetuosa la puerta.**

-**Descuida**- contestó- **Por cierto, sería bueno que te tomaras este día libre, cuando volví noté que todo estaba tan limpio así que has hecho una buena labor**- mintió, anoche poco pudo fijarse en la limpieza del lugar, pero quería estar sola.... Adueñarse de la soledad y poder acostumbrarse a la vida de la que intentaba huir.

-**Muchas gracias, señora, es usted muy amable**- sonrió agradecida- **Con su permiso**- y se retiró.

Akane cerró la puerta y suspiró con algo de nostalgia, recorrió con la vista el lugar y sonrió leve: Este es mi espacio, aquí es dónde debo estar.

Se dirigió a su armario, buscó cierta prenda y recordó sabiéndose idiota ya que muchas de sus cosas aún se encontraban en propiedad ajena.

Caminó hasta su ventana, sólo para ver la lluvia que caía como regalo divino que no era bien recibido.

-**Maldita sea….**

¡Hasta su querido albornoz amarillo estaba fuera de su alcance! Se cruzó de brazos, buscó una toalla y salió de su habitación dispuesta a darse un baño..... Sólo que ya un jacuzzi no era una opción.

* * *

Esbozó una sonrisa placentera, la comodidad era formidable, sí que lo era.

-**Oye.....**

Acaricia con su mejilla la blanca almohada.

-**Oye....**- sube el tono.

La joven le otorga una vista a su blanca espalda.

-**¡¡¡Ya despierta!!!!**- termina gritando.

Se incorporó de golpe asustada e inmediatamente entró en pánico al ver con desespero que la habitación en la que se encontraba, no era precisamente la suya.

-**¿Qué demonios….?**- empalideció, todo era demasiado elegante, demasiado irreal.....

-**Buenos días, desconocida**- la voz masculina llegó a sus oídos aturdiéndola.

Giró su rostro capturando con la vista al hombre con el que comparte el lecho, pero éste ni siquiera se le hacía conocido...... era bello, sin duda lo era, pero no dejaba de ser un desconocido.

-**¿Quién eres tú?**

-**Eso es lo que te iba a preguntar, además de qué haces en mi cama**- contestó con tono imprudente y altanero.

No era el momento de reclamar, ni pelear...... Era el momento de hacer que las cosas calcen, porque no debía estar ahí.

Se miró a sí misma, desnuda y apenas cubierta por una sábana, y vio que el hombre se hallaba en las mismas condiciones.

-**¿Qué pasó….?**-musitó, su respiración se comenzaba a acelerar.

Intentó recordar, hizo todo lo que pudo, y lo último que su memoria le pudo mostrar fue la imagen de ella y sus amigas gozando de su libertad, pero ¿hasta qué punto permitió que todo se saliese de control?

-**Creo que lo que pasó está más que claro**- aportó- **Quiero que salgas de aquí.**

Pudo ver cómo el apuesto hombre la miraba de mala manera, como culpándola de su presencia y de lo acontecido, y Nabiki pudo intuir lo que aquel repudiable ser pensaba de ella.

-**¿Esta es tu alcoba?**- cuestionó con manipulada sutileza y fingida tranquilidad- **Pues tú me trajiste a aquí, yo no pude haberte obligado a traerme, estoy segura que tú tienes tanta culpa como yo en todo esto**- siempre sagaz y calculadora buscaba la manera de defenderse de estos ataques visuales que el individuo le dirigía.

Tragó una gran bocanada de aire y lo exhaló sonoramente, tras los segundos que le llevó repasar las palabras escuchadas, habló en un tono calmo.

-**No creo, la mujer es quién debe colocar los límites**- acotó despreocupado- **Ahora quiero que salgas de aquí.**

Ahí fue cuando Tendo se percató de un mísero detalle de gran importancia, el hombre que la acompañaba era al menos unos cinco años menor que ella....

-**¿Qué edad tienes?**- cuestionó para dar respuesta a sus incógnitas con total precisión.

-**Diecinueve**- contestó el joven con desinterés, sin prestar atención al escándalo que se dibujó en las facciones femeninas.

-**¡¡¡Yo veintiocho!!!**- gritó transmitiendo en sus facciones un gesto de dolor.

Tal y como si hubiera sido asustada por el mismo demonio, se levanta de sopetón del cómodo lecho y recoge sus prendas sin importar su visible desnudez.

-**Quieres calmarte…..**- dijo el hombre sonriendo sumamente divertido, sin intención de levantarse.

-**¡¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me acosté con un hombre nueve años menor?!!**- gritó fulminándolo con la mirada a la vez que se viste apresurada inmune al pudor, pues sabía que los ojos libidinosos del jovencito no se despegaban de su cuerpo, específicamente, de sus partes más íntimas.

-**Eres bonita….**.- fue elogiada con una pícara sonrisa.

Tras unos instantes en los que se apresuró lo más que pudo en terminar su labor, lo miró con sumo desprecio y gritó rabiosa:

-**¡¡¡Púdrete!!!**

Calzó el zapato izquierdo que se hallaba a su vista, pero....... ¿y el otro?

-**Rayos**- masculló con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, se agachó para mirar por debajo de la cama y ahí estaba..... Justo en el centro, lejos de su alcance-** Oye...**- miró al joven y pudo ver la divertida sonrisa que decoraba su rostro, ella frunció aún más el ceño- **¿Podrías sacar el zapato derecho que está debajo de la cama? No lo alcanzo.**

Suspiró y seguidamente sonrió.

-**¿Qué me darás a cambio?**- fue su egoísta pregunta.

Nabiki sonrió complacida, el desconocido y ella tenían grandes cosas en común al parecer.

-**Nada**- contestó poniéndose de pie siendo ella presa de toda su atención. Buscó con la vista algo que pudiese serle útil, pero al no encontrar nada se permitió fruncir los labios, ya que tampoco deseaba aventurarse aún a los desconocidos territorios de la vivienda.

El hombre, percibiendo la inquietud de la mujer, se levantó del lecho de la manera en que lo haría un obligado, se agachó y en cuestión de segundos el joven que la superaba en altura, pero definitivamente no en edad, le enseñó el calzado femenino obtenido.

-**Aquí tienes.**

Una mirada de desconfianza recibida por parte de la joven y un brusco arrebato.

-**¿No me darás las gracias?**- cuestionó de pie con una sonrisa que se merecía todos los elogios existentes.

La joven giró a verlo tras ponerse el zapato.

-**Te las daría si te taparas**- contestó con una divertida sonrisa, deslizando con rapidez su mirar con descaro a la parte más íntima de la anatomía masculina.

-**¿Por qué debería hacerlo?**- cuestionó sonriendo de medio lado, y alzando los brazos añadió- **¡Es mi cuarto!**

Nabiki ignoró lo anterior y buscó con la vista un objeto en específico.

-**Mira niño, no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos**- sonrió y se encaminó a su cartera que descansaba en el suelo, la cogió y lanzó una última mirada al desvergonzado que osaba a presentarse delante de ella como llegó al mundo.... Y claro que a ella tampoco le desagradaba semejante actitud- **Me voy, que tengas un bonito día, desconocido**- sonriendo, le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta queriendo alejarse cuanto antes del hombre más joven con el que se había acostado.

-**¡Espera!!**

Se detuvo y esperó a que hablara.

-**Si quieres…. yo puedo llevarte**- se ofreció sonando tímido.

* * *

Completamente mojado y de una manera inexplicable para un 'cualquiera', se hallaba el experto artista marcial en el interior de su destino finalmente, ignorando su condición y lo mucho que le había costado abrir la dichosa ventana, sonrió.

Recordaba haber llegado a aquel lugar la noche en que acompañó a la jovencita a coger algunas de sus pertenencias.

Miró a su alrededor, se dio el tiempo para hacerlo: Cada decoración..... Hasta su dulce fragancia yacía flotando en el aire.

Oyó pasos acercarse e instintivamente saltó agarrándose del techo, sacando provecho de su habilidad y de sus años entrenamiento. Vio la puerta abrirse y seguidamente a la dueña de la alcoba entrar con sólo una toalla cubriéndola de una completa desnudez....... ¡suculenta imagen! Apretó sus labios, si lo descubre sería aquel indudablemente el día de su muerte.

Busca entre sus cajones algunas prendas, las que deja sobre su cama...... lleva sus manos al nudo de la toalla..

Se pone nervioso, cierra sus ojos con fuerza y sus manos le comienzan a sudar....... ¡¡¡acción inmedida!!

Su cuerpo se estrella inevitable contra el suelo, Akane asustada voltea a ver.

Abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y su boca dibuja un círculo, tras escasos segundos consigue articular palabra:

-**¡¡¡¿Ranma?!!!**

Levantó su rostro sonrojado, ¡y vaya visión fue la que le dio generosa la bienvenida! Sus piernas redondeadas, blancas y de suave apariencia..... ¿desde cuándo era él quien deseaba profunda y secretamente una noche placentera? Normalmente las féminas acudían a él.

-**Akane, yo…**- se puso de pie con suma agilidad y rapidez- **Por favor no me mires así….**

-**¡Estás violando mi ¡¡¡PRIVACIDAD!!!**- elevó su tono de voz, clavando sus pupilas furiosas en su atemorizado y decidido receptor.

-**Escucha, no era mi intención el que tú hayas llegado de esta forma, yo sólo vine a….**

-**¡¡No me interesa!!**- exclamó, llevando instintivamente su mano al nudo de la toalla al escuchar la mención de su despreocupada 'vestimenta'- **¡Sal de aquí! No quiero volver a hacer de tu amante, ¡¡¿Crees acaso que es muy bonito que no te respeten y humillen frente a una mujerzuela que se las da de actriz?!! Dime….**- se acercó y lo miró fijamente-** ¿Acaso vales la pena?**

'Las palabras duelen más que un golpe'; triste frase cubierta de verdad.

Bajó su rostro y mencionó un frustrado:

-**Me viste….**

-**Sí, los vi**- aseguró con firmeza- **ahora quiero que te vayas.**

-**Akane, no es lo que parece, yo….**- alzó el rostro y una bofetada fue su cruda contestación.

Segundos de silencio y él se lleva su mano a la mejilla golpeada, lanzando una mirada de desprecio a la joven quién supo recibirla con otra similar.

-**Ninguna mujer me ha golpeado antes, y te juro Akane Tendo que esto no se quedará así**- amenazó entre dientes.

_Continuará…._

_¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!!! Bueno.... como ya se habrán dado cuenta, me adelanté en mi actualización ¡todo lo contrario a lo que pensaban eh?!! Jojoo! pues, sí.... el fin de semana se me viene pesado así que el mismo día que actualicé escribí y hoy lo terminé y se los entrego con mucho cariño. Otra vez lo siento mucho, pero no puedo responder.... ojalá me entiendan u.u, pero prometo que para la próxima entrega, lo haré con más tiempo y con gusto responderé a sus comentarios a los que agradezco mucho..._

_¡Un abrazoooote!_ ^^


	18. Ausencias

Dos días transcurridos….. Dos días en los que no sabía absolutamente nada de él y según aparentaba, así quería que continuara, ¡Dos días sin encender el televisor por temor a encontrarse con su bello rostro carente de inocencia, pero cuya mirada grisácea esconde un mundo desconocido y por ende peligroso.

El fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con brusquedad, seguía resonando en su cabeza….. la amenaza combinada con la inmundicia de la desaprobación y detesto a frente a sus acciones ¡y es que no sabía qué pensar…! ¿Tan poco le importaba que bastara que su orgullo se viera herido para abandonarla? ¿tanto es el orgullo que no se limita a visitarla para pedir perdón- _y aún sabiendo que Tendo no le permitiría entrar siquiera_- valoraría seguramente el gesto…. Porque eso le indicaba que al menos le importa y quizás hasta la aprecia, pero noooo…. Saotome no se presta para sentirla satisfecha, sólo para la invasión completa de su mente que no se permite el abandonar su imagen.

Sonríe de vez en cuando, sólo para engañarse a sí misma y hacerse creer que puede valerse a la perfección sin su 'detestable' presencia… pero finalmente, acaba cediendo a su corazón y con un bufido, admite:_ '¿A quién engaño?'._

Ya pasados dos días en los que se esmeró en mantenerse entretenida, pero de manera inevitable caía la noche y con ella los instantes de insomnio que la intranquilidad obsequia, y es ahí cuando medita…. Cuando los recuerdos vuelven y una lágrima atraviesa desapercibida el suave camino de su mejilla; un 'baka' y el sueño se digna a aflorar, y así cae profundamente dormida, como cada noche desde lo acontecido.

-.**......¡A quién engaño?!**- clama para sí, sentada en la cómoda y tibia silla de la terraza se deleita con el astro rey esa tarde- Ranma….- susurra y continúa con su monólogo- **¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?**

Una pequeña parte de ella lo repudia, ¡¡la humilló!! Pensó que ella era una 'cualquiera' y pareciese que al menor descuido el famoso artista marcial se aprovecha para probar otros labios que gustosos se le entregan, otras féminas mucho más bonitas que ella ¡sólo por cirugía cabe mencionar!, pero una gran, gran parte de ella, desea que irrumpa sus pensamientos y segunda tarde monótona, abordándola con su imponente presencia que inspira respeto y una profunda admiración...... ¡Amasijo de contracciones era lo que afrontaba! Y tan sólo queda un día para disfrutar de la ausencia de un marido indeseado, por lo que absorta en sus pensamientos, se permite apretarse los labios y reprocharse a sí misma por no poseer el control que debería sobre su mente que insistente se empeña en recordarle a cierto jovencito de mirar claro, único culpable de su total confusión.

* * *

Captura con la vista su atrevido reflejo que le obsequia una visión de ella en una corta falda, ajustada camisa de amplio escote, botas de alto taco, algunas joyas y un rostro finamente maquillado al más destacado estilo Nabiki, cuya belleza es indudable y ella sonríe apreciándolo.

-**¡¿Qué tal?!!..**- cuestiona en tono alegre.

Su hermana mayor con su sonrisa imborrable, comenta sincera:

-**Te ves 'llamativa' y muy bonita, pero yo jamás vestiría de esa forma.**

Captura visualmente el alegre rostro de su hermana, por medio del bonito espejo cuyo proceder es aún desconocido para su dulce pariente.

-**..Eso ya lo sé**- responde conforme, con una amplia sonrisa decorando su bello rostro.

-**Nabiki, deberías buscarte a gente de tu edad…**- improvisa un nuevo discurso sin desvanecer la sonrisa que comenzaba a inquietarla ¡y de qué manera! pero esquivando una posible respuesta inoportunamente larga, omite cuestionar la razón y prefiere guardar una conversación referente a la vida de su pariente para otra ocasión, por lo que exclama:

-**¡Deja ya de regañarme! Ya no soy una niña, sé lo que hago**- la interrumpe con frustración, dirigiendo sus pasos a la cama en dónde su hermana yacía sentada en su borde, Nabiki tomó asiento a su lado y prosiguió- **Tal vez sí sea nueve años menor que yo, pero ese día en que me vino a dejar, entendí que teníamos muchas cosas en común y esta 'cita' es sólo para pasarla bien….**

Tras unos segundos.......

-**No quiero que te dañe.**

-**No lo hará, sólo…. Nos llevamos bien, ¡no es que me vaya a enamorar de él, ni nada parecido!!!**- ríe escandalosamente por la idea, y en su cabeza la absurda palabra seguía resonando.

-**Una nunca sabe, hermanita..**- difiere la joven- **Puede que te acabes enamorando de él.**

-**No creo…..**- fue la respuesta que entregó y tras mirar el reloj de la pared, agregó con sorna-** Quedan diez minutos, sólo espero que sea puntual.**

-**Esto, Nabiki… ¿Has sabido algo de Akane?**- cambia radical e inesperadamente de tema.

A su hermana se le revolvió el estómago nada más oír ESE nombre, fingiendo con una sonrisa responde como lo hubiera hecho 'una hermana adorable' estando en su situación:

-**Ya es grande, déjala vivir, sabe lo que hace**- dice con una sonrisa ladeada- **¡Ya no es una niña, Kasumi!**

-**Tienes razón**- admite su sobreprotección y como lo hizo su compañera hace escasos segundos, deslizó sus ojos al reloj catalizador del tiempo, y se reprochó internamente por no haber tomado consciencia de la hora cuando Nabiki lo mencionó.

Kasumi se puso de pie con su usual sonrisa.

-**Debo irme**- anuncia su despedida.

Abandona el cuarto, y luego el hogar de su manipuladora hermana.

Camina entre sus semejantes con una genuina sonrisa, cada paso parecía un salto, tal fuera una niña conducía su mente juvenil a dulces sospechas, optimista así quería pensarlo. Recibe miradas extrañadas y se cuestiona: _'¿Tan raro es ver a alguien feliz?'_, se fija en uno que otro rostro amargado que haya en su camino, casi recibiendo su pregunta telepáticamente y contestándole de la misma manera, no por esto desvanece la bonita sonrisa que decora su rostro.

Llega, abre la puerta y clama con júbilo:

-**¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!**- cierra la puerta detrás de sí, extrañada por tanto silencio que infunda temor.

Camina uno, dos pasos y unos generosos brazos envuelven su cintura, y sonríe..... ¡Eso era lo único que pedía! Hoy obtenía lo que se le estuvo negando durante años, hoy podía por fin manifestar con plena certeza lo que es un recibimiento ¡y qué recibimiento!

Gira su cuerpo y queda frente al otro masculino, se sonríen en complicidad.

Un beso, y otro más...... Y así comienza otra nueva ronda, ambos conocen con franqueza en bondadoso final al que se conducían en mutismo.

* * *

Sonríe sabiéndose dominante, admira con orgullo la bella dama que yacía bajo su cuerpo, sudorosa, cansada y con una satisfacción que se le escapa por todos y cada uno de sus poros, y es que la hermosa modelo había conseguido su propósito......

Acerca su rostro al otro femenino, brindándole la bondadosa oportunidad de tenerlo más cerca, con sumo deleite admira su belleza masculina y con su deseo ya consumido cree que puede morir en paz, su cometido le había costado intensas horas de puro placer que ¡por dios, tanto le gustaría volver a repetir en otra deliciosa ocasión.

-**¿y bien?**- cuestiona escudriñando el rostro femenino que de una manera irreal y confusa comenzaba a distorsionarse: Lo bronceado de su piel cogía un color mucho más claro, los atrayentes ojos pardos se tornaron castaños, las delgadas mejillas comenzaron a inflarse leve y graciosamente pasando a ser de un dulce color rosado, el cabello oscuro se tornó azulado, y llegó la ignorada respuesta:

-**Estuviste fascinante.**

Entreabrió sus labios, entrecerró sus ojos y pronunció un insensato:

-**Akane......**- se sintió feliz, su corazón aceleró su ritmo al creer tener a su merced a la fierecilla que inunda sus pensamientos desde hace dos días, y tal fue su deseo de creer que a quién le hacía realmente el amor fue a la doncella que tan lejos yace de su alcance.

-**¿Ranma…**- esta leve resonancia verbal llegó a sus oídos tomando consciencia de la voz que escuchaba, fue entonces cuando comprendió_- al contemplar los ojos llorosos de la modelo-_ el daño que había causado.

-**Misheira, yo…..**- habló arrepentido, y tal fue el sentimiento, que abandonó su lugar y depositó su cuerpo al lado del femenino, sobre el colchón- **Lo siento**- dicho esto, recibió una sonrisa llena de comprensión por parte de ella, la cual valoró como quién pequeño es perdonado tras haber cometido alguna travesurilla, sólo que al crecer, los errores son mucho más serios y por ende acarrean nuevas consecuencias y más profundos sentimientos.

* * *

-**¡Quiero conocerte más.!**- le pide, cogiendo las manos femeninas entre las suyas, mirando fijamente a los ojos castaños de la mujer sentada frente a él. Le pedía, le rogaba una oportunidad de algo mucho más serio...... y ella al parecer evadía este compromiso.

-**Ya me conoces de pies a cabeza**- habla con neutralidad, sin pudor ni temor de ser escuchada por 'alguien más'.

-**Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero**- alude, sonriendo levemente con timidez, se sonroja recordando lo acontecido entre ambos, corporalmente hablando.

-**No, la verdad no lo sé ¿quieres explicármelo?**- dice con escepticismo y sarcasmo, capturando cada gesto dibujarse en las facciones masculinas. No entiende su propuesta, puede percibir la desesperación en el joven que no comprende e indudablemente admite para sí que tal vez ambos no eran tan similares como pensaba. Lo que ella buscaba era, uno que otro 'roce corporal', por demás en asuntos sentimentales prefería mantenerse al margen, por lo que con cierto temor pide una explicación a sus reacciones e insensatas frases cubiertas de desmedida sinceridad.

-**Sé que nos separan nueve años, pero como dicen…..**-suspira y termina la frase con una dulce sonrisa- **Para el amor no hay edad.**

'Amor'…… había mencionado esa condenada palabra de la que tanto anhelaba huir, pero aquello denominado 'amor' emanaba de ese hombre con suma pureza, lo que concibió como: _'¡Bendita inocencia!'_

-**¿Insinúas que estás enamorado?**- directamente cuestiona.

-**Cuando hablamos ese día en tu casa me di cuenta de las tantas cosas que tenemos en común, eres la clase de chica que he estado buscando y……**- se sonroja- **¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Alza la ceja izquierda y sonríe de medio lado, burlándose de él, responde:

-**No….. Eres nueve años menor querido, no sé si lo recuerdas.**

-**Para el amor no hay edad**- frunce el ceño y repite lo antes mencionado.

-**Para mí sí**- asiente- **Lo siento, pero…..no quiero sentimentalismo y si así fuera, no eres mi clase de chico**- se sincera- **eres manipulador, te gusta el dinero, eso es cierto, pero eres tímido y te sonrojas con frecuencia, ¡yo siempre he detestado esa clase de chicos!!**

Se levanta del asiento, abandonando el helado de vainilla que había pedido y tras mirar de soslayo al hombre de semblante triste, conduce sus pasos a la salida del lugar.

* * *

Contempla la bronceada espalda de la modelo y no puede evitar el silencio reinante........ En esos instantes, en los que te hayas sumergido en el silencio, sin 'algo' que te mantenga ocupado, es cuando los recuerdos acuden a tu mente y los sentimientos afloran y se expresan en las facciones.

Suspira, y recuerda con vehemencia a la joven que no pudo retirar de su mente durante dos días, ni siquiera las horas que debieran ser placenteras sirvieron para desvanecer el bonito rostro de la molesta fierecilla que osó a golpearlo cierta vez.

Ya asumía con suma certeza que los pocos días en los que convivió con la fémina, caló en su corazón e impregnó en su piel y mente, el plazo para deshacerse de ella y que las consecuencias no arremetiesen contra él ya fue cumplido, y por eso es que hoy siente su ausencia, porque debe admitir que sí la echa de menos y tal vez, si pudiera oírle, confesarle lo mucho que le gustaría que fuera ella quién poseyera el lugar de la modelo a su lado.

.......Sin embargo, antes que nada yace su honor que se vería corrompido si acata las órdenes de su corazón y acude al lugar en dónde debiera estar, es esa justamente la razón por la cual en los transcurridos dos días no se digna a asomar su rostro por la residencia Tatewaki.

¡¡Ella osó a golpearlo!!! A reprocharlo y a recriminarlo sin siquiera permitirse escuchar sus desesperadas explicaciones que tanto ansiaban ser escuchadas, pero noooo...... La muy malvada se negó a escucharlo y seguramente ni siquiera pensaba en él, tanto como él en ella, ¡la muy ingrata! Después de que la acogió con bondad en su mansión, no se merecía semejante desaire...... sí, tal vez se había equivocado, pero ¡por dios, todos cometemos errores!! Y ella había sido injusta, y muy a pesar de ello, realmente la extraña....... y quiere tenerla consigo, ansía tenerla consigo, porque después de conocerla el abandonarla y arrojarla al olvido como 'cualquiera', era un pecado imperdonable.

Continuará...

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí^^ .... Cualquier duda, sugerencia o reproche, por favor escríbanmelo con toooooda confianza, siempre y cuando no mencionen garabatos y/o insultos. ¡Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic! :) **

**Voy inmediatamente con las respuestas que hace mucho les debo:**

**Nia06: Gracias por siempre mencionar mis deberes educacionales ^^ pues, como ya sabrás nuestro Saotome es incapaz de hacerle algo malo a Akane, así que ¡fuera preocupaciones en ese ámbito! Pero me temo que el orgullo en los dos es superior a ellos..... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y espero recibir tu comentario acerca de esta nueva entrega^^**

**ioakane19: ¡Hola!! Gracias por escribir:) .Sinceramente no sé como Ranma pudo besar a Shampoo, pero lo que sí es claro es que esa tontería de 'la carne de los hombres es débil' no es una excusa, es más es una frase que considero estúpida¬¬, cabe mencionar. A mí también me sorprendió haber actualizado tan rápido, pero cuando se me da la oportunidad de continuarlo, ¡no puedo desaprovecharla! :D ¿Qué te ha parecido este capitulo?**

**sele-thebest: Creo que la personalidad fuerte de Ranma es algo que en el anime siempre lo ha caracterisado, y como ya te habrás dado cuenta he intentado mantener algunas características de los personajes principales. Te admito que cuando leí '....la última parte la dejaste picante' me asuste xD, es que el término "picante" en mi país es usado como para dar término a algo considerado obsceno o "deplorable" (no sé si es éste el término, es que llevo un buen rato intentando dar con la palabra exacta y no la he encontrado) ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado^^**

**infinitydream96: ¡¡Gracias!! Estoy segura que ya lo he dicho antes: Es un placer escribir para ustedes. Gracias por haber notado los carácteres que he decidido conservar de algunos personajes. Bueno.... eso del orgullo, aún sigue siendo una incógnita, en realidad ni yo misma lo sé xD, pero ya se darán las cosas y concuerdo contigo en eso de que Ranma debería dar el primer paso. Espero que éste capítulo te haya servido para desvanecer tus dudas :) ¡Un abrazo!**

**RANMAKANE200: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Es el comentario más corto que me has escrito xD Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ¿me comentas? :)**

**BABYSONY: Siendo defraudarte en esa escena de la toalla, pero ya te será recompensado el mal rato :) ¡Gracias por escribirme y te agradecería otro acerca de esta nueva entrega! Me interesa mucho tu opinión.**

**Rory28: ¡Hola! Gracias por interesarte en mi historia.... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y tal vez más ratito me pase a leer tus fanfic, ya que el que no escriba fanfics de Inuyasha no significa que no los lea de vez en cuando ;) ¡¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?!**

**AkaneKagome: Gracias por escribirme, no importa que sea tarde ¡Lo importante para mí es recibir tu opinión! todas las escenas fueron escritas especialmente para gente como tú que valoran mi diversión **, ¡no hay por qué preocuparse! Ranma sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a Akane, pero un beso entre nuestra pareja más orgullosa no creo que sea una opción, por más que me gustaría escribirla T-T ... En fin ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? :) **

**Clara: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia y darte el tiempo de escribirme :) Concuerdo contigo, ese chico no tiene por qué quejarse u.u :)Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Un abrazote! **

**Espero que les haya gustado y un saludo a todos los que leen esta historia^^**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Confesión

De noche y de nuevo el insomnio la acecha, en total calma sumergida en la inmensidad de un silencio irrompible. Una lágrima emerge fruto de los recuerdos, y es que lo extraña más de lo que puede imaginar, ¿tanto se encariñó con él en tan poco tiempo? Evidentemente la respuesta un rotundo 'SÍ', y al admitirlo, vuelve a derramar otra lágrima, y otra, y otra más... ¡y es que es imperdonable!. Ella, Akane Tendo, quién prometió nunca ser esclava de la presencia masculina, hoy llora por su ausencia y clama una mirada, muy secretamente, ansía su compañía, aunque claro, éste era un hecho completamente secreto ya que ella, por ser Akane Tendo, nunca admitiría semejante aberración para alguien más que no sea ella misma.

Un golpe la sobresalta... ¿alguien llama a su ventana? Otro más y es cuando el asunto se vuelve evidente.

Frunce el ceño, extrañada. La última vez que alguien llamó a su ventana fue... ¡JAMÁS!.

Abandona la comodidad y tibieza de su lecho. Abre las cortinas y se haya frente a una clara mirada grisácea.

Recibe una sonrisa y le apunta al cerrojo de la ventana cerrada.

Akane frunce el ceño y vuelve a cerrar las cortinas, negándose a sí misma la bella imagen.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Acatar las órdenes de su corazón o las de su orgullo? ¿Cuál de ellos pesa más?

Ansía realmente estar a su lado, disfrutar plenamente de su compañía, ansía aunque sea escucharlo mencionar su nombre, pero por otro lado estaba ese beso con Shampoo, que de una u otra manera la hizo sentir engañada, eso es lo que no comprende.

Otro golpe más le anuncia sobre la insistencia del muchacho que se niega a retirarse.

Pensó seguidamente en la humedad de afuera tras un día lluvioso, pero luego vuelve a fruncir el ceño ¡¿Qué le importa a ella la salud de ese mujeriego?.

Indignada, vuelve a acostarse, se acomoda retomando la tibieza y cierra sus ojos dispuesta a quedarse dormida, pero otro golpe se oye, y es así como asume que si no hace caso nunca volvería conciliar el sueño.

Se levanta, abre las cortinas y se enfrenta nuevamente a la belleza de su rostro, a su mirar claro que pareció brillar al verla.

Abre la ventana y le grita de manera insolente:

-**¡¿Qué haces aquí?**- pide una explicación fulminándolo con la mirada.

-**Antes déjame entrar. Hace mucho frío aquí**- pide con voz temblorosa, abrazándose a sí mismo implora algo de compasión.

Suspira, sin suavizar el gesto se hace a un lado permitiéndole la invasión de su intimidad.

Ágilmente entra, y se pie la observa vistiendo un largo camisón de repuesto que guardaba ella, ya que gran parte de sus pertenencias yacía aún en su mansión.

Cierra la ventana y lo encara:

-**¡¿Qué haces aquí?**- sube el tono de voz innecesariamente.

-**Vine a pedirte perdón**- responde con calma, mirándola fijamente a los ojos transmitiéndole la sinceridad de sus palabras-** no debí haberlo hecho, debí haber respetado el que tú hayas aceptado a ayudarme y yo a cambio te pasé a llevar.**

Exponía sus palabras con seriedad, su mirada le indicaba la franqueza, pero ella seguía sin caer en tales sinceras frases y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta la vida que Saotome lleva hasta el momento.

-**Lo hiciste, por eso no acepto tus disculpas**- se cruza de brazos.

Él no respondió de inmediato, por lo que ella escoge proseguir:

-**Pierdes tu tiempo, me imagino que tienes mucho mejo…**

-**Te extraño**- la interrumpe, cree no ser capaz de aguantar las lágrimas que como todo hombre se ve en la obligación de retener. Akane lo mira con seriedad, escondiendo de esta forma la sorpresa- **Te extraño**- repite.

-**No te creo**- sonríe de medio lado- **Te conozco, sé lo que intentas conseguir de mí ¡y yo no estoy dispuesta a prestarme a tus juegos, Saotome**- estaba dolida, eso le había quedado perfectamente claro, por lo que argumenta con total certeza:

-**Me quieres**- dice cubierto de insensatez.

¡Ahora sí estaba sorprendida!... ¡¿Qué manera de disculparse era esa? Siente cómo la sorpresa se transforma en ira.

-**¡¿Quién eres tú para decir semejante estupidez?**- exclama con una sonrisa de amargura y con los ojos cristalizándose rabiosos-** ¡Es el colmo! ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas!- gira para abrir la ventana.**

-**¡Akane, puedo cambiar si quieres….! Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo**-la mira con desesperación.

-**Quiero que te vayas….**- dice con las lágrimas deslizándose como hace escasos segundos.

Ranma camina hasta la ventana, y mira a la mujer que lo rechaza con vehemencia, y con dulzura confiesa:

-**Te amo**- se sube a la ventana y se marcha.

Continuará...

Así es, otro capítulo casi seguidito del anterior.

Otra vez les quedo debiendo las respuestas, pero prometo que para la próxima actualización se las entregaré^^.

Hoy empecé a escribir una historia sin anime de por medio ¡me tiene muy entusiasmada! así que seguiré con eso xD... Me gustaría recibir la opinión de quién generosamente esté dispuesto a leerlo.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia! Hasta la próxima.


	20. Sorpresas

'_¿Habrá sido un sueño?_', dicho cuestionamiento la había acompañado durante gran parte de la mañana, y es que las últimas palabras fueron confesadas con tanta ternura que le era imposible desecharlas... ¡cuán bien se sentía! Y no comprendía semejante felicidad, es que algo en su interior clamaba que aquella secreta satisfacción era producto de la coincidencia sentimental, debía asumir a sí misma, que muy a su pesar:

-**También lo amo**- suspiró con indefinida nostalgia, colmando su mente de ideas y recuerdos del atractivo hombre de mirada clara, y mentalmente se reprocha; '¡¿_Cómo pude enamorarme así de un hombre como él_?!' le era imperdonable, Akane Tendo, que siempre dijo detestar a los hombres que utilizaban a las mujer como un objeto sexual, se halla hoy enamorada de uno, pero no de cualquiera, sino de Ranma Saotome, que haciendo uso de sus tácticas había conseguido su propósito.

Repasa mentalmente todo lo acontecido y recuerda lo que debe hacer justamente hoy, porque al día siguiente será sutilmente atendida por su queridísimo marido y por nada del mundo le daría siquiera a sospechar el que había pasado días maravillosos en la residencia Saotome...ya llegaría el tiempo de olvidarlo, pues como dicen:_ "El amor es mucho más corto que el olvido_", y avergonzada aplica dicha frase en su situación, ya que sigue sin comprender como es que se engendró ese sentimiento en su esquivo corazón.

Se maquilla... no en exceso para que él no piense que se ha arreglado de esa manera para su detestable persona.

Se peina deliberadamente... no sujeta su cabello para que él no piense que ha querido capturar su atención con su cuello a la vista.

Se pone joyas que su mismo marido le ha obsequiado... para que por si pregunta de dónde ha sacado semejante cantidad de oro, poder proclamarle orgullosa que su ESPOSO amorosamente se los ha obsequiado, porque él no es un egoísta.

Humedece su cuello con fino perfume, de manera excesiva... por si no le gusta su fragancia, permitir abandonar la residencia y en ella dejando la 'marca' de su presencia, y si le gusta, poder proclamarle que dicho perfume es importado de Paris, puesto que su dulce marido de verdad la quiere y procura siempre demostrarlo mediante elegantes objetos de sumo valor.

Viste de manera sencilla... Simplemente porque toda su ropa elegante yace aún en manos equivocadas, pero ya irá a rescatarlas.

Coge lo necesario y abandona -_luego de una hora y treinta minutos_- su hogar, y es que entre tantos perfumes y colores de ropa y maquillaje ¡No sabía por cuál decidir!

* * *

'Desesperado', 'furioso', 'ansioso' Dichos términos daban con lo que Ryoga venía experimentando desde hace tres días. _'Desesperado'_ por no tener otro contacto con ella, y es que estaba convencido de que la vida no podía ser más dura con él, ya era un hecho, quería verla, ansiaba tocarla ¡aunque sea su mano, un leve roce era lo que demandaba!, se conformaría sólo con verla sonreír. _'Furioso'_, por no saber controlar su miedo, su enemigo invencible que se negaba a abandonarlo desde la primaria y otra vez sus emociones eran nacidas producto de la misma persona: Akane, la imagen perfecta de inocencia y sexualidad, así es cómo clasificaba a la mujercita de bonita sonrisa y cálido mirar, sabe dónde hallarla, lo sabe porque ella le dio a conocer su paradero, pero hace tres días exactos vive con el deseo de visitarla y satisfacer de una vez por todas el alma, y justo cuando ya cree poseer el valor, a su mente acuden las interrogantes: _'…¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿y si se enfada por no avisarle con anticipación? ¿y si está ocupada? O peor aún… ¿si está con Ranma?'_, y ésta última era la que más temor le proporcionaba, pues él no sería capaz de soportar una devastadora imagen de la susodicha con el famoso más codiciado de todo Japón... simplemente no lo soportaría. 'Ansioso' única y sencillamente por verla.

Una llamada irrumpió su descansar: Shampoo.

Aceptó la llamada y llevó el móvil a su oreja.

-**¿Sí?**

-**¡Ryoga!!**- chilla la actriz, del otro lado.

-**¿Qué pasa ahora?**- cuestiona con voz cansada.

-**Necesito tu ayuda…**- comienza a hablar con suavidad, las intenciones de persuadir a su amigo se cumplirían en cuestión de instantes.

* * *

-**¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?**- cuestiona con infinita seriedad.

-**Necesitamos hablar**- dice Ryoga, mirándolo fijamente con seguridad.

Desvía su mirada alzando la ceja derecha en un suspiro, y clava seguidamente sus pupilas en las de Hibiki.

-**¿Y de qué…?**- cuestiona con indiferencia, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-**Ranma, hay varios paparazzi rondando tu mansión. Uno está escondido en las ramas del árbol que está allá atrás**- le dice entre dientes, indicándole con disimulo el objeto naturalista a escasos metros de él.

Sonríe de medio lado y con soberbia, aumenta su tono de voz:

-**¡¿Crees acaso que no lo sé?!**- se cruza de brazos y lo mira con aires de grandeza, aumentando con creces los nervios en el chico- **¡Ahora dime….**- sube su tono innecesariamente- **….Qué se siente desear a la mujer de tu amigo?!!**

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza a la vez que apretaba sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, reteniendo sus deseos homicidas, porque le era inconcebible que Ranma esté perdiendo la cabeza de tal manera por una mujercita, brindando a los reporteros lo que siempre detestó entregar: _'Información para que todos hablen del gran Saotome'_ y no sólo saldrá él en los programas de farándula y en los periódicos sino que Hibiki también le hará compañía ¡y lo más peligroso es que son los mismos reporteros los que arman la historia! Agregan una que otra frase y transforman la realidad en una completamente diferente que hasta puede llegar a ser vergonzosa, pero claro... Nadie busca problemas con el gran Saotome, pero con el débil manager que lo acompaña es otra historia. Arriesgando así su integridad moral y la amistad entablada entre ambos, lo encara a a viva voz, aunque no podía culpar su reacción, puesto que él también es preso de los encantos de Tendo.

-**Ranma…**- continúa hablando entre dientes y cree poder controlar la situación-** Podemos conversar y arreglarlo todo, no hay necesidad de un escándalo.**

Sonríe con arrogancia gozando de la derrota de Hibiki y deleitándose profundamente con su propia victoria, huele el miedo, percibe el decaimiento y construye la escena, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión: ¡¡¡Cuan divertido es humillar y divertirse a costa del otro, y la situación se torna aún más divertida si es 'otro' es alguien odiado con el alma.

-**¡¿Escándalo?!**-repite- ¡**¿Por qué crees que debe haber aquí un escándalo? Dime… ¿Hay acaso algún motivo?-** jugaba... disfrutaba observando la frustración dibujarse en las facciones masculinas de Hibiki y éste lo sabía.

-**Ranma, ya déjame entrar y conversamos adentro**- pide en un tono sutil, maldiciendo el instante en que Shampoo le ofreció una suculenta cifra de dinero a cambio de retomar su amistad con Saotome, ya que así mantendría a la chinita al tanto de todos y cada uno de los movimientos del artista, pero su avaricia estaba rebasando los límites, ya que ésta se le ha escapado de las manos.

-**Yo soy el dueño… Yo decido si dejarte pasar o no**- continúa, y no recibe otra cosa más que silencio, Hibiki gacha la cabeza negándose a proseguir con el malévolo diálogo- **¿No me vas a responder...?**

Ryoga atiende a la mirada que el hombre -_radiante de maldad_- le dedica.

...¡y pensar que considera aún a ese personaje admirable la personificación de todos sus sueños sin cumplir! Le es imposible no pensar en que tal vez todo se trata de otra de las viles señales que brinda la vida... quizás aquellas frases cargadas de odio que contrastan con la furia de una mirada, no son más que arrogantes señales que le indican que sus anhelos están más lejos todavía, que éstos nunca serán cumplidos y que indudablemente Saotome lo supera con creces.

-**Está bien, acepto que no quieras hablar… sólo…**- dice mirando temeroso al ser frente a él-**… quiero recordarte que mañana tienes un combate, ¿recuerdas?**

La sorpresa estaba plasmada en las facciones masculinas, ese detalle se le había escapado, pero tan rápido como llegó, desapareció.

-**Sí… estaré listo mañana, ahora puedes irte**- comenta con desdén.

-**Te pido que me dejes hablar, las cosas no sucedieron como tú piensas…. Deja que te explique lo que ocurrió esa noche**- clava sus ojos en los de Ranma con la seguridad perdida, retomado su ánimo.

Lo mira durante unos instantes, en silencio, medita y ¡sólo medita! La opción de permitirle la entrada, después de todo... quería conocer la verdad de los hechos.

* * *

-**¿Así que llegas mañana?**- su sonrisa se amplía y sus ojos se topan con la pequeña mancha imborrable de la pared de la sala.

-**Así es, Nabiki…. Mañana será finalmente el día en el que ajustaré ciertas cuentas con mi esposa**- comenta su receptor, desde el otro lado del teléfono-** Estoy ansioso, la verdad.**

-**Sólo te pido un favor, querido Kuno**- su sonrisa se borra durante cortos instantes- **Ni se te ocurra mencionarle a Akane que yo te conté lo que pasa entre ella y Ranma. Ya sabes cómo es de sensible y lo último que quiero ahora, son problemas…**- resopla.

-**Descuida, Nabiki, no le diré nada y te agradezco por haberme contado todo…**- dice con un tono grave de sincero agradecimiento que por supuesto Nabiki supo interpretar como el más sexy nunca antes escuchado, lo cual le ocasiona un ligero y placentero escalofrío.

-**No hay de qué. Sabes que te tengo un gran cariño**- frunce ligeramente el ceño ante la mudez de su receptor- **Lo sabes ¿verdad?.**

-**Mañana hablaremos frente a frente, ¿te parece?**

-**Como quieras**- emblanquece sus ojos con exasperación y seguidamente esboza una sonrisa- **Espero que estés preparado para cualquier cosa cuando eso ocurra.**

-**Conociéndote**- ríe brevemente y añade- **Lo estaré, lo estaré…..**

-**Cuídate-** susurra en íntima confidencia- **Nos vemos.**

-**Adiós…**- se despide Kuno.

Cuelga el telefonillo y dichosa comienza a dar pequeños brincos de alegría.

Se detiene y junta ambas palmas, y a modo de rezo, conduce su vista al techo y pronuncia:_ '¡Al fin!'_. Seguidamente, conduce sus pasos apresurados a su cuarto... ¡Debía buscar un atuendo adecuado para el día siguiente o más bien...

-**¡Salir de compras!**- manifestó cerrando de un portazo su habitación, tras echarle una miradita a su guardarropa.

* * *

El silencio era incómodo y perturbador. Sentados en la elegante sala de estar, uno frente a otro en exclusiva seriedad.

Ryoga, consumido por los nervios, observaba la llamativa figurilla que decoraba sobre la costosa mesa de centro que los separaba.

-**Ya estamos aquí**- la voz del Saotome no tardó en llegar a sus oídos-** No hay prensa, ni reporteros, ni nada… Aprovecha la oportunidad que te doy.**

Llevó su vista al hombre que le hablaba y encontró los ojos azules, con toda la atención de Ranma recayendo sobre él. Tragó con dificultad y se preparó mentalmente para hablar:

-**Te lo agradezco**- se reprocha mentalmente por el absurdo inicio- **Esa noche, Akane se sentía muy mal y te empezamos a buscar para que tú la llevases, porque ella lo quería así-** dice con nerviosismo- **Como no te encontramos, yo la llevé a su casa, al llegar, ella sólo se despidió con un '_gracias_' y una sonrisa, se bajó del automóvil y eso ha sido todo.**

Alza su ceja derecha con cierta gracia y pronuncia un condenado:

-**Mientes**- se atreve a asegurar-** Sé que Akane me vio con Shampoo esa noche, sé que se sintió traicionada porque ha empezado a sentir 'cosas' por mí y no la culpo, es mi amante después de todo y admito mi equivocación**- toma una bocanada de aire y continúa- **Ahora… quiero que me respondas algo y quiero que lo hagas con la verdad, porque si mientes será inútil ya que yo me enteraré de todo después**- dice con la seriedad necesaria.

Baja la mirada con la vergüenza de saberse un imbécil. No sabía que el muchacho estaría tan bien informado, asegurándole que había mantenido contacto con Akane, lo que por supuesto no le causaba ni pizca de gracia al celoso Hibiki, pero conocía a su compañero, por lo que con la confianza recuperada, responde:

-**Te contestaré con la verdad, Ranma, ¿No recuerdas que soy tu amigo? Lo hemos sido por mucho tiempo y si te mentí fue por querer ahorrarme problemas con Shampoo, tú ya me entiendes**- intenta parecer sereno.

Frunce los labios como respuesta gestual primera y asimila que tiene razón: Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, había sido el mismo que había humillado el que ha estado con él en los denominados 'momentos difíciles' que brinda la fama.

Un tanto más calmado, sonríe:

-**¿Me prometes contestar con la verdad? ¿promesa de guerrero?-** cuestiona con entusiasmo, extendiendo su brazo y ofreciendo su mano.

'La conocida promesa de guerrero', Hibiki era un hombre de palabra y Saotome conocía aquella faceta del chico, al estrechar sus manos, el honor Hibiki no permitiría que una mentira escapase de sus labios.

Mira la mano que se le ofrecía, con la desconfianza que no se molestó en esconder. Ciertamente, Saotome era el ser humano que más lo conocía y por ello podía saberse gustoso de utilizar una que otra técnica para manejarlo a su antojo, cambiar con una rapidez sorprendente de opinión o reacción, pero si no la estrechaba, era como firmar la sentencia de muerte, por esto acude a la acción más sensata:

-**Está bien**- razona y estrecha su mano, brindándose el contacto más temible y mecánico nunca antes experimentado.

Saotome sonríe conociendo su nerviosismo, y suelta la mano sudorosa para dar pie a la interrogante:

-**¿Qué relación tenías con mi amante?**

El 'Dirás ex-amante', fue la primera respuesta descartada, pero la primera que amenazó en salir de sus labios también.

¿Cómo responder con honestidad, si ésta ha jugado en su contra?

-**Ninguna**- contesta- **Sólo fuimos compañeros de aula y buenos amigos en la preparatoria, nada más-** supo al mirar a los ojos azules de su compañero que éste no hablaría, incitándole a que continuara. Suspira con brevedad y acata las mudas órdenes, con la vista fija en algún punto perdido del piso- **Akane era popular, muchos la admiraban por su habilidad en las artes marciales ¡siempre fue la mejor! Y he de confesar que también yo me sentí atraído y llegué a sentir una fuerte admiración por ella…**- se detiene porque presiente la sorpresa en el Saotome, se limita a sonreír frente al hecho y responde a la mirada- **¿Asombrado?.**

-**La verdad es que sí**- contesta- **Nunca pensé que….**- calla, simplemente calla y se abochorna por no saber algo que debería conocer, siendo Akane su amante a los ojos del presente.

Le era insólito. Tendo poseía una fuerza extraordinaria, pero... ¿de ahí a practicar artes marciales?, la misma dama inocente a la que alguna vez clasificó como 'delicada', era una caja de sorpresas.

-**No sé si las continuará practicando, pero en aquel entonces sí lo hacía y era muy buena**- sonríe ante el recuerdo y continúa- **La conocí por ser amigo de una de las tantas amistades de ella. Llegamos a ser grandes amigos, era muy estudiosa y la apodamos "Kanehappy", por obvias razones: Siempre lucía una sonrisa**- suspira levemente en un descuido peligroso, Saotome comprendió de inmediato el mensaje gestual.

Le era imposible dejar de suspirar como un adolescente en pleno desarrollo, cada vez que invoca el recuerdo de su amada.

-**¿Estabas enamorado de ella?**- cuestiona directamente, rompiendo de tajo la magia del recuerdo.

Abre sus ojos lo más que éstos le permitían, y un inteligible: _¿Q…. qué?_- fue lo único que pronunció.

* * *

Sólo faltaban escasos pasos para llegar y no podía estar más segura, lo que entregaba cierta belleza que uno que otro transeúnte supo valorar lanzándole una que otra mirada fogosa ignorada por la fémina.

_'Preparada para cualquier cosa'_, era el lema, pero cada vez los pasos le eran más pesados…

Un ruido sin procedente detuvo su pausado andar, dirige por inercia la vista al sospechoso árbol que mecía sus ramas de una manera un tanto innatural.

Entrecierra sus ojos para ver con más detenimiento y atención, en un instante un cuerpo pesado cae de pie frente a ella.

-**Disculpe, ¿me permite hacerle unas cuantas preguntas?**- cuestiona con la cámara en mano, indicio de lo que dedicaba gran parte de sus días.

En un pestañeo, se ve rodeada de cientos de reporteros salidos de la nada.

Preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo, invadiendo su espacio personal.

No había lugar para el pánico escénico, sólo se siente mareada y agobiada, deseando recuperar su libertad que yace tan lejos de ella, pero es incapaz de pronunciar palabra, todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

En la amplia y decorosa habitación del hotel, el hombre de sonrisa alegre y su servidor platican cierta tarde de lluvia en Londres. Ambos conocen que es ese el último día en aquel país tan lejano de su jurisdicción.

-**¡No hallo la hora de irme!**- se manifiesta en total ímpetu.

-**Para usted, porque para mí en una lástima ¡me ha gustado tanto estar aquí estos últimos días!**- no esconde su descontento, admirando aún la belleza de la fría ciudad.

Desde su posición recostado sobre la comodidad lecho, reposa su cuerpo como si lo mereciere y contesta con sorna:

-**Para mí han sido los peores días de mi vida**- el resentimiento se exterioriza otra vez- **Aún no me cabe en la cabeza que Akane haya sido capaz de engañarme tan vilmente con ese artista de pacotilla. ¡Yo soy mil veces mejor que él!!**- se incorpora con lentitud y se cuestiona- **¿Tal vez ese imbécil la forzó?... Tal vez ella no quiso…**

Sasuke meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro en negatividad y volvió a centrar toda su atención en las gruesas gotas que caían del cielo en el exterior.

* * *

Lamentaba que la conversación se haya visto interrumpida, pero la situación lo requería así.

Observaba el angelical rostro en el que la paz jugaba el papel principal, lucía hermosa, su pecho se alzaba al compás calmo de su respiración y sus labios entreabiertos lo incitaban a probarlos por segunda vez; eso era todo lo que experimentaba al tenerla cerca una vez más, ¡¡cuan bien se sentía con ella nuevamente, su compañía era sin duda muy agradable y cálida!! por esto, sonríe levemente.

-**¿Ya despertó?**- se vuelve a oír la voz de Hibiki que se hinca al lado del joven a quién su presencia ya comenzaba a parecerle inoportuna.

Lo vio posar sobre la frente de ella el paño húmedo que le pidió.

-**Esos idiotas**- lo oye mascullar y percibe la verdadera preocupación emanando de su manager- **Me pregunto a qué habrá venido…**

-**Sea lo que sea, no es de tu incumbencia**- intercede con gravedad- **Bueno, ya puedes irte. Yo me haré cargo.**

Ryoga guarda silencio por unos instantes, ¡cómo le gustaría poder quedarse, ser él mismo el que cuide de Akane y de paso refregarle en la cara a Saotome que no posee ningún poder sobre él, por mucho que así sea.

-**Está bien**- se pone de pie y añade- **cuídala mucho entonces**- posa sus ojos sobre el cuerpo dormido de su doncella por última vez.

-**Adiós**- se despide sin mirarlo, pues al hacerlo comprobaría su sospecha y él no soportaría que los ojos de ese engendro estuvieran posados sobre la belleza que admiraba.

Oye los pasos alejarse, y luego la puerta cerrarse, ya no contaba con la presencia de su amigo y esto le favorecía.

Se permite admirarla con detenimiento, cautivándolo con su natural belleza una vez más.

No lucía un atuendo elegante, ni de marca, pero a pesar de esto, lucía endemoniadamente sexy: su camiseta descuidadamente ajustada, sus jeans, ambas prendas resaltaban todas las curvas que conformaban su cuerpo.

Sus largas pestañas, su blanca y suave piel, su cabello ligeramente desordenado por el alboroto, sus labios rojos y carnosos... tentadores y perversos por igual.

Contiene el deseo de besarla por concebirlo indebido, pero por otro lado, se permite meditarlo durante cortos instantes: Ella no tiene por qué saberlo, pues está profundamente dormida, entregada peligrosamente a su merced de manera inconsciente, pero tiene suerte porque Saotome es todo un caballero, no obstante lo único que anhela es un beso.

Acerca su rostro al de ella con lentitud, la vista fija en su suculento objetivo, sabiéndose afortunado.

Posa sus manos sobre ambas cálidas mejillas, y nada más quedan escasos centímetros, ya ansioso, corta la distancia de tajo y la besa sin pudor y con suma vehemencia.

Akane abre sus ojos y la visión le es devastadora, y aún más el conocer por primera vez el suculento sabor de un beso deseado, ¡qué por todos los cielos, no debía saber tan exquisitamente dulce, ni gustarle tanto... estaba comenzando a disfrutar. ¡Debía ser un pecado!

_Continuará..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Siento mucho lo de la cantidad exagerada de puntos suspensivos, sucede que últimamente escribo en un tipo 'block de notas' y ciertos detalles los paso por alto por no considerarlos importantes ¡FALLO! Gracias por AkaneKagome y a Jade Saotome por dármelo a entender^^.

Me gustaría también mandarle un saludo en especial a Mexico por la condenada influenza porcina y a todos los países afectados.

¿Alguna sugerencia para el próximo capítulo?.

Comienzo con las respuestas:

**Nia06**: ¡Gracias! La verdad, no estaba muy segura del capítulo anterior, por esto me alegra el que te haya gustado. Es un alivio saber que no escribo tan, tan, taaaaan mal como creía xD. Otra vez muchas gracias y espero recibir otro nuevo comentario de tu parte :).

**Anami**: ¡Holaaa! Que bueno que no pases por alto el escribirme. Valoro mucho que te des el tiempo de hacerlo^^. ¡La escena de la ventana!! xDsiempre me ha llamado mucho la atención esa acción que calza tanto con la personalidad en el anime. Me alegra que te haya gustado:D. No lo sé.... yo creo que es una reacción bastante típica de Akane el enfrentar al susodicho. Espero tu comentario respecto a esta nueva entrega^^

**Naoko Tendo**: ¡¡Tanto tiempo sin tenerte por estos lares!! Qué bien que hayas regresado. ¿De verdad te gustó? **Me alegra mucho saberlo... ¿cuento con tu comentario?.

**sele-thebest**: ¡Qué gusto que te hayan servido mis consejos! Es un halago para mí el que me tomes en cuenta y recuerda que tienes aquí a alguien que siempre estará encantada de ayudarte a mejorar. ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu ofrecimiento!!! Un día de estos te la enviaré, espero que seas sinsera conmigo y que si no te gusta me lo des a saber por muy doloroso que sea para mí xD. Otra vez muchas gracias y ahora dime.... ¿Qué te pareció este nuevo capítulo?^^.

**ioakane19**: Jeje, pues sí, hace mucho que no subía dos entregas casi seguidas, ¡qué bien que te haya gustado!. ¡Ayyy, ya sé que sufren, pero así va la trama, me gustaría que todo fuese paz y armonía, pero como en las novelas siempre hay conflictos, ni los infantiles cuentos de hadas quedan libres de esto si no fuera así no habría historia u.u. Y con lo de Nabiki xD.... digamos que ella ya no cambia. Uyyy **¿te interesa mi otra historia? Uno de estos días encantada estaré en enviartela, sucede que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, pero te agradezco mucho el interés y espero que al leerla tú me comentes con sinseridad, como le he mencionado sele-the best, con la honestidad aunque duela u.u... ¡gracias!^^, ahora dime... ¿qué te ha parecido esta nueva entrega?.

**BABY SONY**: Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar dos veces^^. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado como el anterior y ¡qué razón tienes! Ranma ya comienza a sentir "cosas" por Akane, ya lo leerás tú misma en los próximos capítulos. ¿me comentas? :D.

**AkaneKagome**: ¡Otra generosa más que me comenta dos veces! Muchas gracias ^^. Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado las últimas entregas y espero que ésta no haya sido la excepción. ¿De verdad no hay nada que te gustaría leer en el próximo capítulo? puedes decírmelo y yo acato tu petición con gusto^^. Por otra parte, gracias por preocuparte por mi estado anímino de ese día, no quiero entrar en detalles porque digamos que todos algunas vez pasamos por lo mismo, pues es algo que acompaña a la vida y una debe amoldarse a ciertas situaciones que ésta ofrece, por mucho que no queramos, es como la misma tristeza, no hay vida sin ella, a veces debemos aprender de las malas experiencias. En fin.... dejando de lado mi vida xD, ¿Qué te ha parecido este nuevo capítulo?.

**Jade Saotome**: Ya la he cambiado xD. Lo siento mucho u.u. ¿Te ha gustado ahora sí? ^^ Espero que sí, cualquier cosa que no te guste, no dudes en hacérmelo saber ¿de acuerdo?.

Gracias a los que leen esta historia y un ABRAZO GIGANTE a todos los que bondadosamente me comentan.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	21. Misión Imposible

Admite mentalmente que el espécimen la domina con suma maestría, él que la estremece con un dulce contacto que ¡¡por dios cómo desearía que nunca acabase! Es ella quien desea que el contacto continuase, porque por un instante correspondió por inercia al gesto y tanto fue su gusto al comprobar que el hombre proseguía con su labor, sin haberlo notado.

Consumida por la satisfacción, se entrega secreta a sus encantos, perfectamente puede invocar el conocido cuento de 'La bella durmiente' con su actual situación ¡y no es que sea ella una vanidosa! Para nada, pero le es divertido jugar a la similitud.

Los reiterados besos que el osado individuo posa sobre sus labios, los leves mordiscos en su labio inferior, en resumidas cuentas lo mucho que disfruta de ella sabiéndola dormida, tal parece que poco le importa su despertar o más bien es tanta su diversión que su dormir ha sido olvidado.

Benditos instantes que guardaría en su memoria por el resto de su vida, pero como todo lo bonito en ésta, debía tener un final, y muy a su pesar, los labios cálidos y deliciosos detuvieron su movimiento y se alejaron de los suyos como cuan dulce ajeno le es arrebatado en un acto egoísta.

Las lagunas azules observan el hermoso rostro cubierto de pura inocencia, y asume que quizás se ha dejado llevar un poco por el único e inigualable sabor de aquellos labios que inconscientes se le entregan. Conoce sus límites y sabe que los ha rebasado, pero ¡¡¡cuánto disfrutó!! Se sentía como cuando niño cometería alguna travesura indebida, pero el gusto de haberlo hecho no se desvanece.

* * *

Recorría con la vista a quién, con orgullo, podía clasificar como _'suya'_. Era consciente que muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo lo envidiaban y seguramente se preguntaban lo mismo que él: _'¿Qué habrá visto una mujer tan hermosa en un hombre como él?'_, inclusive su retorcida mente lo condujo a pensar en que quizás la inocente de Kasumi había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio por el dinero que adquiría, pero ¡qué absurdo...! Es Kasumi, la siempre dulce y atenta Kasumi, la misma a la que ama con fervor y que por nada del mundo está dispuesto a perder, sería incapaz de pensar en el valor material de las personas y cómo se arrepiente de haberlo pensado alguna vez.

Hoy admite que es un afortunado, puesto que son las seis de la tarde y él está bajo las sábanas con su esposa de compañía, ella profundamente dormida y él velando su tierno dormir.

¡¡No puede pedirle más a la vida!! Ya que ésta le ha obsequiado mucho más de lo que se merece. Tanta bondad habitando en una mujer le es inconcebible.

Peina con su mano los largos cabellos castaños de Tendo, en un tierno gesto que adoró realizar.

Y sonríe porque sabe que en pocos minutos su hermosa dama abrirá sus ojitos y capturarán su imagen, y tal vez... Quién sabe... Quiera rememorar los últimos acontecimientos antes de que cayera dormida y él sabiéndose un vulgar pervertido, ¡qué dispuesto estaría de conceder sus deseos!

Se conforma mientras tanto con la bella imagen de su rostro, y tras un minutos un recuerdo amargo ataca su memoria.

_Flash back._

_Observa las mejillas sonrojadas de una niña de diez años, que tímida tiene baja la mirada y juega con los dedos de sus manos temblorosas. Muy diferente a como llegó hace escasos segundos, irrumpiendo en su consulta con un: **'¡Doctor Tofú, necesito hablar con usted!'** dicho con una admirable determinación de la que ahora carece, puesto que en ella sólo se admira el bochorno._

_-**Vamos, Akane. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, te conozco desde que eras un bebé, dime qué es lo que ocurre**- habló Tofú en un tono suave y sutil._

_Desliza con lentitud y timidez sus ojos a los castaños que con preocupación la miran, preocupación que la hace sentir levemente culpable, pero es que en su defensa, ¡ya no podía más!._

_-**Yo… yo…**- cómo le estaba costando encontrar las palabras._

_-**¿Sí?**- impaciente. Sabe que la niña posee al parecer una fuerte perturbación y esto dificulta sus manifestaciones verbales- **Prosigue con calma, nadie te está apurando. Sabes que te quiero y que puedes confiar en mí.**_

_Observa una leve sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de la niña que había malinterpretado sus palabras, y si hubiera notado el brillo que transmitió en ese instantes los ojos inocentes de ella y el sonrojo que en sus mejillas se acentuó con más fuerza, tal vez podría haber supuesto lo declaración que se le entregaría a continuación:_

_-**Yo le…**_

_Fin del flash back._

Menea de un lado a otro su cabeza, interrumpiendo las añejas imágenes que de vez en cuando recuerda con ironía y una profunda tristeza.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**

Dirige con brusquedad su atención a la mujer que descansa a su lado, captura visualmente su tierna sonrisa y su cálido mirar envolviéndolo como siempre con su dulzura.

Niega con la cabeza ésta vez con más suavidad, luciendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-**¿Un mal sueño?**- insiste la mujer.

-**Creo… ya no recuerdo**- ríe gravemente. Ella lo besa rápidamente en los labios, pero él no permite que se aleje, por lo que abraza el cuerpo desnudo y lo acerca al suyo que está en las mismas condiciones, comenzando otra nueva ronda de fogosos besos y ardientes miradas, comparten sus cuerpos mutuamente entregándose a la satisfacción, cayendo en la lujuria, rompiendo una promesa dicha hace años en un acto tan placentero y pecador por igual.

* * *

Lamenta para sus adentros la misteriosa desaparición de su querido bolso-cartera ¡su preferida! La mejor ahora yace en algún lugar equivocado y lejos de su alance..., pero esto no es motivo para abandonar "misión imposible", ya que de una u otra manera, ella está dispuesta a llevarse consigo todas sus pertenencias aunque sea en una cajón, por mucho que éste no sea de su propiedad, después de todo: _'¿Qué es un miserable cajón de madera para un millonario y famoso artista?'._

Escucha a lo lejos movimientos en el dojo, advirtiéndole que Saotome se encuentra en otro de sus entrenamientos.

Conduce sus pasos aún sigilosos al dormitorio que se le prestó y en dónde supone yacen sus pertenencias, sabe del cuidado que debe adoptar para manejarse en dominios ajenos, pues lo último que desea es saberse descubierta y obligada a entablar una conversación que merece pasarse por alto o de lo contrario su estabilidad emocional estaría en riesgo, las diferentes contradicciones se enfrentarían en un debate dentro de ella:Dejarse llevar por el deseo o actuar como la mujer digna que es y enfrentar a Saotome como corresponde; Ambas reacciones son evadidas por la joven, que esmerándose en no ser descubierta, camina por el pasillo.

Haya la puerta que buscaba y sonríe contenta.

* * *

Terminó otra llamada. Treinta con esta última y ya está cansado de hablar con cordialidad y amabilidad que poco le nacía entregar.

-**Estúpidos publicistas, reporteros, ¡y los que sean!**- arroja su móvil a algún sitio de la sala- **¡¡Estoy harto!!**- se expresa.

-**Ya quieres tranquilizarte**- le dice Ukyo, calmada, sentada en el cómodo asiento de la sala de estar.

Hibiki clavó sus ojos furibundos en la indiferente fémina ¡¡¡No hallaba posible que esta mujer sea tan relajada en momentos tan inoportunos!!

-**Lo dices porque no eres tú quién tiene que escuchar reiteradas veces un: '¿Hablo con el manager del señor Saotome? ¿Qué nos puede decir del combate entre el señor Saotome y el señor Hyu? ¿Qué tanta seguridad hay? ¿ya se puede sentir la tensión? Suponemos que el señor Saotome entregará autógrafos ¿verdad?' ¡Ja!!**- clama y mira con exasperación al techo- **¡¡Ni que Ranma fuera el centro del universo!!.**

-**Es que es el centro de NUESTRO universo**- corrige la mujer-** y ya no exageres, Ryoga. ¿Para qué demonios me llamaste?**- alza la ceja izquierda y lo mira con impaciencia.

Abre su boca para hablar y el molesto sonido de su móvil se oye.

-**¡¡Estúpido aparato!!**- estalla. Se dirige a pasos agigantados a su pequeño móvil plateado que yace en el suelo y comprueba- _para su desgracia_- que el hombre que se lo vendió, mucha razón tenía cuando le aseguró que ningún golpe podía "matar" al dichoso aparatito inmortal. Sonríe con malicia y conduce sus pasos a la ventana abierta: Ya conoce el destino del maldito aparato.

-**¿Por qué no lo apagas y punto?**- cuestiona Ukyo con un tono que denotaba su cansancio y un inmisericorde: 'O te apuras con tus estupideces o me largo porque tanto mejores cosas que hacer'.

Callado, mira su móvil y reacciona. ¡Cómo no se le ocurrió!, y cómo quisiera haber presionado ESE botón hace horas.

La mujer resopla con todavía más impaciencia que antes y vuelve a cuestionar con imprudencia:

-**¡¿Por qué rayos me llamaste?!!**

Ryoga desliza sobresaltado su vista a la mujer que invitada yace en sus dominios.

-**Ya vuelvo, tengo algo que mostrarte**- y abandona la sala.

Tras unos segundos, vuelve agitado trayendo consigo un bolso color rosa.

-**¿Y eso?**- fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios, y seguidamente se levantó del sofá con un semblante relativamente serio.

-**¿Qué?**- cuestiona con extrañeza frente al comportamiento que Kuonji le dedica-** ¿Qué pasa?**- la mujer posa sobre su hombro, su mano en señal de apoyo.

-**Ryoga…**- su mano libre la conduce a su frente en una pose dramática- **¿No será que te has vuelto gay?**

Se aparta con brusquedad de ella con el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados.

-**¿Tú siempre dices incoherencias?**- cuestiona finalmente.

-**Entonces… si no es tuyo… ¿Qué hace aquí?**- apunta al bolso femenino, y otra vez saca sus propias conclusiones- **¡¿No me digas que has traído a una chica?!!**- ríe levemente- **¿Creí que te gustaba Akane? O al menos eso me comentó mi hermana.**

Las últimas palabras bastaron para que la mente del chico reaccionara de manera súbita y plasmara su pensamiento en un:

-**Esa Shampoo…**- gruñe desviando su mirar.

-**O no será que…**- alza ambas cejas- **¿Es ella a quién has traído hasta aquí?**

-**Por más que quisiera, no es así**- responde con calma- **Es de Akane, pero nunca ha estado aquí.**

Frente al extraño gesto de Ukyo, éste comienza a relatar lo acontecido.

* * *

Se empeña, suda, se cansa y a simple vista se esfuerza en vano, pues su oponente puede pasar perfectamente como un ser imaginario y él mismo por un esquizofrénico.

Y es que siente energético, su dulce Akane está de vuelta y su felicidad no puede ser mayor. Se siente completo, que su soledad ha sido sustituida por la más agradable compañía y a pesar de todo presiente que algo no marcha bien en él... ¿Desde cuándo un valiente y fuerte artista marcial depende de alguien? ¿Desde cuándo su felicidad está en manos de otra persona? Porque no se ha dado cuenta desde cuando su vida comenzó a cambiar y sus sentimientos se tornaron cálidos... No conoce el 'por qué' y le avergüenza clasificarse un 'dependiente', pero por otra parte, ¡cuánto le alegra el que sea precisamente ella la dueña de su felicidad!! Y al llegar a esta conclusión, detiene sus movimientos...

Con la mirada perdida en algún punto del dojo, se cuestiona en silencio: _'¿Qué me está pasando?'._

Se echa la toalla al hombro, que tendida en el suelo se sabía olvidada, está dispuesto a darse un baño y quizás pasar a ver a su dulce doncellita que debe descansar aún en el sofá en dónde la ha dejado.

* * *

-**…. Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido**- termina el largo relato.

Uno, dos, tres segundos y una estruendosa carcajada se oye en el lugar. Una risa lanzada con indiscreción y disimulo.

-**¡¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?!-** exclama Ryoga, sabiéndose ridiculizado por la fémina.

Un arrebato y la mujer posee ahora en su poder la cartera ajena.

-**Yo me quedaré con esto**- advierte.

-**¡Claro que no!**- arrebata lo que le fue arrebatado y mira con molestia a la hermosa chica- **¡No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Akane!**- exclama con energía, defendiendo a la mujercita a la que tanto amor ofrece.

Una sonrisa de escepticismo y un:

-**¡Nada le pasará a tu 'amorcito'**- clama con indiferencia antes de mirarlo fijamente y añadir- **Te aconsejo que saques provecho de eso**- apunta al objeto que Hibiki sostiene- **Puede servirte para que Akane caiga rendida a tus pies.**

Ciertamente, Hibiki nunca ha sido un hombre de grandes intereses.

-**No comprendo a qué quieres llegar.**

-**Simple**- sonríe- **Guarda el bolsito y mañana, cuando te presentes en ese evento para animar a tu buen amigo Ranma, tú…**- lo apunta con el dedo índice- **Le entregas el bolso y le dices: '¿Ranma, se lo puedes pasar a Akane? Se le ha quedado en mi casa el otro día' y entonces….**

-**¡¿Estás loca?!**- la interrumpe con molestia, manifestando el que no concibe semejante incoherencia- **Ranma le dirá a Akane y ahí quedo de mentiroso frente a ella.**

Ukyo coloca sus manos en las caderas y mira a Ryoga con ambas cejas levantadas e interroga un lastimoso:

-**¿Es que acaso no conoces a Ranma?**- se permite sonreír- **Él jamás se lo dirá, puedes confiar en ello.**

Abandona al muchacho dejándole con la palabra en la boca y se retira no sin antes decir: **'¡Piénsalo!'.**

Ya en medio de la soledad, mira el bolso femenino con indecisión que poco duró, porque seguidamente abraza con ternura el objeto y musita con plena dulzura el nombre de su amada.

* * *

Rebuscaba, sus ojos no permitían que rincón alguno pasara por alto. Iba depositando en el cajón retirado de uno de los dos que tenían lugar en el armario, entre sus pertenencias encuentra el principal objeto que más valor posee para ella: Su álbum de vida.

Sonríe al posar sus ojos sobre él y lo abraza con cariño... ¡Cuánto ha extrañado los recuerdos plasmados en imágenes que conforman su vida.

Introduce el objeto y lo deposita entre las tantas pertenencias que yacen en el interior del cajón.

Sus ojos buscan con cuidado algún otro objeto de su pertenencia. Tras unos instantes se cerciora y se sonríe a sí misma.

Sostiene el cajón y satisfecha se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ésta, se abre de forma abrupta provocando el caer del cajón.

-**¿A dónde crees que vas?.**

_Continuará…_

_¿Cumplió sus expectativas? ¡Qué sepan que intento evadir el capítulo en el que llega Kuno!, lástima que algún día tendrá que llegar el cornudo porque un accidente en avión sería demasiado cruel..._

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo sieeeento mucho!! Sé que tardé una semana más de lo habitual y que muy posiblemente esta entrega no sea suficiente, pero es que últimamente me es muchísimo más difícil escribir... y otra vez les debo pedir perdón porque no podré responder a sus bondadosos comentarios. ¡Prometo que para la próxima sí!_

_Un abrazo y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad! :D_


	22. Sueño compartido

Beber un refresco frío nunca está mal después de tanto ejercicio, sí, su torso brillante lo delata.

El vaso es depositado sobre el mueble con algo de brusquedad, y es que está ansioso, conduce sus pasos a la sala en dónde había abandonado a Akane recientemente... ¡y tal fue su sorpresa al hallarlo vacío!!. La chica se ha ido.

Rabia, una rabia ciega e inmisericorde se adueña de él, ¡nunca debió dejarla sola sabiendo que esto podía ocurrir! ¡cómo llegó a ser tan imbécil! Si no la hubiera dejado, quizás, hubiera podido hacer algo cuando despertase, tal vez hubieran entablado la conversación que tanto espera y lo mejor de todo, la tendría con él, otra vez... Claro, aún no conoce los argumentos que le plantearía para defenderse, puesto que ella le hacía un favor y él, muy desagradecido, le pagó de mala forma, con una canallada imperdonable.

Suspira con algo de frustración y se retira al dojo a continuar con su práctica. La necesita después del imperdonable error cometido.

* * *

Observa, temerosa, a la joven de larga cabellera violeta, la reconoce y ¡cómo no hacerlo!

¡qué irónica es a veces esta vida! Muchos se alegrarían de tener frente a ella a la famosa actriz, le suplicarían por un autógrafo ¡al carajo la dignidad!, y hasta le pedirían compartir la cena en una modesta casa, y cuya cena consiste únicamente en un poco de arroz y si tiene suerte, quizás pescado, pero Akane no, ella la mira desafiante, no permitiría que la intimidase ¡de ninguna manera!, por lo que aparentando neutralidad, contesta a la interrogante:

-**¿A dónde crees que voy? A casa, claro.**

Sí, ese tono bajito, casi silencioso, llega a sus oídos con algo de dificultad, lo que le da a entender que el Kempoísta no sabe de la presencia de la chica.

-**No permitiré que mi amante, pierda el tiempo con alguien como tú**- pronuncia despectiva y en un tono alto.

Tanto se preocupó de Shampoo, de su presencia en sí, que pasó por alto el_ por qué_ está ahí. Seguramente se han puesto de acuerdo, seguramente se trate de una cita, de una reunión que sería amena o más bien placentera, y ella, obviamente, no está invitada al juego.

-**No me importa en lo más absoluto**- contesta con naturalidad fingida, y la actriz, lo supo ¡ya tiene bastante experiencia!, por lo que sonríe complacida.

-**Seguro….**- 'sarcasmo'.

Akane achica los ojos. Aún no comprende cómo es que no pudo escuchar o percibir la presencia de la china, sólo sabe que ese tonito y esa altanería se le están cruzando.

Vuelve a recoger el cajón, e hincada, guarda otra vez sus pertenencias con rapidez. Debe irse, no quiere un escándalo y la presencia de la actriz podría con facilidad inverosímil acarrearle problemas, por lo que se abstiene de actuar como debería.

-**¿Robando, acaso?**- cuestiona con ese tono espeluznantemente alto.

-**Son mis cosas**- contesta secamente, tras tragar con dificultad.

Se levanta finalmente, y antes que pudiera decir las últimas palabras, ella se le adelantó.

-**Recuerda 'chiquita'….**- comienza diciendo, con una sonrisa ladeada y tono vanidoso- **yo soy la mujer perfecta para él, nada más, compara ESTE cuerpo…**- dice las últimas palabras recorriendo con sus manos la perfecta silueta, terminando por situarlas en sus caderas justo debajo de la estrecha y cuidada cintura-**…. ¡y mírate!**- la recorre con la mirada con sonrisa burlona, disminuyéndola, reduciéndola, atacándola en lo que más le duele sin saberlo quizás.

No contesta, porque no sabe cómo hacerlo, y ¡por dios, si lo supiera, las palabras no conseguirían manifestarse como quisiera!, no puede hacer nada contra eso, la diferencia salta a la vista y para su desgracia, sale perdiendo.

Silenciosa, camina pasando por el lado de la mujer que se mantiene callada, pero con la misma sonrisilla que tanto le gustaría borrar de un solo golpe.... y porque conoce de su fuerza, sabe que lo conseguiría, pero ÉL está cerca y recuerda que huye de él y de la conversación que trae consigo. Afortunadamente, Shampoo no la siguió, por lo que ya más tranquila baja las escaleras y camina hasta la puerta algo apresurada, ¡y fin a la pesadilla!

Escucha el flash de las cámaras fotográficas, por lo que empieza a correr.

Una mujercita, corriendo con cajón en las manos, ha de ser bastante curioso.

* * *

-**¿Ranma?**- cuestiona en un tono suave y disimulado.

El joven detiene su práctica para mirarla ilusionado, pero al cerciorarse de quién se trata, frunce el ceño y habla en tono altanero.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?!**

-**Vine a verte**- sonríe.

Ranma le sostiene la mirada, se presta para observar su belleza, pero no sucumbe frente a ella.

-**Supongo que de nada sirve preguntarte cómo entraste**- dice con seriedad.

Ella menea su cabeza de un lado a otro, en negativa.

-**Quiero que te vayas**- pronuncia, y justo después de esto, retoma sus movimientos ignorando por completo la presencia de la chinita.

Sonríe, y añade lo último de la conversación:

-**Oye Ranma, no te enojes, sabes que no tuve toda la culpa**- dice.

Así que lo sabe, sí, la actriz está al tanto de todo para su desgracia. Esto es sinónimo de 'publicidad'.

-**Ya sé....**- fue su respuesta- **Es eso lo que más me molesta**- aún sin mirarla, aún sin detenerse-** Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor.**

Oye un suspiro por parte de ella, y seguidamente, la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

Cinco horas, ¡cinco horas de pura 'relajación' corporal! la batalla del día siguiente, le sentará de maravilla.

Un baño, un taza de té y a la cama.

Sonríe, ya sabe con quién soñara de antemano. Ranma Saotome, entona una canción, el controlar su subconsciente será de lo más sencillo... ¡ya puede entregarse en plenitud a la fierecilla que por un imperdonable descuido se ha escapado de su territorio! Oooh, pero tenerla consigo en sueños, es bastante más sencillo.

* * *

Akane... maravillosa vista la que le otorga, tan bella, tan bajita y por ende de apariencia dulcemente inofensiva.

El vestido amarillo ondea según la intensidad de la misteriosa brisa.

Hibiki la observa complacido, abriendo sus brazos, preparándose para sostener el cuerpo que se le acerca muy lenta e insinuantemente.

-**Te quiero**- pronuncia por inercia.

Hasta que, la preciosidad, se planta frente a él cubierta de pureza y dulzura que únicamente ella es capaz de entregarle.

-**Igual yo**-recibe como contestación inesperada.

Se dedica a deleitarse con la imagen de su rostro, sus largas pestañas, sus ojos que parecen brillar, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y esa sonrisa.

Coge con sus manos, el rostro, y lo acerca al de él.

Centímetros, mínimos centímetros...

y.... aparece de la misma nada Saotome, con su curiosa trenza y su mirada grisácea siempre desafiante, exclama interrumpiendo la intimidad del momento:

-**¡Aguarda Akane!**- alza la voz y de un salto, se detiene cerca de ambos.

-**¡Ranma!**- responde la chica, se aleja de él a coger la mano que el otro hombre le ofrece, y entonces, Hibiki se cree capaz de adelantarse, de poder detener a la mujercita, ¡de alejarla del lado de ESE que intenta arrebatársela!, pero sus pies no responden, se hayan pegados inútilmente al suelo... Sin poder protegerla, sin poder cuidar lo que cree le pertenece.

Y la observa sonreírle en complicidad, olvidándose completamente de su presencia casi insignificante, puesto que se entrega a los brazos de ese hombre... Ese que la mira con total devoción, ese que le sonríe con cariño, ese que la besa con vehemencia.

Desesperación, ¡celos!, necesidad.

Despierta y se incorpora de golpe, sobresaltado, con la respiración acelerada, con el corazón palpitándole sin piedad a ritmo acelerado, y sudado completamente.

Mira a su entorno, el cuarto a oscuras.

Inhala y exhala, con el recuerdo de la pesadilla presente.

Opta por encender la lámpara del velador y visualiza el reloj redondo que en él tiene su lugar.

Tres veinte de la madrugada.

Suspira y apaga la luz. Volver a conciliar el sueño será un reto... todo un reto.

* * *

Sí, todo un reto... ¡un sueño tan increíblemente maravilloso, lo dejará embelesado durante unas cuantas horas más.

La cara de tonto de Hibiki le quedará grabada en su memoria. Suelta una carcajada nada más recordarlo, pero cierra sus ojos y se entrega al placer al recrear ese 'cariño' que la bondadosa y solidaria mujer le entregó en sueños, el poder de envolverla con sus brazos, el poder de verla sonreír para él, sólo para él, y finalmente, el obsequio que bien se merece y que tanto disfrutó, y que, cabe mencionar, le encantaría volver a sentir los tiernos labios de ella acompañando a los suyos en un cariño que tanto agradecería.

Abraza la almohada, que es su única compañía,... Al parecer, la suerte está a su favor y el dormir le llegará más prontamente, hasta quizás el generoso sueño le guarde una segunda parte.

Sí, esto ha de ser una buena señal.

Continuará...

**_Perdón que sea tan corto el capítulo, pero el siguiente tendrá más extensión^^. ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!_**


	23. Plan

¡Por fin estaba en Nerima! Finalmente su ansiedad ha sido consumada.

-**Señor Tatewaki…¿se encuentra bien?** –cuestiona Sasuke, y es que el hombre lucía una perturbable sonrisa desde que se había subido al avión, y ahora, que por fin pisan el suelo de Nerima, ésta parece acompañarse por una éxtasis de brillo que se admira en sus ojos de forma casi tenebrosa.

Y su acompañante, como respuesta, le enseña su sonrisa, tan calmo, tan maquiavélicamente tranquilo, que sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuró a decir lo último:

-**Bueno yo me voy, cuídese mucho y piense bien las cosas antes de hacerlas**- le aconseja.

Y como alma que arranca del diablo, le vio desaparecer entre el gentío en un dos por tres.

* * *

Hoy es el día. En algunas horas tendría un combate y él está listo para cualquier adversario que ose a retarlo, y así de paso, descargaría cuanta presión ha traído consigo desde hace días, presión generada no necesariamente a consecuencia del combate.

Si bien el sueño de anoche que más placentero no pudo ser, lo envolvió durante unas cuantas horas en la esperanza de un 'quizás', en reconocer al dichoso sueñito- _en que la humillación de su rival le era un entero deleite y ¡Cuánto más el poseer a la dulce fierecilla entre sus brazos! Escogiéndolo, llenándole el pecho de orgullo_- implicaba una señal, un aviso de que las cosas mejorarían, que muy pronto ella volvería pidiéndole perdón e indicándole que estaba equivocada, pero ¡qué demonios...! Si el equivocado, a fin de cuentas, no es otro más que él y siendo así, no puede valerse de la mera sensación de la ilusa fantasía en que un sueño lo sumergió.

Así que, tras entrenar algunas cuantas horas recorridas, yace descansando sobre el sofá, con la mirada pegada al cielo del cuarto, sabiendo a su corazón más hundido de lo que jamás estuvo... porque es ahí, precisamente, en el silencio inquebrantable de la soledad, en donde más duele, y es que por fin, cuando había creído encontrar a una mujer especial, una mujer a la que hallara única, la mujer que no se lanza a sus brazos al primer intercambio de palabras, la única mujer que osó a abofetearlo, la mujer que él reclama para sí, y se le arranca de sus brazos, escapa de sus suspiros yéndose lejos de él.

El golpe a su puerta, fue tan brusco que lo devolvió abruptamente al presente.

¿Quién demonios podría ser el maleducado que aguarda afuera?..

¿Otro reportero quizás? Sí, seguramente se trata de ellos, siempre le visitan antes de un combate, pero aún así, ¡¿Es esa acaso forma de golpear?

Incesante anuncia la ansiedad de aquel que mal educadamente golpea la puerta.

Ya con la molestia recalcándose en su rostro, dispuesto a reprender a aquel que desconoce acerca del respeto y la educación.

Y al abrir la puerta, un golpe imprevisto en dirección a su rostro le es advertido y en un rápido y casi espontaneo movimiento, lo esquiva.

**-¡¿Qué demo….?** – su cuerpo es impulsado hacia delante debido al golpe que fue a dar sin cumplir su objetivo, seguidamente un pesado cuerpo recae sobre él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se halla entre el piso y el joven Saotome que sentado sobre él sostiene con fuerza sus brazos impidiéndole el escape.

-**¿Quién eres?** –le habla- **¡¿y quién te crees para llegar y golpear mi…?**

**-Kuno Tatewaki**- le interrumpe**- y te pido.. no, no.. ¡TE EXIJO que me sueltes!**

_'Kuno Tatewaki'_; musita, lleva una mano al rostro que ladeado le habla pegado al piso, y lo mueve con brusquedad provocando que las quejas y uno que otro improperio saliera de sus labios.

Efectivamente, podía reconocer ese rostro de aquel primer encuentro con Akane, encuentro que el 'esposo' había interrumpido tan grotescamente, y por lo visto, aquella misma grosería continúa acariciando sus actos insensatos.

-**¡oh! Claro, claro… me acuerdo de ti**- le sonríe con sarcasmo-** Eres el esposo de la señorita Tendo, ¿no?**

**-¡¿Y a usted quién le permitió tutearme?**- le reprocha embravecido por semejante falta de respeto-**¡¿y 'señorita Tendo? ¡por favor…! ¿desde cuándo se le trata con tanto respeto a las amantes?** – le sonríe con el mismo sarcasmo con el que se le habló- **No me crea un estúpido, Saotome, que sé perfectamente lo que pasa entre usted y mi esposa ¡AHORA SUÉLTEME DE UNA VEZ!** –exige.

-**Primero, tú mismo me diste permiso para tutearte cuando empezaste a golpear mi puerta de forma tan grosera** - y luego, como proclamándolo añade-** ¡Quién diría que el tan adinerado Kuno Tatewaki fuera un sujeto de tan malos moda…!**

-**¡¿Qué diciendo, maldito miserable…? Mi limosina está esperándome a fuera con mi maleta, así que suéltame de una vez para llevarme a MI ESPOSA a casa, ¡AKANEEEE, AKANEEEE!**

El hombre le resulta patético, y qué risorio todavía más le parece la situación.

Lo detesta, le recalcó con un 'MI ESPOSA' que la mujer es de su pertenencia arrebatándole lo poco que tiene de misericordia, y es que pretendía soltarlo ¡de verdad que sí pretendía hacerlo! PRETENDÍA, claro está.

**-Es de mala educación interrumpir a otra persona cuando está hablando**- le señala, haciéndole sentir humillado, como si el retenerlo de la forma en que lo hace no fuera suficiente, ¡¿ahora le enseña clases de etiqueta?

-**¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES, MALDITO!-** Sin embargo su fuerza no es superior al de aquel que le sostiene con una naturalidad casi insoportable-** ¡Akane!, ¡Akane, sé que estás ahí! SAL DE DONDE SEA QUE ESTÉS**

Una risotada llega a sus oídos burlesca.

-**¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS TE RÍES?-** y es que no podía con el cólera, la rabia simplemente le consumía por entero.

Se siente humillado, avergonzado. La situación comienza a ahogarlo.

-**De ti, obviamente-** le contesta con elocuencia, ¡y es que nada le causa más gracia que oler la humillación del engendro que retenido yace justo bajo su control, sabiéndose con el poder de golpearlo hasta el cansancio, de humillarlo y pisotearlo cuánto desee por el mero hecho de ser ÉL, y así, en lugar de descargar su ira contra quién sería su oponente, la descargaría con quién debiera, ¡y esto no puede brindarle más gozo!

¡Qué gloriosa puede llegar a ser la vida, y es que cuando desea, es toda una maravilla!

* * *

Ella yacía sentada en el sofá.

El aburrimiento venía consumiéndola desde hace días, y es precisamente en momentos como aquel, en el que su mente comienza a hurgar en territorio indebido, y así, es como de repente acaba sorprendiéndose pensando en él, y el reproche hacía sí misma le es inevitable, y es que aquella conducta se había vuelto incorregible...

**-¡Mi amor!**- la interrumpe, volviéndola a la realidad, y de pronto se le hala del brazo levantándola para ser atrapada en un fuerte abrazo inesperado.

**-K…Kuno…**- desconcertada, se separa de él y lo queda mirando, ¡cómo es que lo había olvidado. Abre su boca nuevamente para objetar pero él se adelante, atorándose en sus propias palabras.

-**¡Lo siento tanto, mi vida! Debí confiar en ti… debí hacerlo, pe..pero pero esa fotografía en el periódico, es decir, ni siquiera se veía bien la cara, y… y luego esa en la que Saotome salía besándose con aquella muchacha que venga a saber quién es! …-** un quejido sale de sus labios y vuelve a abrazarla- **Lo siento tanto Akane, siento no haber confiado en ti.**

-**¡Sueltame Kuno! ¡Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que nuestro matrimonio no es más que una farsa!** – le reclama separándose de él- **y no hay nadie cerca para seguir con el teatrito de la pareja perfecta**- agrega con sarcasmo, y seguidamente, queriendo hurgar en cierta frasecilla de él que le llamó la atención, comenta con una intención camuflada- **Creo ya haberte dicho que Saotome no me interesa en lo más mínimo…**

Resopla, le mira y continúa con disimulada indiferencia.

-**…¿y ahora con qué perra salió en el periódico ese 'artista marcial de cuarta'?** –y claro que no abandona el sarcasmo.

Kuno voltea a dirigirse a la maleta con ruedas que había dejado en el suelo cuando llegó, y ya buscando en su interior le contesta un: '**Parece que por aquí tengo el periódico…'**; pasando por alto lo anterior que había dicho la mujercita, porque el día de hoy ya todo le perdona, ¡tan feliz de haya de que la mujer que llena su alma todavía le es fiel! Que ya no quiere reclamarle nada, no desea pelear con ella. Sólo le agradece silenciosamente, y es que ¡siempre debió creer en ella! , todo el mal rato vivido a causa de su inseguridad, creyendo todo cuánto Nabiki le dijo, desconfiando de su esposa...

Y ahora que mira la maleta de su esposo, se cuestiona cómo es que no le oyó abrir la puerta y entrar con esa maleta y sus ruidosas ruedas, ¿tan absorta se encontraba?

**-¡Señor Kuno! No sabía que llegaba hoy**- irrumpe la empleada doméstica, sonriéndole con su amabilidad infinita**-¿Quiere que le prepare su baño?**-ofrece.

**-O sí, sí, por favor**- le sonríe, y luego mira a su esposa y le entrega el periódico-** ten, amor, te veo luego. NECESITO un baño**- dice enfatizando la palabra 'necesito'.

Le ve recoger su maleta, sonreírle de medio lado y marcharse.

**-¿y usted señora, necesita algo?**- le habla la empleada.

Akane gacha la cabeza antes de mirarla y sonreírle con la incomodidad del caso:

-**Sólo quiero que cumpla con el favor que le pedí.**

La mujer le sonríe, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, y le asiente comprensiva, que ella que todo lo ve y todo calla bien conoce de la infelicidad de aquella joven mujer que obligada se vio casarse con un hombre que no ama...tal y como lo hizo ella, hace tantos, tantos años.

_**'Al menos que sea feliz cuando el señor Kuno no esté en casa'**_; piensa, viéndola sentada en el sofá, prender la televisión en un disimulo para que su marido no le pregunte qué hace ahí sentada y le pregunte qué piensa, ¡oh pero la mujer bien que podía intuir en qué estaría pensando la mujercita Tendo! ...pero no puede comentar nada, porque todas las conjeturas realizadas, todo lo que se visualiza, todo lo que oye, queda guardado en lo más reservado de su memoria, y guardando silencio respetuosamente, le reverencia aun sabiendo lo innecesario del gesto ya que la joven Tendo ni la mira, y si le hablara, posiblemente tendría que repetir otra vez lo que diría, y así, con una sonrisa nostálgica, se retira.

Y en eso, en su divagación inevitable, mira al periódico que había olvidado tener en su posesión.

'_**Quien será la puta ahora'**_; se sonríe con un tinte amargura, y lo que ve, simplemente parece calarle hasta lo más hondo, formándole un nudo en la garganta, un golpe que sucumbe y estremece el alma.

Podía reconocerse.

Ve la fecha del periódico, y se cerciora.

Coincidía.

Aquella vez en que visitó por primera vez la residencia Saotome, luego los periodistas, el pánico escénico... ¡¿y el beso? ¡El hombre había osado a besarla! Y ella recién se viene a enterar de semejante atrevimiento.

Una rabia visceral, de eso se trata. Un impulso de ir a buscarlo y agarrarlo a golpes, precisamente es lo que le corroe.

Respira hondo.

...¡qué suerte el tener un marido idiota!...¡qué suerte!

Vuelve a sentarse, queriendo que su agitado corazón vuelva a un ritmo normal.

Queriendo alejar todos sus malos pensamientos...

-**Oh Akane, por cierto**- le habla Kuno asomándose en el amplio cuarto. Ella le mira y él continúa-** Hoy habrá una exposición de un combate de artistas marciales, como el que fuimos aquella última vez ¿te acuerdas? Me han vuelto a invitar y debo ir**- le dice, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta, agrega - **Pero no es necesario que tú vayas si no quieres…**-y es que recuerda la vergüenza que pasó aquella vez, cuando Akane bullaba y escandalosa comentaba lo que se admiraba en el escenario.

-**¿Quién peleará?**

-**No lo sé… del único que estoy seguro es que peleará es ese idiota de Saotome**- le contesta con sorna- **Ya sabes, como siempre gana, seguirá peleando en todos combates que hayan… AAGH-** se queja y añade, mas para sí que para su acompañante- **¿por qué demonios no aparece nadie que le venza para que se desaparezca luego del mapa?**

….y ¿desde cuando Kuno odia a Saotome con tal fervor? , pero en ese momento, estaba muy ocupada para detenerse en ese detalle, y es que una idea, una grandiosa idea cruzó por su mente.

CONTINUARÁ...

**¡Hola! ...¡tantos años!:') ha pasado mucho pero mucho tiempo desde que no paso por aquí, y es ésta una de las muchas historias que tengo botadas. Es que, no sé, estuve en otras cosas, nunca dejé de escribir pero no escribía precisamente fanfic... ¡y pensar que el último capítulo de este fanfic lo escribí en el 2009! y ahora, en el 2011 lo continúo xd. Soy una pésima autora, lo sé u.u**

**Perdón por lo corto y reconozco que no es un buen capitulo u.u. Pretendía que fuera más largo pero es que tengo ideas para el próximo capítulo y quise dejarlo hasta ahí, para que concuerde con la forma en que planeo comenzar el otro. **

**Otra vez perdón por lo malo del capítulo, hasta a mí me dejó con gusto a poco xd.**

**Pero en fin, si aún les interesa seguir leyendo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	24. De vuelta

Tal y como terminaría cualquier individuo tras correr la maratón, estaba Tendo, recargada en la pared con la mano en el pecho pudiendo sentir lo vertiginoso de su corazón acelerado.

Su mirada se torna borrosa. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y los vuelve a abrir en el intento de enfocar debidamente, pero su cuerpo está cansado.

Recuerda que alguna vez leyó en cierto libro de lo indebido que resulta llevar el cuerpo a intensos límites cuando éste no acostumbra entregarse a ejercicios diarios, o al menos frecuentes...

Y ahora, apenas puede moverse.

Sólo le queda descansar un poco y estará lista para la hora indicada.

Resbala su espalda hasta quedar sentada. Sí, se arrepentiría de hacer aquello cuando debiera levantarse, pero qué más da... ya habría tiempo de arrepentimientos porque tendría todo el día de mañana para hacerlo.

Se sonríe vagamente, y es que reconoce que ya poco posee de aquella resistencia que la caracterizó en antaño, aquellos tiempos que constituyeron la mejor etapa de su vida, ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! ¡Qué añoranza ésta que le invade! Alcanzar y abrazar esos recuerdos, sabiéndolos suyos, rememorar aquellos días... ¡Qué daría por volver a vivirlos! ...Sí, cuando las artes marciales eran su vida.

Tan sólo si no las hubiera dejado por condescender, su resistencia sería indiscutiblemente mejor y no se encontraría en las deplorabas condiciones en que se encontraba.

Ríe levemente, sólo levemente porque ni ganas de reír le quedan, de la curiosa imagen que se creó y es que si la llegaran a ver sus compañeros de preparatoria justo ahora, ¡El mismísimo Hibiki! ...Culparían seguramente al tiempo, que avanza y arrastra todo lo que puede, y lo que no, aquello que queda registrado en la memoria celosamente, ¡dichoso sea! Porque puede jactarse de poseer la importancia y valor suficiente para contrarrestar su poder, sus ganas por envejecerlo todo... todo, hasta los sueños...

Respira hondo y exhala sonoramente, y se recalca:_ 'Definitivamente, me arrepentiré mañana'_

Sí, definitivamente lo hará.

Revisa el reloj de su muñeca. Y sonríe...

Su corazón ya está más calmado.

Sólo un poco más...

* * *

¡Maldita sea! ..¡¿Dónde está? ...

Ya sentado en las butacas de 'alto prestigio', se dedica a mirar de un lado a otro a ver si divisa a la mujercita.

Y es que, ella le había advertido claramente que iría, pero que antes visitaría a su hermana Kasumi y que de ahí se iría derecho al torneo, que se verían ahí. Sin embargo, el combate está por comenzar y ella todavía no aparece.

¿Será que se arrepintió y prefirió quedarse en casa de su hermana? ...¡Tanto mejor!

Pero con una deducción sin fundamento alguno, no puede saberse tranquilo todavía.

Vuelve a llamarla, y resulta ser que la rebelde joven continúa con su celular apagado.

¿Cuántas veces le ha recordado la importancia de mantenerlo encendido?...¡¿Cuántas? OH pero la muchachita no parece entender que él se preocupa por ella, porque a Tendo tal vez no se le cruzó por esa mente suya que definitivamente no estaría tranquilo durante todo el torneo, que la incertidumbre de no saber dónde se encuentra, la posibilidad de que le haya ocurrido algo en el camino siempre presente, lo atormentarían consumiéndole la serenidad por entero... No, seguramente no lo pensó, es decir, ¡por qué molestarse en pensar en él!...

Y no muy lejos de él, sentado en las butacas también de alto precio, se haya Hibiki.

El perturbado Hibiki, y es que el dichoso sueñito o mejor dicho, pesadilla, que había tenido le había dejado un amargo sabor en el alma y ahora no podía deshacerse de sus sensaciones desagradables.

Suspira con cansancio, con resignación, más bien fracaso.

Como manager, como amigo, simplemente estaba fallando, y es que tanto él como Saotome terminaron por confundir las cosas mezclando inevitablemente lo 'personal' con lo 'profesional', y ahora resulta que no está dónde debiera.

Normalmente, antes de cada combate, estaba ahí, a su lado, indicándole los puntos débiles de su contrincante, pero resulta ser que ahora, no había investigado nada, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, de nada hubiera servido.

Considerando que no está realizando su trabajo de manager como debiera y lo mal que ha ido últimamente su relación con Saotome, entonces concluye que dentro de poco formaría parte de la población cesante del país. Aunque, su última plática con Saotome podría calificarse de civilizada todavía percibe en él un cierto rencor, y eso bien pudo comprobarlo cuando se le ocurrió la 'fantástica' idea de ir a verlo y un guardia le impidió el acceso alegando que el señor Saotome no deseaba visitas y mucho menos de su manager, según él mismo había ordenado.

Así que ya puede ir pensando en algún empleo que se acomode a sus capacidades, como ayudante de algún maestro de dojo o algo por el estilo...

Con el ánimo agriado, pasea su mirada por el lugar.

Ahí están las fans de Ranma, como siempre coreando sus rimas desentonadas, con sus carteles infaltables... Claro está que algunos más decentes que otros...

Y en eso, recuerda a Tendo, la mujercita que nunca encajaría en esa clase de chicas superficiales.

Tendo, Tendo, Tendo...

¿Dónde estará en estos momentos?

¿Qué estará haciendo?

...¿Existe la posibilidad de que esté pensando en él por casualidad?...

Se sonríe a sí mismo con amargura porque no puede saberse más derrotado.

Recuerda aquella propuesta hecha por Ukyo hace algunos días, y concluye finalmente, que no utilizaría ese bolsito de Akane para hacerle creer a Saotome de una falsa visita, y es que que ante todo están sus más rígidos principios, que nunca mentiría para conseguir lo que quiere y mucho menos si hacerlo significa dañar a Ranma, es que al chico a pesar de todo, le estima, y respeta lo suficiente a Akane como para hacerle quedar mal... No podía hacer cosa tan cretina.

Hibiki Ryoga, simplemente, no es así.

* * *

Estaba molesta... No, más que eso... Furiosa.

Camina de un lado para otro bajo la atenta mirada de Kasumi.

-**Esto...Hermana...**

Pero Nabiki no oye, está demasiado concentrada mascullando improperios para hacerlo.

-**... Nabiki**- la llama, pero ésta no se detiene ni le contesta.

Algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al cólera que la corroe, pero con la cabeza gacha su compañera no conseguía ver su rostro así que no era consciente de su presencia salina.

Kasumi se planta frente a ella obstruyéndole su andar y la sostiene por los hombros, haciendo que la mujercita finalmente la encarase.

No dice nada porque nunca había visto a Nabiki llorar, estupefacta queda.

Así que ella, entre lágrimas, le sonríe levemente con amargura, la misma que se le escapa por sus ojos enrojecidos.

-**…¿Sorprendida? Sí Kasumi, yo también tengo sentimientos …**-le informa.

Y entonces, ella ya recuperada le contesta un:

-**¡Oh mi hermana!** – y le abraza, entonces la mujer reposa su rostro en el hombro de ella y llora.

Todo el dolor y tristeza, reducido en sonoros sollozos, leves grititos de frustración y las tantas lágrimas que fluyen, escapándose toda emoción de la cárcel de su corazón que guarda y retiene hasta estallar.

* * *

Observa escondida la pelea.

Sí, reconoce que Sataome es fuerte, y deduce que posiblemente lleva años practicando las artes marciales.

¿Y qué? ...Eso no la detendría.

Ella está ahí por algo, y cuando Akane Tendo se lo propone, LO CUMPLE.

Así que no huiría, más le enseñaría a Saotome una lección que no olvidaría por el resto de su vida.

Aunque, 'éste otro' – _refiriéndose a su contrincante_- también es, por decir lo menos, bastante bueno.

¡OH!

¡Eso fue inesperado! Golpes incesantes que llegan a su rostro con violencia y rapidez, consiguen que el pesado cuerpo caiga.

...Pareciera como si Saotome tuviera algo en contra de éste tal Fujimura, pareciera que se estuviera desahogando con el cuerpo del pobre hombre...sólo pareciera...

Y cuando ya todos creyeron que el desafortunado Fujimura no se levantaría más, vuelve a ponerse de pie algo tambaleante.

El hombre no se da por vencido, y Saotome sonríe complacido.

Bien, es su turno para borrar de ese vanidoso y prepotente hombre esa sonrisita de confianza que, simplemente, no soporta.

Y justo cuando Saotome aprieta su puño para el golpe final, una patada inesperada le llega de lleno al estómago.

Una fuerte patada que le hizo retroceder llevándose espontáneamente sus manos a la zona golpeada.

Todo el público sorprendido, conmocionado, ante la nueva aparición.

Un chico de rubia cabellera corta, camiseta azul muy pegada a su cuerpo y pantalones del mismo color, le mira desafiante entrometiéndose en la pelea.

-**¡¿Q…Quien demonios eres tú? ¡No está permitido que te involucres en la pelea!** – le reclama Saotome, mirándolo fulminante y vuelve a mirar a Fujimura, a quién le sonríe burlonamente contrastando ésta con la ira que se refleja en su grisáceo mirar- **¡y tú! No esperaba que cayeras tan bajo como para necesitar un ayudante…**- ríe levemente- **Eres patético.**

El chico se sonríe a sí mismo y ve al hombre que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, y es que ni siquiera podía contestarle. Tal parece que algún golpe en su cabeza terminó por confundirlo, y su deseo es lo único que lo tiene en pie, pero un golpe, un mínimo golpe bastaría para hacerle caer y perderse en la inconsciencia.

Ranma, decidido, se apresura a dar su último golpe de victoria.

**-¡No te lo permitiré!** –una ronca y disimulada voz sale de su garganta.

Un puño roza su rostro, y él apenas puede evadir el ataque.

-**Maldición**- masculla Saotome, alejándose de un salto.

_**'Así que después de todo sí es un ayudante de Fujimura. Maldito tramposo'**_

La voz del animador y los grititos de la gente pasan a un segundo plano.

'¿Quién es él?'...

Nadie lo conoce, nunca antes se le había visto participar en torneos, y ahora aparece de la nada desafiando al gran Saotome.

¿Será que tiene instintos masoquistas?

¿...y los guardias? ¡Demonios, dónde diantres están los guardias...! OH , al menos esos grandotes buenos para nada, al igual que Hibiki, quedarían cesantes...

El asunto se vuelve interesante.

Ryoga sonríe dedicándole una desmedida compasión al rubio chico parado en el escenario.

-**Oye niño, ¿por qué no te vas a casa y te ahorras toda la humillación…?** –se burla Saotome, sonriéndole de medio lado, sabiéndose superior que el 'tipejo' que le viene retar-** Aunque…** -se atreve a añadir-** reconozco que tienes valor, bien ya tienes la aprobación del gran Ranma Saotome, ahora vete. Tu mamá te debe estar esperando.**

¡Sí que es un desgraciado!

Realmente que no sabe cómo es que pudo fijarse en alguien como él, de verdad que no...

Otro intento de golpe, y Saotome lo sostiene por el brazo y lo voltea con violencia pegándolo a su cuerpo brutalmente, pasando un brazo por sobre su cuerpo adhiriéndolo con fuerza. Congelando sus movimientos, recalcándole quién tiene el control en esto.

-**¡Te dije que te fueras, maldito mocoso! …**-le reprocha.

¡Demonios! ...Si tan sólo no hubiera abandonado las artes marciales hace tantos años, las cosas serían muy distintas. Y ahora, está entre los fuertes brazos de Saotome y su cuerpo…

Aplicó algo más de fuerza, y entonces teme que el hombre pudiera notar cierto 'bulto' que disimulado se haya bajo algunas tiras de yeso y aquella camiseta que ajustó lo más que pudo.

**-¡Suéltame!-** le exige.

Lucha por escapar de esta cárcel humana, pero no lo consigue.

-**Já! Si crees que te perdonaré esto, estás muy equivocado jovencito.**

Bueno, al menos no lo ha notado...

-**¡Te dije que me soltaras!** –le repite, ésta vez volteando a mirarlo.

Curioso movimiento.

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, que éstos reflejan todo cuándo se puede experimentar en la misma, cuánto se tiene por expresar.

Curiosa sensación ésta que le invade al recibir esta mirada que cargada de odio, le reclama y exige, ¡Qué extraño...! Cree haber visto estos ojos castaños en alguna parte, ...¿pero dónde?

Un golpe de improviso los derrumba a los dos al suelo.

El chico logra zafarse por fin del agarre, pero otra mano, desconocida, más robusta, lo agarra de su camiseta y lo alza del suelo para colocar sus rostros a la misma altura.

Fujimura le sonríe con una maldad infinita y visceral, posiblemente olió su miedo, su inseguridad, y quizás hasta pudo descubrir en sus facciones algún rasgo femenino que le defina.

Maldita sea... no es momento para temer.

Él estaba ahí para algo en concreto, y hasta el momento, no había hecho más que ridiculizarse a sí mismo.

Apretó su puño, y un golpe directo al rostro fue lo que Fujimura recibió adquiriendo así su libertad, y en respuesta el brusco hombre lo agarra del brazo y lo tira al piso, lejos de él.

-¡**Niño!** –y Saotome corre a atenderlo hallándolo inconsciente.

Lo mece un poco.

-**Hey despierta, hey.**

Pero no lo hace.

Y ahora, ahora que lo mira mejor... Ese rostro, esas largas pestañas, esos labios...

Acerca sus manos a la cabellera rubia, y la remueve, sólo un poco y algunos cabellos azulados consiguen asomarse.

Silencioso, vuelve a ponerla en su lugar.

Se pone de pie y mira a su oponente.

Sonríe... Sólo, sonríe.

* * *

Tras haber oído toda la historia, guarda silencio porque lo considera prudente.

Ella, al no obtener respuesta, continúa:

-**Yo… yo sé que hice mal…-** solloza- **pero es que…**- aprieta sus puños.

Simplemente no haya palabras para defenderse.

No hay justificación alguna para sus actos, y es que la envidia jugó un papel fundamental en sus acciones.

**-Al menos sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal-** habla por fin, Kasumi.

Nabiki no contesta inmediatamente, medita profundamente sus palabras antes de dejarlas salir.

Y tras algunos segundos, le dice:

-**Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no me arrepiento de nada.**

Ella, nuevamente, prefiere callar pero ésta vez no por considerarlo prudente...

El silencio de repente comenzó a volverse abrumador, así que Kasumi, arrastrada por sus emociones, le reclama:

-**No puedo creer que hayas llevado a nuestra hermanita a esto.**

-**¡Ay Kasumi porfavor!** –se altera- **Akane ya está bien grandecita como para saber lo que está bien y lo que no. Ella lo hizo todo porque quiso. No es mi culpa que nuestra 'dulce' hermanita no sea más que una calentona que corrió a encamarse con Saoto…**

Una dura y sonora bofetada decayó en su mejilla.

* * *

Había llegado a casa ya de noche, y resulta que su adorada esposa brilla por su ausencia.

Está preocupado, lo asume.

Vuelve a llamarla, pero la mujercita sigue con su celular apagado.

-**¡¿Dónde estás?** – desahoga toda su frustración, y es que aquello en definitiva no puede ser sano, desde que empezó el torneo hasta ahora los nervios, la ansiedad e intranquilidad venían corroyéndole de forma casi insoportable, oh y es que a la jovencita no le perdonaría tan fácil este mal rato que le está haciendo pasar, claro que no.

Le es inconcebible, la inseguridad vuelve a dominarlo y la incertidumbre de no saber dónde está le consume y opaca su razón.

-**Señor Tatewa…**

-**No me moleste** – la interrumpe, y marca atarantado los dígitos para llevarse luego el celular a la oreja derecha con rapidez, o mejor dicho, una loca desesperación.

Sonríe de medio lado y respira sonoramente mientras aguarda y camina de un lado a otro imperturbable.

La mujer suspira y negando con la cabeza, se marcha.

-**¡Aló! Hola Kasumi, ¿Qué tal?... Eeehm ¿De casualidad está Akane en tu casa?... ¿No?... ya, de acuerdo... Adiós.**

Cuelga, y mira a su hermana con una clara advertencia en la mirada.

Tras un rato, vuelve a sonar un celular, ésta vez el de Nabiki.

-**Aló, Kuno…No, no está aquí….No lo sé, ¿por qué no pruebas ir a casa de…?** –la mayor se apresura a arrebatarle el pequeño objeto.

-**…Sayuri, quizás esté ahí…. Sí Kuno, soy yo Kasumi, es que Nabiki está en mi casa en estos momentos… claro, no te preocupes, nosotras te avisamos cualquier cosa ¿Está bien? Adiós** - y finaliza la llamada.

Kasumi la mira entrecerrando los ojos en un claro reproche, porque de nada valió su largo discurso acerca de los buenos sentimientos que debieran existir entre parientes ¡y más entre hermanas! Que no hay necesidad de una envidia tan dañina...

Pero qué diantres! Si Tendo Nabiki, simplemente, no tiene remedio o al menos así lo concluye Kasumi.

Y ahora, ahora que es conocedora de toda la verdad que hasta ese día ignoraba, sólo puede estar más atenta a los movimientos de la siempre sagaz y calculadora Nabiki, porque únicamente Kasumi es capaz de proteger a su hermanita, así lo decidió.

-**yo me voy…-**se levanta Nabiki del sofá, mirando seriamente a su hermana- **Tu marido no tarda en llegar, y yo no quiero estorbar.**

Y se dirige a pasos cortos a la salida, siendo seguida por Kasumi.

**-Rezaré por ti, hermanita**- fue último que le dijo.

-**No es necesario, Kasumi. No necesito intervención divina**- le responde alzando su ceja izquierda, y tras esto, abandona el lugar.

* * *

Curioso resulta ser que esta mujercita siempre vuelve a él estando inconsciente.

No puede sino culpar al destino de ello, porque asume que éste se empeña en juntarlos.

Se sonríe levemente al pensar en esto, acaricia muy sutilmente su suave mejilla.

El día le fue agotador, y es que tras darle la paliza de su vida a Fujimura, cogió 'al chico' en brazos, e inmediatamente partió al hospital y ahí tuvo que esperar un buen rato de eterna impaciencia...

Le informaron que afortunadamente no tiene lesiones graves, que únicamente está inconsciente por el golpe que recibió al caer de manera tan brutal al suelo y que tiene algunos músculos entumecidos, seguramente por algún entrenamiento que habría tomado la chica Tendo por su cuenta poco antes del combate.

Le advirtieron que posiblemente, la mujercita no podría caminar en todo el día de mañana por tan insensatos movimientos que llevaron a su cuerpo a exigirse más de la cuenta.

Y pensar que el asunto pudo haber acarreado consecuencias mayores... Había oído sobre Fujimura antes y la fuerza brutal que posee, ¡qué tal si realmente le hubiera causado algún daño!

...¡pero qué descuido más imperdonable! , su chiquilla impulsiva puso su vida en peligro por motivos, que al despertar, exigiría, y es que le había hecho pasar un gran susto...

Deduce que la prensa posiblemente esté hablando de lo extraño del combate de hoy, esté haciendo sus críticas y comenten sobre el misterioso chico que apareció de la nada a entrometerse en la pelea, y cómo después, Saotome lo cargó llevándolo él mismo a un hospital quitándole el trabajo a los paramédicos, ¡pero es que él quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien!

Cómo dejarla en manos desconocidas, si éstas, las mismas que la acarician con extrema dulzura, tanto anhelaban alcanzarla...

Es que, maldita sea ¡Cómo se le ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez!

Él sabía, por Hibiki, que la muchacha había practicado artes marciales en antaño, pero cuando la constancia se oxida, entonces lógicamente que un entrenamiento abrupto terminaría por perjudicarla...

Y ahí está, con aquel compás de su respirar tan calmo, con aquella paz que emana tan exquisita de contemplar...

Ríe breve y levemente al imaginar, lo escandalosa que pondrá mañana si la predicción del médico resulta cierta.

Dueña es su alma del egoísmo, de esta capacidad humana de saberse contento si algo le es de beneficencia sin importar el calvario que pueda significar para el otro, ¡porque él está contento! , y a raíz de ello, es que niega con la cabeza y se reprocha a sí mismo por semejante muestra de crueldad, y es que para la doncella que yace bajo sus dedos, ninguna gracia debe hacerle el quedar 'inválida' durante un día, postrada a una cama, y peor aún ¡su cama! Sí ..la mujercita lo detesta, y con razón...

¡Oh, pero podría considerar la situación como un favor divino! Bien podría llamarle obsequio.

Esta es una oportunidad para que ella le perdone, para explicarle cómo fueron las cosas, para suplicar e implorar que la necesita, necesita de su gracia, su sonrisa, toda ella tan cautivante.

Y así, mirándola embobado, sonríe, la besa en la frente con dulzura y le susurra un quedo:_** 'Descansa'**_

Se pone de pie dispuesto a abandonar ya la habitación.

Ya en el umbral de la puerta, voltea a echar un último vistazo a su 'huésped' ...y se sonríe a sí mismo asumiendo el deseo inherente que le atrae a ella, y dificulta su despedida.

Apaga la luz, y finalmente consigue marcharse. Llevándose consigo el recuerdo de su durmiente e indefensa princesita...

Lanza un profundo suspiro, a la vez que avanza por el corredor.

¡Cuánto agradece haber llamado a la señora Akai para que se tome otros días más de descanso! ,así en el caso que su cuerpo amaneciera resentido mañana, su 'visita' sería más amena, y él no tendría que buscar excusas para atenderla.

Sonriente, asume que mañana será un día muy, pero muy largo...

* * *

Cierra con fuerza sus ojos.

El maldito sol osa a perturbar su dormir.

Se mueve hacia el otro lado, ¡que colchón más blandito! ...y el olor que desprenden las sábanas, le es conocido... muy conocido, pero no se detiene en esta nimiedad, porque la comodidad de la que goza le resulta de lo más placentera.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, suspira brevemente.

El calorcito que la envuelve le es gratificante y la pereza aturde sus sentidos.

Tras algunos segundos, asume que 'algo no marcha bien', aquellas sábanas que la cubren, el exquisito colchón que la sostiene, el delicado olor que se esparce en el aire... Podría ser, no, no claro que no...

Y en eso, todavía con los ojos cerrados, el flash back del día anterior acude a su mente.

Alarmada levanta sus párpados sentándose casi automáticamente, y enfoca su entorno elegante y concluye lo evidente: **_'Este no es mi cuarto'_**

¿Dónde está...?

Revisa visualmente cada aspecto del lugar, hallando algunas fotos que benevolentes le brindaron la respuesta que demandaba.

_**'Saotome'**_; masculló.

Seguramente al desmayarse, la llevó a su casa cual delincuente haría en un secuestro.

Sí, exacto, aquello bien podría pasar por un secuestro.

Y es que el hombre sabe dónde vive, ¡Qué le costaba trasladarse ahí! ...pero noooo, él la trae a su casa, ¿Con qué fin?

Y por otro lado... ¿a su cuarto? ¿por qué no la llevó a la habitación que había estado usando ella los días de su estadía?

Aunque... ahora que lo piensa mejor, no sabe qué es peor, si estar ahí o que Saotome haya llegado a su casa con ella en brazos siendo recibidos por un colérico Kuno que catalogaría aquella situación como intolerable.

Sí, ambas opciones resultan desagradables por igual.

Oh! Pero un detalle surge... un detalle importantísimo que hasta ahora había pasado por alto...

¡Ella estaba vestida de chico! ¿Será que al momento de caer la peluca resbaló dejando al descubierto su identidad?

Lleva sus manos a su cara, temiéndoselo.

Ahora necesita con urgencia hablar con Ranma.

Levanta las sábanas que la cubren, y apresurada se baja de la cama. Avanza algunos pasos tambaleantes, y sus piernas incapaces de sostener su cuerpo, la hacen caer.

Sí, definitivamente, y tal y como predijo ella desde el principio...

'Se terminó lamentando al día siguiente'

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Hola! ¿ven? No me demoré tanto *-* .Ojalá haya cumplido con sus expectativas.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Y a los que comentan, gracias por el tiempo invertido en hacerlo. De verdad que valoro muchísimo sus comentarios =)

**MaRce kid nicky's girl**: ¡Qué bueno que te haya emocionado la actualización! jeje, sí que tarde, dos años XD. Me alegra que te guste la historia ¡Ves que casi no tarde! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo =) ¿Me lo haces saber? ¡Cuídate!

**Percy:** No, no lo dejaré abandonado, y síp, actualizaré seguido o al menos lo intentaré, pero la verdad es que siempre me ha costado llegar a un final, encontrar ese final... ¿No se nota? xd Cuídate, que te vaya bien y gracias por leer.

**Lolii:** Sí, creo que dejó algunas interrogantes el capítulo anterior, pero con este capítulo quedó más que clara la intención de Akane... aunque, no resultó precisamente como ella lo había planeado xd. AGH! Yo también quiero que se arreglen las cosas, de verdad que sí, ¡jojo! Ya verás cómo se reconcilia este par =) ...Y sí, Kuno es un idiota, lo fue en la serie y en esta historia continúa esa idiotez que tan bien lo define. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n ¡Gracias por leer!

**HanaKo Higurashi**: Dos años, dos largos largos años e.e .Aquí te dejo la respuesta del plan que no resultó xd. Akane en la serie siempre mostró una faceta 'algo' impulsiva y muchas veces las cosas no le resultaron como ella esperaba, tal y como pasaba cuando intentaba cocinar. Siempre fue la torpeza una de sus características, y bueno, ahora quiso enfrentarse a Ranma sabiendo que había abandonado las artes marciales hace muuuucho, y creía que con un entrenamiento fuerte, bastaría... Qué error! Aunque bueno, dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga ¿verdad? =) Jeje, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo n.n ¡Cuídate! Suerte en todo.

**The Pam**: *-* ¡Qué bueno que te guste! Espero que la continuación haya cumplido con tus expectativas =) ¿Me comentas que te pareció? Muchísimas gracias por leer n.n

**Jenny67Little**: ¿Más acción? ¡Lo siento! Tendrás que esperar un poco para eso, ahora las cosas no van muy bien entre la pareja... ¡pero ya se arreglarán! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación=)

¡Hasta la próxima!^^


	25. Quédate conmigo

Recargado en el marco de la puerta es de dónde oye las críticas, los reclamos, de dónde es receptor de una mirar fulminante.

Comienza con una sonrisa insensata y por más que quiso, por más empeño que pusiera, la carcajada que le siguió fue incontenible.

La chica furibunda que le grita embravecida silencia sus alegatos y pasmada repasa sus anteriores palabras, ...¡¿Acaso había dicho algo tan gracioso para que ese cretino estallara en carcajadas?

Respira hondamente, buscando la calma que hace tanto terminó por extraviarse en algún punto de la acalorada 'conversación' que se sostenía, y en un tono firme, le pregunta prepotente:

-**¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?**

...¡Muy gracioso! ...Claro, porque esa fierecita que tiene acostada en la cama, que le grita e insulta, no puede siquiera ponerse de pie, tanto menos alcanzarlo para propinarse esa cachetada que -_él bien sabe_- se muere por regalarle.

La comparación con un animal de zoológico cruzó por mente, y ha raíz de su chiste personal se carcajea libremente.

Sip, similar a un chimpancé furioso que se aferra a los barrotes queriendo inútilmente infundir temor en quiénes lo mirasen,.. ¡Inútil! Porque es gracias a esos barrotes que se le calificara de 'indefenso', así mismo es como Akane encolerizada busca intimidarlo con gritos furiosos, sin embargo, ella atrapada está en un lecho del cual _-para fortuna del hombre_- no puede levantarse... y he ahí que la comparación se dio y que el hombre rompiera en carcajadas estrepitosas e inapropiadas.

Y por supuesto, que después de un rato pudo notar aquella mirada fulminante que se le dedica, por lo que se apresura a decir:

-**Lo siento, lo siento...** - se disculpó, aunque esa sonrisita continúa ahí, a sus anchas y le cuenta cuán bien lo está pasando a costa suya, y lo peor del caso, es que ella no comprende del todo el asunto- **... ¡¿Qué decías?**

¡Y ni siquiera la había estado escuchando!

-**¡Que necesito llamar a Kuno para avisarle que estoy bien! ¡Que quiero irme a mi casa! ¡Que por qué demonios me trajiste aquí!** - estalló.

Respira hondo, ahuyentando con la sensatez la sórdida imagen de aquella chica dentro de una jaula jugando a ser un chimpancé enloquecido, para centrarse en el presente... Uno bastante estimulante y que exige atención.

Y sonríe..., sonríe a modo de burla antes de permitirse lo que la chica considerara como una impertinencia.

- **¿Acaso hubiera sido mejor haberte dejado allá y que Kuno se enterara de la estupidez que hiciste? **

**-Hubiera preferido una pelea con Kuno y estar en MI casa, a estar aquí CONTIGO!.**

¡Bien hecho! ..., ahora la ira se desborda por ambas partes.

-**Vaya que eres desagradecida, Akane**- comenta suavemente, enarcando una ceja, incrédulo por las palabras antes dichas- **Y yo que estaba preocupado por ti, llamé a un médico y te presto una cama en la cual descansar...MMM** - niega con la cabeza, y mirándola fijamente como devorándola por los ojos, añade en un tono suave-** Así no es como las atenciones debieran ser acogidas.**

La chica abre desmesuradamente sus ojos, porque ese chico que la observa y pareciera analizar cada gesto y movimiento que realice, se burla de ella casi con elegancia, recalcándole abiertamente lo que había hecho por ella.

¡Refregándoselo en la cara, como esperando compensaciones, unas que no llegarían.

**-¡¿Y se puede saber quién te pidió a ti que cuidaras de mí? ... -** espeta molesta, y aún con la seriedad espeluznante que le es dirigida, continúa, que se entere que él no consigue intimidarla-**... ¡Que yo sepa tú y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos! por eso es que no eran necesarias tus 'atenciones'.**

Y esta frase, sí que consiguió arrancarle de pronto lo poco que tiene de sensatez.

-**¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan arisca y agradecer cuando es debido? ¡Sabes que me lo debes!** - exige el otro, y tras expulsar la frase, cierra los ojos y agacha el rostro, porque la visión de una Akane embravecida que le reclama por la gentileza brindada, comienza a parecerle insostenible, quizás por lo insulso de la escena.

**-JÁ! ¡¿Agradecer como es debido? ...¡¿Y que es lo 'debido' según tú? , porque si hablamos de lo que se debiera y no se debiera hacer, tú eres el que menos sabe del tema, Saotome... ¡y no, no me mires con esa cara de 'no entender', porque sabes bien de lo que hablo!**

Inevitable le resulta al chico de coleta mirarla con la incomprensión reflejándose en sus facciones; ella le reclama algo que al parecer él está pasando alto...

Retrocede a grandes zancadas, hurga en su memoria, hasta que finalmente, cae en la cuenta de lo que posiblemente molesta a la susodicha, y al descubrirlo, una sonrisa surca sus labios con malicia, gesto que originara en su receptora un entrecejo fruncido.

Tranquilo, confortado es la respuesta espontanea y silenciosa, al comprender el trasfondo de aquellas palabras lanzadas que implícitamente le entregaron un mensaje oculto, y con algo de suerte, una señal.

**-Ya veo, por lo visto el rencor y los celos ni el tiempo te los quita, 'querida' , pero descuida, no tienes por qué estar celosa...**

**-¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Quién estaría celosa de alguien como tú, maldito idiota!** - espetó Akane, molesta por la confianza con que la pasada oración le fue dirigida.

Sí, aguardaba una respuesta similar...

Suspiró profundamente, y mirándola fijamente con la mayor seriedad que le es posible, le dice:

-**No me dejaste explicar, Akane, fue ella quién me besó ¡y fue como despedida! yo le expliqué que sólo la veía como a una amiga y ella me pidió un beso de despedida, sólo eso, Akane, Shampoo no significa nada para mí** - explicó y mientras hablaba, avanzaba hacia la cama en dónde la mujer reposa.

**-¡¿Una despedida? JA! No me hagas reír...** - el sarcasmo se adueña sus facciones y de sus palabras, porque el escepticismo, de pronto, a Saotome se le volvió un arma que apuntaba en su contra- **...Eres un casanova Ranma, y admito que fui bastante estúpida por aceptar todo esto, creí en eso que me decías de 'estoy cansado de que las chicas me persigan y necesito a una chica que se haga pasar por mi amante oficial para que me dejen en paz' , fui tan tonta...** - ladeó su mirada, porque ese mirar grisáceo que la observa ya había comenzado a incomodarla, y sin verlo, las palabras brotan sin tanta dificultad- **...Puedes irte con quién te plazca, cada quién tiene su vida, tú tienes tu vida de logros, fama y yo, yo estoy casada y, y mi punto es que provenimos de mundos diferentes, tú...**

Una mano masculina agarra su rostro y aprieta sus mejillas, girándolo levemente para que la chica viera cuan disgustado estaba por lo que se decía, y sólo entonces, la peliazul advierte el rostro del hombre a tan sólo centímetros del suyo, con ese mirar grisáceo fulminándola, y esos labios apretados pareciendo querer lanzar una frase que por mera sensatez se haya contenida.

-**Ranma** - su pronunciar suena gracioso, debido a la presión en sus mejillas por los dedos masculinos.

Adorable, es como definiera a la chica en aquellos instantes, sí, ella que antes lo insultara, le criticara, y llenara de gritos furiosos el lugar, se haya ahora a su merced.

Se supo demandante, lo supo porque ella, muda como estaba, enseñaba un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo supo porque olió su incomodidad y su perturbación... ¡¿Y qué? No se apartaría aunque se lo pidiese, ahí, cerca de ella, es como la conversación continuaría...

La ve abrir su boca, que es un punto rosa en su rostro, y el resultado de tan gracioso contemplar lo impulsa a abandonar su duro semblante y a sonreír, ...no obstante, las palabras que escucharía lo sumirían en una incertidumbre profunda y no extrañaría la sonrisa que la frase pudo extinguir.

-**En todo caso, no me refería a eso**.

Dicho esto, la libera, y tal y como se lo propuso, no se aparta... aguarda a que se explicara.

Ella coloca ambas manos sobre los anchos hombros, queriendo alejar ese cuerpo del suyo... , y es que la cercanía ha comenzado a afectarle seriamente, y duda de que sus ideas sean expuestas con la claridad que debieran.

Sin embargo, de nada valieron sus esfuerzos, porque ese hombre ni se inmuta por su incomodidad ni está dispuesto a alejarse. Es más, aquella sonrisa divertida que le dirige es señal de que, además de tranquilo, se entretiene a costa suya. Imperdonable.

No obstante, la molestia antes tan viva se haya ahora inalcanzable, aquello que la irritara pasa a segundo plano y reconoce que está perdiendo el control de la situación...

¡Es su culpa! Es él quién la engatusa, quién la manipula a su antojo, quién hace uso de su físico y de todo cuánto ocasiona, para callarla y deshacerse de aquella ira que arremete en su contra, y la deja aturdida, completamente absorta en una contemplación desvergonzada e involuntaria.

¡Maldita sea!... El calor se le sube a las mejillas y las tiñe de un carmesí traicionero.

Él por su parte, sonríe alcanzado su objetivo pero no significa eso en ningún momento que las pasadas oraciones hayan perdido su poder. Sin embargo, continúa callado, a la espera de que aquella mujer sonrojada se atreviera a hablar.

Tuvo que valerse de recuerdos, para hacer posesión nuevamente de aquello que creyó extraviado... porque si no mal recuerda, los motivos que tiene son serios y no pueden ser pasados por alto.

¡No se permitiría dominar!

-**¿Podrías alejarte? No recuerdo haberte permitido esta cercanía.**

Una sonrisa de medio lado fue su respuesta, ¡Maldición! ... , en definitiva que Saotome conoce las armas que posee y bien sabe cómo utilizarlas.

-**Vaya... tanto rato callada ya pensé que te agradaba mi cercanía, bueno, lo haré sólo después de que me expliques... Si no era lo de Shampoo, ¿Entonces qué?** - acabó la frase envuelta en susurro, y ella, ve en él una genuina incomprensión trazándose, así como también esa curiosidad con que la observa y aguarda una respuesta por su parte.

Inmediatamente le contesta airada al asumir finalmente los motivos, al recordar aquello la había tenido tan encolerizada desde el día anterior.

-**Beso, desmayo, ¡¿Te suena? -** habla altanera, y vuelve a intentar alejar a aquel hombre que la doblara en masa, pero él, nuevamente ni se movió ni le importó su irritación, únicamente parece intentar adivinar...

Achica sus ojos y nuevamente la incomprensión aparece, ¡¿Por qué demonios no es más clara?

-**¿A qué demonios te refieres, Akane?**

¡Bonito! ...Ahora tendrá que refrescarle la memoria ¡Cuánto mejor! , él liquidó su ira, él mismo busca hacerla aparecer.

-**Fue creo que el día en que nos reencontramos, en resumen llegaron los entrevistadores, yo me desmayé y tú aprovechaste de besarme ¡MALDITO APROVECHADO! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA, AHORA MISMO! **

Y por supuesto que el forcejeo es nuevamente vano.

Una sonrisa se atreve a volver a aparecer en el rostro del hombre, y por supuesto que su gesto, mal acogido por su acompañante acabó por enfurecerla más.

-**¡Eres un cretino!** - exclamó ella, revolviéndose, golpeando los anchos hombros, y es que le es inconcebible la sinvergüenza del hombre- **¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! -**vuelve a exigir y sus demandas vuelven a ser denegadas.

Ríe quedamente, por la algarabía de su acompañante porque la frustración cuando es ajena resulta entretenida.

Se deleita admirándola, es la necesidad de ella, obstinada y terca, lo que la impulsara a creer ingenuamente en que podría liberarse...

¡JA! Son sus golpes caricias que palpan sus hombros y son sus reclamos e insultos los que juegan de estimulantes..., y es que se le recalca, para placer del hombre, que esa mujer está está ahí, cerca suyo finalmente.

La extrañó, sí, admite que el recordarla se le volvió un hábito desgarrante del cuál no podía deshacerse y el cariño incinerante deshacía su corazón..., inevitable le es saber que la mente alcanza resoluciones imposibles de compartir, aunque...

Sí, esa chiquilla de escandaloso temperamento -_que para gracia del hombre todavía lucha por liberarse_- tiene todo el derecho de conocer lo que yace en su alma dirigido a ella.

¡Qué importa si es impropio de él el ser sincero, si las frases dulces no están acostumbradas a ser formuladas, si es su sentir tantas veces frío y de calidez inexperta! ...Qué importa si el orgullo es echado a un lado, y es que el ser amoroso no significa precisamente ser menos hombre, menos aún, cuando la causa de sus tan desbarajustadas emociones es la criatura quién ahora es receptora de una caricia...

Una caricia suave, una mano masculina que acaricia una mejilla delicada.

Pudo leer la sorpresa en sus pupilas, y su caricia consigue calmar de pronto el arrebato de ella.

¡¿Qué pasa aquí? ... ¡¿A qué viene ese mirar cariñoso que le dedica? No, no puede creer en él, es un mujeriego, ¡Es una táctica!

No precisa de palabras, creyó que con el gesto el sentimiento sería transmitido, sin embargo, no contó con que su doncella todavía siguiera presa de sus rencores...

Y se enteró de esto exactamente cuando ella dio finalizada la caricia quitando la mano masculina de su cara, y enseñándole una mirada dura, como si de una ofensa se hubiera tratado, aclara en un tono grave y peligroso:

-**No soy como las demás. **

Ahí lo entendió todo, seguramente ella había malinterpretado su proceder...

Desvía la mirada de ella, porque intuye que no sería nada sencillo tratar con esa mujer. Vuelve su mirada enfocándola nuevamente e insistente, vuelve colocar su mano en la mejilla de ella, y le pide en susurro suplicante: **No la quites.**

Ella entrecierra sus ojos, califica la situación de 'extraña', y seguidamente, desconfiada, le cuestiona:

-**¿A qué juegas, Ranma?**

Medita algunos instantes y busca las palabras correctas, aquellas que definieran su sentir en una respuesta concisa y sincera.

¡Maldición! ...No está acostumbrado a esto, y la chica parece impacientarse.

-**¡¿Y BIEN?**

Abre su boca y la vuelve a cerrar.

Las palabras escogidas las tiene atragantadas, porque esa mujer, quién lo observa entre curiosa y molesta, lo escudriña con mirada y aturde de paso la facilidad de hablar con naturalidad.

-**¡Di lo que quieras pero hazlo luego para que te quites de encima! Me quedó claro que eres un sinvergüenza de lo peor con lo que me hiciste esa vez, aprovechándote de mi condición, y ahora, que estás encima mío sin mi consentimiento me pareces un maldito pervert... **

El hombre, con el dedo pulgar, alcanza los labios rosados que alguna vez probó, callándola de tajo.

Akane anonadada por el movimiento, quiso apartarse, pero la mano masculina sujetó entonces su mejilla libre.

-**Tranquila...** -susurra quedamente, antes de que su acompañante pudiese objetar algo- **Yo estoy muy arrepentido por todo, bueno por todo TODO no, no me arrepiento por ejemplo de haberte besado aquella vez, no me arrepiento de haberte traído aquí, no me arrepiento de haberte escogido para que fingieras ser mi amante porque haberte conocido fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, Akane, pero sí me arrepiento de haberme dejado besar por Shampoo esa vez, siento mucho lo que te he hecho pasar...**

No es consciente, seguramente, de que la angustia cobra vida en sus facciones y la súplica brilla en su mirar.

Iba a decir algo, pero él volvió a posar su pulgar sobre los dulces labios, diciéndole en el acto que aún no acaba.

-**Yo... He pensado mucho y necesito que te quedes aquí ¿Entiendes? ...No quiero que te vayas, te necesito aquí, conmigo...-** y la súplica se le pasó a la voz, la urgencia se manifiesta en cada palabra.

Sorprendida está por las palabras dichas e incrédula se entera de que su espacio es lentamente invadido.

Quedan sus labios a escasos centímetros, cuando él vuelve a hablar en un susurro:

-**Déjalo, Akane... deja a ese idiota de Kuno, y quédate conmigo...para siempre...** - y tras esto, la besa con dulzura.

Todavía no asume el peso de las palabras recibidas y no es necesario, no es preciso pensar demasiado, porque su corazón se estremece de dicha, él sí entiende el significado de las palabras, sí las asume y acepta de inmediato...

El enredo viene luego, cuando se necesario abandonar las órdenes del alma para sucumbir a las órdenes de la mente, ...pero ya habrá tiempo para pensarlo...

Más adelante...

No cuando esos labios masculinos se mueven sobre los suyos, no cuando se disfruta de tan placentero contacto.

Y es que a ambos la dicha los embarga, porque en un beso ansioso los dos plasmaron la urgencia de ese tiempo en que se extrañaron, que a distancia se desearon... Sí, vaya que lo desearon...

Continuará...

* * *

Me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo, párrafos fueron escritos, borrados y escritos otros, los leía, cambié partes, sustituí palabras... Para ser tan corto me costó bastante u.u ...

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se molestan en escribirme! De verdad que lo aprecio mucho, y les prometo que en el próximo capítulo, la respuesta a sus comentarios serán escritas ¿Sí?

Pretendo terminar ese fic dentro de poco, pues es una historia que inicié hace bastante... y creo que ya es hora de finalizarlo, aunque admito que me da un poco de miedo no escribir un final que cumpla con sus expectativas, un final que por ser escrito por la urgencia de finalizar la historia, no sea bueno, y admito también que tengo cierta urgencia por finalizar esta historia e.e ...

Bueno, de todas maneras, me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido esta nueva entrega, otra vez muchísimas gracias a quiénes me escriben! y por supuesto, de antemano a quiénes lo hagan n_n

¡Adiós!


	26. Nuevos caminos y una advertencia

Los labios de él continúan con su movimiento, saboreando los labios de ella ahora quietos. Tan ensimismado que apenas nota que ella ya no coopera en el contacto.

Entre besos, ella consigue pronunciar un gélido: **No confío en ti.**

Y aprovechando el descuido del hombre, se aparta a un lado para quedar sentada al otro lado del lecho.

Desconcertado, aturdido, pestañea un par de veces y la enfoca sin comprender.

¡¿Por qué? Si parecía tan a gusto en sus brazos, pudo sentir el sentimiento impreso... ¡¿Entonces? Por qué el gusto de ella por sabotearlo todo.

Se incorpora, quedando de rodillas sobre la cama.

-**Akane... ¿Es que no puedes darme otra oportunidad? **-cuestiona dolido.

Ella ladea la vista. Él suelta un suspiro de frustración y prosigue, clavando sus ojos furiosos en ella.

Se acerca rápidamente y la coge por los hombros ejerciendo presión, la obligó a que ella -alarmada- volviese la mirada a él.

-**¡Sé que no lo amas, en cambio sé que sientes algo por mí! Lo sé...**- se humedece los labios y desesperado, con urgencia plasmada en la voz, continúa-**... Lo sentí en ese beso, los siento cuando me miras, ¡Maldición lo sé, Akane!** - zamarrea levemente a la asustada mujer por su renuencia a comprender lo que para él está más que claro- .**..Lo sé, sé que me amas asúmelo... sé que me deseas más que a ese idiota! Lo sé, déjalo, maldita sea, déjalo...-** sus lagunas grisáceos brillaron en éxtasis y las manos masculinas volvieron a posarse en sus mejillas, mirándola directamente a los ojos transmitiéndole cuán abatido se siente, cuánta angustia lo corroe por su causa-.**.. Y quédate conmigo...**

Akane sujeta las muñecas del hombre y con firmeza las separa de su rostro.

-**No puedo confiar en ti**- repite en susurro.

Respira profundamente, y se aleja con apuro, soltándose del agarre, abandonando el lecho y encaminándose a la salida. Ya en el marco de la puerta, es que sin voltear le dedica las últimas palabras:

-**No creo que sea conveniente llamar a tu marido. Puedes quedarte. Ya te traigo el desayuno**- y sin más, abandona por completo el cuarto dejando en él a una perturbada mujer que apenas si asimila el rumbo que cogió la discusión.

* * *

Oscuros orbes bajo sus ojos.

Otro bostezo y pesadamente se echa en el sofá. Refriega con la manos su rostro, luego desordena su cabello todavía más y echa el cuello hacia atrás, mirando al cielo del cuarto.

¡¿Dónde? Maldita sea y es que es inconcebible, esa mujer siempre escurridiza, siempre escapándose de sus manos, de su control... SIEMPRE.

...¡¿DÓNDE? ¡¿CON QUIÉN?...

Inquieto, vuelve a ponerse de pie y vuelve a recorrer de un lado al otro el cuarto a grandes zancadas de ansiedad, lanzando suspiros de autocontrol.

Llaman a la puerta y alarmado, urgido corre a abrirla con la esperanza a flor de piel.

¡Oh ya lo escucharía! Oiría su monólogo de principio a fin porque su dulce doncella no sabe de empatía, desconoce completamente la noche infernal que lo ha hecho pasar.

Abre la puerta y el nombre de 'Akane' se queda atragantado en su garganta y lo vuelve a tragar con dificultad.

**-¡Hola, cariño!** - lo saluda una alegre Nabiki, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Frunce el ceño, y es que no se molesta en esconder el desagrado que le produce su visita y la decepción que figuró para él.

**-¡Maldita sea, Nabiki! No estoy de humor** - le gruñe y al cerrar la puerta, ésta es atajado por la mano de ella.

La mujer de elegante vestir, le sonríe a sus anchas.

**-¡Y esa cara tan fea que traes, cuñadito! ¡¿A qué se deberá?**

Lanza un bufido y se adentra en la casa, seguida de la mujer de tenaz mirar que adivina con toda precisión el por qué del demacrado aspecto que arrastra el hombre.

-**Nací con esta cara Nabiki, y ya te dije que no estoy de humor.**

Lo ve sentarse en el sofá con pesadez y refregarse los ojos.

-**Vaya Kuno, sí que estás mal...**- habla nuevamente ella, ignorando por completo el trato con el que es recibida.

Sin una mirada amable y mucho menos un ofrecimiento, se sienta en el otro sofá. Escudriñando el lugar: Tazas de café a medio beber y otras vacías, la agenda telefónica en el piso y en el aire se suspende un extraño olor a alcohol.

Suspira y vuelve a mirar al hombre.

-**Deberías quererte un poquito más Kuno, estás tocando el fondo de la degradación**- ignora la mirada que le dirige y continúa**- ...¿Es que no lo ves?Asúmelo, querido, mi hermana no te quiere. Es más, te detesta, ¿No crees que ya es hora de ponerle un alto a todo esto?**

-**Yo la amo**- le dice ladeando la mirada.

**-Pero ella no a ti, y se supone que un matrimonio está compuesto por dos personas enamoradas la una de la otra, dos personas que aspiran a ser felices-** le sonríe levemente- **Ya basta, Kuno...-** se pone de pie y camina lentamente hasta el sofá en el que el hombre sentado, se colma de sus movimientos, de su cadera ladeándose sensualmente al son de su andar...

Se relame los labios, y ella que aprecia el mirar que se le dedica, se sienta en su regazo y abraza con un brazo el cuello del hombre, amarrándose a él.

-**...Kuno, Kuno... Mi queridísimo cuñadito...-** susurra quedo y con la mano libre acaricia la mejilla de él-** Pobre Kuno, termina ya con todo esto ¿Quieres? Deja de arrastrarte por la boba de mi hermana y contempla nuevas opciones.**

**-¿Nuevas opciones?**- sonríe de medio lado, abrazando la cintura de ella y acercándola de él.

-**márchate conmi...**

Los labios de él atraparon los suyos, callándola. Besándose con vehemencia, con deseo.

Kuno abraza la cintura de ella y la acuesta en el sofá con él encima de ella. Tocándola, sintiéndola... desahogando su frustración, su ira endemoniada, desatando el deseo,... Acariciando sus piernas desnudas mientras la besa, y sube su mano, la sube y sube hasta que la falda ya no esconde nada.

Ambos invocando con victoria por un instante a aquella chica de cabellos azulados que los condujo a ese punto, antes de enfrascarse completamente en una entrega desenfrenada colmada de lujuria.

Mientras un celular vibra muy lejos de su alcance y de sus sentidos...

* * *

Frunce el ceño.

Extraño...

Da fin a los tonos y cuelga el pequeño teléfono inalámbrico preso entre sus dedos.

Suspira cansada, y esta vez presiona números distintos y se pega el teléfono a su oreja.

Un tono, dos, tres, cuatro... Hasta que le llega la invitación al buzón de voz, con los labios apretados cuelga la llamada y se pregunta dónde demonios estarán todos.

¡Ni Kasumi le contesta!

Respira hondo y se acurruca mejor en ese lecho amplio, de sábanas suaves y tibias.

Cierra los ojos..., ¿Puede culpar al destino?

Le tiembla el corazón y su alma requiere consuelo para acallar los lamentos...

¿Obedecer a su cerebro o al corazón?

* * *

Decidida, camina por los pasillos con una cesta en el brazo y una sonrisa pasmosa en el rostro.

Nunca le han agradado los hospitales, pero ese día su marido cumple años y por ello es que deliberadamente acude a visitarlo.

El olor desagradable característico, el ir y venir de médicos apurados, el divisar a individuos con el corazón hecho añicos o con la incertidumbre brillando; no es para nada placentero, pero ha de admitir, Tendo Kasumi, que se siente todavía más feliz, que la efervescencia de su ánimo y corazón chispeantes, se acentúan.

Natural es que ante cualquier circunstancia desagradable, se tiente uno al sufrimiento, se ciegue del mundo y sea incapaz de ver con claridad, y es que hay otros con problemas superiores!, con heridas más profundas... , y ahí, al ser consciente de ello, es cuando uno -_haciendo gala de nuestro egoísmo humano_- se siente afortunado, y es que se valora más lo favorecedor que se tiene, que los problemas que se tienen son minúsculos en comparación a otros... ,¡Que hay que agradecer a la vida y al destino!

Ensancha su sonrisa, emanando dicha.

Tiene una familia, ... sí, es cierto, rencillas, envidias y rencores existen, pero nadie hay en contra suya. Neutral es como define su posición.

Aunque está dispuesta a ayudar a Akane, no significa que no estará ahí para cuando Nabiki necesite de un hombro en el que llorar.

Su padre, si bien ha cometido errores, todavía lo aprecia y asume que hubo un tiempo en el que detestó tanto su proceder que la renuencia a visitarlo le surgió, pero ya no más. Kasumi pretende dar fin a los rencores, a vivir con la armonía de quién se siente en paz con la vida y lo irá a visitar 'un día de estos'.

También tiene un esposo, ¡Un esposo increíble! Dulce y gentil, que ha hecho lo posible por disminuir sus horas y pasar más tiempo con ella.

¡La ama! La ama, así como ama sus mañas y ha sido tolerante con su inseguridad.

¡Oh, qué sorpresa se llevará Tofú en cuánto la vea!.

Le pregunta a una señorita, tras un enorme mesón, por la ubicación de su marido, y ella le informa con una sonrisa amable que se halla en su oficina, que si quiere puede pasar de inmediato pues no hay ningún paciente con él.

Un brillo de éxtasis cruza su mirada y agradeciéndole a la joven, se dirige a la oficina de su marido a grandes zancadas.

No creyó necesario llamar a la puerta.

-**¡Buenos días, cariño, feliz cumplea...!** - y la frase murió por la mitad, y por la mitad también se partió el corazón.

* * *

¡Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo se le había visto a Saotome Ranma llegar al punto de rogar, de enseñar debilidad, de humillarse por el corazón de una mujer?

...Y no obstante, con ella todo surgió de una forma espontánea, tanto, que ahora que recapacita, que repasa la discusión se sorprende de sus propias palabras.

-**Qué me has hecho, Akane...**- murmura y toma una gran bocanada de aire.

Rechazado. ¡Cuándo? Por Dios, cuándo antes una mujer lo ha rechazado? Ella es la primera chiquilla tonta que lo rechaza.

¡JA! Cómo si ella tuviera grandes pretendientes, como si su dichoso marido fuera la definición misma de belleza y encanto ¡Qué le vio?. Es un completo idiota, un cretino con aires de grandeza.

Achica sus ojos mientras vierte el líquido en vaso.

Akane sería suya. ¡De nadie más! Así lo decidió aquel día cuando la divisó en las butacas, y no daría marcha atrás.

Un imbécil como Tatewaki Kuno no podría arrebatarla de su lado. Simplemente no. Lo de esta mañana fue sólo un ligero 'tropezón', sí, lo rechazó, pero eso no significa que se daría por vencido.

Recuperaría su confianza, se ganaría su corazón nuevamente y ésta vez para siempre.

Ya más confiado revisa por última vez lo que tiene en la bandeja. Un vaso de jugo de naranja natural y unas tostadas.

* * *

Llorando, con violencia arrancaba su ropa de sus cajones y las lanzaba a la maleta abierta.

**-Kasumi, amor, ¡puedo explicarte todo! Ella no es nada para mí, ¡Tu eres mi esposa!**

Oye a lo lejos, como el murmullo de un extra en una película. No atiende, no asimila las palabras que se oyen porque simplemente ya no les tiene valor.

Coge sus pertenencias del velador, de encima de los muebles y las deja caer encima de la cama, se agacha y saca de debajo de ésta otra maleta.

**-Amor... por favor, escúchame**- suplica el hombre.

Ordena, se las ingenia para que todo quepa. Se limpia las lágrimas y continúa con su labor.

**-¡YA BASTA!** - revienta el hombre y se acerca a su mujer y con agilidad la coge de la muñeca y la voltea para que quede frente a él.

¡Una daga! ...Una daga es para él aquel mirar vidrioso, aquellos ojos irritados clavados en los suyos con un sentimiento que no supo interpretar.

Coloca sus manos en los hombros de ella, y con angustiosa faz comienza a hablar:

-**A ti es a quién amo, lo que viste fue un solo un 'desliz', ¡Una estupidez! No significa nada para mí, tú eres a quién amo ¡Por quién daría la vida! Por favor no me dejes, te lo suplico!. **

Se suelta de su agarre, y con expresión dolida sentencia:

**-Se acabó, ¿Entiendes? , después de esto nunca más volveré a verte igual. Iniciemos los trámites de divorcio lo antes posible, Tofú.**

**-No, porfavor...**- murmura quedo.

**-Lo siento. Tú decidiste que fuera así-** le responde ella tristemente, y añade con las lágrimas deslizándose -** No creo haber sido tan mala esposa como para merecer esto, Tofú**- suspira y pestañea repetidas veces desviando la mirada al piso antes de enfocarlo- **yo... Te amo, pero se trata de tener un poco de respeto por mí misma. No puedo perdonarte... **

**-Pero... ¿A dónde irás?** - le pregunta en susurro.

**-A casa de una tía, hermana de mi madre** - le contesta, volviendo a su tarea de guardar sus pertenencias. Esta vez con más calma.

-**¿Será apropiado que molestes así a tu tía, Kasumi?**

Suspira con frustración y le responde: **No intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión. No me quedaré aquí.**

El hombre agacha el rostro, vencido y resignado, le da la espalda y se encamina en dirección a la salida.

**-Tofú.**

El hombre se gira esperanzado.

**-Esto es lo mejor para ambos**- le sonríe levemente entre lágrimas- **No lo veas como un fin, sino como un nuevo comienzo. Lo de nosotros nunca marchó como debía, y tú lo sabes. Creo que...** -suspira y ensancha su sonrisa - **Por fin nos estamos desatando de la costumbre que nos tenía unidos, ahora ambos seremos libres para ser verdaderamente felices.**

**-¡Yo he sido feliz contigo**! -replica el hombre.

-**No, no lo has sido. Si te sintieras satisfecho, no te hubiera sorprendido de esa forma ¿No crees Tofú?** - el hombre iba a hablar, pero ella continúa hablando- .**..Quiero que seas muy feliz, Tofú, no te guardo rencor alguno. **

El hombre acorta los pasos que lo separan de aquella maravillosa mujer, y la envuelve en un abrazo apretado.

-**Yo también te deseo lo mejor a ti, Kasumi.**

Ella corresponde el abrazo. La ternura circundante es acogedora, aquel conmovedor momento quedará registrado para siempre en sus corazones.

**-Yo no supe valorarte...pero el hombre que lo sepa hacer, será un afortunado.**

Se separan, se sonríen y ríen leve y nerviosamente entre lágrimas, con el corazón desbordando emociones confusas, nuevas y puras.

* * *

Sonriente se abre paso en la habitación, teniendo la vista fija en la dulce chica que duerme.

Deja la bandeja encima del velador, y se vuelve a la chica calmo respirar y faz relajada.

Se agacha y se deleita en su contemplación, ¡Cuán bello es verla dormir! Grata es la libertad que se toma al contemplarla.

Sonríe con culpa porque deberá despertarla, y es que no ha comido nada desde el anterior.

-**Akane... oye, Akane...**- la mece con cuidado.

Se mueve un poco y gruñe por lo bajo.

-**Akaneeee..**- vuelve a llamarla.

Hace una mueca de desagrado y finalmente se decide a abrir los ojos.

Un apuesto rostro es lo primero que enfocan sus ojos, una mirada grisácea ...unos labios surcando una sonrisa de medio lado, ...finos rasgos definen sus facciones.

Pestañea un par de veces y se incorpora con perezosa parsimonia.

**-¿Dónde estoy**? -murmura recorriendo con ojos entrecerrados el lugar en el que se haya.

El hombre se limita a alzar una ceja y aguardar a que la chica aterrice por completo.

Le arden los ojos, debido seguramente al llanto al que se abandonó antes de caer dormida. Esconde con su mano un bostezo, luego devuelve la vista al hombre hincado al lado de la cama... y todo empieza a cobrar sentido.

-**Ah, ya recuerdo ...-**dice más para sí que para su compañero, y agacha la mirada a las sábanas.

Ranma se pone de pie y levanta la bandeja que había depositado encima del velador.

-**Te traje esto, Akane. Debes comer algo.**

La chica, desconcertada, observa cómo el atento hombre le deja la bandeja encima de sus muslos, y seguidamente se sienta al borde de la cama sonriéndole.

-**¿Cómo te sientes?** - le pregunta casual y amable.

**-Bien..., claro no puedo levantarme ni caminar, pero fuera de eso...-** le responde con el sarcasmo impreso en cada palabra, se relame los labios y continúa- **Escucha no tienes por qué cuidar de mí, de verdad, me siento mal con tus atenciones.**

- **Akane, no lo hago porque me sienta comprometido a hacerlo sino porque en verdad quiero que te sientas a gusto- **y sonríe finalmente.

La chica devuelve la mirada a su desayuno y se remueve algo incómoda, entonces Saotome intuyó lo que podría estar perturbando a la mujercita.

-**Akane... respecto a lo de esta mañana yo...**

**-Ranma, no** - lo interrumpe ella, suplicante.

-**No, Akane, déjame terminar**- insiste él, serio y en un tono peligrosamente calmo- **...Yo entiendo que desconfíes de mí, lo entiendo, pero que te quede bien claro esto: yo no renunciaré a ti. **

Se manifiesta una seriedad y neutralidad fingidas, porque ese hombre le revoluciona las emociones y las vuelve indefinidas.

-**Por hoy serás mi invitada y no pretendo seguir presionándote, cuidaré de tu convalecencia, estaré aquí para lo que necesites, Akane, pero en cuánto te recuperes no te dejaré en paz**- continuó él en un tono sombrío, casi amenazante- **No descansaré hasta que tú aceptes que lo tuyo con Kuno no tiene futuro, que te haces daño a ti misma con ese maldito matrimonio arreglado, y aceptes que soy yo a quién quieres, yo recuperaré tu** **confianza, y entonces nos casaremos y no te volverás a alejar de mí nunca más.**

Pasmada intenta procesar lo escuchado, y lo único que brota de sus labios es un apenas audible: **¿Q... Que has dicho?**

**-Lo que oíste**- le contesta él con naturalidad, y seguidamente apunta a su desayuno-** Come. Es necesario que recuperes fuerzas, Akane.**

Y seguidamente, se levanta y abandona con plena serenidad el cuarto.

Ya a solas, respira hondo intentando calmarse y es que esas palabras habían calado hondo en su alma y harían eco durante un buen tiempo.

**-Maldito, Saotome...**- masculla.

¡¿Por qué ese hombre consigue dejarla en ese estado? Vulnerable por completo, sin control alguno en sus emociones. Sus sentimientos son difusos, ...¿Por qué? Por qué ese hombre consigue desmoronar su coraza y abandonarla en ese mar de confusión, por qué tiene tanto poder sobre ella todavía...

Continuará...

* * *

Sip, no me quedó tan extenso como tenía pensado, pero he decidido dejarlo hasta ahí. Aunque no lo parezca éste es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo si bien todavía no lo he empezado a escribir lo tengo más o menos planeado y no importa cuán extenso me resulte, pero si o sí el próximo será el último.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Respuestas:

**cjs:** Muchísimas gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que éste no te haya decepcionado, ¿Me escribes a ver qué te ha parecido?

**CrisSs-LunaBell:** Sí, precisamente mi intención del capítulo anterior era que resultase significativo, conmovedor; aún así creo que en éste toda emoción ha sido desmoronada, y es que nuestro querido Ranma no parece muy experto en cuánto a palabras románticas se refiere, si en el capítulo anterior supo escoger las palabras apropiadas en éste ha perdido toda la habilidad que pudo construirse. El muy insensible va directo al grano, aunque sí tiene claro sus objetivos. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

**itzeldesaotome**: Ogh perdón por la demora, es que tuve algunos problemas para escribir el capítulo anterior. Nada de lo que escribía me convencía u.u ¡Qué bien te haya gustado! , me gustaría saber éste qué te ha parecido esta nueva entrega =)

**Tifa:** Eres de las pocas que parece detestar a Ranma xD. Es cierto, el maldito se acostó con una modelo, pero no sé, intenta entenderlo. Se sentía mal y... ok, no hay forma de entenderlo -.- , pero él siente algo por Akane, y al final eso prevalecerá, y después él deberá renunciar a esa vida de 'libertino' que tiene e.e . Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que me hagas llegar qué te ha parecido =)

**kotoko-98**: Perdón, pero a mí esas escenas no me resultan U.U .Lo siento, es una habilidad que no tengo, por eso es que dudo que esta historia tenga contenido lemon, sé que en muchas escenas la historia se presta para esa clase actitudes, pero son escenas que me cuesta mucho escribir y por eso las evado. "Espero que nos des una gran escena pero sin presión" jeje, nop, NAAADA DE PRESIÓN XD, uh uh, espero que te haya gustado y sabes que cualquier comentario, ya sea positivo o negativo, es bien recibido.

**melody**: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero entonces con este capítulo no haberte decepcionado =) , ¿Me cuentas lo que te pareció? Me es importante saberlo.

**akya09**: jaja ¡ gracias!. Es un halago que inviertas tiempo en mi historia¡¿Me cuentas si este capítulo te gustó? Infinitas gracias por el tiempo dedicado, y por escribirme, se aprecia bastante :)

**97pup**i: Ouuum*-* ¡Es un honor para mí! , espero que la historia te siga gustando. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras :)

**MaRce kid nicky's girl**: ¿Sabes? tus palabras: "Estoy segura que sabras darle un final apropiado y que no hay duda, nos va a encantar ;)" eso me inyectó presión e.e . ¿Te decepcionó? ¿Esperabas otra clase de escena? , Akane no se dejaría llevar tan fácil por lo que siente. Siento mucho si el capítulo no marchó como esperabas u.u ¿Un comentario?

**Pame-chan**: ¡GRACIAS! n_n , espero que esta continuación haya sostenido la opinión que tenías hasta ahora e.e

**DULCECITO311:** Gracias, es un alivio que haya gustado porque me costó mucho escribirlo, y como tú dices, que las personalidades calzaran en la historia al momento de publicarlo todavía estaba insegura. ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme! =)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	27. Para siempre

Le es desconocido el motivo de su proceder, y ahí, oyendo anécdotas 'casuales', reflexiona en que éste debió haber sido distinto.

Kuonji entusiasmada con su relato, se entrega al despiste por mero gusto y no repara en el hecho, más continúa hablando y hablando.

Hibiki, incómodo, tiene la mirada clavada en sus zapatos. El incordio que le produce aquel mirar rencoroso que le atraviesa cual daga, le es cada segundo más insoportable.

**-Ukyo** - la interrumpe, arrastrando la vista hacia el rostro de la mujer que callando de súbito le dirige una mirada curiosa-** ...Todo eso es muy gracioso, pero pasado es PASADO**- sonríe con maldad, y devuelve su mirar a un callado Hibiki-** ...Sé el motivo de su visita y les digo de antemano que están perdiendo su tiempo.**

**-¡Ranma, porfavor! Es sólo una chica!** - estalla la otra, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos y gesticulando con las manos-** ¡¿Cómo puede ser que una chica quebrante la amistad que tienes con Ryoga desde hace tanto?**

**-Lo siento mucho, pero yo estaba cocinando cuando ustedes llegaron y...**- calla, con una ceja alzada. El mensaje es evidente.

Kuonji achica los ojos, e impulsiva expone con prepotencia:** ¡¿Acaso nos estás echando?**

El hombre se encoge de hombros, y sonríe levemente.

-**Estoy ocupado. No siempre estoy a disposición de ustedes**- informa simplemente.

La mujer quiso objetar, defender su orgullo, pero una mano masculina se posa encima de la suya callándola, apaciguando de momento el carácter fuerte que compone su esencia. Voltea a mirar al chico sentado junto a ella, y al hacerlo haya en su rostro signos de desaprobación.

-**Ranma tiene razón**- habla Hibiki por primera vez en la conversación-** ...No debimos haber venido así. Tenemos que irnos.**

Kuonji retira su mano con rapidez, y le dedica una mirada cargada de desdén antes de encarar a Saotome.

**-Ranma, el trato que estás teniendo con nosotros no es nada apropiado**- le replica molesta.

Saotome enseña una sonrisa socarrona, iba a decir algo cuando un golpe proveniente de algún cuarto le desvaneció la idea de súbito.

-**Akane** -masculla, se pone de pie y camina en dirección a uno de los pasillos a pasos agigantados, ignorando a sus visitantes y la plática que era sostenida.

'¡Ranma, ¿Qué pasa?'; oye, pero no se permite la molestia de contestar, ni de voltear a mirar siquiera para ofrecer un gesto amable. No, nada de eso, su mente y sentidos se hayan ahora en la mujercita guarecida en una de las habitaciones.

Llega y abre la puerta de golpe.

La mujer, entre los fragmentos de una lámpara y un vaso que yacen esparcidos en el suelo, intenta volver a la cama con ayuda de sus manos sangrientas.

**-¡Akane!** - exclama y desesperado corre a socorrerla.

Un mirar lloroso le es dirigido, en señal de conmovedor arrepentimiento.

Sin chistar, cual muñeca, se deja sostener por esos brazos fuertes, reposa su rostro en ese torso fuerte algunos segundos antes de que el hombre la deposite nuevamente encima del lecho.

Imposible le fue no manchar con sangre las sábanas. Preocupada, más por la mancha que por estar sangrando, le dedica un: 'Lo siento', apenas audible, pero ...el hombre no la oye, y sin decir nada abandona el cuarto a una velocidad impresionante.

'¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde estará?'; musita, abriendo desesperado cajones, hurgando en ellos con urgencia.

Un '¡¿Ranma, que está ocurriendo? '; se le dedica, más él no contesta. Ensimismado en su búsqueda, de repente se exalta y sonríe victorioso al hallar finalmente el objeto codiciado.

Seguidamente, y sin ser consciente del par de ojos que lo observan con curiosidad, corre nuevamente en dirección a la habitación de la cual había salido disparado minutos antes.

* * *

Es en los críticos momentos, en los que se piensa con el alma, en que el intelecto del corazón alcanza límites inimaginables.

Penosos acontecimientos, sentimientos inconclusos. Ingenuidad gobernando durante tanto; ella creyendo que se tiene poder sobre las apetencias de la vida.

Creyó hace dos años que su vida finalizaría, que no le quedaban propósitos. Una frase dicha fusiló sus ganas de vivir, le quitó la sonrisa unos cuántos meses..., y aún ahora, el evocar ese momento, el dolor estrangula su estabilidad y la sumerge en un llanto duradero.

Kasumi no puede ser madre.

Se le desarmó el sueño, así... de repente. Sin previas advertencias, en un día como cualquiera, en una visita casual al médico...

Meses de saberse incompleta, de sentirse una mujer desechable. Oscuros meses transcurridos con franqueza, porque por primera y única vez en su vida, no se le antojó lucir su fingida sonrisa.

Las apariencias fueron derrotadas por el corazón de una estéril, quién ha anhelado desde siempre ser madre.

No escondió el dolor que sentía ni el odio que le surgió hacia el mundo y a la vida, se le olvidó que tenía un corazón de sentir noble y bondadoso, así como también se olvidó de comer y dormir; he ahí el motivo porque fuera a parar al hospital y ahí, ahí fue dónde le conoció...

Ya había oído antes de él, Akane solía visitar su consulta de pequeña, pero nunca la acompañó, ¡Oh, pero cuando el destino se empecina en que dos vidas colisionen, simple y llanamente lo hace!, y aquel día, por asares del destino finalmente lo conoció y quedó prendada inmediatamente de su gentileza admirable.

Ella con el alma herida habiendo tocado fondo, fue envuelta en tibios brazos que la devolvieron a la superficie.

El mirar cálido traspasó el suyo; ese hombre de castaños cabellos y faz amable, llegó a su vida y no se marcharía hasta poco más de dos años después...

Y es que él llegó para rescatarla, para enseñarle el mundo como si hubiese olvidado sus colores,... y así fue. Ella olvidó de repente la suavidad con que acaricia una brisa fresca, olvidó los hermosos matices de un cielo rojizo, olvidó el calor de vivir..., él le devolvió todo aquello, y por eso es que no se concibe capaz de odiarlo.

...Y tampoco lo culpa, únicamente lo recuerda con tristeza. La herida está abierta, pero no será así para siempre...

Kasumi lo sabe.

Respira hondo y se seca las lágrimas.

-**todo es para mejor** - se dice a sí misma, deseándole la mejor de las bendiciones a aquel hombre que surgió como un ángel en la oscuridad.

...Quizás, ahora que lo medita, ...quizás ella nunca lo amó.

Atada al agradecimiento, al ser él su salvación, se unió a él como un pajarito que no sabe volar se pega a su madre. Cegada por aquel sentimiento, confundido con amor, le entregó poco más de dos años de su vida..., sí, quizás, fue por ello que tampoco pensó en perdonarlo.

Ahora que piensa, su enfado se basó en la humillación de ser la esposa a la que la ven como a una idiota, más que por el hecho mismo!. El dolor de que aquel ser le haya sido infiel, ¡Su orgullo de por medio! ...en eso se basa su dolor, que no es el mismo que se siente al quebrar un lazo especial.

Fue esta una excusa para marcharse, ¡De eso se trata!

Simplemente lo estima, le agradece enormemente. Nunca lo amó.

...y luego, luego ¿Qué fue lo que la mantuvo a su lado tanto tiempo? , simple: La costumbre.

Y supuso que a él también le ocurrió lo mismo.

¡Libertad es eso que inunda su ser! Una alegría refrescante cual un arcoris después de una tormenta. Dulce y apreciable son sus colores, ahora... ahora Tendo Kasumi, ve el mundo de colores más brillantes.

_"Aveces... el vida trae sorpresas desagradables. Está en uno coger lo malo y volverlo beneficioso, aprender de errores, asumirlos, y comenzar de nuevo con una sonrisa. Tocar fondo y emerger de nuevo. De eso... de eso se trata la vida"._

* * *

Con el algodón bañado en alcohol, limpia las heridas de sus manos llenas de pequeños cortes por fortuna superficiales.

-**Ahora sí**- le dice él con calma, dedicándole una mirada tibia y una sonrisa dulce- **Cuéntame lo que sucedió**- y luego vuelve a su tarea de curación.

Akane, observa sus manos... Aquella mano fuerte, sostiene las suyas y las trata con extrema delicadeza. Ella lo percibe, y se siente dichosa de contar con su presencia, embriagada en sus roces, en su cercanía, en la ternura misma con que es tratada.

-**Es que... -** suspira, e intenta explicarse sin poder evitar que el sonrojo se apodere ruinmente de sus mejillas- .**.. Yo... Q ... quería ir al baño, no iba desde ayer y me urgía ir, de hecho... aún quiero ir... Entonces, vi esa silla que está cerca del velador y pensé que si me sentaba, dejaba la lámpara a un lado junto con la bandeja, y me sostenía del velador, podría pasar fácilmente a la silla, y de ahí ir al baño sentada, sólo flexionando mis piernas, pero...**- ladea la vista, y casi en un susurro menciona-**... creo que me equivoqué.**

El hombre al alzar la vista y verla así de avergonzada, sonríe de medio lado.

**-Tranquila. Termino aquí y te llevo.**

La mujer le dedica una mirada curiosa. Él, al adivinar sus pensamientos, se apresura en aclarar:

-**Te esperaré afuera, luego...**.- se calla, y tras algunos instantes la mira dudoso-** Tu... podrás subirte...**

Ahora sí se le suben todos los colores al rostro.

**-¡Claro que podré! Aunque me tenga que subir los pantalones en el suelo, lo haré en el suelo, pero tú no me ayudarás a hacerlo, pervertido**- le reprocha, como ofendida.

Ranma sonríe divertido, se encoge de hombros y continúa con su tarea.

**-Esto...-** intenta hablar ella, nuevamente.

**-¿Sí?...**

**-Necesito ropa limpia**- le dice Akane avergonzada.

Pero el hombre que tiene de compañía es de soluciones simples y prácticas.

**-Yo te presto ropa, también ropa interior.**

Sí, el susodicho había percibido su vergüenza, y a pesar de ello no intenta ser sutil, más continúa con su tarea de vendar sus manos con el mayor cuidado y delicadeza que le es posible.

Ella no dice nada más. Después de todo, ...¡¿Qué otra opción tiene?.

**-Esto... después quisiera llamar a mi hermana Kasumi...** - le dice, con timidez.

**-No es problema**- le dice y luego, en un suave se atreve a añadir- .**..Por cierto, Akane, tus ocurrencias son bastante estúpidas.**

Y el sonrojo vuelve nuevamente junto con la ira de quién recibe un insulto.

-**¡¿Cómo te atreves?.**

¡¿Con qué confianza el hombre se burla de ella? ¿Cuándo se le permitió semejante osadía?

El hombre se limita a sonreírle a modo de burla, cosa que por supuesto la dulce mujercita no aguanta.

-**¡Eres insoportable!**- exclama ella enfurecida.

Manipulador es al hablar, calculados son sus gestos de objetivo despiadado.

-**Pues, tú tampoco eres un amor, querida**.

Ella gruñe por lo bajo y ladea la mirada, y lanza un: **Antipático.**

Él ensancha su sonrisa con el ánimo enardecido, mirándola directamente a los ojos suelta una risilla tenue, y sin decir más, vuelve a su tarea de curarla.

Ukyo y Ryoga, que ligeramente asomados por la puerta, oyeron y presenciaron la plática... lo supieron. Sin decirse nada, volvieron en sus pasos y se marcharon por donde habían venido.

_"Escenas cubiertas de sencillez que dicen más que las palabras, y son éstas las que entrañan secretos invisibles e intangibles. Aveces, es necesario prestar más atención de la usual, porque cuando se 'escucha' en lugar de 'oír', cuando se 've' en lugar de 'mirar', se descubren verdades increíbles"_.

* * *

Termina de vendar lo último, y le sonríe a la mujer que sigue sin mirarlo.

**-Listo**- le anuncia, pero ella no le contesta, tan obstinada es que ni el agradecimiento que le tenía guardado desea ya brindar.

Se divierte ¡Vaya que lo hace! , y es que la actitudes por parte de ella le resultan completamente inmaduras, pero esto no significa que él no lo sepa apreciar. Está enfadada y él lo sabe.

Se pone de pie; ella continúa sin dirigirle la mirada. Él simplemente no le seguirá el juego, ya bastante orgullo se derrochó aquella mañana.

Sin previo aviso, levanta el cuerpo femenino con facilidad y acuna en sus brazos fuertes.

Akane, entre sorprendida y molesta, exclama un: **¡HEEEEEY! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?**

Ranma suelta una carcajada al verla de aquella manera: Entre sus brazos y mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

Con simpleza le contesta:** Te llevo al baño, apuesto a que te mueres por ir.**

¡Y sí que lo hace!..., pero no por ello acepta ese trato libertino que el hombre comienza a manifestar. No señor, el alto hay que establecerlo cuánto antes... Sip, después de que la traslade al baño, claro.

Sabe que lo necesita, que depende de él y es eso lo peor del caso, porque el enfado tiene sus pretensiones y su orgullo...

El sentido común en alianza con la sensatez, le advierten que le conviene estar en buen trato con Saotome, que mejor es no hablar más de lo debido, y es que la lengua traicionera guiada es por ese endemoniado carácter que tiene... y es esto, precisamente lo que la llevó a cometer tantos estragos en su adolescencia, etapa en la que ésta característica suya se acentuó con más fuerza.

En el recorrido al cuarto de baño, transitando por pasillos antes recorridos, llega a la conclusión de que debiera comportarse mejor con el anfitrión... sus necesidades la empujan a una amabilidad aunque sea fingida. Acepta que se encuentra en un maldito estado de total dependencia, por lo tanto no puede permitirse el lujo de dar cabida a sus arranques de impulsividad.

Después de todo es sólo un día, por demás es plenamente consciente de que -dentro de poco- el acuerdo personal sería anulado.

El hombre, ajeno a las cavilaciones de la joven, agradece que la puerta se hallase abierta; y tras meditar algunos instantes, manipula ese cuerpo hasta colocárselo sobre su hombro con una destreza que a Akane dejó pasmada, y es que fueron los movimientos de una consistencia fugaz.

-**No me trates como a un objeto.**

El cuerpo de Akane no pesa demasiado. Flexiona sus piernas un poco, y estira su brazo para levantar la tapa del excusado.

Duda..., y ella supo instantáneamente a qué se debía ese silencio sepulcral que de repente se adueñó del cuarto.

-**Ranma** - pronuncia, completamente roja.

-**...Ya te diste cuenta, ¿No?** -habla él, realmente sin saber qué hacer.

-**Vuelve a cerrar el excusado**- le sugiere ella con voz quebrantada.

El hombre obedece, tan sólo alcanzando la tapa y la empuja para dejarla caer.

-**Ahora déjame ahí sentada.**

Vuelve a obedecer, arrodillándose con lentitud, coge a la mujer de la cintura y la sienta ahí con delicadeza.

Se incorpora, y mira a la mujer con una ceja alzada, sin comprender cómo le hará...

-**Puedo usar mis rodillas. Lo que no puedo hacer es caminar-** explica, y voltea a mirar el lavamanos puesto en un mesón de cerámica elegante- **Me afirmaré de aquí para levantarme. No te preocupes.**

Saotome suspira, y con la preocupación desbordándose le pregunta:** ¿Segura que estarás bien?**

Un asentimiento silencioso es su respuesta.

Devuelve sus pasos, todavía inseguro, a la salida.

* * *

Recargándose en sus codos, consigue lavar sus manos satisfactoriamente sin molestarse en empapar el vendaje.

Nunca creyó que sus músculos se adormecieran de tal manera que le fuera imposible caminar... Suelta una carcajada mofándose de sí misma, de su circunstancia deplorable.

Su reflejo en el espejo parece recriminarla, lanzar un llamado a aquella mujer que fue hace un tiempo.

Aunque debe admitir -y sólo para sí- que se revuelca en la dicha más irracional existente!

**-Akane, ¿Estás bien?** - le habla el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-**¡Sí!** - responde ella**-Listo** - le dice con una sonrisa risueña, y es que ahora le situación le resulta inmensamente divertida.

**-¡¿Puedo entrar?**

Vuelve a afirmar.

Saotome entra, y al verla de pie sujetándose del mesón del lavamanos, se apresura a cogerla, pero ella retrocediendo como puede le dice:

-**¡No encima de los hombros! No me gusta.**

Rápidamente la coge acunándola en sus brazos, y la saca de ahí pasando de costado por el marco de una puerta algo angosta para las circunstancias.

Sí, qué dicha más irracional, y excitante por demás.

* * *

Observa la angustia al manifiesto, pero no la conmueve, y aún así busca en su mente palabras que consigan apaciguar la emoción que lo invade, que lo inunda de una forma despiadada.

Con las manos desenredando sus cabellos castaños, continúa observándolo. La búsqueda se transforma en el intento vago por comprender la situación... tal vez, al hacerlo consiga ayudarlo...

Por último, alisa un poco su ropa arrugada, se relame los labios y avanza la distancia que la separa de ese hombre, que sentado al borde de la cama, se abandona en una frustración miserable y escurridiza.

Se sienta a su lado, y él lo nota, y también supo adivinar sus intenciones, lo que le devolvió de súbito el sentido del humor.

Una carcajada ahogada entre las manos que esconden su rostro, ahora risueño. Se quita las manos, y encara con su sonrisa burlona a aquella mujer que lo observa neutral concibiéndolo un lunático bipolar.

-**No me digas que vienes a consolarme, Nabiki.**

Los efectos que pudo haber originado aquella frase, no se dieron. Ella, inmutable, le contesta:

-**Será mejor que me vaya.**

Se pone de pie, y busca con la mirada su cartera hallándola de pronto en una esquina del cuarto, se dirige a ella a paso apresurado.

Es la cualidad de animar y consolar la que nunca se le brindó con gran efervescencia, nunca el sentir ajeno ha conseguido invertir en ella emociones sensibles..., y ésta no sería la excepción, aunque sí reconoce que por un instante vibró por culpa de un sentimiento insulso que le cortó de tajo la preciada estabilidad, ahora afortunadamente recuperada.

Se mira al espejo, y piensa:** 'A buena hora se me olvida traer maquillaje'**

Algunos residuos tenues hay en sus párpados, con el dedo pulgar retira el delineador ligeramente corrido. Y observa con resignación, sus labios sin brillo labial.

Sabiendo que por mirarse el reflejo no variaría, se retira de ahí para lanzarle una última y fugaz mirada a aquel ser abatido.

**-Adiós, Kuno**- le dice sin emoción alguna impresa.

Y , con el elegante sonar de los tacos de sus zapatos, camina rumbo a la salida.

**-Nabiki.**

La mujer gira para enfocarlo.

-**¿T... Tu me amas?** - le cuestiona intrigado, con el ceño fruncido.

Evade su mirada, y murmura: **¿Amarte?**; como si realmente meditase con seriedad la pregunta lanzada.

Tras algunos instantes, vuelve la mirada hacia el hombre sentado y encogiéndose de hombros le responde un vacío: **No lo sé**.

Y sin decir más, abandona el lugar con rapidez huyendo de compromisos escandalosos.

...¿Eh? ...¿Qué ocurre aquí?...Cuando esa mujer llegó a sus brazos y le pidió que se marchara con él, Kuno creó una idea de lo pudiera significar aquello. La idea clara y simbólica, aquella que cualquiera imaginaría si un 'Márchate conmigo' es mencionado con la misma vehemencia que acompañó a su ofrecimiento... , ¡¿Entonces a qué se debió el trato reciente? ...¡¿De dónde vino ese desplante?

No es como si se fuera a fugar con ella, pero ambos tratos no coinciden.

Sí, es cierto, Tendo Nabiki no le gusta precisamente, es decir, no puede negar que es poseedora de excelentes curvas, que en la cama es toda una mujer de caricias y besos fogosos, ...de susurros perturbadores ¡y no por eso menos excitantes!... pero su personalidad frívola lo repele, por esto es que no funcionaría con ella una relación estable más una sólo íntima le sería inmensamente placentera.

...Ahora Tatewaki, quién analiza los comportamientos de aquella extraña mujer no puede evitar sentirse manipulado... Sí, aquella mujer tenaz, de palabras calculadas, lo utilizó. ¡Maldita sea! , con Tatewaki Kuno no se juega!.

Se levanta de sopetón y a pasos agigantados atraviesa el cuarto en busca de aquella osada mujer.

Al ver que está a punto de salir por la puerta, corre hasta ella y se la cierra de golpe, quedando entre ésta y aquella mujer con cejas alzadas y pestañear consecutivo, que parece asustada por las precipitadas reacciones del 'lunático bipolar'.

-**¿Qué crees que haces?** - le pregunta al recuperarse, retrocediendo un par de pasos como dicta su instinto.

-**Eso mismo te iba a preguntar**- le responde él, y entredientres añade innecesariamente- **¿Qué crees que haces?**

Lo mira sin llegar a comprender el trasfondo de la pregunta, se acomoda la cartera y con elegancia le informa:

**-Me voy a mi casa, ¿No es obvio?**

Se vengaría, le haría una broma que Nabiki no olvidaría JAMÁS.

**-Te vas a tu casa-** repite él achicando los ojos peligrosamente, avanza un paso acercándose a ella y continúa-** Creí que habías dicho que me marchara contigo, ¿Eso todavía sigue en pie?.**

Alza la ceja izquierda, desviando la mirada como si intentara recordar cuando fue que dijo aquellas palabras.

Sin darle tiempo de dar su respuesta, envuelve en un abrazo la estrecha cintura acercando ese cuerpo femenino al suyo con brusquedad.

Ella únicamente lo observa al rostro con seriedad, intentando adivinar las próximas reacciones de aquel cretino que jura verse atractivo con una sonrisa de medio lado que alcanza justamente objetivos contrarios... Sin embargo, fue la seriedad de Nabiki prontamente sustituida por una burla cruel, y fueron sus próximas palabras frutos de una confesión desmedida e insensata:

-**¿Que no te das cuenta? Todo fue una táctica para llevarte a la cama, querido Kuno. ¡¿Acaso creíste que de verdad me interesabas?** - le habla con una sonrisa burlesca y aires de superioridad- **No me hagas reír, Kuno. ¡Con razón mi hermana tuvo que 'buscar consuelo en otros brazos'!**

La sonrisa se le desvanece, y el entrecejo fruncido se marca con fuerza. Sus manos a gran velocidad se adueñan de los hombros de aquella mujer, y en gritos se desboca su locura.

-**¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¡EXPLÍCATE!**

Inmutable y sin intentar soltarse de su agarre, le advierte despreocupada: **Cálmate, cuñadito, que con exasperarte no ganarás nada.**

-**Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, Nabiki. ¡HABLA! , porque no saldrás de aquí hasta que sueltes todo lo que sabes** - le dice violento, soltándola de un empujón.

Recarga su cuerpo en la puerta, observándola con la seriedad y determinación que exige el caso.

Respira profundamente, intentando calmar las ganas impetuosas de llenar de insultos el lugar.

-**Escucha, Kuno...**- habla en la suavidad necesaria con que debiera tratar a ese hombre estúpido-** ...Te he mantenido informado todo este tiempo, y tú pareciera que estás empecinado en creer que dulce espo...**

-**¡Mientes!** - la interrumpe Kuno, energético - **Fui a la mansión Saotome y...**

**-SIGUES EMPECINADO**- la interrumpe ella, recalcando las últimas palabras antes de que fuera interrumpida- **...en creer que Akane es tu 'inocente niñita', que sería incapaz de cometer 'semejante atrocidad' , ¿no?** - sonríe con burla ante el enfado que se va adueñando de las facciones masculinas- **¡¿De verdad creíste que ella se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando DEBIÓ casarse contigo? ...Un hombre al que no ama, cuya existencia simplemente repudia? No, Kuno, te equivocaste medio a medio, porque Akane no es tan tonta como parece-** y niega con la cabeza, con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados en plena muestra de desaprobación.

Desvía la mirada,... Él, un enamorado empedernido que hace años buscó desesperado medios para adueñarse de Tendo Akane como fuera, hoy, finalmente la realidad lo ataca de golpe y le entumece el corazón, éste mismo que dedicada cada palpitar a ella.

**-Pero yo la amo -** responde en un suspiro, antes de apretar sus labios con fuerza intentando no llorar.

No, los hombres no lloran. NO LLORAN!.

¡¿Qué es esto? Una desagradable sensación en su pecho, un abatimiento visceral la impulsa a avanzar hasta él y envolver ese cuerpo masculino en un abrazo cándido... ¡Un gesto que ambos necesitaban!

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ese hombre cuya miseria se le desborda del alma, consigue desprender de ella misericordia? ... La culpa, la endemoniada culpa que rara vez siente, la empuja a pronunciar: **Tranquilo, Kuno, no estás solo. Yo estoy contigo.**

Al instante se sorprende de sus propias palabras, y seguramente también él se sorprendió; lo supo en cuánto lo sintió respirar hondo y luego expulsar el aire en un suspiro entrecortado. Claramente, aquella respuesta estaba lejos de ser contemplada.

Pasado ya el desconcierto, la respuesta se permite sentir a modo de caricia. Rodea con sus brazos masculinos su cintura, ...ella achica sus ojos cuestionándose: _'¿Qué está pasando aquí?'_; y es que resulta completamente complejo lo que se vive, ¡¿Cómo se llegó a semejante situación? ¿Cuando la confianza necesaria para regalarse confidencias les dio alcance?.

Es la calidez circundante placentera, son las palabras envueltas en murmullos, la quietud y la cercanía son las que ofrecen sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas.

No obstante, él... inmerso en pensamientos de culpa, insiste:

**-Le he hecho mucho daño, ¿verdad? ..-**pronuncia con voz enronquecida.

Ella no le contesta, no es quién para juzgarle..., ella, quién bañada en envidia y recelo, también buscó dañar.

-**Soy un ****monstruo**- vuelve a hablar él.

Inexperta en consolar, no le dice lo contrario ni piensa en halagarlo sacando a flote recónditas cualidades.

-**¿Debería dejar que se marche con ese sujeto que tú dices que ama?... ¿Pedirle perdón por 'todo esto'?**

Otra vez vuelve a callar, y medita seriamente... son las palabras dichas como si de ella misma brotaran, son los cuestionamientos oídos con el alma. ¡Es la coincidencia inaudita! , dos almas sucias, oscuras, que de repente divisaron una luz, brillante y pura que se expande, que abarca y abraza...

Se sacuden lo suciedad, de estremecen ante la realidad.

Sensaciones son compartidas, emociones gratificantes que traen paz consigo.

**-No eres tan frívola, después de todo.**

**-Y tú no eres tan idiota, después de todo.**

* * *

-**¡¿Que tú qué?**

Y es que la resolución le parece inconcebible, todavía más la manera serena e indiferente con que fue dicha.

**-¡¿Cómo puedes llegar a esa solución tan estúpida, Ukyo?** - grita la exuberante mujer, antes de ponerse de pie y recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro con la indignación dictando sus reacciones.

Le reclama, la falacia es un argumento válido cuando la coherencia se desparrama, porque sus intentos por convencerla fueron egoístas de principio a fin.

Alega que su colaboración en el 'plan' para reunirla con Ranma es indispensable, alega que la hermandad las une ¡Que ella como hermana menor debiera estar ahí, con ella y para ella! , y le recalca finalmente un tajante: **No puedes dejarme sola ahora.**

El mirar amenazador no la inquieta, tampoco las recriminaciones lanzadas ni su expresar agresivo.

No le interesa en lo más mínimo si es o no comprendida, pues su decisión es de cimientos sólidos, compuesta es por la claridad que embargó de pronto y siendo expuesta su resolución, no daría marcha atrás.

No permitiría que aquella histérica desarme la sensación que, anidada en su pecho, le advierte que se hace lo correcto.

Los argumentos vacíos de la manipuladora de su hermana, no tienen peso ésta vez. No esta vez...

Y es que sus intenciones, emociones y cada movimiento fue siempre moldeado al antojo de aquella mujer que habla y habla con exasperación, gesticulando con sus manos en un énfasis innecesario, gastando energía inútilmente.

Mientras, Ukyo vaga en recuerdos considerándose una atolondrada por los años vividos, que hoy tienen gusto a ajeno.

Sus deseos fueron siempre sustituidos y sus emociones reprimidas; ella siempre se ha postergado a sí misma.

Pero ya no, basta! ...Su ser desea emerger con fuerza con la intensidad de una ráfaga violenta.

Nunca ha tenido tanta certeza como ahora. Nunca las ansias fueron tan intensas.

...Se marchará lejos, huirá de aquella vida y comenzará otra en otro sitio...

Lejos de aquel ser que ha gobernado en su corazón desde siempre.

Lejos de aquella mujer que la ha manipulado desde siempre.

Lejos de todo...

¡Ser ella! Ser quién realmente es. No un títere... Un ser humano con alma...

-**Ya lo decidí-** menciona ella, con voz apagada- **No me harás cambiar de opinión, Shampoo. Esta vez tú no tienes palabra en esto.**

Sin decir más, se levanta del sofá y abandona el lugar con apuro.

Lo supo en ese instante, el instante en que abandonó ese lugar lo supo...

El aire fresco respirado profundamente, la sonrisa ancha que se apodera de sus labios, un brillo peculiar que atraviesa su mirar...

Esto debe ser eso que llaman: 'La cumbre de la felicidad'. Sí, ese segundo en que la felicidad está al alcance, en el que una dicha efímera y fresca envuelve el alma.

Siente como si las cadenas hubiesen sido desvanecidas, ¡Libre! , así es como se siente.

* * *

Sentada en el lecho, con un almohadón en su espalda contempla las prendas que le son otorgadas, encima de la cama.

-**Supongo que no permitirás que te vista**- comenta Ranma, con una sonrisa burlona.

Escandalizada le exclama: **¡No seas aprovechado!** - y aclara airada- **Sólo no puedo caminar, todo lo demás funciona perfectamente, maldito pervertido.**

Suelta una carcajada como respuesta, y seguidamente le entrega el teléfono inalámbrico que ella le había solicitado anteriormente.

**-Ten, para que llames a tu hermana o a tu marido, a quién gustes.**

No responde a aquello que se quiso insinuar, más con los labios apretados recibe silenciosa el objeto que se le presta.

**-¿Y tus manos? ¿Te duelen aún? -** la preocupación brilla en sus ojos, y a su receptora la conmueve.

Una sonrisa tímida y una negación fue la respuesta, y agrega a su negativa: No tanto.

...Y durante todo el día, las distintas atenciones se fueron dando. La preocupación por ella, era casi palpable; la joven aunque conmovida por ello, supo que el fiarse de él era demasiado peligroso, y es que las palabras traen consigo sus peso y la confesión dada continuó haciendo eco durante las largas horas de soledad que el confinamiento solitario en aquel cuarto le confirió.

Sí, aquella tarde en que el hombre, para dar más intimidad y espacio a la mujer, la abandonó en silencio durante horas hasta la cena, lo cual le sirvió para pensar con mayor claridad la situación en que se encuentra.

Clasificar los sentimientos es tarea difícil cuando los rencores ocupan un lugar importante. La memoria le recalca que no debiera confiar en Saotome, que el hombre -acostumbrado a su vida libertina- no le brindaría la tranquilidad de saberse fiel, pues lo casanova lo trae impregnado en la esencia. La confianza tardaría mucho en restablecerse y ser cubierta por la solidez inquebrantable que se requiere ... , pero por otro lado, es su sentir lo que se opone con firmeza a la estabilidad de estar lejos de él. ¿Estabilidad?, no, no es esta palabra indicada.

Si la intranquilidad sería su condena a su lado, ¡¿Entonces qué sensación la embargará si se aleja de él? , y vuelve a caer en lo mismo, en el ordenar de sentimientos que no tienen cabida en lo racional, sentimientos que viven del alma y nada tienen que ver con los enredos de la vida.

Son las asperezas de poder rotundo, fue su decepción demasiado grande como para perdonarla así como así.

...Decepción..., ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si el fingir estuvo siempre de por medio? , ¿Por qué si lo que se acordó no fue más que un trato? ¡Un favor, que en ningún instante debió verse relacionado con sentimientos!.

Tendo Akane, terca y obstinada por mero gusto, ¡no lo acepta!; no lo ama, estoicamente se reitera que el amor meramente no se creó para ella.

* * *

Llegada la noche disfruta de la cena concebida por el hombre que, sentado al borde de la cama, se limita a observarla.

Gusta pasar por el alto la incomodidad notoria de su compañera, quién harta de la situación, le cuestiona con la molestia evidenciándose en su tono de voz:

-**¿Qué me ves?**

Saotome se limita a sonreír, y a preguntar vagamente: **¿Necesitas algo?**

Niega con la cabeza, y bebe un sorbo de té.

-**¿Quieres que me quede esta noche contigo?**

Interesante reacción ésta que aparece de súbito y que la condujo en segundos a una vergüenza irremediable.

Afortunadamente él consiguió apartarse primero, evadiendo el líquido caliente que brotó como un disparo de la boca de su compañera.

Tal vez, de haber corrido una suerte distinta, la carcajada no se hubiera dado..., y el sonrojo en ella no hubiera alcanzado estos límites.

-**Tranquila... tranquila...** -dice él, todavía entre risas.

Un insulto envuelto en un murmullo que no alcanza a oír, fue la respuesta consagrada por la muchacha de las mejillas encendidas que, nerviosa, evade el contacto visual por considerarlo nocivo. ¡Son las circunstancias demasiado penosas para ella! , porque sabe que la sonrisa de él se extiende a sus anchas y que la burla se manifiesta con ímpetu.

Él, consciente del estado de su compañera, aclara conservando una sonrisa leve como el rescoldo del estallido de la euforia vivida.

**-¿Recuerdas cuando dormimos juntos aquella noche de tormenta y relámpagos?**

Vuelve, con lentitud y desconfianza, la mirada a él... ¡¿Es ternura acaso la calidez con que él la observa?

Asiente levemente con la cabeza con la interrogante expresándose en sus facciones, y él continúa:

-**Pues, bien. Yo me quedaré de un lado y tú del otro. Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que suplir tus necesidades, y estando en cuartos diferentes, estaré muy preocupado en caso de que necesites ir al baño o tengas hambre.**

**-De ningún modo**- contesta sin pensarlo dos veces.

Saotome entrecierra los ojos y acerca su rostro al de ella, examinándola con minucioso descaro ofreciéndole de paso otro momento de incomodidad.

Aturdida es que retrocede a la vez, y tras algunos segundos silenciosos, la cólera reapareció en ella:

**-¡¿Qué?** - exclama con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas y el enfado que se expresa; es su imagen una auténtica muestra de gracia y ternura, cuyo espectador bien supo apreciar con distinguida admiración.

-**¿De qué temes, Akane? ...¡Vamos mírame! , y dime, ¿A qué le temes? ¡¿A qué me propase contigo? ¿es eso?...¿Temes darte cuenta de lo que sientes por mí?** - alza una ceja, e inquisitivamente la observa, queriendo adivinar, queriendo indagar en aquella chica que aturdida oye y no contesta meramente por considerar inconcebible lo que se oye. Se aventura a añadir- **¿de que te gusto?**

Algunos instantes de silencio, el que ella únicamente procesa lo que se oye; y él, paciente, aguarda por la respuesta obvia: Su temperamento saltaría a la luz, y lo embestiría con todas sus fuerzas.

-**¡Para de decir idioteces!** - estalla ella finalmente, soltando de golpe los palillos que tenía entre sus dedos, encarándolo-** ¡Creí que habías dicho que me dejarías en paz hasta que me recuperara! , y fastidiarme e incomodarme no responde precisamente a la definición de 'paz' que tengo yo. ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme tranquila?** - se exaspera.

No se dio cuenta en qué punto, el mirar se le volvió borroso y tampoco cuando las lágrimas le brotaron espontáneas.

Verla llorar es la muerte misma adornada de realidad y espanto, es el sollozo devastador cuando se sabe que se es el culpable, y eso Saotome lo supo en el instante en que el corazón se le encogió.

Atraído como por imán, acerca su mano a aquel rostro adorado y con el atrevimiento marcando sus acciones, entra en contacto con aquella mejilla húmeda, y enrojecida todavía por sucesos anteriores; seca sus lágrimas con infinita dulzura nunca antes transmitida, nunca antes por igual recibida.

**-Ranma, estuviste tan bien durante todo el día, y ahora llegas y lo estropeas todo.**

Una sonrisa leve surca sus labios, al igual que en los de ella.

-**Lo siento es sólo que, no sabes lo que me duele tenerte tan cerca y no hacer nada. Siento que nos separa un precipicio, Akane, y no lo aguanto más...**

La tristeza de él, ella la percibe; ella guarda silencio.

Dolido, comprende la verdad: Ella no lo quiere, simplemente.

Herido en el orgullo y el corazón, se levanta de sopetón y a grandes zancadas abandona la habitación.

Un nombre lanzado en la soledad de un cuarto, más el llanto todavía no ha cesado... tal parece que el corazón le ha hablado, pero ya las ganas han expirado...

-**Es mejor así**- musita.

* * *

Es de madrugada, y el viento corre a una velocidad estremecedora.

'Tal vez, saqué el pasaje para muy pronto...'; se dice, subiéndose un poco más la bufanda para que le tapase la boca.

La jovencita, sentada en aquella banca con sus maletas sujetas con firmeza y un bolso descansando en su antebrazo, reflexiona en el sentimiento de nostalgia que se vino a instalar en ella de pronto, el miedo visceral y el espanto que le costó un arduo replanteamiento en el asunto.

Es una parte de ella la que se aferra con fuerza a lo que se conoce, la que duda, la que aprecia la seguridad neutral de ese banco en el aeropuerto, sin embargo, otra parte de ella se estremece de emoción ante lo desconocido, es la incertidumbre la excitación más sabrosa.

Por demás, todo surge como una necesidad de naturaleza intrínseca, emergida únicamente del alma, de su ser interno que grita y se revuelca de gloria.

Exacto, ¡de eso se trata!.

No, no... ¡Nada de replanteamientos!, ya está todo dispuesto, ya no hay marcha atrás. No es esto un mero capricho, ni una impulsividad...,

Abandona sus temores, su inseguridad, y cierra los ojos unos instantes en un intento por calmarse, por alejar esas ideas malignas que amenazan con impregnarse en su convicción como un virus; hasta que una voz masculina la llama con urgencia:

**-Jovencita, jovencita...**

Abre sus ojos, y se haya frente a un joven de aspecto desarreglado, con un cansancio notorio y la angustia al manifiesto.

-**¿Qué desea?**

**-¿A dónde se dirige?** - le pregunta de sopetón, apurado.

Tarda algunos instantes de digerir una pregunta que, viniendo de un desconocido, bien puede concebirse como inapropiada y extraña.

-**A... Londres, ¿Por qué?** - frunce el ceño, y es que no comprende la situación que se le presenta... Inconscientemente, lleva su mano al bolso en su antebrazo, movimiento que delató la ubicación del pasaje.

La sorpresa, sumado a la urgencia, seguramente dictó la próximas acciones que la joven vio producirse como en cámara lenta, sin embargo, el procedimiento duró apenas algunos segundos.

Consistió en que él sostuvo su mano y tiró de ella con brusquedad, con la mano libre arrancó de su brazo el bolso que traía consigo y sin más arrancó a una velocidad impresionante, hasta extraviarse entre la concurrencia estorbosa a su paso que nada hizo por detener a aquel extraño sujeto que corría con un bolso rosa y floreado, huyendo del grito femenino que lo acusa.

Es evidente lo que ocurre, y aún así nadie interviene...porque a fin de cuentas: _No es su problema._

-**¡No puede ser!** - masculla la mujer, al borde de la histeria consiguiendo avanzar algunos pasos tras aquel hombre, pero no consigue recorrer demasiado, porque de pronto no supo a dónde dirigirse..., y se entrega a la desesperación, al llanto angustioso y tantas veces inapropiado.

¡Qué facilidad tiene tantas veces el ser humano por concebirlo todo como una 'señal'! ,... sí, tal vez simplemente no está escrito en el libro del destino abandonar su vida, seguramente no está preparada para un cambio tan rotundo y de tan serias consecuencias.

Pasea su mirada en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer, a dónde dirigirse, ...cuando un objeto en el piso consigue capturar su atención.

Frunce el ceño, y con maletas en mano se dirige apresurada a aquel papelito blanco que, hallándose en el suelo, pareciera haber caído ahí únicamente para que fuese ella quién lo recogiera.

...Alza ambas cejas, sorprendida. Se trata de un pasaje de avión rumbo a Tokyo.

Se fija en la hora, revisa el reloj en su muñeca; alarmada sostiene sus maletas nuevamente y corre sólo para cerciorarse de que ahí se haya el avión, como si aguardara por ella.

Bueno, es más cerca de lo que tenía planeado, ¡¿Pero ya qué!.

Llena de aire sus pulmones y se seca las lágrimas con brusquedad.

* * *

No había dormido en toda la noche.

Curiosas son esas inundaciones de recuerdos, que a menudo se tienen y golpean con brutalidad la estabilidad que tenía.

¡Y es que Tofú creyó estar perfectamente, se auto convenció con tantas ganas de que 'es lo mejor'! , pero ahí, su estúpida consciencia le recalca que no está tan bien como cree.

La sonrisa, la gran disposición, esa maldita máscara que trae siempre se le cayó en cuánto puso un pie en su casa...

Y él, intuyendo inconscientemente que sucedería, atrasó lo más que pudo su llegada. Sin embargo, el momento en que arribara a casa igualmente llegó.

Y fue su perdición, su total rendición ante la vida, porque no pudo más que arrodillarse en la entrada y llorar desconsoladamente durante largas horas. Lamentando su suerte, su poca voluntad, ¡La estupidez que lo condujo a semejante infamia!.

Conoce cuánto perdió, lo más preciado para él partió en un bus que la llevaría lejos de él y de sus pecados imperdonables.

Lloró, como no se llora ante nadie.

Gritó como un loco en aquella casa solitaria, que tanto huele a ella.

Todavía queda parte de ella impregnada en los muebles, en la cocina, en la recámara, ¡En todos lados!. ¡Todo ahí, es ella! Todo ahí es el recuerdo hiriente de una pérdida.

Se vio atravesado por su orgullo en cuánto aquella mujer a modo de despedida, reanudara su característica calma y le hablara sin rencor, con su exquisita y sincera bondad, deseándole lo mejor. ¡Aquello quebrantó su alma! Le desmoronó por completo las expectativas.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que le gritara cuán cerdo es, cuánto lo detesta por haberle sido infiel, ¡pero no! , ella usó la mejor de sus armas y lo aniquiló por completo.

Bien supo disimular corresponder a aquel sentimiento noble, bien supo sonreír mientras se quemaba por dentro queriendo gritarle.

Aunque, a él no puede engañarse. No ahí dónde todo huele a ella; no ahí dónde la soledad apuñala y cada segundo recalca el error cometido.

Respira profundamente, y se acurruca a la vez que se pregunta por qué hace tanto frío.

* * *

Musita y busca con la mirada el número de su asiento.

Lo haya y finalmente se sienta, pensando en la seguridad de sus maletas lejos de su alcance gracias a los sujetos del aeropuerto.

Respira hondo, se acomoda , y mira al cielo del avión intentando con todas sus fuerzas despejar la mente y adentrarse en alguna fantasía, queriendo huir desesperada de sus miedos escurridizos y malévolos.

De pronto siente una mano fría posarse sobre la suya; inmediatamente se incorpora, entre asustada y exaltada, sin embargo la sorpresa se le trazó de golpe en cuánto sus ojos se toparon con la dulce visión de un conocido chico de ojos castaños y sonrisa tímida.

-**Hola-** fue lo único que atinó a decir, y apartó la mano de ella, la cual había alcanzado para capturar su atención. Antes de que la mujer consiguiera decir algo, él se le adelanta risueño- **...Lo sé, estoy tan sorprendido como tú.**

Alza ambas cejas y vuelve a relajarse en el asiento, todavía anonadada le pregunta:

-**¿Pero, qué haces aquí?**

Lo oye suspirar, y contestar tras algunos segundos:

-**Lo mismo que tú, Ukyo.**

Algunos instantes de silencio, y él vuelve a hablar esta vez en un tono casi nostálgico.

-**Qué casualidad..., ¿No crees?**

Inaudito resulta cuando las coincidencias inesperadas protagonizan el suceso del día, tal vez de la vida... si se presenta el caso.

-**Claro que sí, qué casualidad-** voltea para sonreírle, y él, percibiendo el movimiento, también voltea para devolvérsela.

_"Todo pasa por algo... Nunca lo olvides"._

* * *

Inconsciente se está cuando el cuerpo alcanza una temperatura indeseada por el sueño, y es éste desvanecido por aquella fuerza exterior que arrasa con él inmisericorde.

Tendo Akane fue cediendo..., se acurruca abrazándose a sí misma, ¡y es que la mañana está fría!, y por poco le arrebata el dormir calmo que tenía.

Suelta un suspiro leve, emergido de quién sabe qué ensoñaciones, inspirado por quién sabe qué sensación... seguramente se trata de una benévola, porque la chica de facciones relajadas, enseña su entera renuencia por abandonar las sábanas que la cobijan. Se esconde hasta la nariz en éstas, y sonríe levemente aspirando la fragancia que éstas emanan ...y algo en ellas, de pronto le arrancó el sueño de súbito y provocó que se incorporara en un dos por tres.

¿Qué la condujo a tan interesante reacción? SIMPLE: Esa característica suya de entregarse al sueño sin contemplaciones, Tendo es una joven de costumbres marcadas y cuándo éstas se ven corrompidas, lo lógico es que ella se asuste aunque sea unos instantes.

...Fue el olor de aquellas sábanas finas, con olor a nuevo y un toque que no supo interpretar, lo que la embargó en una sensación deliciosa...,pero perturbable, y es que ella no está acostumbrada sino al olor característico de sus sábanas, y aquellas -extremadamente suaves y olorosas- tenían gusto a ajeno.

Por ello es que, ahora desorientada husmea con la mirada el lugar, y los recuerdos, como calmantes le llegaron para bendecirla..., ¡pero ni tanto! , porque una emoción visceral que no supo interpretar la sucumbió de pronto.

Haya sus manos vendadas, y una sonrisa espontanea le surge de pronto al recordar con cuánta delicadeza fueron éstas puestas.

Se quita las vendas, con la misma delicadeza, cayendo en una ensoñación, ésta vez despierta.

...Se le agita el corazón, en cuánto su tacto recuerda, en cuánto recuerda a las caricias inconscientes que tuvieron lugar.

¡¿Qué es esta vulnerabilidad? ¡¿Por qué -después de todo- su atolondrado corazón se niega a comprender?.

Poco a poco, sus manos se van mostrando, y las encuentra salpicadas con pequeños cortes; no le dolían, es más no era nada serio y seguramente ayer, el hombre, asustado ante la sangre que de ellas emanaba optó por vendarlas, siendo ésta una exageración risible cuando los cortes no son demasiado profundos, sí diversos, pero ¡no es como si se fuera a morir!.

Entonces, comprende de golpe, la preocupación recibida y desvalorada en su momento. Es sólo ahora que recae en el hecho de que no comprende el proceder ajeno..., no comprende el motivo por el que Saotome salió disparado en cuánto la vio ahí, en el suelo entre fragmentos de vidrio, y más tarde, con la urgencia del caso, llegara acelerado con un botiquín a socorrerla.

No comprende el motivo que lo impulsó a cuidarla, a atenderla ..., aunque una parte de ella vibra ante la posibilidad de que el beso de la mañana anterior, tenga que ver con...

Tal vez, aquella propuesta de que se quedara junto a él para siempre es...

Niega frenéticamente.

¡NO! , una sonrisa sarcástica exterioriza lo que piensa.

-**Eres ingenua -** se declara en un susurro-** es por su orgullo, es sólo eso. Él no te ama.**

Decidida a abandonar las sugestiones absurdas que se anudan a base de la ilusa esperanza, se quita las sábanas de encima -a pesar del frío- y se incorpora para quedar sentada al borde de la cama.

Se sujeta del velador, y se pone de pone... No, ya no siente la pesadez ni el hormigueo del día anterior; sus piernas -todavía algo resentidas- le servirían para caminar, aunque sea a pasos de tortuga, pero para movilizarse ella sola, al fin y al cabo.

En sus facciones se traza una mueca de dolor, al parecer sus piernas desean objetar algo, y ella reduce la velocidad otro poco.

¡Bien! , ya no puede ir más lento, y es que disminuye la velocidad otro más y se detendría.

No sabe con exactitud, y tampoco le importó realmente cuantificar la eternidad que le tomó ir al baño, pero si se le pidiera una respuesta aproximada ella diría que más de media hora.

Ya cerrando la puerta de ese cuarto, tan íntimo, y sin pensarlo mucho, se decide a encontrar el cuarto de Saotome... ¡Mala suerte si está durmiendo! , ella necesita una ducha con urgencia y necesita solicitarle una toalla.

Avanza unos tres pasos, y entonces, desorientada cae en la cuenta de que -entre tantas habitaciones- no recuerda cuál le pertenece al ojiazul.

¡¿Y si grita su nombre? , después de todo, él mismo dijo que estaría para atenderla y suplir sus necesidad... ¿no? , entonces , ¿dónde reside el problema si el permiso le ha sido concedido?

Achica los ojos y niega con la cabeza; es como cuando se dice 'siéntete como en tu casa', nadie puede sentirse 'como en su casa' cuando la propiedad es ajena, y si se toma uno el atrevimiento de acatar el consentimiento conferido que no es sino, una mera frase constituida única y exclusivamente por modales, entonces, uno es un atrevido, un descarado por completo; así mismo , es que no se permite ir a buscarlo e importunarlo, después de todo el hombre tuvo la generosidad de acogerla en su casa, de servirle, ¡incluso de curarla! ...

Por otro lado, mientras más pronto se duche y se aliste, más pronto volverá a casa...

Suelta un suspiro frustrado al imaginar a un furibundo Kuno, recriminándole su entera desfachatez, la inexistencia del respeto que debiera brindarle.

¡Ni modo! , tendrá que volver al cuarto, y esperar a que Saotome se digne a visitarla.

Con la misma lentitud, vuelve sobre sus pasos... Concluye , en medio de su recorrido, que le lanzaría indirectas a Saotome para que la condujera en la flamante limosina automática al paradero cerca de su casa, y es que de irse caminando, tardaría aproximadamente medio día en llegar...

* * *

Enfrascado en su contemplación se haya...

Y no supo en qué momento sus cinco sentidos se centraron en ella, exclusivamente en ella; tampoco el instante preciso en que se volvió completamente adicto a admirar lo que con extraña adoración se admira ...y el deseo por alcanzar con su mano, la mejilla de apariencia suave y ligeramente esponjosa, se acentúa con más fuerza a cada segundo transcurrido.

Hace ademanes por tocarla, y acerca sus dedos temblorosos a aquella piel... tan cerca, tan exquisitamente cerca que ya casi puede palparla, acariciar con delicadeza.

Pero, NO!.

Respira hondo queriendo recobrar la sensatez, la lucidez, aquello que terminó por extraviarse en quién sabe qué segundo maldito; aparta la mano y se incorpora, más se permite el lujo de continuar contemplándola, concibiendo los riesgos que esto implica.

Y es que, seguramente el deseo por alcanzarla lo embargará nuevamente, Y AHÍ SÍ QUE NO HABRÁ ESCAPATORIA.

Risible es para el joven el que nunca antes haya notado la natural belleza que compone las facciones femeninas, teniéndola enfrente en tantas ocasiones.

Casi podría asegurar que se trata de una fina muñeca de porcelana, sino fuera por el compás de su respiración calma ...

Es la paz, la que gobierna en su dormir tranquilo; es una paz que Hibiki nunca antes admiró, y he ahí porqué de pronto se sintiera tan inmensamente atraído por la joven.

Intuye que está siendo bendecido, que si aquella mujer cayó en su vida inesperadamente es por algo.

No cree en las coincidencias, pues el destino está escrito y se revela de a poco, según transcurre el tiempo... y esta convicción, a Hibiki nadie podrá arrebatársela.

Oír con atención la historia relatada por Kuonji, en cuánto ella le relatara cómo es que llegó a ese avión rumbo a Tokyo, lo impresionó enormemente. ¡¿Tanta fuerza tiene el destino en nuestras vidas, que hace y deshace al antojo suyo?.

Incluso, habiendo tantos asientos disponibles, ...¡justamente tenía que ser a su lado!. ¡¿Coincidencia? ¡JA!.

Se pregunta, ahora melancólico, todavía admirándola: ¿Cómo es que AMBOS llegaron este punto?.

Ella, por su parte, enloquecida de amor por Saotome durante años; él, por su parte, enloquecido de amor por Tendo, durante años también.

¡AAhh! Tendo Akane..., ¡¿Acaso es ÉL tu destino?...

Sonríe al pensarla, como siempre... No importa la situación, no importa el dolor infundado debido a ella, él siempre sonrió y sonreiría al rememorarla.

Un calor, un regocijo profundo lo inunda en cuánto recuerda aquella sonrisa dulce y ese mirar tibio que en un pasado se le dirigieron, siendo esto mismo lo que consiguiera cautivarlo... ¡y con tal magnitud, que transcurridos años de ausencia, es que al reencontrarla descubrió con asombro que la sensación no ha variado.

Que ella continúa causando en él, los mismos efectos del pasado...

Sonríe con ironía, porque recuerda que hace años, cuando se separaron, la sensación se asemejó también a la del presente.

Una chiquilla de corazón puro y de bondad irrefrenable, así es como la define..., así es como la recordará por siempre.

-**Tendo Akane** - murmura, ahora mirando al frente.

Entonces, con pesar, reconoce que tardaría en superar este amor de preparatoria, pues su corazón sigue atado a ella con un nudo firme, nudo que espera pueda terminar por desatarse en el tiempo.

Relacionarse con gente nueva, en un ambiente distinto, ¡de seguro lo ayudará!.

Vuelve a mirar a la joven, que continúa durmiendo, y esta vez murmurando incoherencias que Hibiki no alcanza a oír...

Sonríe levemente, y adivina que no estaría mal contar aunque sea con una persona de su pasado. ¡El destino así lo quiso!, pues son sus afanes bien recibidos, entonces.

Asume, que los dos se hayan heridos por igual, y que por lo mismo, sólo entre ellos podrían comprenderse mutuamente, acercarse a la precisión imposible de un sentir ajeno, ¡sólo entre ellos podrían curarse y levantarse..., y luego... tal vez...caminar juntos...

¡¿Pero en qué piensa?, debe ser por 'todo esto', que anda medio sensible y piensa cosas absurdas.

Resopla, y finalmente la mirada de la joven que duerme a su lado, y mira por la ventanilla el color celeste que se le presenta.

...Y se pregunta, a dónde les llevará todo esto.

* * *

Ya son más de las doce del día, esa es la hora que indica el pequeño reloj de la pared.

Imposible le fue no revisar la hora, es en los momentos incómodos en los que sueles recurrir a movimientos inútiles, a curiosear en los objetos con infinita paciencia.

Vuelve a la mujer que, cepillándose el cabello empapado, camina de un lado a otro con su velocidad limitada y penosa.

Suponiendo que, no es sino la ansiedad lo que la trae así de nerviosa, habla alto tal y como si lo proclamara:

-**Akane, ¿Quieres calmarte?** - y agrega en un tono frustrado- .**..Me estás poniendo nervioso.**

La mujer se detiene, y voltea a observarlo con el enfado expresado en sus facciones.

**-¡¿Quieres callarte? No conoces mi situación. No sabes el escándalo que hará Kuno en cuánto llegue a casa.**

Y continúa con sus vueltas, lentas pero seguras.

Una sonrisa sarcástica y un mirar rencoroso, acompañaron las palabras siguientes:

-**¡Vaya! , ¿Tanto te importa ese idiota que te pones así al saber que se enfadará contigo?.**

Akane se detiene de golpe, y fulminándolo con la mirada le responde con la misma agria actitud.

-**¡No es eso, idiota! , es sólo que no estoy de ánimo para discusiones!**

**- ¿Segura? ...porque yo te veo más bien preocupada por tu amorcito-** responde en un tono golpeado, como si estuviera recriminándola, y esto Tendo por supuesto que no lo soportó.

**-¡¿Qué sabes tú? ¡No te metas en mi vida, Ranma!** - estalla ella, aventándole el cepillo que fue esquivado con éxito por el artista marcial-** ¡Apenas salga por esa puerta** - dice apuntando la misma- .**..tú y yo seremos unos completos desconocidos, ¡¿de acuerdo?, así que lo que sienta o no respecto a Kuno, no debiera importarte.**

Lo oye soltar una amarga carcajada, y seguidamente, en cuestión de segundos, lo tuvo frente a ella, imponiendo su cercanía, intimidándola con el mirar turbio que le dedica.

**-¿Qué no debiera importarme dices? ..**.- con sus fuerzas brazos envuelta la cintura estrecha y pega la femenina figura a su cuerpo, y añade-** ¿Eres tonta o qué?**

Akane abre desmesuradamente los ojos, ofendida a más no poder.

**-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO-** y da golpes al torso masculino repetidas veces, con tal de apartarlo de ella sin resultados satisfactorios.

Ranma suspira con frustración, encorvándose hasta llegar a la altura de la oreja de ella, y mientras la mujer continúa con su forcejeo, él pronuncia:

-**¿Acaso no entendiste lo que ocurrió ayer por la mañana?...**

El cálido aliento de él chocando contra su oreja, provocó que ella desistiera de sus intentos inútiles por zafarse del agarre.

Son las palabras dichas, procesadas con la lentitud de su aturdimiento momentáneo. ¡¿Habla del beso? , el 'perdón', la invitación a quedarse junto a él?. ¡¿De qué más sino? ...

La imagen de Ranma y Shampoo besándose le llegó de pronto.

**-¡SUÉLTAME!** - insiste, con fuerzas recobradas, y vuelve a la lucha por librarse de ese espécimen que osa a tocarla.

Él aprieta más el agarre, y vuelve a hablar susurrando en esa sensible oreja las siguientes palabras:

-**Déjalo y quédate conmigo.**

**-¡NO! ¡no me quedaré contigo!** - le responde ella, furibunda.

El hombre separa su rostro, lo suficiente para admirarla y contemplar cuán bella es cuando se enfada; es el sonrojo, aquel mirar brillante ..sencillamente espléndida.

-**¿A no?**- sonríe de medio lado, y habla en un tono juguetón.

-**¡Por supuesto que NO!** - le responde ella energética.

La sonrisa en él, se ensancha.

-**¿Qué tan seguras estás?** - alza una ceja.

**-¡Muy, muy segura!** - contesta sin pensarlo. Sólo tiene claro que necesita contradecirlo, porque no caerá en sus manos, NO SEÑOR.

Acerca su rostro al de ella, invadiéndola aún más. Sin dejar de observarla directamente a los ojos, le susurra:

**-Probemos-** , y mira a los labios de ella, y luego vuelve a sus ojos, y por último a sus labios.

**-¿Qué intentas...?**

La pregunta le queda hasta mitad, pues los labios de él se unieron a los suyos con urgencia, con desesperación la lengua maestra de él invade la boca de ella uniéndose con la suya.

Poco a poco, fue cediendo.

No puede evitarlo, no puede negarlo: Lo ama.

... ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué él? ... Lágrimas brotan de sus sentimientos encontrados y lleva las manos a las mejillas de él, mientras que Ranma cede un poco en el agarre de ella intuyendo que no se apartaría.

Aquel beso vehemente, consigue hervir la sangre del hombre.

Suelta la cintura, y lleva sus manos al rostro del ser adorado, hallando -para sorpresa suya- sus mejillas húmedas.

Y fue el hallazgo hecho por mera casualidad, lo que provocó que se alertara, que toda emoción fuera desvanecida porque ahora, su dulce criatura llora silenciosamente, delante suyo.

Rompe el suave contacto, y con las manos todavía sobre sus mejillas, la contempla con la preocupación desbordándose por sus ojos grises.

Quizás..., fue demasiado brusco.

Preocupado, toma sus manos y ejerciendo una leve presión, le pregunta:

-**Akane, ¿Qué ocurre?** - utilizando el tono más tierno que fue capaz de emitir.

Una sonrisa triste se adueña de las labios de ella, a la vez que le pregunta en susurro doloroso: **¿Cómo puedes ser así?.**

Ante el mutismo por parte de él, ella comprende.

**-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? . Lo que te dije antes, yo...** - le cuesta expresarse, y la cercanía del hombre no ayuda en nada. Se suelta de aquellas manos que tenían encarceladas las suyas, y retrocediendo prosigue- **... ,tú y yo somos de mundos completamente diferentes. Tú y yo somos muy distintos. Tú te...** -toma una gran bocanada de aire- .**.. tú te verías mejor con alguien como Shampoo.**

El hombre deja escapar un sonido gutural, porque no la comprende... de verdad que no.

Ella, ignorando toda señal por parte de él que la incita a guardar silencio, continúa. Y es que tiene claro que no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

Aquella sería sin duda la última vez que lo tendría enfrente, por lo tanto su corazón sería revelado, se permitiría descuidos, daría paso a la insensatez más irracional..., y es que, es de este mismo material, con el que está compuesta la vida, la realidad misma.

Fue todo aquello, tan complejo, tan ilógico, tan real, lo que la condujo a relacionarse con Saotome a fin de cuentas.

-**Es bella, es preciosa, Ranma, y se ve que le gustas, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? ... , tú quédate con ella, harían linda pareja. Y yo..., yo continuaré con mi vida, tal y como lo hacía antes de conocerte, Ranma. Y hagamos como si todo esto no hubiera ocurrido, ¿Quieres?. **

El mirar grisáceo le es dirigido, y un estremecimiento es ocasionado por el modo en que es observada. ¿Se precisa tanto odio? ¿Tanto detesta oír la verdad?.

**-Te quiero a mi lado, Akane**- pronuncia gravemente, seguro completamente de sus palabras.

Ella sonríe y le lanza una mirada que al hombre nada le gustó.

-**A ti lo que mueve es el orgullo. ¡Claro! ...seguramente pensaste que yo había olvidado lo tuyo con Shampoo, pero como no es así, tú estás desesperado porque no te suelen rechazar muy a menudo, ¡no?. El típico orgullo masculino... Olvídalo, Ranma..., ya he sido menospreciada lo suficiente, ¿no crees?.** -y expresa con un profundo dolor- **Obligada a casarme con un hombre al que no amo, y ahora ¿quedarme con un hombre que no siente más por mí que un estúpido deseo que se desvanecería en cuestión de días? , No, Ranma, olvídalo. **

Saotome desvía la mirada, sabiendo que aquella plática sería decisiva entre los dos.

-.**..Quédate con tu vida de lujos, esas modelos que se mueren por acostarse contigo, y tus fans que lo darían todo por estar a tu lado aunque sea un minuto. **

Vuelve la vista a ella, y con toda sinceridad, le dice:

-**A mí la que única que me interesa eres tú.**

**-¡No mientas!** - exclama ella, secándose las lágrimas con brusquedad-** ¡Deja ya el teatro!**

La queda observando algunos instantes, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Con la urgencia devastadora, con el corazón empujándolo a ser sincero ..., le dice:

-**No sabes nada...** - apenas audible, pero con tal dolor fueron expuestas estas palabras que para ella el golpe fue brutal.

Niega con la cabeza, con el mirar volviéndose vidrioso a la vez que le contesta un:** No, no sé nada, porque de verdad que no consigo entenderte...**

Y la forma en que estas palabras fueron expuestas, también representó para él un golpe brutal.

Delicada, con una fragilidad que le inspiró de repente la urgencia de protegerla. Iba a decir algo, iba a ser sincero, iba a derramar su corazón en palabras de franqueza, pero ella... ella vuelve a abrir su boca...

-**Sólo... sólo quédate con Shampoo y déjame en paz, ¿Quieres?, yo...**- toma una gran bocanada de aire- **...Yo soy una mujer casada.**

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué meter el dedo en la yaga, si ya son los hechos sabidos por qué recalcar lo que duele? . Esto... Esto es maldad, y es que fue ella bastante insensata en su oración pasada, y ahora él se lo haría pagar.

-**Sí, una mujer casada-** arrastró las palabras, como si realmente le hubiera costado expulsarlas.

Clava sus pupilas en ella con fuerza, con determinación, ya sin la ternura que por poco, muy poco, desemboca en confesiones.

¡Oh! , pero para eso está ella, ¿No? Para arruinarlo todo, para arruinar su vida y quebrar la estabilidad que antes poseía, para volcar su corazón y hacerle experimentar cuánto infierno trae consigo la esencia humana y sus disparatados sentimentalismos.

**-...Pero a ti eso no te importó cuando aceptaste el trato, ¿o me equivoco?**

Akane sin medir sus palabras le responde:

-**¡Eso es porque no lo amo...**

**-¡¿Entonces, por qué?-** la interrumpe y aferra sus manos a los hombros de ella, intimidándola nuevamente.

Quiso deshacerse como fuera de su agarre, darle la espalda y marcharse cuánto antes, ¡finalizar aquella conversación ridícula que despierta en ella sus nervios, sus miedos...! .

**-¡Ya te lo he dicho!** - exclama como puede, con la voz quebrada y la mirada gacha-** ... Somos de mundos diferentes. Esto nunca debió ser para empezar.**

Como pocas veces, le nace el deseo de abofetearla, de gritarle cuándo es que comprenderá sus reales motivos que él se empeña en expresar.

Respira hondo, y con toda delicadeza y paciencia, lleva una mano hasta su barbilla, alzándola levemente para que ella lo mirase.

**-No te pienso dejar...-** musita dolido, herido en lo más hondo porque nunca antes de halló en situación semejante, nunca antes creyó verse sometido a los mandatos de su corazón.

-**¿Por qué insistes? -** exclama- **Ya te lo dije, esto es porque ninguna mujer te ha rechazado** - dice ella con energía renovada y el ceño fruncido-** Es por eso que te empeñas en recuperarme, ¡Es tu orgullo, Saotome, asúmelo de una vez y terminemos con esto!**.

Empujado por un impulso, una necesidad ¡Lo que sea que fuese! , atrae ese cuerpo menudo al suyo con brusquedad, cercándolo con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho en un acto desesperado.

-**Suéltame!** - exclama ella intentando separarse de él sin resultado, Ranma sin embargo ejerce todavía más presión.

-**No, Akane, cálmate... sólo quiero que me escuches**- le habla bajo, muy cerca del oído.

-**¡No tenemos por qué estar así para hablar!** - exclama ella, indignada, sin desistir en su intento por liberarse.

Ranma hunde su rostro en el cuello de ella, respirando su aroma, relajándose sin inmutarse por los golpes en su pecho que ella le proporciona.

-**Escucha...-** le habla en un tono dolido, alzando un poco el rostro y posando su mirada en algún punto fijo de la pared.

La manera en que fue dicho aquello, la detuvo, y con desconfianza ladea la mirada a su cabellera azabache.

**-E... Está bien, escucharé, ¡pero que sea rápido!** - exclama ella con nerviosismo, quedándose quieta.

-.**..No soy... muy bueno con las palabras, no tienes idea de lo que me cuesta expresar mis ideas, mucho más lo que siento...,¿Por qué?...**- suspira- **¿Por qué, Akane, me lo haces todo tan difícil?. Antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida, tenía una vida muy simple ¿sabes? ...retos, combates, y sí, reconozco que una vida sexual bastante activa ...**

-**Descarado** - murmura ella, olvidando de repente que su rostro descansa en su hombro.

-**...cuando te vi ahí, por primera vez, sentada al lado de Kuno en las butacas vi algo en ti..., algo completamente distinto y que no sé explicar, luego se me ocurrió la idea de proponerte fingir ser mi amante en un intento desesperado por conocerte** - sonríe levemente, siendo consciente de que ella no puede verlo- **...y viniste hasta aquí, y con el transcurrir de los días ya no sólo sentía hacia a ti aquella atracción indescriptible, sino que quedé prendado de tu sonrisa, de tu manera de ser ...Cuando ocurrió eso con Shampoo y tú te marchaste, me sentí realmente mal**- hunde un poco su rostro en su cuerpo y ejerce una ligera presión en el abrazo- **...No paraba de pensarte, incluso cometí la idiotez de acostarme con una modelo para saber si así conseguiría olvidarte..., ¿quieres saber qué ocurrió?** - ríe levemente-** terminé llamándola por tu nombre y eso la hizo sentir mal, y también me sentí mal conmigo mismo. ¡Maldición, Akane! ...¿sabes lo peor de todo? Que tuve que pasar por todo eso para comprender que te amo, que te amo como jamás amé a nadie, ...por ti puedo dejar de lado mi orgullo y decirte lo que siento, Akane, por favor no te vayas... si lo haces, no te imaginas el daño que me harías, yo sé que tú me amas porque lo veo en tus ojos, porque si el destino no nos quisiera juntos, entonces... ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Entiendes? ... Yo te amo, tú me amas, sepárate de Kuno, y quédate a mi lado... Haznos ese favor, Akane, hazte el favor a ti de darte la oportunidad de ser feliz, y dámela a mí, de estar a tu lado. **

...Sin más, la separa de sí y al hacerlo descubre en ella unas mejillas sonrojadas y unas lágrimas rodando por ellas.

-**Akane... -** murmura.

-**No sé si ...será lo correcto. Quizás sea un error, pero...**- la calla con un dedo encima de sus labios, y seguidamente la besa.

Lo abraza por el cuello, él por la cintura sabiéndose emocionados, dichosos... porque aquel sería el inicio de una nueva historia.

* * *

Algunos días después...

Se ve a una preciosa mujer de rasgos chinos, caminar apresurada por las calles.

En sus mejillas podía visualizarse las señas de haber llorado, lo mismo con sus ojos irritados.

**-...Maldición -** masculla la mujer, encontrándose con un cúmulo de periodistas frente a la residencia de Saotome.

Creyó que por el tiempo en que tardó en recorrer la distancia de su casa hasta ahí, los periodistas ya se habían disipado, pero no, muuuy por el contrario, pareciera que habían incluso más y es que la pareja estaba entregando al parecer diversos detalles de como sería la ceremonia.

En cuánto encendió la televisión, y sorprendió a la pareja sonriendo felizmente a la cámara, siendo Ranma quién abrazando a Akane diera a conocer sus planes de matrimonio en vivo y en directo, no dudó en acudir al sitio a poner las cosas en su lugar.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!.

Tendo debía estarlo sobornando, ¡No había otra alternativa!.

-**¡permiso, permiso! -** exclamaba la chinita, sin importarle si estaba ahí la prensa, lo único que tiene en mente es desenmascarar la farsa que deben componer las declaraciones y desenmascarar a aquella joven con aires de inocente, ¡Los puros aires! ... -**¡Dije PERMISO!** - enfatiza abriéndose paso entre los periodistas, cuando de pronto... un hombre es empujado en su dirección y ella, por ende, es empujada directo al suelo sin embargo su caída no alcanzó a concretarse, ya que unas grandes manos masculinas la habían sostenido desde su espalda y había sido su cuerpo firmemente atraído hacia aquel quién la salvara de su caída.

Se quedaron ahí, abrazados algunos segundos, cuando recuperándose de su perplejidad se aparta de él con un agudo:

**-¡No me toque! -** y seguidamente una sonora bofetada, que a nadie llamó la atención.

-**Lo siento**- murmura el hombre, acomodándose los anteojos, sonrojándose al calificar a aquella mujercita de bella- **...E...Es que soy nuevo en esto y,...bu... bueno, los desgraciados me empujaron, no... noo era mi intención lastimarte, pero yo, ¡Ay, cuánto lo siento! Es...Estás bien?**- dice acercándose a ella, y a su vez Shampoo retrocede.

**-No te me acerques!** - y arruga la nariz.

El hombre carraspea, y extiendo su brazo.

**-Soy Mousse ... ¿y tú eres...?**

Shampoo manifiesta lo ofendida que se haya.

**-¡No me digas que no me conoces? Es decir, ¡¿En qué mundo vives?** -con la mano en el pecho.- **Bueno... es de esperar que un idiota como tú, que ni siquiera sabe vestir adecuadamente...**- dice mirándolo de arriba a abajo- **que utiliza esos anteojos tan horribles y pasados de moda, y con ese cabello largo más propio de una mujer que de un joven periodista, sepa sobre grandes estrellas del cine como lo soy yo, ¡Es obvio que no tienes clase!.**

**-¡¿Eres actriz?** - exalta Mousse- **¡Wouu, po... podría entrevistarte?. Entrevistar a una estrella de cine un primerizo como yo, ¡sería genial! , además eres... eres t...tan bella... se... seería un placer p... para mí...**

Shampoo sonríe levemente, denotando su interés.

**-Claro, imagino que debe ser todo un honor para ti, siéntete alagado...¿dónde me quieres entrevistar?.**

**-oh, oh, ven ..p... por favor, sígueme-** y ambos empezaron a andar, alejándose del bullicio-.**.. yo conozco un sitio que... **

Y ya no lo oye, mira de reojo al tumulto de gente con sus cámaras en cuyo centro debiera hallarse la pareja.

-**Que hagan lo que quieran, hasta nunca Ranma Saotome...**-murmura.

**-¿D... dijiste algo?** - le dice Mousse, sonrojado.

Shampoo lo mira con una ceja alzada y niega con la cabeza, luego siguieron su camino...

_"No existen coincidencias, el destino, la vida, el universo entero conspira para que tú encuentres la dicha"._

_Continuará..._

* * *

Sí, aún no termina.

¿Por qué? ...Tenía gran parte avanzado desde hace muchísimo, y en vista que estuve alejada de internet por un buen tiempo, hoy he escrito he agregado otro poco y he decidido no hacerles esperar más y publicarlo ahora así como está.

Sé que no es nada grato esperar, y yo les he hecho esperar demasiado... perdón u.u.

El próximo sí que será el final xd, esta vez si que sí, y será corto C: y explicará la relación entre Kuno y Nabiki, cómo fue el rompimiento de Kuno y Akane, pero todo en base de recuerdos..., también se aclarará, pues...lo que falta por aclarar xd.

Y eso... Espero sus comentarios, ¡Bye!


	28. Te amo

Acentúa el abrazo que es correspondido con igual entusiasmo.

-**¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Kasumi!** - exclama llorosa y con la voz quebradiza por el cúmulo de emociones que la invaden.

**-Tranquila, Akane, ya pasó, no te preocupes** - intenta reconfortarla, acariciando con dulzura los cabellos negros con toques azulados de su querida familiar.

Se separan con lentitud y la menor le enseña sus ojos vidriosos que le hicieron comprender a Kasumi cuan afectada se siente al respecto.

-**Estoy bien hermana, de verdad, además necesitaba un tiempo a solas** - dijo queriendo apaciguar las emociones de su hermana.

-**Si lo hubiera sabido, Kasumi...**- murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior, verdaderamente acongojada.

La mayor niega con la cabeza y sonríe dulcemente a su hermana, antes de indicar con un gesto que se sentasen.

Carcajadas infantiles aquí y allá, parejas y uno que otro grupo de amigos, decoran la heladería de una exquisita y amena atmósfera.

Sin embargo, en aquella mesa de a dos ubicada a un costado del inmenso ventana lateral, la mayor y la menor de las hermanas Tendo sostienen una conversación que toca puntos un poco delicados...

-**Lo siento, hermana, de verdad** - vuelve a insistir afligida, y estira sus sus brazos para alcanzar las delgadas manos de su hermana mayor.

**-Si sigues así me enfadaré** - sentencia Kasumi simulando un enfado que no tardaría en ceder paso a su habitual sonrisa, entonces ejerciendo una leve presión en las manos de su terca compañía, continúa - **Yo.. necesitaba un tiempo a solas...**- aspira hondo- **...y ahora la verdad es que me siento mejor que nunca, me siento liberada, Akane. Después de pensarlo mucho llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad nunca amé a Tofú y todo esto me sirvió para darme de que no era feliz, pero ahora... ahora lo veo todo diferente, hermana. Me siento muy bien, ¡Como hace mucho no me sentía!**

Permite a sus labios separarse un poco y a sus cejas alzarse en muestra de genuino asombro e incredulidad. No, sencillamente no esperaba confesión semejante...

Parpadea repetidas veces, consternada.

-**¿No me estás diciendo esto para esconder como te sientes en realidad, verdad?** - murmura quedo.

Kasumi sonríe levemente a su hermana, comprendiendo el por qué de su perturbación.

Ella, siendo una romántica irremediable, lanzar así como así la cruda realidad de su corazón para quién la oiga sería un golpe brutal, y más si es su hermana, confidente suya que en el pasado oyera de su propia boca las maravillosas definiciones que le otorgaba a aquel médico, quién ahora escucha que en realidad todo fue una mentira, una ilusión, una mala pasada de su corazón atolondrado y débil que conoció a aquel hombre en los momentos más oscuros de su vida.

-**Me siento mejor ahora**- es la respuesta que escoge dar.

Su hermana la queda observando algunos segundos más, queriendo indagar dentro de ella.

-**De verdad, Akane** - reafirma risueña la mayor.

La sinceridad en su hermana ha sido siempre su más recalcada cualidad. Percibe su tranquilidad sincera, impropia de quién sufre; aquella sonrisa que le dedica, es lo bastante cálida y tranquilizadora como para tratarse de una farsa.

Y finalmente, rendida, le devuelve la sonrisa con timidez.

-**Está bien, hermana, pero que sepas que tienes permiso para llamarme siempre que te ocurra algo o te sientas mal.**

Kasumi asiente conmovida del cariño incondicional de su querida familiar.

**-Buenas tardes** - irrumpe en la conversación un hombre de estatura media que viste el delantal con el símbolo y nombre del local. Les hace entrega de los menú, y se queda ahí de pie a la espera de la orden.

Tras realizar sus respectivos pedidos, el hombre de larga cabellera castaña se marcha con ambos menús en mano, y ambas mujeres reanudan su plática.

**-¿Y bien, hermana?** - le sonríe pícara la mayor. Ante al gesto de incomprensión recibida, la mayor entorna los ojos y visiblemente entusiasmada, rebusca en su cartera negra.

La menor observa con curiosidad los movimientos de Kasumi, quién a los segundos, extrae el periódico de ciudad y lo deposita en el centro de la mesa.

Lo desdobla con rapidez y le señala la imagen de la portada.

Ella y Ranma, en entrada de la residencia Saotome hablaban de los preparativos para la boda a realizarse en dos meses.

Suelta una risilla nerviosa que esconde con la palma de su mano izquierda, cual niña tras cometer alguna travesura de la que es encarada.

-**¿Cuando pretendías decírmelo?** - es el regaño de Kasumi, conteniendo la sonrisa que se le intenta esbozar en los labios y apunta con un gesto el anillo en el fino dedo anular de su hermana, anillo brillante de diamantes incrustados.

-**Pretendía contártelo hoy** - contesta ruborizándose un poco.

Kasumi se inclina un poco sobre la mesa entrecerrando la mirada, y le señala:

**-Esto fue hace tres semanas** - le dice en un susurro inculpándola.

La aludida vuelve soltar su característica risilla nerviosa.

**-Lo sé hermana, lo sé...pero es que fue todo tan repentino** -le dice gesticulando con las manos para dar mayor énfasis- **Estas semanas han sido realmente caóticas, hermana** -finaliza con una ancha sonrisa de la mas pura alegría.

Exhala un suspiro, levantando un poco las esquinas interiores de sus cejas, Kasumi comenta:

-**Se te ve más feliz, Akane-** y acaricia el antebrazo de ella, pero de pronto, una duda la asalta- **¿Hermana, cómo conseguiste que Kuno firmase los papeles de divorcio?**

La observa expectante. La peli-azul se limita a sonreír con cariño, recordando aquella tarde calurosa y se dispone a relatar todo a su hermana con lujo de detalles.

Flash back.

La atmósfera en el salón no resulta precisamente agradable. Se siente nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Ahí vivió en compañía de su 'esposo', ...y se le hace un tanto desfachatado el llegar ahí una tarde cualquiera en compañía del hombre al que ama sinceramente, para solicitar el divorcio.

Después de todo, Kuno nunca se comportó mal con ella.

Siempre atendió sus necesidades o al menos en lo posible, y siempre el amor que profesaba por ella pareció sincero.

Quizás, si hubiera utilizado otros métodos más honrados para llegar a ella, incluso le hubiera ofrecido su amistad, no su amor, pero sí su cariño.

A su lado, Ranma parece imperturbable , sin embargo, lo percibe distante y ¿por qué no? También un poco molesto.

Ambos habían estado ahí por más de diez minutos a la espera de que Tatewaki se dignase a aparecer por alguna de las puertas.

La criada que al verla le había sonreído y abrazado entusiasta, feliz de que Akane finalmente encontrase a su verdadero amor, había dicho que Kuno había vuelto a casa hacía un par de horas, que seguramente no tardaría en llegar a ellos.

Sin embargo, los minutos siguen transcurriendo y los ánimos, por parte de él, se agrían mas y más.

-**¿No sabe que es de mala educación hacerse esperar?** - masculla Ranma a su lado.

**-Llegamos sin avisar, Ranma. No te quejes**.

El hombre se ojos grises se acomoda mejor en el sofá, lanza un frustrado suspiro.

-**Siento mucho de la demora.**

Inmediatamente ambos se incorporan, virando sus percepciones a la izquierda de donde provino aquel gutural tono que Tatewaki escogió emplear.

Ranma y Akane se levantan del sofá y se apresuran en dar la reverencia debida a modo de saludo. El por su parte, permanece de pie en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión imperturbable en su rostro de emociones indescifrables.

**-Así que tenía razón, Saotome. Me engañaste** - dice en un alto tono, tal y si proclama, avanzando hasta el sofá individual frente a ellos, separados únicamente por la cuadrada mesa de centro.

Akane siente a su prometido tensarse y enseguida lleva su mano al antebrazo masculino en una señal de apoyo.

-**Por favor siéntense** - les dice Kuno desviando la mirada, tras advertir el significativo movimiento de la menuda mujer quién, legalmente, continúa siendo su esposa.

Ambos acceden tragando grueso, por distintos motivos.

Ranma rememora la plática sostenida con la chica, en la que ambos concuerdan en que debieran ignorar cualquier insinuación y guardar la compostura, al menos, hasta que Kuno firmase los benditos papeles.

Valiéndose de la importancia de aquella reunión, Saotome respira profundo.

Akane por su parte, sintiéndose nerviosa y traidora, intenta dar con el mejor modo de dar inicio al asunto. Aunque le es curiosa aquella reacción aparentemente relajada de cónyuge, no repara demasiado en este punto.

Con el tacto y la paciencia adecuada, Ranma y Akane obtendrían resultados favorecedores, y de eso, ambos son conscientes.

**-Kuno...** -pronuncia Akane, suavizando su voz- **Supongo que ya sabes a qué vengo, ¿no?**

El hombre de cabello castaño y semblante, repentinamente endurecido, la fulmina con la mirada haciéndola estremecer.

Instintivamente Ranma rodea con su brazo el cuerpo de Akane, percibiendo el fuego refulgir en el castaño mirar del dueño de casa.

**-Nos amamos, Kuno. Lo siento, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.**

Sí, no es que fuera demasiado sabio para escoger los términos y las formas más adecuadas de expresión verbal, por ello es que tuvo que aguantarse el dolor de un codo plantarse con fuerza a su costado.

Kuno desvía la mirada, fijándola en el suelo algunos instantes, queriendo, seguramente, calmarse y pensar la situación con objetividad.

Todavía recuerda aquella conversación sostenida con Nabiki ...No puede seguir haciéndole daño. No a ella. No a quién más ama, ¡Maldita sea!

Alza la mirada y enfoca a la pareja. Ella, su hermosa ninfa, le reprocha con la sola mirada y él busca contentarla con unas frases susurrantes, posiblemente dulces.

¡¿Cuando?! ...Cuando entre él y ella se originó aquella atmósfera?! ¡¿Cuando ella se vio en la obligación de retener el impulso de sonreír para sostener a duras penas un enfado dulcificado en confianza?!

Una sonrisa triste se le traza en los labios al percatarse, definitivamente, de que aquella mujer nunca fue ni sería suya, entonces ¿por qué negar su felicidad con otro?

-**¿Dónde están los papeles?** - irrumpe de pronto con una voz suave y tranquila

Ambos le dirigen su atención. Al ver el desconcierto en ambos al manifiesto, él aclara:

**-¿Trajiste los papeles contigo?** - pregunta.

Ahí está. Con un expresión que Akane nunca antes había visto en él, o al menos, nunca se había fijado con anterioridad, le concede la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de otro...

Kuno le sonríe y la observa con un cariño infinito en la mirada. Y Akane se siente mal, culpable en lo mas profundo porque de algún modo, sabe que lo ha herido.

Con lentitud, extrae de su bolso los papeles adquiridos el día anterior y se los ofrece.

Kuno estirándose un poco los alcanza y los lee rápidamente.

-**¿Tienes un lápiz?**

**-¡Oh!, sí, si tengo...**

Aturdidos e incrédulos presencian cómo el hombre los firma con toda tranquilidad.

Fue muchísimo mas sencillo de lo que habían pensado. Se sonrieron entre sí, con dulzura, con cariño. ¡Ahora sí podrían casarse! ...Ahora sí están oficialmente comprometidos.

Y en eso, una figura bastante conocida para dos de los ahí presentes, se asoma por el salón.

-**¡Buenas tardes! ...**

Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos al reconocer a su hermana, con su ropa arrugada y un poco despeinada, desde el umbral de la puerta.

-**¡Nabiki!** - exclama levantándose sorprendida de encontrarle ahí y de ese modo.

La castaña estira los brazos incitándola a que fuera a abrazarla, muda petición que la menor no tardaría en acatar.

Un abrazo fuerte, un gesto que plasmaría un 'perdón' que no sería nunca dicho. Cálidos sentimientos aflorando desde lo más profundo.

Al separarse, la castaña le sonríe con sinceridad en un ataque de inusual sentimentalismo, y desvía la mirada para enfocar al oji-azul todavía sentado en el sofá que desde su posición, presencia el conmovedor encuentro con cierta curiosidad.

-**¡Saotome Ranma!** - exclama ella fingiendo sorpresa- **¿Que hace una celebridad como usted en un lugar como este?**

Akane suelta una carcajada risueña, sintiéndose feliz, ¡Completa, por fin!

Fin del flash back

-**...Y eso ocurrió. Creo que Kuno y Nabiki están mas cercanos** - expresa con el entrecejo ligeramente marcado en actitud dubitativa-** Ahora se les ve mas amigos.**

Kasumi le dedica un gesto de labios fruncidos. No le extrañaría en absoluto que su loca hermana se involucrase sentimental... o físicamente, con el ex-marido de Akane.

Se conmueve al percibir la ingenuidad natural de su hermana menor. No... ella no necesita saber cuánto rencor fue capaz de albergar Nabiki, su propia hermana, hacia ella.

La mayor lleva una cucharada de amarillo helado a su boca antes de contestar un poco desconcertada al respecto:

**-Por cierto, Akane, ¿No es raro que Kuno haya reaccionado así? Yo creí que les costaría más.**

**-Todos pensamos eso** - señala la peli-azul súbitamente seria-** pero, ya ves... creo que por fin entendió que no lo amo y que la idea del matrimonio forzado no fue al final una buena idea** - esboza una triste sonrisa, casi resignada y agrega - **aunque, aquí entre nos me sentí muy mal... no sé... -** levanta con la cuchara un poco de helado -** ...sé que en el fondo Kuno me quería y después de todo nunca se portó mal conmigo** - y degusta de su helado de chocolate.

Kasumi asiente comprensiva. Ella misma ha sido testigo de cuánto amor Tatewaki le ha profesado a su hermana menor...

Si tan sólo el terco y obstinado hombre hubiese seguido un consejo dado en un lejano atardecer en que ambos se habían enfrascado en confesiones ... tal vez y sólo tal vez, su historia hubiese sido distinta.

-**¿Y has vivido con Ranma desde entonces?** - le pregunta desviando un poco el curso de la conversación.

-**¡Sí!** - exclama la chica emocionada, siendo el brillar aún más acentuado de su mirar una clara señal de su felicidad -** Es divertido. Se porta muy bien conmigo, aunque a veces me molesta...-** arruga la nariz.

Al contemplar la actitud interesada de su hermana, ella lanza un bufido y le relata cierta ocasión en que...

Flash back.

**-¿Exactamente Akane, qué pretendes hacer con eso?** - pregunta él achicando la mirada, haciendo de sus ojos dos finas líneas grises.

La alegre joven se encamina tarareando una canción en dirección a la mesa de cocina con un platillo gigante en cuyo interior un producto envasado se asoma.

-**¿Pues qué más?** - dice interrumpiendo su tararear-** Tengo hambre** - agrega.

Deja el platillo sobre la mesa, abre el paquete y vierte el contenido en el interior. Arruga el papel por mero gusto, y seguidamente, con el platillo en mano, se dirige al microondas entre saltitos.

Sin embargo, un brazo rodeando su cintura le impide llegar hasta el objetivo.

-**¡Hey!** - exclama al serle arrebatado el objeto que sostenía entre sus manos.

De un movimiento manipula aquel cuerpo menudo para que quede de frente a él.

Sonríe divertido al contemplar aquella expresión de genuino enfado de su ahora prometida.

-**Lo siento, Akane, pero no permitiré que me descompongas el microondas** - es su explicación, clara y concisa.

Se aparta de la perpleja mujercita para encaminarse hacia la mesa y depositar ahí, lo que su adorada prometida deseaba calentar en el microondas.

-**¡Idiota! -** exclama ella roja de repente- **¿Que...?-**

Se le enseña el estirado envoltorio del producto, en cuya portada de específica con letras mayúsculas: NO CALENTAR EN MICROONDAS.

Ranma exhala un suspiro apoyado en el borde de la mesa, y arruga de nueva cuenta el envoltorio sosteniéndolo con el puño cerrado de mano derecha.

-**Deberías tener mas cuidado con lo que haces** - expone desviando la mirada **- Tal vez, no fue tan buena idea darle a Akai otro tiempo más vacaciones...-** murmura mas para sí que para su compañía.

¡Y claro que ella supo valorar como se debe el trasfondo de aquella insinuación hiriente! pero desea oírlo de su boca, sí, ¡A ver si es tan valiente!...

**-¿Qué quieres decir?!** - exclama ella enarcando una ceja y ladeando un poco la cadera a la izquierda con su mano apoyada en ésta en una pose ofendida que al hombre le hizo extrema gracia, sin embargo, reteniendo su impulso de estallar en sonoras carcajadas le contesta:

-**Pensé que era buena idea, así podríamos disfrutar de mayor privacidad -** contesta queriendo sonar sereno, sosteniendo un inexpresivo semblante que señala lo serio de asunto, y prosigue-** pero veo que antes que la privacidad se encuentra la supervivencia, Akane... y si te confío la cena es muy probable que los dos muramos intoxicados antes de darnos cuenta, ¡o peor aún! ...que acabemos sin cocina y ahí sí que moriremos de hambre.**

Abre su boca extremadamente ofendida, ¡Como nunca antes!

El hombre al observar su reacción no pudo aguantar más y rompió en sonoras carcajadas que encendieron aún más la furia de la mujercita.

¡Se burla de ella! ...¡Abiertamente y sin reparo, el muy desgraciado! , y por supuesto que semejante humillación ella no la aceptó.

Decidida se encamina a la salida, maldiciéndole por lo bajo su falta de tacto y su osadía.

Oye los pasos del hombre acercarse a ella con agilidad, interponiéndose en su camino. La sostiene por los brazos con la risa todavía bailando en el gris de su mirar. Ella queriéndose soltar exclama:

-**¡Suéltame, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Insensible!**

La atrae hacia sí en un abrazo, conteniendo aquel cuerpo firmemente sujetado.

-**¡He dicho que me sueltes!**

El sopla contra su cuello queriendo apartar los mechones de cabello que interfieren. Ella se estremece ante el contacto cálido de su aliento.

**-¡¿Qué haces he dicho q...?!**

Otro soplo más.

-**¡No lo hagas!**

Acerca su rostro y tras depositar un beso sobre la blanca piel de su cuello, contesta a su oído:

-**Cariño, no te enfades** - acentúa el agarre de su cintura y le da otro beso más a su cuello, esta vez mas extenso que el anterior.

Una oleada de calor la inunda de pronto, tal vez por la extraña atmósfera que vino a asentarse de pronto.

Parpadea repetidas veces. Ranma parece haber aflojado un poco el agarre y bajado la guardia, curiosamente, así que ella aprovechando la oportunidad lo empuja y lo encara:

-**¡Te perdono si no te vuelves a meter con mi forma de cocinar!**

El oji-azul esboza una sonrisa condescendiente y le contesta con sutileza:

**-Lo prometo.**

Fin del falsh back.

Kasumi cubre una carcajada melodiosa. ¡Su hermanita nunca cambiaría! ...Seguiría siendo igual de despistada en cuestiones de cocina.

-**Eres todo un caso, Akane** - señala la mayor sonriendo a la chica quién, con la cuchara en la boca desvía la mirada al ventanal- **pero lo dejaste en un punto interesante...**

Ante lo último la peli-azul frunce el ceño ligeramente volviendo a enfocarla.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con 'punto interesante'? -** quiso saber achicando la mirada.

**-Pues que es obvio que en lo del abrazo, los besos al cuello...-** abre un poco más sus ojos queriendo darse a entender, pero sin conseguirlo aparentemente.

Su hermana, a pesar de su edad, es muy ingenua e inocente en ciertos temas, y si bien aquello es algo digno de valorar en los tiempos que corren, resulta a veces exasperante como es el caso.

**-¡Vamos, hermanita! ¿No me digas que no sentiste nada cuando él te besaba en el cuello, su cercanía?**

La pudorosa mujercita agacha la mirada, sonrojándose al enterarse de a qué se refería su hermana con 'punto interesante'.

-**P-pues, s- sí sentí algo** - reconoce en un murmuro.

Kasumi la señala con el dedo índice y una ceja alzada.

-**Hermanita, ¿Ustedes no han...?** - deja en el aire la interrogante, queriendo creer que no hay necesidad de finalizarla.

A Akane se le acentúa el sonrojo. Comienza a jugar nerviosamente con su helado ya un poco derretido.

**-N-No, pero...**- se calla y aprieta sus labios.

-**Akane, soy tu hermana, puedes contármelo** - le sonríe ella para darle ánimos y rescatarla de la vergüenza que bien sabe, su hermana está sintiendo.

La menor traga con dificultad y un tanto nerviosa le dice:

-**No hermana, de verdad -** le dice y luego admite un tanto abochornada -** Es decir, una vez digamos que... ocurrió algo, ¡pero yo le detuve! ...**

Flash back

Se encuentra subida a una silla. Enfadada por su estatura, demasiado baja para su gusto en aquellos instantes, se estira a mas no poder.

Necesita frazadas. La noche está fría y ha descubierto que tiene muy pocas frazadas en su cama. Sin embargo la altura del mueble es demasiado alta para ella, y aún encaramada sobre una silla, no le es posible dar alcance a su objetivo.

-**Maldición** - masculla.

Sopla para retirar el mechón de cabello que se le fue al rostro y observa con determinación las frazadas asomarse desde lo alto, tal y como se burlaran de ella.

"Estúpidas frazadas. ¡No me las van a ganar!"; piensa, y vuelve a intentarlo, quedando de puntillas sobre la silla.

Alcanza finalmente un extremo de las frazadas y una sonrisa se le esboza victoriosa en el rostro, pero al desplazar -sin darse cuenta- uno de sus pies a un lado la silla ésta se inclina despiadada a uno de los costados haciéndola caer...

Un grito se le escapa y cierra con los ojos con fuerza a la espera del impacto contra la dura cerámica.

Unos fuertes brazos se interponen en su caída. El estruendo de la silla al caer y el pesado sonido de las frazadas pasan a segundo plano, porque de pronto, se ve prendada por aquel mirar grisáceo que admira su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-**¡¿Que haces?!** - exclama sonrojándose y soltándose del agarre del hombre quién cuida de soltar antes sus piernas para que no cayera.

**-Te vi en problemas así que...** - intenta explicarse él sin poder evitar que una divertida sonrisa se esbozase.

Y ante este gesto, la mujercita extrae sus propias conclusiones.

**-¡Me viste, no?** - él desvía la mirada conservando todavía su enigmática sonrisa-** ¡Me has estado observando todo este tiempo y no fuiste capaz de acercarte a ayudarme?! .**

**-No pude evitarlo** - le contesta él, serio de pronto volviéndola a mirar - **Fue la escena más dulce que he podido presenciar**.

Semejante confesión la aturde momentáneamente.

**-¿Q...?** - intenta decir, pero se sonroja con fuerza al comprender la declaración y agacha la mirada.

Ranma la observa con devoción, conmovido por entero. ¡Es ella tan inocente, tan ingenua y adorable!

¡Si supiera cuan bella se ve con las mejillas encendidas y ese aire infantil! ...

Siguiendo un impulso, se acerca y lleva sus dedos a la barbilla de ella llamando así su atención.

Alza la mirada sorprendiéndose de su cercanía. Su rostro se encuentra a centímetros del suyo, y sin alcanzar ella a objetar ni a separarse, él acorta la distancia y la besa con dulzura en los labios.

Dulce contacto de aquellos labios masculinos moviéndose sobre los suyos, y la punta traviesa de su lengua queriendo hacerse espacio entre sus labios para colarse dentro de su cavidad.

Los brazos de él envuelven su cintura estrecha. Ella, con las manos sobre su pecho, participa ahora activamente en el beso permitiendo la profundidad solicitada.

Poco a poco los besos que en un principio eran tiernos, cargados de dulzura y delicadeza, se convirtieron en unos pasionales, mas urgentes.

Las manos de él acarician su cintura de arriba abajo marcando su silueta femenina.

No supo ella momento exacto en que él la coge en volandas, y entre besos vehementes y risas nerviosas la conduce a su cuarto y la lleva directo a la amplia cama.

La recuesta con la delicadeza misma con que sería tratada una fina muñeca de porcelana cuyo valor monetario o sentimental fuera incalculable.

Ella lo contempla unos instantes sonrojada y risueña mientras él se posiciona sobre ella cuidando de no apoyarse sobre ella y continúan con la serie de besos.

Una mano grande de él se planta en su seno derecho estrujándolo con cariño y firmeza, mientras desvía sus labios a su cuello, saboreando su calidez, su dulce gusto a vainilla.

Akane cierra los ojos por el tibio contacto de sus besos y suelta constantes y pequeños suspiros por el masaje a su seno derecho .

...Hasta que un pensamiento cruza su mente y la impulsa a separarlo de ella sujetándolo por los hombros.

El, comprendiendo la situación, posiciona las palmas de sus manos sobre aquellas mejillas cálidas y sonrojadas, mientras le pregunta con la mayor ternura que pudiera expresar:

-**¿Qué ocurre?** - le dice en un murmuro.

Akane agacha la mirada y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose culpable...

¿Cómo explicarle que no puede entregarse todavía debido a una promesa dicha a su madre años y años atrás? Sin embargo, él no le exige una explicación, ni la atormenta con reclamos y quejas.

Unicamente deposita sobre su frente, entre su flequillo, un dulce beso.

-**No pasa nada, Akane** - le dice al apartarse mirándola fijamente, con las palmas todavía sobre sus mejillas desliza sus pulgares sobre su piel en una caricia- **Descansa** - le sonríe sólo para reafirmar que no le afecta en absoluto, que comprende su inseguridad, que no requiere explicaciones.

Fin del flash back

Sonríe embobada al recordarlo. ¡Si supiera cuánto valoró aquel gesto! ...

-**No cualquiera hace eso, Akane** - le dice su hermana conservando la misma sonrisa que adornara su rostro durante todo el relato.

La peli-azul asiente, todavía sonrojada cogiendo con la cuchara otro poco de su helado.

* * *

Achica la mirada y frunce los labios.

¡Maldición, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua! ... Su hermana la observa expectante, lo que acentúa la presión de dar con el susodicho que responde al nombre de Hibiki Ryoga...

...Hibiki Ryoga...

La imagen de un adorable muchacho de mirar verdozo y piel trigueña se traza en su mente, y a la par recuerda que fue la visita inesperada cierta tarde.

Impulsada por la necesidad de saber de si está o no en lo cierto, se sobresalta y tartamudea:

-**¡E-el chico aquel de ojos verdes, ¡¿No?! ¿Es él?**

¡Y tanto que se había emocionado! ...Recobrando Akane la compostura, lanza un bufido y le dedica a su despistada y olvidadiza familiar una expresión recelosa:

-**Ese es Yihiro Ryu. Fue un compañero de preparatoria también, pero no es Hibiki Ryoga** - señala su hermana con voz cansina-** Hibiki es el chico de pelo negro, ¡El del colmillo, Kasumi! Frecuentaba mucho nuestra casa.**

Kasumi exhala un suspiro dándose por vencida con el tal Hibiki.

-**No lo recuerdo, Akane, lo siento** - murmura y pregunta curiosa- **¿Pero que sucede con él?**

-**Hace tiempo me lo encontré. Resulta que es manager de Ranma... o era** - agacha la mirada.

Flash back

Su expresión es del todo indefinida para ella. Aquel gesto es nuevo en todo su esplendor, y ella, a algunos metros de él, desea interpretarlo.

...De algún modo sabe que una mala noticia está escrita en aquella carta llegada esa misma mañana, pero ...¿A qué se debe esa carga de ironía percibida?

No supo discernir con precisión si su prometido rompería en carcajadas o ahogaría un grito frustrado en el minuto menos pensado, y quiso adivinarlo, porque de pronto comenzó a ponerse nerviosa a causa de la ansiedad.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- atina a cuestionar.

Ranma alza la mirada de aquella caligrafía horrenda que definió siempre la escritura de su amigo, ...¿su amigo?. No, no es su amigo. El mismo se encargó de romper ese lazo. Su orgullo, su estupidez, ¡sus celos! dieron término a aquella amistad construida por años...

Percibe la inquietud en ella aguardando una respuesta que consiguiera estabilizarla.

El cúmulo de emociones en su interior se esparce. Le retuerce el corazón al saberse culpable.

-**Es de Ryoga** - murmura. Y no supo que expresión dio ni qué vio ella en él.

Se recarga en el espaldar de la silla, y ella corre a su rescate con la firme convicción de que le necesita. Lo abraza por atrás, y apoya su barbilla en su hombro sin preguntarle nada, ofreciendo la calidez de su cariño siempre incondicional dedicado a él.

Sólo entonces, cuando ya le tiene agarrado y las manos de él acarician las suyas en un mudo agradecimiento, es que piensa en el contenido desconocido de aquella hoja doblada en cuatro encima del escritorio en donde la depositara segundos antes.

¡Ya lo sabría! ...Cuando su prometido se encontrara dispuesto a compartir los secretos de aquella misiva, ella le escucharía y le volvería a reconfortar sólo para que no volviera a recibir la intensidad de su pesar, el mismo que pudo leer con sólo mirarle a los ojos.

**-Se ha ido. Se fue de viaje** - dice irrumpiendo sus cavilaciones- **Fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo, y ahora Akane...** - exhala un pesado suspiro y agacha el rostro - **Me siento un verdadero idiota.**

**-Lo bueno es que te das cuenta, Ranma** - es el inoportuno mensaje que dio.

Ahoga una risa que ella, a causa de tener las manos sobre su pecho, pudo notar.

**-¡Tu siempre tan adorable!** - ironizó.

Ella sin embargo, permanece seria y le susurra al oído.

-**Tú tranquilo. Estoy segura que volverán a reencontrarse...-** y acentúa su agarre.

Fin del fash back

-.**..Es una completa lástima que se haya marchado**- murmura Akane, desviando la mirada a su copa de helado ya derretida -** Ryoga me caía muy bien, es un chico muy dulce y atento.**

**-¿Y por qué discutían Ranma y él, entonces?** - quiso sabe Kasumi. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, su pequeña hermana se está involucrando con un hombre demasiado prepotente.

La peli-azul alza los hombros sin variar la melancólica expresión de su rostro.

-**Pero él... no es violento ¿o sí?** - quiso cerciorarse.

Ríe al ser los pensamientos de su hermana expuestos, y niega con las manos.

La idea de un Ranma violento, le hace infinita gracia... aunque ahora que lo piensa mejor...

-**¿Han discutido fuerte alguna vez?** - inquiere la suspicaz de su hermana, ahora un tanto preocupada por el porvenir de su hermana quién parece meditar el asunto con seriedad.

La interrogante le trajo a la mente un recuerdo de emociones distintas y nuevas, un momento que nunca olvidaría...

Flash back

La tarde iba magnífica. El sol radiante en lo alto. El sonido del océano y de las gaviotas, la calidez de la arena y la tranquilidad en el ambiente, todo en una mezcla amena, demasiado agradable y bien merecida.

Juntos de la mano paseando a orillas del mar, entre risas y confidencias.

Un distraído susodicho ajeno a la atmósfera íntima de la pareja, irrumpe en la escena.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a ella: "Genial, otro admirador más"; sin embargo, cuando el hombre de tez morena y evidente alegría pronunció su nombre, le desmoronó cualquier queja que mentalmente pudiera originar.

Bajo la atenta mirada de un disgustado Ranma, el hombre le cuenta a su interesada prometida que fueron amigos hace tiempo, que se conocieron en una fiesta cuando ambos no tenían mas de dieciocho años y que, apenas la divisó, se sintió tentado por saludarla, decorando la frase con un '¡¿Quién sabe cuánto más tendré la suerte de verte de nuevo?!'.

La peli-azul avergonzada porque aquel rostro no le sea ni pizca de familiar, le miente con descaro y le afirma que le recuerda, y añade además la increíble rapidez con que transcurre el tiempo.

Y pronto, como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida y como si ella le recordase, se sumieron en una interesante plática como de cinco minutos, entre risas y demás.

El ameno "reencuentro" finalizó con amistosos comentarios, hasta que el hombre se marchó y sólo entonces la joven notó cierta tosquedad emanar de su callado prometido...

El recorrido de regreso se hizo en un incómodo silencio. Ella queriendo averiguar, sin mucho éxito, que trae a su prometido tan molesto.

Y el prometido, repasando estoicamente una y otra vez el adorable reencuentro...

Y no es sino ahora, que habiendo llegado a casa, él la encara reclamando un "evidente coqueteo"!.

**-Ranma... No seas infantil, ¿quieres? Sólo era un amigo, de hecho, ni siquiera lo recordaba** - reconoce marcando su entrecejo fruncido -** No coqueteaba.**

El dolor de que el término fuese empleado tan injustamente en su contra sigue ahí, punzante, y él no hace nada por mermar el desazón que se le instalara en el pecho debido a su desconfianza irracional.

Sí, porque que ella sepa, si es por cuestión de celos y desconfianza ¿No sería ella la indicada para dudar?

El recuerdo de aquellas sonrisas, de aquella simpatía, le revuelven el estómago. Voltea para encararla:

-**¡Sí que le coqueteabas, Akane!** - exclama riendo gravemente desviando la mirada al techo, como si se burlara de su inutilidad por contrarrestar lo que es, según él, incuestionable.

Una sonrisa triste surca los labios de la mujer, aguantándose las ganas de romper en llanto delante de él.

-**Estás cometiendo un error, Ranma** - murmura quedo y con la mirada gacha, para luego, con ánimos renovados, levantar el rostro y airada continuar- **¡Porque soy yo quién mas motivos para dudar de ti! , ¡¿Acaso me has visto a MI besando a otro?!**

El la fulmina con la mirada. Ambos saben bien en qué se apoyó para revelar la pasada respuesta.

**-¡Yo sólo fui amable! ¡El chico no parecía mala persona, tampoco puedo ahuyentar a todos los que se acerquen a mí porque tú seas un idiota que no confía en mí!** - le gritó, sintiendo ahora sí, como le fluyen las lágrimas libremente y sin restricciones, enseñando cuan afectada se siente por su causa.

El hombre traga con dificultad y retrocede un paso. Bien, verla herida en todo su esplendor es una visión que le llega al alma y le hace cuestionar sus propias acciones, las mismas que derivaron al despliegue de dolor que ella, sin quererlo, le revela...

¡Pero es que...! Maldición, si tan sólo fuera más cauto en sus reacciones, si no dijera lo primero que siente y piensa... ¡Pero es que aquella situación le revolvió las entrañas!

Cierra los ojos y lleva las manos al rostro, colocando la yemas de sus dedos índices en el costado interior de sus ojos, en los laterales de la zona en donde comienza la nariz, mientras que las puntas de sus demás dedos se unen quedando cada pulgar hundido en la parte inferior de su rostro.

Respira hondo, sabiendo que debe pensar bien sus próximas palabras, ¡que no debe permitirse arrastrar por los celos! ...

Tras algunos segundos vuelve a abrirlos y la enfoca a unos metros de distancia, silenciosa, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas un poco rojas.

Si piensa, con la cabeza en vez del corazón, debe admitir que no hubo en la conversación presenciada nada que pudiera delatar siquiera un atisbo de descarada infidelidad..., ¡¿pero entonces?! ...¿A qué se debe el ardor en su pecho nada mas recordarla compartir animada con otro, regalarle sonrisas a otro?! , cuando aquellos privilegios sólo deberían corresponderle a él, ¡ a él, maldita sea! ...

¿Por qué la desgraciada inseguridad lo invade con tanta facilidad cuando se trata de ella?.

Avanza hasta ella con lentitud, y al llegar la abraza con fuerza, aprehende el cuerpo menudo contra el suyo como si fuera la última vez que se le permitiera tal afecto.

**-Perdóname, cariño** - le murmura al oído. Suelta un suspiro, tal si se quitara de encima un peso insostenible- **...usualmente no soy celoso -** ríe roncamente, haciéndola vibrar-** tú sacas lados de mí que no yo sabía que tenía-** la besa seguidamente en el cuello, como se le ha vuelto hábito.

Se aparta un poco de ella sólo para contemplarle el rostro, y suspira con alivio al admirar cuan bella luce contenta...

Fin del flash back

-** Que extraño que un hombre como Ranma, tan atractivo y famoso, sea así de inseguro** -comenta su hermana, revolviendo con la cuchara el helado derretido.

-**Aunque...** - se prepara para confesar, esbozando risueña una dulce sonrisa -** ... me encanta, en cierta forma** - agacha la mirada- **me hace sentir que soy importante para él.**

Kasumi cubre con sus finas manos la derecha de su hermana, dedicándole en el gesto cuan feliz se siente por ella.

-**¿Y bien? ¿Cuando me lo presentarás?**

**-¡pero si le conoces! -** exclama risueña la peli-azul.

Kasumi suelta entonces una risita también: **Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!.**

**-Pronto, hermana** - le sonríe, antes de fruncir los labios - **Estas tres semanas han sido estupendas, pero desde la próxima semana comenzará a entrenar para algunos torneos que vienen el otro mes -** exhala un suspiro- **Ya no lo tendré conmigo tanto como me tiene acostumbrada.**

**-Es normal, Akane. Y te comprendo** - le dice a expensas de sus propias experiencias- **pero, te acostumbrarás luego. Te lo aseguro.**

La menor se muerde el labio inferior asintiendo.

* * *

Cuatro semanas después...

Una sonrisa se le escapa, sin quererlo. Ahí, acurrucada y cómodamente envuelta en una manta color cereza en un costado del sofá, con la televisión encendida por la necesidad de ahuyentar el silencio; se sorprende por sus propios pensamientos, sus propias reacciones sin hallarle a éstas explicación lógica.

Quizás porque lo lógico no tiene cabida en el corazón... , y lo cierto es, que nunca en su vida se imaginó en situación semejante: Tendo Akane aguardando ansiosa la llegada de un hombre; Tendo Akane pensando seriamente en la loca idea de intentar cocinar la cena, sólo para sorprender -si es posible, gratamente- al mismo hombre.

¡¿Desde cuando le ama con tanta efervescencia como lo hace?! ¿Desde cuando gusta perderse en fantasías junto a él?! ¡¿Desde cuando su cuerpo parece exigirle que vaya al reencuentro con aquel otro a cuyo calor está tan acostumbrado?!.

No sabe con exactitud, y la verdad ¡Tampoco interesa la precisión! Cuando las sensaciones gobiernan, cuando los sentimientos si ciernen a las reacciones, entonces por el bienestar mental, lo recomendable es rendirse en la búsqueda de lo racional...

Y en esto se haya meditando la mujercita, cuando el sonar de su celular la distrae.

Lanzando un agudo gritito, se despoja de la calidez embriagante de la manta y corre en dirección al cuarto, rogando porque, sea quién sea que se halle al otro lado de la línea, sea paciente y aguarde su llegada.

¡Y con mayor razón si se trata de EL!

...Sip, corre como una loca adolescente sosteniendo la ilusión de contestar y que sea la voz varonil de su amado la escuchada. ¡Y vaya que se siente tonta al pensarse a sí misma de aquel modo! ...Suelta una risilla traviesa a la vez que coge el aparato, sin darse tiempo de verificar su número.

-**¿Si?!** - chilla y al tiempo se avergüenza del aniñado tono.

-**Akane, soy yo Kasumi, ... es papá, él está muy grave...**

Las demás explicaciones apenas las oye. De pronto todo parece detenerse en un segundo determinado.

-.**..¡¿Alo? Akane, ¿Me escuchas? ...**

Siente cómo la agarran del brazo, cómo el hombre al que tanto había esperado ver le habla concediendo permiso a su voz que tanto había esperado oír, y sin embargo ni lo ve, ni le escucha. Siente cómo la arrastra por los pesillos, por el salón, por entrada, y ella, cual muñeca sin vida, se permite guiar sin rechistar ni emitir queja alguna.

No reacciona hasta que huele el suave olor a cuero de los asientos y una suave y fresca brisa se cuela por la ventana un poco abierta, le cuenta de su cambio de escenario sin que ella tomase consciencia de éste.

...Un segundo, ...¿Había oído bien? . Entreabre sus labios y suelta un suspiro entrecortado, abriendo más sus ojos de lo necesario. Vira el rostro y lo encuentra. Tenso, viendo directo al frente y agarrando con fuerza el volante.

-**Nabiki me llamó. Me lo contó todo** - entonces la mira por unos segundos, obteniendo de ella la imagen de una pálida Akane que le escucha un expectación y dolor. Respira hondo, y vuelve a mirar a la carretera estirando su brazo hasta alcanzar la fría mano de ella- **Yo estaré contigo, Akane. Pase lo que pase.**

Aquello no pudo sino llenarla de una emoción vibrante y regocijante por igual. Se siente aliviada de pronto por la calidez recibida, por aquella mano grande que sostiene la suya ejerciendo presión en un transmitir de valor admirable.

Le sonríe mas para sí que para él, porque en medio de toda la oscuridad ...El, desde entonces y para siempre, sería su luz.

-**Gracias-** murmura.

El conducir lo obliga a retirar su mano de la suya, y le dice queriendo sonar sereno:

-**¿Cómo te sientes? Hace poco te veías muy mal** - y sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su tono de voz se enronqueciera.

Le preocupó más de lo que pudiera admitir el estado catatónico de su amada, sosteniendo todavía el auricular con una mirada perdida, sin responder. En un estado de shock que consiguió alarmarle, por ello es que al oírle hablar una gran presión fue liberada.

La oye exhalar suspirar, y tras algunos segundos le contesta:

**-N-No, no sé como me siento...** - le oye pronunciar con la voz temblorosa.

Aquel tono quebradizo le encoge el corazón y voltea a verla unos segundos, sorprendiéndola secándose con fuerza sus ojos.

Vuelve a mirar al frente y se humedece los labios.

**-Akane, yo...**

**-Tranquilo -** le dice con voz un poco ronca- **Estoy bien** - y vuelve a suspirar antes de decir- **Por cierto, nunca te había visto manejar.**

Ranma sonríe de medio lado, a sabiendas de que el último comentario no había sido dicho por la curiosidad que le inspiró el hecho sino por la necesidad de desviar el tema de conversación.

**-Sí, todo pasó tan rápido que sólo pesqué el auto y me fui del entrenamiento. En lo único que pensaba cuando Nabiki me llamó fue en llegar a ti cuanto antes** -confiesa serio.

Una sonrisa agradecida surca el rostro de la mujercita conmovida, quién desvía su mirada al borroso paisaje de veredas y viviendas conocidas.

Lo supo: Se dirigen a la residencia de su padre.

* * *

Las dos hermanas Tendo, la mayor y la de al medio, admiran cómo la vida de su padre se apaga de a poco.

En la habitación gigantesca en cuyo centro el hombre de larga cabellera agoniza, sólo están presentes sus dos cercanas familiares.

Ningún otro pariente, ningún amigo... sólo ellas; entonces no se puede pensar en partida más triste y solitaria que aquella.

-**No quiero terminar así** -confiesa con la de corta y sedosa cabellera castaña secándose con rapidez el inicio de una lágrima.

Su hermana mayor no le contesta. No es necesario. No se precisan las palabras.

Lo oyen balbucear el nombre de la pequeña de sus hijas, lo observan solicitar su presencia a brazos estirados y ojos suplicantes, en medio de todo su agónico delirio.

"¡¿Cuan pesado es el peso de tu culpa, padre?"; se pregunta la mayor cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos para ahogar su llanto.

La sorprenden los brazos de su hermana alrededor suya, reconfortándola, ¿De cuando su hermana se presta para tales afectos?

No se da el tiempo de pensarlo mucho. Responde a la caricia, abrazándola, apoyando su rostro lloroso sobre su hombro accediendo a su caricia brindada con franqueza.

Y es que Nabiki llora también, pero en silencio, sin espasmos, ni sollozos que delatasen la grieta en su corazón y que al mismo tiempo pondrían en evidencia la sensibilidad guarecida en lo mas hondo, retenida con toda intención, y sin embargo en ocasiones como las que se presenta bien puede permitirse el 'desliz' de liberar toda carga emocional acumulada quién sabe por cuantos años.

...Es en el momento en que alguien se despide para siempre de lo mundano y terrenal, en que se recalcan las cualidades de dicho ser y se alude a los momentos agradables, consiguiendo despertar aquel cariño que hubo siempre.

Entonces comienzan las culpas del maldito tiempo derrochado. Las asperezas se dejan de lado y sólo se ofrece amor, del mas puro... y mas tardío e inservible, también.

Las bondades se enseñan y los gestos afectuosos debieran producirse cuando éstos pueden ser valorados en toda plenitud, cuando el receptor es consciente del amor que se expresa y le está al alcance regocijarse de gloria, porque no hay mayor placer que sentirse amado y respetado por quienes se ama y se respeta por igual. En cambio, cuando la llama de vida está a punto de extinguirse, cuando ya no es posible advertir los despliegues de afecto debido al delirio agónico, lo esencial carece de validez... y todo se tiñe de auto-reprimendas inútiles.

Es indiscutible, sin embargo, que es aún peor el marcharse de este mundo con el peso irremediable de las culpas, de pecados malditos que envenenan y dificultan la partida, volviéndola dolorosa por los recuerdos.

¡Oh, sí...! La maldita vida que uno solo escoge y de la que mas tarde debe hacerse responsable, porque en el instante final se tiende a las reflexiones y así mismo se implora misericordia, por quién sea que esté al otro lado aguardando su llegada. Pero... ¿Cómo implorar misericordia, como prestarse para tal desfachatez cuando el daño que se hizo se contempla como imperdonable?! ...

Si tan sólo Tendo Soun hubiera sabido valorar los detalles mas simples, como los nostálgicos tonos de un atardecer; como valorar sus propios sentidos tales como la vida o el olfato, porque hay quiénes que no corren su misma suerte; como el apreciar el amor familiar que una vez se le brindó sin contemplaciones, permitiéndose embriagar por el dulce vibrar de su alma cada vez que sus hijas le sonreían con la inocencia de una infante traviesa y cariñosa, que derrama afecto por donde quiera que vaya y lo solicita por igual;

Si hubiera sabido que la felicidad se encuentra en la sencillez de la vida, en una mezcla de colores, emociones y vivencias de las que se disfrutaría y aprendería, que lo esencial es apreciar la vida tal cual se presenta, hubiera permanecido horas y horas pensando en por qué la gente gusta tanto de complicarse la existencia en lugar de dedicar su mente a idear nuevos y factibles métodos de adquirir bienes y riqueza.

¡Maldición! ...

* * *

**-No sé qué decirte** - la oye murmurar.

El se pasa las manos por su cabello oscuro, respirando hondamente.

¡¿Por qué le es tan difícil?! ...

Está bien, sabe que pocas veces han sostenido una plática relativamente constructiva por mas de media hora y que los saludos, cuando se topan por casualidad en la vía pública, denotan cierta incomodidad... ¿y qué?!

¡¿Qué importa eso, si a ambos los une una valiosa conexión?! ...El sabe cuándo ella le necesita y viceversa.

Cuando alguno de ellos arriba al apartamento del otro, éste sabe la intención y la acata enseguida. Sin cuestionamientos, ni quejas e inseguridades latosas.

Por medio de sus cuerpos han creado una unión insoldable, y ello le ha llevado a proponer la sincera idea de formalizar su relación, de tener el permiso para invitarla a salir al cine y a comer, de conocerla en otros ámbitos y llegar a abrazar su alma así como abraza su cuerpo al menos tres veces por semana.

**-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres** - le dice ahora sonriendo, haciendo notoria la característica tan suya y que le ha definido desde siempre- **Si quieres seguir así, con estos encuentros por mí no hay problema, ¡Tampoco creas que te estoy reclamando o algo!**

La mujer se acomoda mejor entre las sábanas, y con la inseguridad al manifiesto tarda algunos segundos en contestar momento que él aprovecha para embeberse en su belleza una vez mas.

¡Ahh! Si supiera cuan bella le resulta. Cómo contrastan sus cabellos castaños con la blancura de la almohada, cómo adora la claridad de sus ojos tan expresivos, cómo lo llena el simple hecho de contemplarla en pleno éxtasis: Con el cabello revuelto ligeramente, sudada y con un adorable tono carmín adornando sus mejillas, entregada en plenitud y a su voluntad de acariciar, besar y lamer cualquier zona de ese cuerpo disponible sólo para él.

-**De acuerdo...** - lo saca de su ensoñación. Parpadea repetidas veces y ella dice con voz suave y una sonrisa dulce - **¿Qué te parece si salimos este sábado? ...**

La atrae por la cintura a su cuerpo y permite escape a carcajadas que mueren en la piel nívea de su cuello. Se siente dichoso, ¡Feliz ! Porque la aceptación le ha sido concedida.

**-No te arrepentirás, Ukyo, de verdad que no** - le murmura al oído, y se aparta un poco en busca de sus tiernos labios para atraparlos con esmero entre los suyos.

* * *

Siente al cúmulo de emociones reverberar en lo mas hondo de sí...

Se agacha a un lado de su lecho, y enseguida, él supo reconocer su cercanía porque aún en medio del delirio la enfoca.

El brillo en sus ojos al borde del llanto... ¡Su hija! ¡Oh, su pequeña y amada hija! ... Está ahí, ha llegado hasta él finalmente...

-**Akane...** - la llama con voz desgastada y estira su brazo tembloroso, hasta alcanzar a tocar con su ásperos dedos su tibieza.

Kasumi y Nabiki a algunos metros de ellos evidencian sorpresa ...Su padre había perdido la consciencia, ya no las reconoce a ellas y en todo aquello una pizca de cordura vivificada por la culpa tiene lugar. Ranma a un lado de ellas guarda respetuoso silencio.

Aprieta sus labios. Finas lágrimas retenidas por demasiado tiempo recorren su sendero, marcando con humedad sus mejillas. Afirma con firmeza las manos un poco arrugadas de su padre entre las suyas.

...¿Cuando había envejecido tanto?

El cáncer terminal diagnosticado acaba con su vida segundo a segundo y para él sólo existe su pequeña hija, aquella que le perdona, que le ofrece bondadosa y misericordiosa una marcha amena, liberado de cualquier rastro de culpa que pudiera manchar su alma.

-**papá...** -le susurra a modo de confidencia, sonriendo entre lágrimas- **Tengo que presentarte a alguien, ¿Sabes?...**

Voltea y con un gesto invita a su prometido a acercarse, él un tanto dudoso e inseguro, se acerca a ella un poco cohibido. Se arrodilla a su lado y contempla a su suegro desvalido.

-**Mira, él es Ranma: El hombre al que amo** - le susurra. Ante esto el oji-azul no puede mas que sonreír...

El hombre le dirige una significativa mirada y esboza una sonrisa aliviada. Su hija sería feliz con el hombre que escogió, y tiene plena certeza de ello al percibir la emotiva franqueza emanar de su tibia mirada... ¡Y se siente dichoso! ¡Más que nunca! ...

Le hubiera gustado tanto plasmar su sentir en palabras, pero no le alcanzan las energías...

Desliza su mirada hacia su hija, dedicándole una mirada suplicante que ella capta enseguida.

Con desmedido cariño acaricia el cabello de su padre, y con ternura y amor, entre lágrimas de tristeza, le contesta a su muda petición:

**-Vete tranquilo, papá. Descansa ya.**

Sólo entonces, tras estas bendecidas palabras el hombre se abandona al destino...a la muerte, pero ya sin peso alguno. Corta cualquier lazo terrenal y mundano, libre y ligero como una pluma. Ya sin culpas, sin dolor.

* * *

Algunos meses después...

Hermosa a mas no poder...

El piano y su típica pieza musical característica de la ocasión es la música de fondo del centro luminoso que representas para mí.

Te contemplo caminar hasta mí con la solemne lentitud obligatoria, la misma que acrecienta mis ansias de tenerte a mi lado.

Pero no puedes culparme, porque mira que te has retrasado! y de paso, me has echo pasar los peores veinticinco minutos de mi vida.

Me entretejía distintas especulaciones que pudieran dar pie a tu retraso, y en todas ellas, te imaginaba a ti marchándote de aquí, dejándome solo con todo esto, habiéndote arrepentido de tu pasada afirmación a mi propuesta.

Y sin embargo, toda inquietud se evaporó en el instante mismo en que apareciste por la ancha puerta de la catedral, ¡y juro que te vi brillar! ...Sí, un bello contorno brillante iluminando tu presencia, tan majestuosa y espléndida.

Ahora, que te contemplo llegar hasta a mí tengo la abrumadora sensación que el presente no es sino una mala pasada de mis deseos burlones. Tanto, tanto que fantasee antes con este momento, que el presente tiene gusto a ensueño.

Pero llegas a mi lado y puedo percibir tu calor, entonces, tras el velo que cubre tu faz, casi puedo ver la sonrisa que sé que esbozas. Y sé que no es un sueño, una fantasía dulcemente maligna, que efectivamente nos estamos casando...

El corazón me late a una mayor velocidad.

Las palabras del Padre dan lugar, y yo apenas le oigo. Toda mi atención está puesta en ti. Tu mano roza la mía y no retengo el impulso de cogerla con fuerza, y sé que me sientes temblar ...pero no importa, ¡Que lo sepas, el famoso artista marcial que soy -no es que sea egocéntrico, pero... ¿soy famoso, no?- tiembla bajo tus encantos, el dominio que tienes sobre mí! ...

Toda nuestra historia se repasa cual película en mi cabeza. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, en las butacas junto a tu EX-marido, y entonces me encandilaste completamente, me atrajiste y me condenaste a la necesidad de obtener más de ti.

¡Que osadía la mía! , puedo reconocer que cierta cuota de imprudencia me llevó a actuar como lo hice, ¡y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto! ...Bendita impertinencia la mía que me condujo hasta ti.

El pretexto propuesto y tu aceptación dieron inicio a nuestra convivencia; me regalaste la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, de compartir amenos momentos... ¿y para qué negarlo? Otros "no tan amenos" a los que gusto definir de 'experiencias', porque después de todo, éstas dieron más fuerza a nuestra unión.

Nuestra historia tuvo un inicio un tanto extraño, ¿no crees?...En un futuro, procuremos omitir ciertas "cosillas" de la relación a nuestros hijos. No quiero servirles de mal ejemplo. Estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo.

Aunque hay una duda que osa asaltarme y de la que me preocupo seriamente: ¿Tendré yo que cocinar toda la vida?

Porque no es como si las habilidades culinarias fuesen hechas para ti, y eso lo he comprobado con mis propios ojos.

¿Desde ahora en adelante subsistiremos a base de comida pre-calentada?! No, no, incluso esos productos de fácil "cocinar" son un auténtico peligro en tus manos.

Mas tarde te informaré de una noticia que sé te hará feliz, aunque pretendo guardarla para cuando estés de malhumor. Hummm... ya veré qué hago...

Ahora el asunto de la cocina alcanza mayor seriedad. ¿Qué pasa se envenenas a Ryoga y a Ukyo, con la pequeña Sakura en su vientre? No, no, no. Definitivamente esa noche yo prepararé la cena, y hablaré con Ryoga y Ukyo previamente para que te mantengan ocupada y ni siquiera te asomes por la cocina.

Deslicé con lentitud y cuidado el fino anillo de compromiso en dedo anular, al igual que tú hiciste con el mío.

"¿Saotome Ranma, acepta a Tendo Akane por esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"; mi 'Sí' fue rotundo.

La misma pregunta fue echa a ti, y tu aceptación también fue segura.

¡Ah! ¡Por fin! Levanto el velo con sutileza y me enfrento a tu mirar castaño, que me cuenta de tu dicha. Tu rostro maquillado con mesura resalta tu belleza, ¡Cuan afortunado me siento, se me hincha el pecho de orgullo al saberte enteramente mía! ...

Te beso con dulzura. Los aplausos adornan la escena. Caminamos por la alfombra roja que nos lleva a la felicidad.

-**Te amo** - me dices a medio camino, sonriéndome.

**-Y yo a ti**- te respondo, con toda sinceridad. Sí, te amo...y si me reencarnara y tuviera la fortuna de conocerte de nuevo, ten por seguro que me volveré a enamorar de ti.

Felicitaciones por aquí y por allá. Unas cuantas lágrimas.

Cámaras, reporteros y periodistas aguardan. Sonrío, veo que has superado tu pánico escénico, ¿eh? ...Ya te haré hablar algún día de estos frente a la cámara, ya sabes, por los veinticinco minutos que mi alma pendía de un hilo por tu ausencia.

...Te amo, Tendo Akane. Hasta la última gota de mi existencia.

FIN

* * *

**Hoy es un día importante. Yo he finalizado una historia, ¡¿Pueden creerlo? XDD Me tardó algunos años, pero la terminé ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Me lo hacen saber?.**

**Muchísimas gracias a quiénes han seguido esta historia desde hace tanto tiempo y no la han olvidado, gracias además a quiénes me han comentado, me han escrito y me han animado! Muchiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias :D**

**En diciembre debo rendir la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria) así que no apareceré este mes, por eso me apuré un poco en redactar el capítulo, aún así espero que haya cubierto sus expectativas.**

**Sinceramente hace tiempo que lo había empezado, pero después no terminó de convencerme y lo he re-escrito de otra forma completamente distinta y he aquí el resultado. Ustedes juzguen. **

**Espero no haberlos defraudado con el capítulo. Otra vez muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia! ...El tiempo que le han dedicado es valioso y me hace sentir honrada el que lo hayan invertido en la lectura de este fic ^^ **


End file.
